O Clã
by Georgea
Summary: UA,NC18 e HG. Mentiras, coisas escondidas. Você tem medo do escuro? Naquele verão ela não conheceria apenas sua família, os proscritos, mas também descobriria a si mesma dentro daquela casa mal assombrada e dentro de certos olhos verdes proibidos
1. Apresentação

**Apresentação:**

Esta é uma fic totalmente Universo Alternativo e descaradamente baseada na família Mayfair, de Anne Rice. Sim, aquela familiazinha deliciosamente proscrita dos livros A Hora das Bruxas I e II, Lasher e Taltos. Quem já leu Anne Rice sabe do que estou falando, e quem não leu... O que estão esperando? A rainha do romance gótico vai enfeitiçá-los, agarra-los em seu abraço e sugar seus deliciosos pescocinhos macios.

Continuando, é uma fic Harry/Ginny, censura dezoito anos (que eu tenho a leve sensação que os mais novos lerão assim mesmo), ambientada numa New Orleans igualmente sombria, alegre e sensual, distante da catástrofe chamada "Katrina", portanto, nada de tragédias, ao menos as naturais. Não quero adiantar muito da estória, inclusive porque, honestamente, o roteiro ainda não foi bem resolvido. Eu sei, coisa que qualquer amador (como eu) tem que ter clara na cabeça, mas fazer o que? A idéia surgiu, me apaixonou e me recuso a engavetar por semanas, talvez meses, até ter inspiração pra fazer direito. O que posso fazer se sou uma preguiçosa por natureza e funciono melhor quando sou pressionada?

Mas todavia, entretanto, porém... é necessário dizer algo mais concreto sobre a trama:

_O que você faria se descobrisse do dia para a noite que sua vida é uma mentira? Que todas aquelas coisas estranhas que você sente, vê, tem uma explicação? O que faria se descobrisse que não é a pessoa sozinha que sempre julgou? _

_- Há outros como você, Virgínia. – sua avó lhe disse, tirando uma carga de peso de suas costas que ela nem sabia que carregava. – É uma bruxa e não está só. O inferno de sua mãe não passa por estes portões._

_- Não existe inferno. – ela repetiu para si mesma, com a tranqüilidade de quem sabia disso desde o instante em que abrira os olhos pela primeira vez._

_- Ah, existe sim. – Eugênia a contestou com um sorriso. – Ele sempre vai existir de alguma forma, em algum lugar. E acontece de algumas vezes ser aqui mesmo, - ela tocou o tórax da neta. – em seu coração. E então, minha pequena? Vai deixar isso acontecer com você?_

_Bruxaria pode ser coisa do diabo, pode ser coisa natural. Depende da forma como vai encará-la, de como vai usar o seu dom. Virgínia vai iniciar esta jornada de auto-descobrimento e não vai estar só. Literalmente._

_Nos bairros elegantes de New Orleans, na propriedade da família Morgan, em festas extravagantes, em carros velozes e na companhia dos primos malucos, inconseqüentes e apaixonantes, ela apenas precisa controlar seu medo e seu coração._

_Há mais coisas dentro da mansão Morgan do que sonha nossa vã filosofia._

(Espero que Shakespeare não tenha se revirado no túmulo)

Nos vemos em breve,

Georgea.


	2. A Grande Mentira

Capítulo 1

**A Grande Mentira**

"_Os mortos espreitam das esquinas_

_e a casa aguarda, de portas abertas" _

Ela não achava muita coisa digna de lembrança em sua vida e nem mesmo podia dizer que tivesse uma memória privilegiada, nunca sentira necessidade de fato em guardar recordações. Era capaz de esquecer o que tinha comido no café da manhã ou de ignorar completamente o que dizia o velho professor de ciências políticas de sua classe. Não havia muitos rostos conhecidos aos quais pudesse guardar. Eram coisas simples, na verdade. Nada em sua vida era tão interessante que justificasse uma lembrança duradoura.

Virgínia tinha sido criada num subúrbio agradável da gelada e úmida Londres, apenas ela e sua mãe, e tirando a escola e algumas curtas viagens pela Europa, sua vida se resumia a seus livros, filmes e à babá Butterfield, que dormira em seu quarto até que fizesse doze anos. O senso de preocupação de sua mãe era tão exagerado, tão fora dos padrões daquela era, que chegara ao ponto de quase considerar seriamente a hipótese de levar a filha consigo em sua lua de mel. Controlada, vigiada sob as asas de um amor possessivo, era surpreendente que pudesse haver tanto afeto em sua relação com a mãe. Talvez, pensava a jovem, porque fosse ela quem sempre relevava. Quem seria a adulta naquela casa?

Foi quando sucedeu o casamento que as coisas se alteraram. Depois de anos de insistência, Michael Rosings finalmente vencera a desconfiança de Molly Prewett Morgan e conseguira concretizar seus sonhos de matrimônio. Mesmo com as negativas de Molly, como as duas não tinham família, o mais natural seria voltarem à América, onde residiam todos os parentes de Michael e a maioria dos seus negócios. Virgínia, na sua pouca idade, já desconfiava que o motivo do padrasto ter fixado residência em Londres se devia somente à sua mãe. Não sabia exatamente como, mas os dois pareciam se conhecer há anos, desde a época nebulosa em que Molly morara nos Estados Unidos e fora casada com seu falecido pai. Outro quebra-cabeças onde faltavam peças essenciais. Era extremamente difícil levar a mãe a responder qualquer coisa sobre seu pai. "Um homem ruivo, alto e brincalhão. Morreu num acidente de carro", Virgínia juntava os fragmentos com ressentimento. A mãe com um homem brincalhão... Devia haver mais que isso e ela tinha o direito de saber, mas Molly se mostrava tão obstinada em esquecer o antigo marido e tão nervosa quando a filha insistia, que Virgínia raramente encontrava meios de furar o bloqueio.

Em posse da nova "família", a garota percebeu que Michael seria o homem ideal para Molly, tão sério quanto a esposa e certamente mais... equilibrado. Não que pensasse mal da mãe, mas Molly possuía o modo mais bizarro de encarar a vida. Era como se houvesse uma nuvem negra sobre suas cabeças e uma tragédia pudesse se abater a qualquer minuto sobre todos.

Quando Virgínia desembarcou na agitada Nova York, lhe pareceu que foi enfiada numa escola católica antes mesmo que conseguisse aspirar o ar moderno da metrópole. Naturalmente a mãe tivera a precaução de que o colégio fosse seguro o suficiente, exclusivo o suficiente e, não menos importante, sexista. Não eram admitidos garotos em De La Salle Academy.

Foi um choque e uma dificuldade a princípio, mas felizmente ela não podia saber que com o correr do ano só ia piorar. A jovem, então com treze anos, conseguira fazer algumas poucas amigas, quase que simples conhecidas, sabia que as colegas a viam como "aquela garota estranha de sotaque inglês", "a que fica nos encarando com aqueles olhos que furam". Sua quietude e senso de observação foram facilmente confundidos com arrogância. Mas não era bem aquilo, a Virgínia de longos cabelos ruivos, de um tom de vermelho vibrante e escuro, que por mais que tentasse não passava desapercebida, a "esnobezinha inglesa", como segredavam, simplesmente não podia explicar que muitas vezes não se aproximava das pessoas por "saber" que não gostavam dela ou não tinham bons pensamentos à seu respeito. Era algo perturbador que guardava para si mesma desde muito cedo. Algumas vezes adivinhava as coisas, já havia respondido à mãe perguntas que ainda não tinham sido feitas, deixando Molly à beira do desespero. Por isso a garota se calava, guardando suas impressões para si mesma e sentindo-se frequentemente como estranha e diferente das outras pessoas. Virgínia sentia-se inadequada em quase todos os lugares e na maior parte do tempo. Se soubessem as coisas que ela sentia, os sonhos que tinha... Não, fazer amigos era perigoso. Não precisava de ninguém olhando-a com estranheza e horror , já bastavam os cochichos.

Foi num final de tarde, cerca de um ano depois da chegada à América, que sua pouco utilizada memória foi ligada como num clique. Ela se lembrava exatamente da chuva fina, das aulas terminando mais cedo por causa da morte de uma das irmãs de hábito escuro e pele de pergaminho, a velha e ranzinza irmã Anne Marie, que no entender de Virgínia, não faria a menor falta. Recordava o motorista do padrasto guiando pelas avenidas molhadas, a deixando na porta do impecável prédio em Manhattan, o porteiro, Perkins, a saudara como se achasse divertido o contraste entre seus cabelos vermelhos e o uniforme comportado do colégio de freiras.

Normalmente ela não teria dado a mínima atenção a coisas tão comuns. Elas teriam se apagado de sua mente no momento em que abrisse seu esconderijo, a gaveta secreta do seu criado mudo, imitação do estilo Luís XVI, e mergulhasse no grosso volume de "O Nome da Rosa" e sua aventura de conhecimento, ignorância e caça às bruxas. A mãe não devia nem sonhar que andava lendo aquelas coisas.

Mas ao adentrar o apartamento, o livro foi varrido de sua cabeça. Em poucos passos sentiu que alguma coisa estava... não exatamente errada, mas diferente. Suas "antenas internas", como ela secretamente chamava essas sensações, detectaram uma turbulência no ar, algo alterando a rotina religiosamente monótona da residência dos Rosings. E suas "antenas" nunca se enganavam.

Ela andou silenciosamente pelos cômodos, deixando o material escolar de qualquer jeito sobre uma cadeira. Sorriu um pouco ao pensar que teria que tira-lo dali antes que Molly o visse e se irritasse.

Na porta do escritório ela parou, atraída por vozes não muito baixas em seu interior. Evidentemente sua mãe e outra mulher. Mas o que, além de Virgínia, levaria sua reservada mãe a falar tão nervosamente? A usar aquele modo agudo de se expressar? Não dava para entender quase nada, mas o tom dizia que não era nada bom.

Não era seu hábito escutar atrás das portas e ela se preparou para girar nos calcanhares, foi quando ouviu o nome de seu pai. Virgínia sentiu o coração bater com força, e se aventurando a bem mais do que uma severa reprimenda, girou a maçaneta devagar. Algo simplesmente mais forte que ela a fez entreabrir a porta e entrar no gabinete com a metade do corpo.

No meio do grande aposento, duas mulheres se enfrentavam alheias a seu redor.

- Vocês não tem esse direito, Molly! Você não tem! Já basta o que fez durante todos estes anos. Já esperamos demais! E agora seu marido tentando nos manter afastados, como se não tivéssemos os melhores advogados desse país. Ah, Molly... ponha a cabeça no lugar...

Uma mulher, provavelmente mais jovem que a mãe, falava com uma mistura de energia e súplica. Era muito bonita, cabelos negros puxados para trás e um costume branco que a deixava com ares de grande dama, como nos filmes antigos que Virgínia colecionava. Tinha algo de familiar naquele semblante.

- Tenho todo o direito do mundo, Candie! O que meu marido tem feito é a meu pedido! Essa família a que você tanto se devota, destruiu minha vida!

- Esta família, Molly, é minha família. E já foi sua também. Nós não temos culpa pela morte dele, não temos culpa por todos aqueles boatos... Não existe nenhum Morgan em Nova Orleans que não tenha sofrido com a tragédia. Só não precisávamos ter sofrido por outro motivo também. Estúpido e egoísta.

- Ela é minha filha e eu decido o que é melhor para ela.

- É melhor viver sem uma família? Ignorar...

- Ela tem uma família. – a mãe trincou os dentes.

- Um homem que não é o pai dela e os parentes dele? - a mulher, Candie, franziu a testa horrorizada. - Molly, não percebe a crueldade? Vovó sem conhecer a única bisneta? Esperando por um capricho?

- Capricho?! – Molly se enfureceu. - Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Candice, Eugênia tem centenas de parentes para se preocupar, Virgínia até hoje não lhe fez a mínima falta. E no dia em que você tiver seus próprios filhos, venha me falar sobre caprichos.

- Certo, Molly, – os olhos da bela mulher faiscaram de dor. – eu não tenho filhos meus, não pude tê-los. Mas quanto ao resto não podia estar mais enganada. Até o último verão, fizemos sua vontade! Contra todos os conselhos da família, de pessoas bem mais espertas que eu, defendi que você precisava de tempo! Não procuramos pelas provas, por algo que diria com certeza que ela tinha nosso sangue, que teria te obrigado a aproximar a menina de nós.

Candie viu que nada do que dizia provocava efeito, então respirou profundamente.

- Então começaram especulações... Parentes em Londres a viram, ficaram curiosos. Vieram à nossa casa dizer à vovó como ela tinha os cabelos de Arhtur, nossos traços... Minha avó sofreu, Molly... E você nunca permitiu qualquer aproximação. Você se tornou uma pessoa fria e cruel. Não pude ter filhos, meu único irmão está morto. E você esconde a única filha que ele teve, esconde a descendente direta de Eugênia Morgan, a mulher que a recebeu de braços abertos e que lhe tratou como uma filha por anos tão felizes. Minha avó está velha, não quer morrer sem conhecer a menina.

- Candie... – Molly se afundou no sofá, passando as mãos pelo rosto. – Não sou um monstro, apenas não quero minha única filha envolvida com... – ela fez uma careta, sem querer completar. – Você sabe.

- Sempre com essas crenças medievais... Quando vai crescer e deixar este raciocínio tacanho? – acusou Candie. – Não pedimos por isso! É natural em nós! – ela mordeu os lábios cansada, como se fosse uma estória antiga aquela discussão. - Não tem nada haver com a morte dele. É o que precisa entender de uma vez por todas.

- Aquilo é pecado, Candie. Seja qual for o nome que derem. O que vocês fazem... não vai infectar minha filha.

- Não é uma doença, mas pela sua fala... – a mulher apertou os olhos. – ela possui não é?

- Cale a boca! – Molly se ergueu como impulsionada por uma mola e gritou de verdade dessa vez. – Nunca mais volte a repetir... Minha filha não é uma... - os olhos da mãe se arregalaram quando perceberam a figura pálida da garota que assistia imóvel toda a cena.

A mulher morena também se voltou e pareceu à beira das lágrimas.

- Virgínia...

A garota terminou de entrar, fechando a porta às suas costas.

- Quem é a senhora? – falou como se pedisse uma confirmação que ela absolutamente já não precisava. Aqueles olhos cor de uísque, os traços do rosto... Em meio a toda confusão, agora entendia o motivo da mulher lhe parecer tão familiar. Não era num filme que tinha visto aquele semblante, aqueles gestos. Eles se mostravam cada vez que seu reflexo era percebido num espelho. Virgínia estava diante de alguém muito, muito parecida consigo mesma.

A mulher sorriu emocionada.

- Sou sua tia Candie. – e entreolhando magoada para Molly. - Candice Morgan. Nunca ouviu falar de mim, não é?

- Internet serve para alguma coisa. – Virgínia respondeu devagar. – Pesquisei cada rastro do sobrenome nesse país. Só não acreditei. Mãe...

Molly parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar. Olhava para a filha como se não acreditasse em sua presença, como se o fato da garota estar ali, ter ouvido, pesquisado sobre a família que lhe fora negada, fosse mais assustador do que a mentira em si. Anos de cuidado e vigilância histérica não adiantaram de nada. Anos tentando ignorar a semelhança com aquela família, as coisas estranhas em sua doce menininha. E cada vez mais ela crescia e o nome Morgan se fazia presente em seus menores gestos.

- Ginny... – ela balançou a cabeça, atordoada. – Ah, Deus... Como? O que está fazendo aqui?

- É a casa onde eu moro. – ela recuperou um pouco da cor, enquanto seu medo era acordado. – Quero ouvir de você, mãe.

- Meu bem, tudo o que eu quis foi nos proteger. Te proteger de algo ruim, não natural...

- Não somos aberrações, Molly. – Candice falou defensivamente. – Nos culpar pela morte de Arthur não torna essa culpa real.

- Eles são minha família? Não têm apenas o mesmo sobrenome? – a garota insistiu, sem deixar o rosto da mãe por um segundo sequer. – Esses Morgan de Nova Orleans? Essa avó...

- Eugênia Morgan. Sua bisavó. – Candie falou suavemente. - E tia, primos, parentes em todos os graus e idades que sonhar, querida. – a mulher falava por Molly. – Todos tão ansiosos para te conhecer... Ah, aquelas fotos não eram nada. Quando eles virem que é igual a ele... igual a nós...

- Mãe! Diga alguma coisa! – era a primeira vez que levantava a voz para a mãe, a primeira vez que suas suspeitas tomavam corpo e cresciam descontroladas. Antes deixara suas investigações por não acreditar nelas. Sua mãe não tinha mentido. Sua mãe não faria aquilo com ela. Tinha que haver uma explicação, um mal entendido...

- Sim. – Molly falou quase sem mover a boca. – É verdade quem ela diz ser. Sim...

Nada mais que um sussurro e toda vida de Virgínia assumiu outra dimensão.

- Você é sobrinha de Candie, Arthur era o irmão mais velho dela, e com certeza ainda existem dezenas e dezenas de Morgan naquela cidade. Loucos e sem medo do inferno.

- O inferno está dentro de nós mesmos, Molly, - Candie disse com uma nota de profunda irritação. – e das coisas que fazemos de ruim conosco e com os outros.

- Então eu cavei o meu. - Molly tentou se aproximar da filha, que recuou como se tivesse medo daquele toque.

- Foi um detetive, Candie? O mesmo das fotos, que nos espreitava em Londres? Como fizeram o exame de DNA? – Molly falou, sem tirar os olhos da garota. – Ou, quem sabe, subornaram alguém dessa vez. O dinheiro compra tudo, como sempre. Devia ser a frase da sua família. Pode comprar de volta a paz que você matou? Pagar alguém para tirar esse olhar de horror da minha filha?

- Como você estaria no lugar dela? – Candice tornou, segurando com dificuldade sua raiva. – E para sua informação, Molly, foi suborno. Sua querida e santa igreja... muito fácil ter acesso aos exames de admissão de Virgínia na escola, mais fácil ainda conseguir uma amostra de seu sangue.

- Não meta a igreja nisso. – Molly a desafiou. - Pecadores se encontram em qualquer lugar.

- Inclusive nela. – Candie não se deu por achada.

- Discussões filosóficas não vão me esclarecer em nada. – a voz baixa da garota silenciou as mulheres imediatamente. – Eu não sei se acredito em qualquer coisa de céu ou inferno, o que eu sei é que vocês vão me dizer exatamente o que eu preciso saber, e você, mamãe, não vai mais me negar nenhuma informação.

Molly olhou para a filha derrotada. Sabia que o momento iria chegar, que era inevitável, se ao menos ela fosse mais crescida, se tivessem tido mais alguns anos...

- Acho melhor nos sentarmos, - a garota olhou para Candice e fez um gesto indicando o sofá. - vai ser uma longa conversa.

Disse num tom calmo, mas imperioso, que até aquele dia ela nem imaginava possuir.

- Não sei você, Molly, mas acho que preciso de uma bebida. – Candice Morgan sorriu para a sobrinha e Virgínia descobriu que futuramente, se houvesse futuramente, não seria impossível simpatizar com a tia.

xxxxx

Arthur Weasley, ruivo, brincalhão, acidente de carro. Ao menos essas informações eram verdadeiras. No mais, quanta coisa debaixo do tapete. Uma família inteira com seu mesmo nome. Perfeitos estranhos. Tão esquisito a mãe ter se afastado, tão sem motivo... Quer dizer, pelos relatos Molly havia ficado extremamente traumatizada pela morte do marido, mas daí a romper definitivamente com a família e desaparecer estando grávida... Não, não fora um simples desentendimento e Virgínia estava decidida a ir fundo naquilo.

Alguma coisa, entretanto, fazia tanto sentido que era como se ela estivesse apenas esperando por aquela família. Candice, por exemplo, era curioso como tinha aceitado imediatamente a mulher como sua tia. Curiosa a sensação de que podia gostar dela, deles todos. Morgans espalhados por todo o mundo, por toda a cidade de Nova Orleans.

Michael tinha chegado do trabalho e o choque em vê-las simplesmente conversando, tensa mas civilizadamente, fora abafado com eficiência pela prática da cortesia. Candice fora convidada para jantar, mas recusou educadamente, elas ainda tinham muito a discutir e forçar uma situação em que se portariam como bons amigos parecia mais do que podia agüentar. Molly dissera a Michael, resignada, que precisavam continuar a conversa, a sós. Se desculpara com o marido e pedira para que avisasse a governanta, comeriam qualquer coisa no próprio escritório.

No momento em que terminaram o lanche noturno, Molly perguntou diretamente:

- O que vocês querem realmente, Candie? Uma simples apresentação formal de Ginny à Eugênia?

- Não. Mas se for o que puder nos oferecer à princípio, - enfatizou - aceitamos.

- Não vai perguntar o que eu quero? – Virgínia jogou o guardanapo sobre a bandeja e encarou a mãe.

- Gostaria de ir comigo até Nova Orleans, querida? – Candie evitou olhar para Molly. – Conhecer sua família?

- Isso está fora de cogitação. – Molly falou rispidamente. - Se Ginny quiser, irei levá-la pessoalmente.

- Você em Nova Orleans? – a mulher se espantou com algum traço de ironia. – O lugar em que jurou nunca mais pôr os pés?

- Para você ver o que somos capazes de fazer por um filho. Mas, naturalmente, é compreensível que não saiba.

Candice fingiu que as palavras não eram dirigidas no intuito de machucar. Fingiu e quase conseguiu convencer. De frente para a tia, Virgínia registrou o abismo entre as duas mulheres, entre ela própria e aquela família. Então olhou para a mãe. Quanto tempo demoraria para que a perdoasse? A maior mentira de sua vida. E, principalmente, quando saberia exatamente do que ela tinha medo? Tinha algo ali, muita coisa, ela adivinhava, mas Virgínia era esperta o suficiente para esperar, para reconhecer os limites da mãe, limites que já tinham sido suficientemente forçados por uma noite.

Os medos de Molly sempre foram relacionados a algo de ruim acontecendo à sua Ginny, a fazer o que é certo, a não pecar. E até aquele dia a garota achava que era só. Mas os medos de Virgínia... Estes eram tão reais quanto improváveis.

Desde muito cedo ela "via" coisas. Pessoas que conversavam com ela e que ninguém mais via. Sensações de que algo ruim ia acontecer... Foi assim com a antiga vizinha, a senhora Fielding. Na manhã em que ela conversava com Molly na calçada, Virgínia soube que tinha algo errado, que a velha e bondosa senhora ia morrer em breve, muito breve. Foi o que disse à mãe quando era levada a escola. Molly a tinha mandado parar com aquela bobagem, mas quando a menina voltou do colégio e soube que a vizinha tinha falecido, infarto fulminante, ou o que ela pôde entender daquilo, a mãe lançara um daqueles olhares assustados e não quisera mais conversar à respeito. Era como se a filha pertencesse à outra raça, que não a humana.

Situações embaraçosas que a fizeram ignorar aquelas aparições, aqueles presságios. Hoje em dia, tirando um vislumbre ou outro, tinha parado de ver figuras fantasmagóricas, ter sonhos proféticos. Conscientemente eliminou o que podia. As coisas que sentia agora, mal passavam de sensações, tão reais quanto fugazes. E quanto às antenas internas...bem, a conversa que presenciara entre Molly e a tia mostrava claramente que ainda estavam em forma.

Tantas estórias, pesadelos, tantos segredos... E o maior de todos não havia sido seu, afinal.

- Quando vamos, mamãe? – ela disse, forçando um pequeno sorriso sem alegria, como se de fato não pretendesse sair direto daquela conversa para seu quarto, se afundar no colchão e chorar e chorar.

Já fazia tempo que não tinha este consolo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A**: Sim, está curtinho, mas me dêem um desconto, foi escrito em cerca de 24 hrs depois de ter a idéia da fic.

O colégio católico citado realmente existe, está situado na cidade de New York, mas se é exclusivamente feminino, não faço idéia.

**Arinha**: Brigada por me tolerar e por ter sempre palavras de incentivo. Vamos pôr as "raízes" pra funcionar. KKKKKKKKKKKK. Beijo, mana.

**Remaria:** Vamos ver se o surto de inspiração não me deixa na mão, querida. Beijo enorme.

**Márcia**: Pois é, querida, fazendo o possível pra agradar. Obrigada pelo incentivo. Aqui e na comû. Bjoca.

**Sally**: Que a fada madrinha ruiva das fic-writters esteja comigo. Se bem que ter você apoiando já é o máximo. Bjo, bjo, bjo.

**Lívia**: Siiimmm! A mansão Morgan promete. Tenho altas má intenções. Daquelas... Ahuahuahuahauhuahua! E manda bala na sua fic, heim?

**Dianna.Luna**: Bom, espero que continue interessante. Do lado de cá, prometo me esforçar. Um beijo.

**Priscila**: Pri! Quem é demais é você! Mãe, escritora, boa amiga e guerreira. Brigada por tudo (e tomara que ache o livro roendo as unhas de ansiedade). Mega beijo, sister.

"Biservação": Se alguém puder ajudar, estou tentando achar o e-Boock "Taltos", da Anne Rice.

Abraços e até breve,

Georgea.

PS: Quero saber as especulações. O que espera nossa ruivinha em Nova Orleans?


	3. A Casa Morgan

Capítulo 2

**A Casa Morgan**

"_Três passarinhos sentados em minha janela_

_E eles me disseram que não preciso me preocupar_

_O verão chegou feito canela_

_Tão doce_

_Pequenas meninas pulam corda no concreto_

_Você se encontrará em algum lugar, de alguma maneira"_

Quando Virgínia desceu do avião, um ar quente e tropical a envolveu de imediato, e foi só então que ela acreditou que realmente estava ali. Nas últimas semanas, Molly evitava discutir a viagem e a garota tinha sempre a sensação de que ela poderia mudar de idéia a qualquer minuto. Suas férias estavam quase no final quando partiram de Nova York, mas quando ela pisou naquela terra, nada mais importava, agora estavam na Louisiana, em Nova Orleans, que ela tinha pesquisado com tanto afinco pela internet.

Ao rodarem pelo subúrbio, ela viu que nada em suas pesquisas a preparara para o sabor daquela terra. Tinha algo de doce no ar e ela descobriu que apesar do rosto apreensivo da mãe, não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Tudo a agradava, desde as acomodações confortáveis do hotel, à gentileza das pessoas. Pessoas de todos os tipos físicos, ela reparou. A arquitetura variada, prédios históricos e construções modernas, ruas cheias de música. Foi amor à primeira vista. Ela mal podia esperar para abocanhar aquela cidade e mastiga-la com voracidade.

Tia Candice apareceu logo depois que a sobrinha telefonou. Vinha aborrecida por não ter sido avisada sobre o horário do vôo. Secretamente tinha esperanças de convencer a ex-cunhada a se hospedar na Casa Morgan, o que, evidentemente a outra previra.

Conversaram na área aberta do restaurante do hotel, onde Virgínia se deliciou com a mistura de culinária francesa, espanhola e latino-americana. Até mesmo Molly desfez o ar sorumbático e elogiou a comida, dizendo que tinha se esquecido de como gostava, desde seus primeiros dias de recém moradora. Contou como tinha chegado à cidade, uma tímida jovem britânica, para um estágio na Universidade de Tulane, e que se apaixonara pelo lugar e por Arthur, naturalmente.

Virgínia surpreendeu-se pelo inusitado das reminiscências da mãe e ficou muito grata à Candice, que com seu esforço e simpatia, fora a responsável indireta por tudo aquilo. O almoço decididamente fora um sucesso e se as coisas continuassem a caminhar daquela forma, a viagem prometia surpresas agradáveis.

- Nós temos que levá-la para conhecer o French Quarter ¹, o Bairro Francês, Ginny. – Candice se empolgava – Cheio de bares, restaurantes e casas noturnas. Cassinos estão fora de cogitação, na sua idade, mas vamos arranjar muita coisa para ocupar o seu tempo. Você precisa escutar os músicos de jazz, lembra das bandas de Dixieland ², como dançávamos até cair, Molly? E claro que nós devíamos fazer compras no Riverwalk Mall.

E assim, ininterruptamente, a tia fazia planos, incluindo Molly e prometendo a elas que seria uma estadia maravilhosa. Mas como não podia deixar de ser, a lua-de-mel terminou quando chegou a hora de irem ao Garden District ³, o bairro onde ficava a casa de Eugênia Morgan. Molly se recusara a ir. Não gostava do lugar e ficaria muito constrangida, explicou.

- Não vamos ser hipócritas, Candie. Eugênia não espera mesmo que eu vá.

- Tanto espera que virá se você não for, Molly. Você não vai forçar uma senhora de quase noventa anos a essa caminhada, vai?

A chantagem continuou até Molly concordar, muito a contra gosto, em fazer uma visita breve no final da viagem.

Quando entrou no carro, a ruiva não pôde reprimir uma risadinha para a tia. Que bela estrategista era ela.

- Você pode tirar a garota do sul, mas não pode tirar o sul da garota. - Candice disse com um sorrisinho e a sobrinha entendeu que por mais inverossímil que fosse, a seu próprio modo, Molly também tinha sentido falta.

As duas se calaram sob esta impressão, mesmo porque pareciam se entender sem palavras.

Ao rodar pelas ruas largas e bonitas de casas antigas, que prometiam segredos atrás de cortinas bem comportadas, Virgínia sentiu os primeiros vestígios de nervosismo. Pedras de gelo em seu estômago, em suas mãos. Era muito excitante e muito assustador acordar com uma família inteira do dia para a noite, e com tantos mistérios a serem desvendados. Ela sempre tinha sido a garota estranha, que era deixada de lado, nunca a pessoa para quem aconteciam coisas maravilhosas e empolgantes. Era uma mudança de perspectiva muito agradável, mas ao mesmo tempo assustadora.

E aquelas ruas? Um pedaço de outro universo transplantado com perfeição para o século XXI. Havia turistas perambulando por elas e não em busca de celebridades. A grande vedete era a própria cidade de céu muito azul e cheiro doce, que penetrava as narinas e viciava o sangue.

Quando estacionaram defronte a uma antiga e majestosa casa, a garota sentiu o corpo todo formigar. Não imaginava o que encontraria lá dentro, apenas soube, como se tivesse nascido com aquele conhecimento, que não havia como voltar atrás. Ela percebia suas idéias se modificando, sensações inquietantes que toda adolescente tem, mas que nunca percebera em si mesma. Virgínia entendeu que sairia dali mais crescida, amadurecida, mesmo que um pouco antes do tempo, e percebeu que nunca mais seria a menina solitária que se contentava em viver trancada numa torre de vidro.

- É linda, não é? – A tia lhe sussurrou, apontando para a residência enquanto desciam do carro.

Era forte, antiga, viva, mil sensações que se espalhavam pela garota.

- É linda, sim. – ela sorriu e deu a mão à tia.

As duas entraram pelo pesado portão de ferro.

A primeira impressão de Virgínia, ainda no jardim frontal, foi de que a casa parecia "aumentar" conforme adentravam. O excesso de vegetação, uma exuberância quase caótica de flores, árvores, trepadeiras e arbustos, escondia boa parte da majestosa construção. Um estratagema muito esperto para se conseguir privacidade e que, ao mesmo tempo, embelezava ainda mais a propriedade.

Foram recebidas à porta por uma moça morena de aspecto agradável, um pouco mais nova que a tia.

- Dona Candie, essa é a menina? A filhinha do Seu Arthur?

Ao receber a confirmação, a mulher acariciou a face da garota, murmurando carinhosamente:

- Mas é tão crescida... Eu estava esperando uma menininha. Seja bem vinda senhorita. Meu nome é Sarah Mae, pode me chamar para o que precisar.

- Obrigada, mas prefiro que me chame de Virgínia.

A mulher alargou o sorriso e atendeu prontamente ao pedido.

"Que pessoas diferentes, calorosas." Tão opostas aos funcionários do apartamento de Nova York... Virgínia convivia com os mesmo há quase um ano e meio e eles nunca consentiram sequer em lhe chamar pelo primeiro nome.

- Onde está a vovó, Sarah?

- No jardim, esperando. Sabe como Dona Eugênia é cheia de energia, nem deu seu cochilo da tarde. Estava muito impaciente para dormir ou até para esperar aqui dentro, por isso decidiu dar uma volta.

- Ela levou a bengala dessa vez? – Candie se tranqüilizou quando foi informada que sim. – Pelo menos isso.

- Ela não está bem de saúde? – a ruiva perguntou.

- Na medida do possível está, mas não é mais uma garotinha. No ano passado ela teimou em não usar a bengala e caiu. Foi uma sorte não ter quebrado nada. Mas vamos até ela, antes que resolva aparecer aos saltos atrás da gente.

Virgínia riu, seguindo a tia pelos aposentos espaçosos. Móveis antiquados muito bonitos adornavam os cômodos e uma profusão de flores e plantas também se faziam presentes no interior, como uma continuação do jardim, lá fora. Já tinha visto residências com o mesmo tipo de decoração, mas nunca uma que conseguisse parecer tão leve ao mesmo tempo. Nada era muito escuro e entulhado. Janelas imensas, obras de arte, lustres espetaculares. E os retratos pintados à óleo? Seriam de familiares?

Enquanto andavam, Candice procurava explicar o que podia sobre a casa, dizendo que depois teriam todo o tempo para percorrê-la sem pressa.

Elas chegaram a uma grande varanda lateral, com uma piscina de bom tamanho ao alcance dos olhos e um pequeno caminho que circundava a casa. Ao rodearem a vegetação, a garota se deparou com uma pequena mesa de jardim, toda em mosaico, e ali, sentada em uma das cadeiras, uma velha senhora de aspecto venerável e calmo, que mais parecia ter saído do início do século passado.

Eugênia Morgan se levantou, nada mais que uma mulher de altura mediana, muito magra e delicada, apoiada, com visível contrariedade, numa elegante bengala. Conforme se aproximava, Virgínia notou que apesar da aparente fragilidade, aquela senhora bem vestida emitia uma aura de força difícil de ser ignorada. A ruiva foi analisada com um sorriso suave e olhos que "viam tudo". Interessante como, mesmo assim, a jovem se sentiu à vontade. Ela que nunca gostava de ser avaliada por ninguém.

- Se aproxime, Virgínia. Tenho esperado por você. – ela abriu os braços num convite.

As duas se abraçaram, uma um broto tímido e emocionado, a outra uma árvore antiga que reconhecia sua própria espécie. Raiz e fruto, dois extremos de uma mesma história.

Trocaram algumas palavras cerimoniosas, como duas pessoas que possuem um forte vínculo, e mesmo assim não se conhecem, são obrigadas a fazer. Palavras breves que seriam esquecidas no instante em que começassem a conversar de verdade.

- Você é exatamente como eu imaginava. – a mulher acariciou o rosto da bisneta do mesmo modo que Sarah Mae tinha feito agora a pouco.

Virgínia soube que ela não se referia às mencionadas fotos que algum detetive tinha tirado, mas a algo interno e infinitamente mais importante.

- A senhora também... é como eu pensava. – ela se assombrou por ter falado antes de passar aquelas palavras pela censura. Mas era verdade, a conexão se estabeleceu nas primeiras palavras, no primeiro contato.

Um perfume conhecido emanava das roupas de Eugênia e a garota o aspirou, reconhecendo de imediato. Chanel n°5, o mesmo perfume que uma das amigas de sua mãe usava.

- Não é muito original, mas é um velho costume. – a bisavó esclareceu com uma risadinha. – E como eu também sou velha, uma coisa acaba combinando com a outra.

A ruiva se afastou intrigada, ou muito se enganava ou seu pensamento acabara de ser lido.

- Eu não pretendia ser rude, meu bem. – Eugênia sentou-se, indicando para que fizesse o mesmo. – Mas suas emoções são um canal muito fácil para se saber o que vai por essa cabecinha.

Sim, era certeza. Eugênia Morgan podia ler seus pensamentos.

- Vovó... – Candie falou com um suave tom de censura. – Não vá assustar a Virgínia.

- Não estou fazendo nada disso. – disse com rispidez e humor. - Essa menina é mais dura do que parece e pelo visto cresceu sem saber coisa alguma sobre as próprias habilidades.

- Bem, - Candice tentou ser diplomática. – isso pode ficar para um outro momento. Para ser franca, simplesmente não gostaria que a Molly se assustasse e tomasse o primeiro vôo de volta à Nova York.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Virgínia falou para a tia, ansiosa em que a bisa continuasse. – Mamãe não precisa saber... e eu realmente gostaria de ouvir mais.

Será que havia uma explicação para os fenômenos que a acompanhavam desde o berço?

Candice mordeu o lábio inferior apreensivamente, mas ficou quieta, deixando a conversa fluir.

- O que gostaria de saber? – Eugênia se endireitou no espaldar reto da cadeira.

- A senhora... conseguiu enxergar o que eu estava pensando. Isso também já me aconteceu. – falou vagamente, não tendo o hábito de especular sobre aquilo ou mesmo de conversar à respeito. - É algum tipo de telepatia?

- Essa é uma linguagem muito rebuscada para aquilo que nós somos, Candie, eu e você.

Candice soltou um som de reprovação abafada, estalando a língua logo depois.

- Não sei se entendo... – a garota falou de forma muito cuidadosa. Finalmente poderia ter as respostas que ansiava, mas ainda sentia estar pisando sobre ovos. – O que seríamos nós?

- Bruxas. Somos bruxas, meu bem. – falou com a naturalidade de quem comenta o tempo.

Virgínia sorriu de lado, não conseguindo evitar a incredulidade evidente em sua expressão.

- Eu sempre me senti diferente, mas... Me perdoe, mas essa é uma idéia bastante extravagante.

- Será? As vezes em que você sabia o que os outros sentiam, que adivinhava o que ia acontecer... As vezes em que se isolou por achar que ninguém a podia entender.

Ela percebeu que a mulher retirava aquelas informações de sua mente, então sentiu-se fechar como uma ostra.

Eugênia apertou os olhos ligeiramente, com aprovação.

- Muito bom, então já sabe como bloquear minha indelicada intromissão.

- Não sabia que podia, até hoje. – ela tinha os olhos franzidos. – E não se preocupe, não achei indelicadeza.

- Mas foi, querida. Coisas que os velhos podem fazer com alguma condescendência. A idade dá a vantagem de uma franqueza mais rude. Se tiver sorte um dia saberá como é.

- Então... as pessoas dessa família podem... Todas elas "lêem" as mentes umas das outras?

- Eu não sei, – Eugênia sorriu compreensiva. – mas acho altamente improvável. Alguns decididamente sim, outros não me parecem ser capazes de compreender nem uma frase de bom dia. Somos todos Morgan, mas não necessariamente da mesma árvore.

- Na verdade, - Candie concordou com a avó pela primeira vez. – somos tão diferentes uns dos outros que ás vezes me pergunto se não somos fruto de alguma experiência maluca, uma salada de genes com todo tipo físico e todo tipo de força e fraquezas.

Virgínia assentiu, percebendo que a família era mais complexa do que podia ter imaginado. Na verdade, por nunca ter tido uma, ela não podia calcular o quão complicadas as famílias podiam ser.

Foi o que Eugênia adivinhou por si mesma ao notar o semblante circunspeto da menina.

- Estamos indo muito depressa para você?

- Não. – ela abanou a cabeça com segurança. – É que a senhora se refere a isso com tanta tranqüilidade...

- E porque não? Não vale a pena sofrer por algo que não pode ser alterado. E muito menos, não vale a pena sofrer por algo que por si só não é ruim.

- E quando você é excluído por este motivo? Como se fosse de um outro planeta?

- Mas para sua sorte este outro planeta está bem próximo. Você se surpreenderia com a quantidade de pessoas abençoadas com dons como os seus, pessoas que optam por uma vida medíocre de negação, simplesmente porque preferem ser iguais a todo mundo. Falta de força... Acham que o desconhecido é perigoso, mas eu te digo, o desconhecido é apenas o que é novo, o que ainda não foi descoberto. Uma deliciosa aventura.

Eugênia se inclinou para a garota, olhando em seus olhos.

- Há outros como você, Virgínia. – ela disse, tirando uma carga de peso das costas da garota, que a própria nem sabia que carregava. – É uma bruxa e não está só. O inferno de sua mãe não passa por estes portões.

- Não existe inferno. – ela repetiu para si mesma, com a tranqüilidade de quem sabia disso desde o instante em que abrira os olhos pela primeira vez.

- Ah, existe sim. – Eugênia a contestou com um sorriso. – Ele sempre vai existir de alguma forma, em algum lugar. Na ignorância, na incompreensão. E acontece de algumas vezes ser aqui mesmo, - ela tocou o tórax da neta. – em seu coração. E então, minha pequena? Vai deixar isso acontecer com você?

Ela desviou o olhar brevemente.

- Essas coisas... não acredito nessa coisa de bruxaria.

- Se eu dissesse que é uma paranormal seria mais delicado? Pois eu acho uma imensa falta de imaginação essa palavra. Nossos dons são tão normais e naturais quanto a chuva, que responde a uma série de situações climáticas. É só juntar certos fatores que acontece...

- E que fatores seriam?

- Não sei. Um gene diferente, uma área do cérebro mais desenvolvida, espiritualidade, forças desconhecidas, você pode estudar isso a vida inteira e não chegar a uma conclusão. Apenas sei que somos bruxas, e que isso não é o mal.

- A senhora não contradisse meu pensamento. Não se trata de achar que é maligno ou pecado, apenas acho que um simples nome não vai alterar essas... habilidades. Por isso não faz diferença nos chamar de bruxas ou outra coisa qualquer.

- Não, - a velha senhora piscou de um modo que a rejuvenesceu vários anos. - mas entre um termo e outro, acho que bruxa tem muito mais classe.

Virgínia sorriu incerta. Não gostava muito daquela idéia, mas foi mais que interessante notar o espírito jovem por trás dos olhos espertos de Eugênia Morgan.

Bruxas em pleno século XXI. Em que família ela fora nascer...

xxxxx

Alternando assuntos complicados e estórias deliciosas sobre seu pai e antepassados, a tarde correu veloz e antes que a noite caísse, Eugênia se retirou para um breve descanso, antes do jantar.

Virgínia continuou com a tia e puderam andar um pouco pela casa, quando ela pôde confirmar que os Morgan eram grandes colecionadores de arte. Muita coisa, dissera Candie, estava mesmo emprestada para grandes museus do mundo.

Elas tinham voltado para o jardim, para a mesma mesinha redonda, a fim de assistir ao fim do dia, e Candice voltou a se tornar aquela pessoa incansável, que planejava mostrar à sobrinha todo o universo dos Morgan e daquela cidade.

Ficou sabendo que aquela casa era considerada a casa matriz de toda a família, e embora todos fossem meros parentes, primos de segundo ou terceiro grau, Eugênia era a grande matriarca, a que todos chamavam de avó ou bisa, e isso levava os mais jovens a tratarem Candice como tia.

"Uma colméia real", Virgínia ria internamente da comparação.

- Nós precisamos fazer uma recepção para te apresentar à família. – Candie falou, vendo imediatamente a expressão de recusa da garota – Sim, querida, seria o jeito mais rápido, confie em mim. E você vai adorar todos eles. Vou ligar para a prima Elsa, ela pode ajudar com os convites, e claro que Elizabeth pode se encarregar de chamar os mais jovens.

- Espere, pelo menos vai ser uma coisa pequena, não é? – ela se preocupou. - Não estou acostumada com isso, tia.

- Claro, entre parentes e amigos mais chegados... duzentas pessoas no máximo.

- Duzentas???

- Você e Lizzie vão se dar muito bem, tenho certeza. – ela ignorou o olhar de espanto da menina. – Têm a mesma idade...

- Quem é Lizzie? – nas últimas horas tinha escutado dezenas e dezenas de nomes terminados em Morgan e, honestamente, começava a ficar tonta.

O repentino som de risadas fez as duas voltarem as cabeças para o caminho lateral do jardim. Pela passagem semi encoberta por árvores e trepadeiras, um jovem casal passava ruidosamente.

- Harry! Venha aqui. – a tia gritou animada. - Quero te apresentar a uma pessoa.

Virgínia sentiu um ligeiro e incompreensível choque ao observar o rapaz. Era alto, cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhou para as duas sem muito interesse, dando de ombros com uma risadinha, como que dizendo, "se é o que quer...". A garota veio junto, uma bonita garota asiática, cabelos escuros e muito lisos, cortados à altura dos ombros.

- Tia Doce, - o rapaz falou, dando um beijo estalado em Candice. – não tinha te visto. Vim apenas dar um beijo na bisa, mas já soube que ela está descansando.

- Porque não fica para jantar conosco?

- Não posso demorar, Draco e os outros estão esperando e estamos mais do que atrasados.

A jovem asiática dançou os olhos divertidamente sobre Virgínia, suas roupas meio largas, cabelos presos de qualquer jeito. Então se desgrudou do garoto, cruzando os braços entre o enfado e um sorrisinho de escárnio.

- Draco e os outros? – Candice levantou uma sobrancelha. - Nem quero saber do que se trata, mas seja lá o que forem aprontar dessa vez, espero que Elizabeth não esteja junto.

O rapaz riu gostosamente:

- Naah... os pais dela podem ficar sossegados, Draco e Lizzie não vão dar nenhum trabalho dessa vez. – ele só fez sorrir mais largo com a expressão aborrecida da tia. - Mas ainda estou atrasado...

- Atrasado, é? Não para isso.

Candie deu um sorriso caloroso para Vírgínia e continuou:

- Esta é sua prima, Harry. Filha de Arthur. Virgínia Morgan.

O sorriso do rapaz pareceu morrer no ato, foi se desmanchando enquanto uma sombra de curiosa estranheza se mostrava no apertar de olhos. Olhos intensamente verdes, Virgínia notou.

- Não vai dizer nada, querido?

Ele olhou bem para a garota, como se não tivesse ouvido a tia, mas rapidamente se recuperou, dizendo friamente:

- Claro. Bem vinda.

A ruiva estendeu a mão para o cumprimento, sem ter certeza de que seria o correto a fazer. Sabia que estava corando e a consciência do motivo não melhorava as coisas. Provavelmente nunca tinha visto um rapaz tão bonito na vida. E mesmo se tivesse, não saberia como agir numa situação como aquela. Anos de confinamento em casa, em escolas femininas... Não saberia como agir nem com um roteiro na mão. E como se não bastasse, também estava intimidada pela forma como a outra garota a encarava e pelo modo seco como ele retribuiu seu cumprimento.

- Então vocês conseguiram. – ele apertou brevemente a mão estendida. – Trouxeram a "filhinha do Arthur" pra casa.

A forma como ele disse a frase final, o nome do pai dela, tão diferente do carinho de Sarah Mae, de Eugênia, fez uma fisgada de antipatia despertar imediatamente na ruiva.

- Ginny vai passar as férias conosco, querido.

Ela lançou um rápido olhar à tia, sentindo vontade de corrigi-la. "É Virgínia." E de algum modo o rapaz demonstrou ter notado sua irritação, ou foi o que lhe pareceu, pois logo estava se referindo a ela da mesma forma.

- Então, Ginny... – Harry mal disfarçou o sarcasmo na voz. - já teve a oportunidade de conhecer a todos?

- Não ainda. – ela o olhou com firmeza, se esforçando a continuar sendo polida ao mesmo tempo. – Só os agradáveis e atenciosos... até agora, pelo menos. E me chame de Virgínia, por favor.

Bom, ser polida não era assim tão fácil.

Tia Candie, que não pareceu ter prestado atenção àquilo, ou apenas fingiu muito bem, atentou pela primeira vez na presença da outra garota.

- Ah, Ginny, que cabeça a minha. Esta é Cho Chang, a... – e se atrapalhou na definição do que seria a garota.

Mas Cho se adiantou bem humorada e, imitando a ruiva, estendeu a mão dizendo maliciosamente:

- Irmã do Harry. – disse, logo se abraçando à cintura do rapaz. – "Irmãzinha", não é, meu bem?

- Pelo amor de Deus. Com o tanto que vivem pendurados... Não é nada disso, Ginny. – Candice se apressou a corrigir. – Cho e Harry conviveram na mesma casa durante alguns anos, em vista do casamento... de Sirius com a mãe dela. E mesmo com o casamento desfeito...

- Nosso amor foi mais forte. – satirizou a oriental, passando as unhas pelo peito do rapaz.

- Seu pai... é este Sirius? – a ruiva perguntou a Harry, tentando entender a teia de parentesco absurda.

- Meu padrinho. – ele respondeu voltando a uma frieza agressiva. – Meus pais morreram quando eu era muito pequeno.

- Sinto muito. – ela disse cordialmente.

Ele não pareceu escutar, falando logo em seguida:

- Eram muito amigos, nossos pais. – ele deu uma risadinha. - Nas versões oficiais, pelo menos. Morreram juntos, não é mesmo?

Virgínia sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto, não entendendo sobre o que ele falava.

Candice abriu a boca, mas antes que pudesse falar, outra voz se interpôs:

- Harry, estamos atrasados. – a garota, Cho, fez bico e bateu os pés impaciente, o puxando pela mão no final.

- Vamos então... Boa estadia em Nova Orleans, priminha, não deixe os fantasmas te incomodarem muito. – foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de se afastar com a garota, sem nem mesmo se despedir da tia.

O casal caminhou apressado pelo caminho de saída, risadas femininas muito altas, não deixando dúvidas que a garota Chang estava se divertindo muito com alguma coisa. Virgínia captou ligeiramente que seria ela a causa de tanta hilaridade.

- Sobre o que ele estava falando, tia Candie? – ela voltou ao assunto que a fizera empalidecer.

- Fantasmas? Ah, não deixe o Harry implicar com você.

- Estou falando do meu pai.

A tinha a examinou com cuidado.

- Algumas vezes eu esqueço como você sabe tão pouco. Vivemos aqui a vida toda, nos acostumamos com todo mundo conhecendo a vida dos outros, xeretando... Faz parte da família.

- Ele não estava sozinho? – ela insistiu. - Quando morreu?

- De todo modo vai acabar sabendo... – ela disse com seus botões. - Não, querida, Arthur não estava sozinho. James e Lily estavam no mesmo carro.

- Lily? Quer dizer que tinha uma terceira pessoa? – a ruiva contraiu o cenho. Quantas coisas mais ela não sabia?

Candice balançou a cabeça afirmativamente:

- James e Lily, os pais de Harry. – a tia afagou sua mão protetoramente. – Lily era minha prima em segundo grau. Filha de Verena. Annabeth, sua avó, e Verena eram primas em primeiro grau e grandes amigas.

A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça, se confundindo. Parentes, parentes... Não era aquilo que queria saber.

- Como isso aconteceu? O acidente? – ela viu a expressão de indecisão da tia e se impacientou. – Tia Candie, agora que estou aqui, não acha que tenho o direito de saber de tudo? De outro modo, se não me contar, vou precisar descobrir de outra forma. – ela tentou não parecer chantagista ou indelicada. Apenas disse dando seu melhor olhar de garotinha inocente.

- Igual ao Arthur... – Candice sorriu. – Seu pai sempre dava um jeito de ter as coisas a seu modo. – a tia segurou o queixo da menina com carinho. – Esse olharzinho não cola comigo, ouviu? Também sou uma Morgan. Agora, escute, o que precisa entender é que foi um acidente. Ponto. Não importa de que modo ocorreu ou... – ela titubeou - ou quem dirigia o veículo.

- Foi esse James. O pai do... meu primo. – ela recebeu o pensamento como se a tia lhe tivesse jogado uma bola.

- Foi, meu bem. Ele perdeu a direção, ou dormiu, ou algum animal atravessou a frente do carro, nunca vamos saber realmente. O fato é que saíram da estrada e o carro caiu dentro do rio Mississipi, numa parte muito deserta do caminho. Por sorte sua mãe não estava com eles. Estavam indo para Oak's Heaven.

- ?

- A fazenda. Ela data da época do plantio de algodão, quando ainda existiam escravos. Na época do acidente já estava improdutiva há longos anos e era usada apenas como diversão. Vivia sempre cheia de parentes. Fins de semana calmos, festas maravilhosas, tudo era motivo para as reuniões... – ela suspirou. - Era como a segunda casa de todo mundo. Depois daqui, é claro. Naturalmente que, depois disso... Todos esperando na fazenda e eles... Estava muito tarde, achamos que tinham desistido de ir, só soubemos no outro dia. Foi uma grande tragédia. Não só para a família, todo mundo amava de verdade aqueles três. Eram inseparáveis. E Sirius estava sempre com eles, é claro. Naquele dia tínhamos vindo mais cedo com o Harry e Remus, outro velho amigo. Eu não fazia bem parte do grupo, mas também saíamos juntos algumas vezes. É estranho, mas foi como se o Sirius tivesse ficado mais sozinho que eu. – ela falava com um sorriso triste nos lábios. – Então tudo mudou... Não sei bem se foi o único motivo, mas todos se afastaram da fazenda, atualmente só os mais jovens a freqüentam. Um lugar como aquele, e hoje serve apenas para as bagunças, ou o que quer que eles fazem quando o French Quarter fica pequeno demais. Mas, Ginny, você precisa entender que foi uma fatalidade, poderia ter sido com qualquer pessoa e, infelizmente, foi com eles.

- Não estou culpando ninguém. Só não entendo o motivo de tanto segredo, tanta preocupação... – a garota juntou as sobrancelhas. – Se é tão simples... porque aquele garoto me tratou daquele jeito? Quer dizer, é evidente que não gostou de me ver.

- Mas que bobagem. – Candice abanou a mão com uma risada. – Vocês nem mesmo se conhecem. O Harry é sempre reservado com quem não tem intimidade.

- Tia Candie, eu não sou feita de vidro. Aquele garoto... me detesta, como se sempre tivesse me detestado sem nem mesmo me conhecer, e ele não fez a menor questão de esconder isso. É por causa do acidente?

- Você vai ver, - ela ignorou – dentro de poucos dias e vão ser os melhores amigos.

A garota viu que, como diz o ditado, daquele mato não sairia mais nenhum coelho, e resolveu se calar. Mas estava acostumada demais a ser hostilizada para se enganar. O brilho no olhar do "primo" fora de desprezo, estava certa. "Primo"... Ia precisar se acostumar com aquilo.

Ela mudou de tática.

- Aquela garota, Cho, e ele...

- Harry.

- Sim. Eles cresceram juntos, como irmão e irmã?

- O padrinho dele e Mei Ling, mãe de Cho, foram casados por um tempo, três anos, e foram uma família, - ela abanou a cabeça com tristeza - ou pelo menos tentaram.

- E eles são...? Pareciam namorados.

Candice suspirou.

- Ah, querida, eu jurei a sua mãe que não aconteceria nada que te deixasse chocada... Quer dizer, até para nossa família, sempre tão flexível neste ponto, casamentos consangüíneos, por assim dizer... Isso entre os dois dá uma estranha impressão de incesto, não é?

- Eu não estou chocada. – Ela falou com sinceridade. – Só estou querendo entender.

- Eu não sei bem o que eles são. – Candie sorriu. – Nos dias de hoje é um pouco difícil saber essas coisas. O fato é que são jovens... E os jovens gostam de se beijar, se não me falha a memória.

- Beijar e fazer outras coisas. – a ruiva riu da expressão incerta da tia. – Segundo eu ouvi dizer, pelo menos.

- Sei... Uma garota bonita como você e apenas ouviu dizer...

A ruiva sentiu as bochechas rivalizarem com os cabelos em rubor e constrangimento.

- Acho que o sexo oposto não se interessa muito pela sua sobrinha. – ela girou os olhos, tentando fazer graça.

- Pra mim é a sobrinha que tenta se esconder do sexo oposto. – Candie olhou significativamente para as roupas da garota. – Não é porque você estuda num colégio de freiras e usa roupas largas que os outros vão deixar de reparar...

Virgínia deu um sorrisinho de cumplicidade.

- Bom, até hoje tem dado certo.

- Aposto que nem tanto. – ela piscou. - Ah, querida, mas tudo bem. Hoje as pessoas fazem tudo tão depressa... Acho bom que queira ir devagar. Cada coisa a seu tempo, não é?

A ruiva sorriu e não respondeu. De repente não entendeu como tinham chegado àquela conversa sobre ela e garotos. Definitivamente, tinha muito que aprender com a tia. Tinha tentado conduzir a conversa e acabara sendo conduzida.

xxxxxxx

Três dias escorreram pelos seus dedos como areia e Virgínia sentia-se totalmente ambientada, como se sempre tivesse vivido em Nova Orleans. Suas horas eram divididas entre passeios com a tia e a mãe, descobertas curiosas sobre parentescos complicados, que geralmente a faziam rir, e conversas sempre intrigantes e deliciosas com a bisavó, conversas que usualmente se espichavam até o jantar, servido sempre mais cedo por causa da idade de Eugênia. À noite, ela se deitava em sua cama, insone e elétrica demais para poder dormir. Era a hora de repassar mentalmente tudo o que aprendera durante o dia e analisar de que forma aquilo a afetava. Reconhecia uma natureza apaixonada em si mesma, deixada de lado por anos e agora florescendo num ambiente propício, que a escutava e compreendia. O clima era favorável, a incitava a desabrochar como uma flor, e era o que sentia estar acontecendo. Uma primavera de chuvas quentes, varrendo para longe a aridez e solidão de sua antiga vida.

Ficaria perita em Nova Orleans em pouco tempo e se tivesse sorte, também ficaria perita nessa nova Ginny Morgan que via nascendo. Ela ria sozinha. Mais uma mudança. Estava começando a aceitar o apelido que costumava detestar.

A "pequena recepção", que Candice organizava com a ajuda de mais meia dúzia de parentes igualmente animadas, aconteceria no outro dia, e entre os preparativos frenéticos na casa do Garden District, ela havia saído com a tia e uma das primas mais jovens. Tinha que fazer compras.

Candie deixara escapar que precisavam arrumar alguma coisa mais... adulta para a garota usar. E a ruiva notou que seus tênis e camisetas não seriam nada apropriados. Poderia ter falado que trouxera outras roupas de Nova York, mas os vestidos que possuía estavam absolutamente fora de cogitação, tudo fora comprado pela mãe, quando Virgínia nem se importava com nada disso, mas agora que tomava consciência de si mesma como uma garota, nada que tivesse parecia lhe agradar. Candie dissera que ela estava se tornando mulher, o que fizera a ruiva rir, embaraçada. Seus antigos vestidos de menina não eram mesmo roupas adequadas para alguém que faria quinze anos dentro de três meses.

Molly tinha preferido ficar no hotel, fazia calor demais, tinha dito. Mas a filha suspeitou que a mãe iria visitar o túmulo de Arthur. A própria Virgínia já havia visitado o mausoléu, se impressionando com o cemitério Lafayette e seus túmulos altos. Então ela aproveitou a oportunidade de se soltar, acompanhada apenas pela tia e uma divertida prima que tinha conhecido no dia anterior.

Ela olhou de rabo de olho para a garota. Elizabeth Dixon Morgan tinha grandes olhos cor de amêndoa, como os seus, a pele clara e cabelos castanhos bem lisos, cortados muito curtos, com as pontas laterais tocando as bochechas e uma franjinha que a deixava com jeito de boneca. O tamanho da garota só contribuía para essa ilusão. Pequenina, Elizabeth devia medir menos de 1,60 m. Tinham sido apresentadas há menos de vinte e quatro horas e a primeira coisa que ouvira da pequena boca, fora:

- Oi, me chame de Lizzie, e garota... você precisa mesmo de roupas novas.

Tudo o que a prima dizia era espontâneo, tudo o que falava tinha um toque de bom humor que era absolutamente natural. Virgínia entendia Lizzie, uma adolescente que em um segundo passava de menina espoleta à moça charmosa, flertando com o garçom do restaurante e fazendo Candice a beliscar por baixo da mesa. Uma pessoa passional, com o lema "ame-a ou deixe-a", escrito na testa. Sem lugar para falsidades. A ruiva estava gostando muito da nova amizade.

Candice estava em seu décimo telefonema relativo à recepção, e as duas primas aproveitaram a sua ausência para brincar, experimentando toda sorte de roupas extravagantes que podiam encontrar.

Lizzie estava diante do grande espelho externo do provador, "desfilando" uma combinação absurda de seda azul, poás e longas luvas vermelhas, quando um movimento na entrada do provador interrompeu suas gargalhadas.

Virgínia não pensou que veria aquela garota desagradável antes da festa e, pela cara da mesma, o pensamento era recíproco.

- As priminhas do Harry... – Cho Chang deu um sorrisinho superior. – Brincando com as roupas da mamãe, meninas?

- Não, praticando tiro. – Lizzie retribuiu o sorriso e se virou de costas, dispensando a chinesa. – Quer saber de quem é a cara estampada no alvo?

Cho deu um sorrisinho mau.

- Ora, Lizzie, pelo que fiquei sabendo você deve estar mesmo precisando de roupas novas... Draco Malfoy teve que te emprestar as dele dia desses... – Cho sorriu candidamente – No aniversário do Harry, ou foi o que pensei escutar por aí.

Elizabeth fechou o cenho, fazendo crer que em breve uma tempestade desabaria por ali.

- Hum garotinhas, - Cho frizou a última palavra - acho que vocês se enganaram, o departamento infantil fica dois andares abaixo.

- E o das vagabundas fica em Storyville(4). – Liz arrancou as luvas e pareceu pronta para a briga. – É onde as rameiras do French Quarter costumam comprar suas roupas de guerra.

- Liz, não fale com a moça desse jeito... – Virgínia interrompeu a contenda, recebendo um olhar horrorizado da prima. – É evidente que ela não precisa de roupas de guerra... – moveu os olhos pela saia minúscula da outra – Pelo menos de nenhuma mais. Já está muito bem vestida para o métier(5). Vai trabalhar quando sair daqui, querida?

Cho empalideceu, não esperava esta reação daquela menina parada e absurdamente sem graça. Ela avançou alguns passos quando Candice irrompeu pelo provador.

- Garotas, já encontraram alguma coisa? – ela estacou ao ver a oriental – Olá Cho, que coincidência...

- É verdade, - ela respondeu dando um olhar feroz para a ruiva – Nova Orleans às vezes é pequena demais...

- No dia em decidir se mudar nos avise, - uma Lizzie vermelha, segurava com custo as risadas – faremos a melhor festa que já viu na vida. Nós e suas colegas de trabalho. – disse e se arrastou junto com Virgínia para dentro do box. As duas escorregaram até chão de tanto rir.

Elas escutaram os passos enfurecidos da garota indo embora e o telefone de Candie começar a tocar.

- Andem depressa, meninas, ainda temos muitas coisas a resolver. – a tia gritou antes de sair falando ao celular.

Virgínia não sabia se ria da situação ou de choque. Jamais tinha dito nada remotamente parecido para qualquer pessoa. Nem sabia que conseguia. Tinha se irritado com as coisas que a chinesa tinha dito, em especial à Lizzie, por quem já sentia uma grande afeição.

- Adoro seu sotaque britânico. – Liz enxugou as lágrimas de riso – Foi a esculhambada mais elegante que eu já vi.

- Insultar aquela garota foi elegante? – a ruiva perguntou com a voz ainda embargada pelas risadas.

- Você está brincando? Foi lindo, jazz para os meus ouvidos. Você viu a cara dela? – Liz tentou segurar uma nova onda de hilaridade. – Queria nos esganar e tia Candie chegou bem na hora... – ela recomeçou a rir – A vaca asquerosa teve que ficar caladinha... Nenhum mugido...

- Você não gosta mesmo dela.

- Não. – ela balançou a cabeça, muito corada pelo esforço em parar de rir. – E pelo visto você também. É quase um dom que ela tem, coitadinha. Afasta as pessoas como um repolho estragado.

A ruiva riu do tom macio que a prima usou. Um sotaque sulino que se alguma pessoa que não entendesse inglês escutasse, acharia que Lizzie estaria falando de coisas doces e meigas.

- Infelizmente tenho que concordar. – Ginny balançou a cabeça, devaneando - Já fui apresentada àquela garota e acho bem possível que seja ódio à primeira vista.

- Você foi apresentada à aquelazinha?

Virgínia contou como tinha acontecido, além de poder desabafar com alguém, descobriu que Elizabeth era muito bem informada e julgou que talvez soubesse alguma coisa sobre a morte do pai, ou até o motivo da grosseria que tinha recebido do primo.

- Aquela vigarista... Te tratar desse jeito bem debaixo do seu teto.

- Meu teto? – a ruiva interrompeu, confusa.

- Claro, pois se você é a única descendente direta... – ela continuou chovendo impropérios para a oriental, enquanto Ginny começava a se despir maquinalmente.

Não tinha atentado para esse fato. Mas no futuro poderia herdar aquela casa. Não gostou de pensar naquilo. Pensar naqueles termos era imaginar a morte de pessoas que já passara a amar.

- Mas seu primo Harry também não foi exatamente gentil.

- Huumm... – ela franziu a testa. – Isso foi mesmo estranho, o normal teria sido ele dar em cima de você.

- Dar em cima da prima?

Lizzie deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

- Você não espera que um rapaz já te trate como parente sem nunca ter te visto. E você não conhece o Harry. Geralmente basta ser do sexo feminino e atraente, e "bang"... ele cai matando. – ela suspirou. – Uma pena...

- O que é uma pena?

- Que ele realmente seja respeitador com as primas. Eu não reclamaria nem um pouquinho... Juro que não.

A ruiva riu da prima se abanando.

- Então posso me considerar à salvo. Graças à Deus. Nunca conheci um garoto tão antipático... igual à namorada.

- Namorada? Cho? – Liz voltou às gargalhadas, com gosto. – Miss Saigon bem queria...

- Saigon fica no Vietnam.

- E o que tem isso? – ela limpou novas lágrimas de riso.

- Cho Chang. O nome é chinês.

- Tia Candie já tinha dito que você era bonita, só não tinha falado que também era inteligente.

- Huumm, Lizzie... – a ruiva pareceu incerta ao atentar para uma coisa, não era a primeira vez que escutava o nome de Elizabeth associado ao de um certo rapaz.

- Sim?

- Quem é Draco Malfoy?

Lizzie abaixou a cabeça, parecendo muito ocupada em tirar o vestido.

- Nosso primo. Draco Malfoy Morgan, você vai conhecer.

- Aconteceu algo entre vocês dois? – Virgínia arriscou.

A garota enrubesceu até ficar com a mesma cor dos cabelos de Ginny.

- Bom, digamos que aconteceu mais ou menos o que disse a vaca chinesa.

- Tudo bem... – a ruiva apartou – Não precisa me contar mais nada se não quiser.

Elizabeth levantou os olhos e a encarou pelo espelho:

- Vamos fazer assim, você vai conhecê-lo amanhã, vai dar uma boa olhada na cara safada dele e depois eu te conto. Deus sabe que estou te devendo essa.

- Por ter aparado os chifres da... vaca chinesa? – Ginny sorriu. – O prazer foi meu, Lizzie.

- Sabe prima, - Elizabeth disse, dando uma piscada – acho que a gente vai se dar mesmo muito bem.

XXXXXXX

Naquela mesma noite, Molly recebeu um telefonema de Nova York, informando que seu marido havia sofrido um acidente enquanto jogava squash no clube. Michael estava passando bem, mas em decorrência da queda tinha distendido a perna. Nada muito grave, mas Molly sempre via as coisas piores do que eram. Foram momentos tensos, a mãe reservando o próximo vôo, empacotando roupas e se dando conta da filha, parada a seu lado e sem fazer o menor movimento que indicasse a intenção de acompanhá-la.

Elas se encararam sem dizer nada. Até Virgínia começar a defender antecipadamente seu ponto de vista.

- Tem uma família inteira me esperando amanhã. Não posso ir com você.

- E acha que eu vou te deixar sozinha nessa cidade? – Molly deu um sorriso pouco encorajador.

- Não, porque eu não vou estar sozinha. Mãe, você nunca me contou nada sobre essas pessoas, se recusa a conversar direito sobre o que te levou a agir assim, mas acontece que eles também são minha família. Eu quero conhecer essas pessoas. Tenho direito a isso. E também preciso. Minha tia não deixaria nada de mau me acontecer.

- Você não os conhece como eu.

- Claro que não. Você quis assim, se lembra?

A mágoa na filha fez Molly morder os lábios, sentindo a fisgada de culpa que se tornara sua companheira nos últimos tempos.

- Ginny, o problema não é Candie. Foram coisas demais... foi mais sofrimento do que podia agüentar. Sofrimento pelo qual eu não quero que passe, querida.

- Não pode me tirar daqui assim, mãe. Michael está bem. Eu entendo que queira ficar perto dele, mas eu não. O que eu preciso agora é dessa família, seja como ela for.

- Eles já te conquistaram, não é? Posso ver pelo seu olhar. Nem tudo são flores, Ginny.

- Mas até hoje eu só tive os espinhos, mãe. Me deixa ter essa família. São poucos dias até eu ter que voltar. Por favor.

Molly a olhou longamente, tentando se fixar nos motivos que tivera para afastar Ginny daquele lugar. E a verdade é que eles ainda estavam muito perto, não foram apagados pelo tempo. Ela não pertencia aos Morgan, mesmo quando casada, nunca pertenceu. Mas sua filha sim. Era visível o quanto se encontrara naquele lugar, o quanto parecia feliz. Será que tinha o direito de tirar aquilo dela mais uma vez? Será que o risco justificava a luz que via naquele olhar? É o que enxergava, mais luz em sua menina do que se recordava em muitos anos.

- Faltam poucos dias... – Molly se ouviu num suspiro.

- Poucos, mamãe. Poucos dias. – ela encorajou. – Logo vou estar em Nova York com você.

- Quero falar com Candie, Ginny. – Molly voltou a fazer sua mala, rapidamente, fingindo não ver o sorriso que se abria, rasgado, na garota. – Agora e pessoalmente.

O vôo de Molly saiu no dia seguinte, bem cedo, e depois de milhões de recomendações, Virgínia olhava o avião se afastar, pensando que não era verdade, não podia ser. Em quase quinze anos de vida, era a primeira vez que se via fora de sua gaiola dourada. Estava em Nova Orleans, com Candice a levando para casa, com os Morgan que conheceria à noite. Estava com sua gente.

A agitação na casa Morgan era bem menor do que fariam crer os numerosos telefonemas da tia. Já tinha conversado longamente com a bisa, conhecido o antigo quarto do pai, se instalado num aposento delicioso, num dos espaçosos quartos laterais de sacada aberta. E depois de perambular sozinha por toda a propriedade, acompanhada apenas por seu mp3, escolheu se aquietar no alto de um belo carvalho, bem distante da movimentação organizadora da festa.

Evitando se aboletar no grande balanço de um dos galhos, ela tinha escolhido o alto da árvore para pensar, para ver a beleza daquele lugar sem que ela mesma fosse vista. Ficar sozinha enquanto ainda era tempo. Estava incomodada com a tal festa, se expor diante de centenas de olhares ávidos. Era tão contra sua natureza... Ou seria apenas contra seus costumes? Se quisesse se adequar, muita coisa teria que ser mudada. Festas eram apenas uma das muitas particularidades daquela gente agradável e extrovertida. E afinal, uma festa não era algo tão ruim assim... Melhor que mofar no apartamento vazio de Park Avenue. Virgínia sorriu pelo pensamento, fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela música e pela brisa doce.

xxxxx

Harry entrou apressado pelos portões de ferro da casa do Garden District. Outra briga com Sirius. "Quando vai começar a agir como um adulto?", a voz do padrinho soava repetidamente em sua cabeça. "Quando eu for um?", ele tinha respondido ironicamente. O fato é que sempre brigava para que Sirius o tratasse como adulto, mas na hora de retribuir e assumir as responsabilidades que este tratamento exigia, Harry costumava se esquecer de muitas coisas.

"A responsabilidade deve acompanhar o prazer." Era uma das frases favoritas do padrinho. Bom, no seu caso a única coisa que acompanhava o prazer era uma garrafa de Bourbon 12 anos ou a garota com quem estivesse no momento. Há muito tempo tinha decidido não se preocupar com nada, nem se prender a mais alguém.

Harry não era indiferente àqueles que o cercavam, apenas tinha decidido se portar assim como forma de auto-preservação. Julgava as pessoas indignas de confiança e se não fosse por Sirius, a bisa e tia Candie, já teria saído daquela cidade há muito tempo. Ah, mas isso não era realmente verdade, era? Para sua infelicidade também amava Nova Orleans, mesmo com todos os boatos, todas as coisas maldosas que escutava especularem sobre seus pais, que era obrigado a engolir dia-a-dia. Coisas em que, secretamente, ele passara a acreditar.

Era muito duro ter dezesseis anos e saber que quase ninguém valia nada. Fora mais duro ainda aos onze, quando se dera conta do fato. Será que Sirius não podia entender que ele precisava ser assim? Precisava ser desligado, boêmio e um filho da mãe de coração vazio? Ser indiferente era a garantia de não se machucar, mas ser alguém que se preocupava minimamente com alguma coisa... isto era se tornar vulnerável. Era deixar que alguém estragasse sua vida como... como "ela" tinha feito com seu pai.

Harry não se deu ao trabalho de anunciar sua presença, nem de procurar por alguém dentro de casa. Desde os treze anos tinha as chaves que davam acesso ao lugar, e se não bastassem, todos os guardas da rua o conheciam. Devia ser por amor piedoso, pensava ele, que Candice o tratasse como o filho que não tinha. O "sobrinho" que crescera sem conhecer os pais, o garoto que crescera escutando coisas ruins demais.

Ele rodeou a casa e se largou no seu lugar favorito, o lugar para onde ia quando queria pensar. O balanço que existia debaixo do carvalho mais velho daquela propriedade. Seus pensamentos iam à mil, se continuasse a se desentender com Sirius com a mesma freqüência, se mudaria para aquele lugar. A casa Morgan possuía uma construção mais ao fundo, totalmente independente da casa, um pavilhão de piscina com um segundo andar que continha dois espaçosos apartamentos. Na época da construção, nos idos de 1900, aquele pavilhão não existia, fora planejado durante a construção da piscina, vinte anos depois, formando um local exclusivo para diversão, que recebesse bem e ao mesmo tempo não incomodasse quem estivesse na casa. O andar de cima acabara sendo destinado a abrigar parentes que tivessem bebido em excesso e não pudessem voltar para suas casas, o que não era nada raro, diga-se de passagem, ou àqueles Morgan que por acaso precisassem se alojar por uns tempos. Ele girou os olhos, soltando sua raiva. Sabia tudo sobre o pavilhão desde que se entendia por gente, pois fora ali mesmo que Sirius morara quando namorava com...

Foi com surpresa inaudita que seus olhos deram com a figura de uma garota, sentada num grosso galho do carvalho. Sua prima ruiva, recostada no alto da árvore, com os olhos fechados. Era só o que faltava. Aquele perfeito fantasma o assombrando no seu local favorito. Estava ficando louca? Ele sempre trepava naquela árvore quando era moleque, mas uma garota fazendo isso? Era perigoso, ela podia cair e quebrar um braço. Podia quebrar o pescoço, pelo amor de Deus!

Com uma perna de cada lado, balançando o pé devagar e cadenciadamente, ela mais parecia um anjo que tivesse por acaso se cansado do céu e resolvido descansar as asas. Sua mente o xingou imediatamente pelo pensamento. Anjo? Cabelos vermelhos eram o primeiro passo para um conchavo com o diabo, isso sim. Ele demorou vários segundos até compreender que ela tinha dois pequenos fones de ouvido e um mp3 pendurado no pescoço. Parecia absolutamente integrada ao local, como se tivesse vivido desde sempre ali, como se fizesse parte da própria árvore. Uma rara flor escarlate, quieta e vibrante ao mesmo tempo. E por algum motivo ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Ela estava muito longe, viajando num mundo de Billie Holliday, Cole Porter e Louis Armstrong. Num mundo muito parecido com aquele lugar, parado no tempo. Estava em paz, absolutamente tranqüila, quando uma sensação estranha a perturbou. Uma presença.

Virgínia abriu os olhos se deparando imediatamente com a figura do primo, sentado bem abaixo e olhando diretamente para ela.

Ela ficou olhando sem se perturbar, escondendo muito bem seu desagrado em estar sendo observada, e por alguém francamente hostil.

- O que está fazendo aí? – ele se irritou mais ainda pelo jeito indiferente como ela o olhou.

- Arrumando um jeito de voltar pro céu. – ela sem saber, reforçou a imagem de um anjo travesso, prestes a voar. - O que te parece que esteja fazendo?

- Arrumando um jeito de quebrar um braço.

- Não sei... quatorze anos subindo em árvores bem mais altas que essa me dão a sensação de que sua preocupação é sem sentido. Se é que é uma preocupação... e não um desejo.

- E porque eu ia desejar que caísse?

- Eu não sei. Você é quem tem que me dizer.

Ele a fitou com incredulidade no olhar.

- Você é bastante arrogante, não é?

- Acha isso? – ela o assistiu inclinar a cabeça em concordância. – Vindo de você deve ser um grande elogio.

Harry apertou os olhos. Aquela fedelha estava testando sua paciência?

Apenas para irritá-lo ainda mais, ela ficou de pé sobre o galho, descansando as costas no tronco.

- Se não descer logo, vai comparecer à própria festa com o nariz amassado. Mas, honestamente, ia ser muito engraçado, um toque cômico.

- Primo... – ela o chamou, o deixando intrigado - É o que você é, não? Primo. Alguém que o escutasse acharia que está me ameaçando.

Ele retorceu o rosto num sorriso maldoso, sem dizer palavra alguma. Ela que pensasse o que quisesse.

Por algum motivo o lugar perdeu todo o sossego, por isso Virgínia começou a se mover com espantosa agilidade, passando pelos galhos curvos do carvalho como quem fizesse isso todos os dias. Em poucos segundos ela pulava no chão bem em frente a Harry.

- Desistiu de voltar para o céu?

- Não, vou fazer isso mais tarde. Nós anjos não gostamos de platéias indesejadas. – ela deu as costas, procurando voltar para casa.

- E vocês anjos também costumam comprar brigas em shopping centers?

A voz de Harry fez Virgínia se voltar com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Eu a assustei? Sua namoradinha? Desculpe... não tenho sido um bom anjinho. É uma coisa chamada lei do retorno, tenho certeza. Você sabe... não se pode esperar flores quando se atira pedras.

- Está me dando uma indireta? – ele andou até ficar bem perto dela.

A ruiva se forçou a não recuar.

- Não costumo dar indiretas. Quando quero dizer uma coisa, apenas digo.

- E o que gostaria de me dizer?

- Eu não gosto de você. – ela se surpreendeu em como estava ficando boa naquilo.

- Muito direto.

- É. E também recíproco. No dia em que conseguir fazer o mesmo, pode me dizer o seu motivo.

Harry sentiu o sangue ferver ao mesmo tempo em que se admirava de ter escutado aquelas palavras da boca de uma menina. Por Deus, uma menina com shorts sujos e camiseta, como ele quando era garoto. Embora ele tivesse que admitir, um garoto não tinha aquelas pernas.

- Quantos anos tem? – ele não pôde frear a pergunta.

- Todos do meu universo, desorganizados, enlouquecidos, necessários e à espera. – ela disse uma das frases que criara para definir sua adolescência. – Tenho certeza que discutir minha idade deve ser um assunto fascinante, mas, e espero não estar sendo excessivamente rude, tenho mais o que fazer.

Ele estava pasmo. De que planeta tinha surgido aquela ruiva? Como podia ser tão menina e tão mulher?

- Alguém devia te ensinar bons modos.

- É... pode ser, mas espero que esse alguém não seja o mesmo que ensinou a você.

Era impressão sua ou estava desafiando o primo? Um rapaz alto, com o dobro da sua força, que pairava ameaçador acima dela. O que ele tinha que a fazia perder o juízo?

Harry estava prestes a fazer uma séria bobagem, só não sabia qual. Nunca fora conhecido por sua sensatez em momentos de fúria e aquela ruiva estava pedindo por aquilo. Fosse o que fosse.

- Atrapalho alguma coisa?

A voz de Elizabeth trouxe de volta sua razão.

- Lizzie... – ele falou num tom quase que aliviado.

A garota os fitava intensamente, seus olhos inteligentes pulando de uma para o outro.

- Posso voltar depois ou chamar o corpo de bombeiros... – ela recuou de leve, falando com evidente ambigüidade, coisa que só Harry pareceu alcançar. – O que preferem?

- Não, prima, bombeiros não vão ser necessários. – ele falou olhando para Ginny. - O incêndio é apenas um palito de fósforo, faz algum barulho, mas no fundo não é nada.

Antes que ela retrucasse, e ele sabia que ela o faria, Harry girou nos calcanhares, passando por Lizzie e desarrumando os cabelos da garota com um afago.

- Te vejo à noite? – ela gritou para as costas largas do rapaz.

- Claro. – ele gritou sem se voltar. - Não perderia a grande ocasião por nada desse mundo.

Quando Harry já era visto à distância, apenas um borrão furioso sumindo entre as plantas, Liz achou seguro perguntar:

- Vai me dizer o que aconteceu ou vou ter que adivinhar?

- Tente adivinhar e depois me diga. – Virgínia passou a mão pelo rosto estupefata consigo mesma. – Porque eu não faço a menor idéia.

- Ãahm, de longe não parecia tão ruim... Quer dizer, chispas como num show pirotécnico. Você está bem, garota? – Elizabeth notou que a prima parecia um pouco perdida.

- Claro! – a ruiva exclamou com forçada energia. - Claro que estou! Porque não estaria?

- Ok.

Lizzie assistiu Virgínia andar de um lado para o outro, chacoalhando a cabeça de vez em quando numa visível confusão de sentimentos.

- Engraçado, na hora em que vi os dois juntos...

- Não estávamos juntos! – Ginny a cortou energicamente.

- Certo. – Liz sorriu maliciosa. - Quando vi os dois há um passo de distância um do outro, com os narizes quase se tocando, me lembrei de uma foto que temos lá em casa. É do casamento dos meus pais, e na foto também estão a prima Lily e o pai do Harry. Engraçado...

- Não vi a graça.

O sorriso de Lizzie só aumentou ao perceber que a prima estava mal humorada.

- Sabe, você se parece com ela. Olhando os dois juntos, desculpa, - ela se apressou – os dois há um passo de distância, me lembraram muito o casal. Já viu alguma foto deles?

Ginny balançou a cabeça com uma careta, fazendo Liz continuar:

- Mas talvez seja só impressão. Por você também ser ruiva e tudo...

- Qual é a doença desse garoto?! – Ginny explodiu, sem fazer caso da comparação da prima. – Parece que está de mal com o mundo. Qual o problema?

- Nenhum, muitos... depende do ponto de vista em que olhar.

- Bom, do meu ponto de vista não existe bem um problema, é quase uma catástrofe.

Lizzie tomou assento no balanço, enquanto assistia a prima bufar inquietamente.

- Talvez seja porque o Harry sempre teve tudo o que quis, menos o que queria de verdade. – arriscou.

- Fala dos pais dele? – Ginny parou de se remexer e ficou muito atenta. Tudo o que pudesse se referir à morte de seu pai a despertava imediatamente.

- É. Morreram muito cedo e o Harry tem verdadeira fascinação por tudo que diz respeito ao pai, mas quando se trata da prima Lily...

- O que há?

- Acho tudo muito triste, mas, sei lá, parece que o primo Harry meio que tem ódio dela. Nunca toca no nome, muda de assunto quando alguém tenta tocar... – Lizzie baixou a voz com uma cara confidencial. - Falam que a mãe dele tinha outro homem. Casos, você sabe. Acontece que não deve ser muito fácil escutar isso tudo, ainda mais para um garoto. Sabe como eles são machistas.

- E tinha, Lizzie?

- ?

- Amantes?

- Não sei, Gin. – ela levantou os ombros. – Pelo que conheço dessa família, tanto pode ser que sim, como não. Faz tempo demais... Eu nem era nascida. Só sei o que ouvi falar.

- E meu pai? Também ouviu estórias sobre como ele era?

- Que eu saiba ele era bem danado quando solteiro. Não é pra menos, andava com o Sirius e o primo James, pai do Harry. Minha mãe contou que, junto com outros rapazes, formavam um clube ou coisa assim... – aqui ela fez uma expressão misteriosa, como se avaliasse o que podia contar. – Mas te falo sobre isso outra hora. – ela passou pelo assunto como um raio. - OK, sobre seu pai... Era uma turma danada, botavam fogo no French Quarter, mas depois do casamento eu não sei de estória nenhuma sobre o primo Arthur, a não ser que ele gostava muito da sua mãe.

- Os dois eram Morgan? Os pais do louco?

- Não, só a prima Lily, mas é hábito, se você se casa com um Morgan, é da família.

- E os pais do Harry eram muito amigos do meu pai? A mãe dele era próxima? – ela perguntou ansiosamente.

- Arrã, acho que eram amigos desde a adolescência.

- E você acha que ela podia ter um caso... que ela... Ah, deixa pra lá. – ela se arrependeu de ter tocado no assunto. – Não me interessa saber sobre a mãe daquele... idiota.

Liz sorriu com o canto da boca.

- É, ele é muito bonito.

- Quem é que falou sobre isso?

- Não precisa, Gin. É um fato.

Virgínia corou e Lizzie resolveu abrandar um pouco.

- Mas anda, garota, não vim aqui pra falar do Harry, por mais gostoso que seja o assunto. Tem uma festa te esperando e você tem que arrasar.

Aquilo devolveu a ruiva com violência à realidade. Festa, pessoas, ela como o centro das atenções.

- Ah, Lizzie, será que não posso passar a noite quietinha nessa árvore?

- Até pode, Gin, mas sempre ia correr o risco do Harry aparecer.

Ela riu do tom avermelhado das bochechas de Ginny, enquanto praticamente a arrastava para dentro da casa.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A**: Oi queridos! Espero que estejam gostando, confesso que está sendo delicioso fazer. Caso não estejam compreendendo alguma coisa sobre o universo de Nova Orleans ou sobre a complicada ramificação da família Morgan, me avisem pelos reviews que será um prazer esclarecer qualquer dúvida.

Agora algumas explicações. Alguns podem achar muito chatas e sem novidade, mas não são todos que têm essas informações. Então adiante:

1- French Quarter: Bairro Francês, todo formado por construções antigas, tombadas, e, por incrível que pareça, de estilo mais espanhol que francês. É a zona boêmia da cidade e local de intenso turismo. Procurem por algumas fotos. Lindo!

2- Dixieland: o primeiro formato da música que se tornaria o conhecido jazz. Uma delícia. Se quiserem escutar este é o endereço do Swiss College, uma Dixie Band paulista, muito gostosa. www ponto swissdixie ponto com

3- Garden District: bairro nobre de Nova Orleans, possui mais de cem construções históricas, todas reformadas e a maioria tombada pelo patrimônio histórico nacional.

4- Storyville: foi uma zona de prostituição muito famosa de Nova Orleans. Para terem noção foi lá que Louis Armstrong começou sua brilhante carreira. Foi fechada em 1917, mas fica como um dado pitoresco da cidade. Lizzie usa o nome como figura de expressão.

5- Métier: do francês; quer dizer função, neste caso se referindo à profissão mais antiga do mundo. Rssssssss

Meus agradecimentos especiais:

**Arinha**: Muito obrigada por ser meu apoio, mana. Seu incentivo e entusiasmo valem mais do que pode crer. Melhoras com a garganta, sim? (E posta logo CTTM, pelo amor de Deus!)

**Remaria**: Ah, minha irmã postiça! Valeu a força. Espero que continue gostando, e sobre ser diferente, não foi planejado, mas também percebi que é mesmo incomum em fics de Harry Potter. Bjo.

**Márcia**: Sempre nos apoiando, em conjunto ou em particular. Obrigada pelo carinho poderosa! Super beijo.

**Sally Owens**: Seu review me deixou em estado de graça. Não é a primeira vez que eu digo, e nem será a última, vindo de alguém que escreve como você, qualquer palavra positiva é uma dádiva. Estas então... Sobre a maturidade da Gi, \o/ \o/ \o/ que delícia que compreendeu, foi o que quis passar. Ela é mesmo mais madura que outras garotas da mesma idade, principalmente pela consciência que tem de si mesma. Obrigada pela força e pelas idéias "socratianas" e inspiradoras. :

**Livinha**: Isso mesmo. Imaginação com força total. Vem muita coisa Morgan por aí. E pode pôr os miolos pra funcionar, quero ver sua fic atualizada o quanto antes, mocinha! (Bate o pezinho, impaciente).

**Dianna.Luna**: Acertou em cheio nos "achômetros". E como a fic é UA, algumas coisas serão mesmo diferentes nas personalidades de alguns personagens. É um mal necessário. Contente demais por estar gostando, super beijo.

**Priscila**: Pri!!! Cadê meu e-Boock, mulher?! Rssssssssss. Irmãzinha, obrigada pela força, pelos elogios, pelo carinho... e quer saber? Quem é demais é você! (e claro, a Gina power de sua fic). Bjo, bjo, bjo.

**Miaka**: Uhhhhhhh, mistério... Mas tem uma coisa importante, o clã não é só uma referência aos Morgan, também pode ser uma coisa além da família (ih, falei demais). Aguarde e confie. Que bom que está gostando, querida.

**Blueberry's**: Sobre Gi conhecer o Harry, pergunta respondida? \o/ E sobre os motivos da Molly, eles serão descobertos passo à passo, ok? E lembre-se, ela é bastante impressionável e às vezes imatura em seu temor exagerado pela filha. Mil beijos.

**Sil**: Ah, querida, que responsabilidade a minha... Uma expectativa como a sua me envaidece e me deixa preocupada, ao mesmo tempo, mas pode contar com meu esforço para que seja uma boa estória. Que a luz da inspiração te abrace também no término de suas lindas fics, e que seu começo nas próximas seja igualmente brilhante. Beijos sinceros e carinhosos, amiga.

**Morgana Black**: Esbarra mais que eu gosto! Rsssssssssss. E a personalidade da Gi deve ser um pouco mais madura, devido à vida que teve, solitária e incompreendida. Mas cá entre nós, um certo moreno deve deixar os nervos da ruivinha à flor da pele. Tadinha... Um beijão e te vejo no fórum.

**Harian**: Obrigada, querida, pode deixar que continuarei me esforçando. Bjokas

**Paty Black**: Rsssssssssssss. Mana, te assustei? Bom, a intenção é fazer um romance com momentos de medo, sim. E muito medo. Felicíssima que tenha gostado da descrição das emoções dos personagens. Dá trabalho, mas adoro fazer, dá maior profundidade à trama. Te adoro, florzinha.

**Sônia Sag**: Sô, já te considero uma amiga, é o que pessoas acolhedoras como você, fazem. Nunca tive a oportunidade de te dizer que adorei cada detalhe de sua fic (parabéns pelo reconhecimento), e plagiando minha mana, Paty Black, se tia Jo não der um final decente pro bruxinho, minha versão final para a saga é Harry Potter e o Último Horcrux. E tenho dito! Muito, muito obrigada pelos elogios (vou "pular" em você cada vez que atualizar). Beijos.

Espero vê-los em breve.

Com amor,

Georgea.


	4. Filme em Branco e Preto

Capítulo 3

**Filme em Preto e Branco**

"_Tu eras também uma pequena folha  
que tremia no meu peito.  
O vento da vida pôs-te ali.  
A princípio não te vi: não soube  
que ias comigo,  
até que as tuas raízes  
atravessaram o meu peito,  
se uniram aos fios do meu sangue,  
falaram pela minha boca,  
floresceram comigo."_

_(Pablo Neruda)_

Ginny ia passando pelo corredor do segundo andar, embrulhada em um roupão branco e totalmente atrapalhada com a quantidade de maquiagens que havia na caixa de Candice. Elas não esperavam que usasse tudo aquilo! Esperavam? Foi quando quase tropeçou numa figura encolhida junto ao corrimão da escada.

- Lizzie?

- Shhhhhhhh! – a garota pôs o dedo na boca, alarmada.

A ruiva relanceou o olhar para o térreo e viu que Candie tinha uma visita.

- Elizabeth Morgan, você está escutando a conversa dos outros! – ralhou severamente, mas num tom baixo.

A garota girou os olhos.

- Bem vinda ao planeta Morgan. Se a família tivesse um jornal de circulação interna isso não seria necessário, mas como minha idéia foi vetada...

- Você faz o serviço como free-lancer.

- Huumm... – Liz apertou os olhos, deliciada. – Gosto da forma como seu cérebro funciona, Ginny Morgan.

- Mas eu não estou gostando nada. – ela pensou na caixa de maquiagens.

- Shhhh! – Lizzie a sentou com um puxão. – Você está me fazendo perder a melhor parte.

Virgínia se esqueceu de tudo quando viu a visita da tia. Um homem moreno, certamente beirando os quarenta anos. Um homem absurdamente bonito.

- Quem é esse?

- O padrinho do Harry. Sirius Black. – Lizzie estalou a língua, à guisa de assobio.

Ginny espichou bem o pescoço, como uma tartaruga, uma súbita curiosidade mandando suas convicções sobre privacidade para o espaço.

- Então você não virá à noite... – Candice estava sentada de frente ao homem, numa postura um pouco rígida demais, diferente da forma usual de se portar.

- Não, ambos sabemos que não seria muito confortável. Mas achei muito indelicado não me desculpar pessoalmente. – o homem respondeu numa voz bonita, perfeitamente de acordo com seu dono.

- Minha nossa... – um tom de leve sarcasmo pôde ser notado na voz de Candie. - Sirius Black se preocupando com etiqueta.

- As pessoas mudam.

- E mudam muito, pelo visto. – ela alisou os cabelos presos para trás. – Mas quanto a ser desconfortável, não vejo o porquê. Você, de certa forma, faz parte dessa família.

- Harry faz parte, eu não.

- Você o criou. Seria muito bem recebido hoje à noite.

- Haveria buxixos, você sabe. – ele começou uma boa imitação de vozes baixas e excitadas. – "Você viu quem está aqui? O que será que significa isso? Patrick Avery está sabendo?".

Candice sorriu de lado, desviando o olhar para o outro lado.

- Você já suportou buxixos piores, Sirius.

- Assim como você, Candie. Mas podemos evitar mais alguns. Não gostaria de atrapalhar o seu relacionamento com o Avery. – ele a olhou, tentando esquadrinhar sua expressão, sem sucesso. - A mocinha está em casa? Ou talvez eu possa conhecê-la outro dia, se não se incomodarem com minha presença.

- Você sabe que vovó adoraria te ver aqui mais vezes.

- E você?

De onde estava, Ginny viu Candice não esboçar a mínima reação, e aquilo foi estranho. A tia era afável demais, tão acolhedora que aquela postura seca não se encaixava em sua personalidade calorosa de dama sulina.

- Eu poderia chamar a Virgínia, mas acho que está no banho. E a vovó está descansando. – Candice desconversou sem o menor sinal de lhe dar uma resposta. – Lamento pelo seu tempo, mas acho que terá que conhecer a Virgínia em um outro momento.

Sirius inspirou pesadamente.

- Não faltarão oportunidades. – falou, se levantando de supetão. - E não vim aqui por este motivo.

- Não. Veio apenas ser polido. – ela o imitou, se levantando prontamente.

- É, Candie, apenas por isso. – falou cansado, e antes de sair fixou uns olhos enigmáticos na figura da bela mulher.

Num lampejo rápido daquele olhar, Virgínia entendeu perfeitamente o motivo da curiosidade de Lizzie. Havia fagulhas entre aqueles dois. Era o caso apenas de saber por que.

xxxxxxx

Mesas por todo o gramado, pequenas luzes salpicadas por toda parte, um serviço de buffet que deixaria qualquer Nova Iorquino de boca aberta. Garçons em roupas brancas, servindo bebidas geladas à senhoras que fofocavam em vozes descuidadas. Charutos cubanos fumados por homens que pareciam saídos de outra década, homens acompanhados por uma charmosa "prima", uma alta mulher de meia idade que fumava o seu Cohiba Lanceros(1) com fascinante desembaraço. Crianças correndo por entre as mesas, tornando aquele, um evento de todas as idades. Até uma pista de dança fora improvisada junto à piscina. Não havia um canto da casa que estivesse desocupado. Um canto onde o comentário, "Eu sempre soube. Virgínia Morgan... é claro que Eugênia a traria para casa. Viu como está moça?", não fosse repetido em todas as suas variações.

E, claro, também havia a "estrela" da festa.

De pé, na entrada do jardim, a "estrela" franziu a testa rapidamente. Com seu vestidinho preto absurdamente caro, presente de Candice, Virgínia mantinha um sorriso fixo no rosto. Anos de treinamento no mundo adulto. Tinha cansado de manter os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, escondendo, encabulada, as curvas que achava não possuir. Certamente não era muito curto ou justo, menos ainda indiscreto, só completamente diferente do que já tinha usado até então, e estava sentindo-se absurdamente desajeitada dentro dele. Por Deus, como Candie a tinha convencido a colocar aquele pedacinho de seda que tinham a audácia de chamar de vestido? Ginny manteve o sorriso para outra foto e olhou ao redor, avaliando que, na verdade, a tia parecia conseguir tudo o que queria. Não tinha convencido a sobrinha a concordar com a "festa da temporada"? E tudo com menos de cinco minutos de conversa? Um vestidinho preto era tirar pirulito de criança.

Mais um flash. Elza Morgan, mãe de Lizzie, tinha contratado fotógrafos, para grande descontentamento de Ginny. Não que a "prima-mãe" não fosse adorável, e suas intenções muito nobres, mas a ruiva estava cansada. Outro espocar de luzes e ficaria cega.

Não que em alguns aspectos a recepção não estivesse sendo deliciosa. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos teria se imaginado em tal situação, o foco central de tanto afeto. Mas se soubesse que seria tão constrangedor, ela jamais, jamais teria concordado em passar por aquilo. Conhecer a todos de uma vez, se sujeitar a uma curiosidade que era mais que simples afeição. Durante as duas horas em que permaneceu recebendo os parentes, descobriu que os Morgan tinham verdadeira veneração genealógica.

Uma fila interminável de parentes tinha passado por ela, abraçando, fazendo festa, contendo lágrimas discretas, meio que "beijando seu anel". Devia ser assim a apresentação de um novo membro da máfia, pensou, ou, em uma versão mais simpática, uma variante familiar para receber uma celebridade.

Dezenas de nomes terminados em Morgan e todos tão diferentes entre si... Dezenas de amigos, inúmeros primos, rapazes extremamente atenciosos. Era como ter uma festa de debutante e ser acirradamente disputada para a primeira contradança. Só faltava o carnê de baile.

Theodore, Blaise, Draco, Vincent, Cedric, Oliver e mais uma dúzia de rostos sorridentes que giravam ao seu redor. E ela nem sabia direito quais eram os primos e quais eram os amigos. Nada incomum quando percebia a salada genética da família. Se lembrasse a metade dos nomes, seria milagre.

Toda aquela gente tratando de recepcioná-la com extremo carinho, deixando claro sua alegria e prazer por sua presença. Pena que nada alterava a sensação de ser um objeto exótico em exposição.

- Querida, pausa na tortura. – Eugênia cochichou em seu ouvido. Tinha acabado de dispensar o fotógrafo e sinalizando para que Elizabeth se aproximasse. – Vá aproveitar um pouco da "sua" festa.

Virgínia riu. A mulher tinha suportado com humor resignado a sucessão de parentes animados e suas dúvidas gerais. Uma verdadeira heroína. A própria Candice, dona verídica do evento, tinha se afastado por alguns minutos, com um sorriso de satisfação cansada, de quem tinha cumprido bem uma missão. Ginny notou que ela permaneceu muito tempo na companhia de um atencioso homem grisalho. O tal Avery, se não se enganava.

- Já vieram todos? – a garota olhou para os lados, ansiosamente.

- Acredito que sim. – Eugênia deu de ombros e deixou a seguinte frase no ar. - Ao menos os que seriam bem vindos.

- Existe um nome pra isso, bisa. – Liz se encostou indolente à cadeira da bisavó. - Persona non grata.

- Fico contente que seu vocabulário esteja crescendo. – Eugênia a observou com o canto dos olhos e logo colocou os mesmos sobre a figura loura de um rapaz, não muito distante dali. – Espero que o juízo um dia acompanhe sua eloqüência.

- É a esperança de todos, "vovó". – as duas riram como se tivessem a mesma idade, e Lizzie se voltou para a prima. – Vamos, garota, você está com cara de quem precisa de uma bebida. Nada forte, bisa. – ela sapecou um beijo na mulher e puxou o braço da ruiva sem cerimônia. – Uma garrafa de tequila e ela volta a ser a mesma.

Ginny se esforçou em não tropeçar no gramado com o saltinho das sandálias novas. Saltos, outra novidade.

- Enquanto descansamos posso aproveitar pra lhe falar das ovelhas negras da família. – Liz sorriu, toda dentes, para um bonito jovem negro que acenou de longe. – Blaise... lindo.

- Alguma das personas non gratas? – Virgínia implicou.

- Não, só amigo. – ela fez cara de quem considerava o fato uma grande pena. - Muito bom para essa família. – troçou.

- Hum, bom como aquele garoto loiro, que não tirava os olhos de você? – Ginny parou por um instante, para ser cumprimentada, pela segunda vez, por um casal aparentado. Um casal incapaz de parar de falar.

Lizzie a resgatou com impaciência, se enfiando com ela debaixo de algumas árvores, um canto abençoadamente vazio e mal iluminado.

- O garoto loiro é da família, como você está careca de saber. – apontou para o rapaz com o queixo. - O abominável Draco Malfoy. Não é exatamente uma ovelha negra. – ela repensou a frase por alguns instantes - Bem, não no sentido que a bisa falou, embora o pai dele não seja flor que se cheire.

- Problemas no paraíso?

- Nah, todo mundo sabe que Lucius Malfoy é um verdadeiro gângster, contrabandista de primeira, mas para mim este não é o problema. – Liz torceu o nariz. - A mãe dele sim... A prima Narcissa é a perua mais insuportável em que eu já pus os olhos.

- Lamento, Lizzie. É pena que não se dê bem com sua sogra.

- Você gosta dos seus dentes? – Lizzie fez a ruiva rir, percebendo que tinha acertado em cheio em algum ponto vital. – Sorte nossa que eles estejam viajando, ou você teria uma boa prova do que estou falando.

- Eles podem estar fisicamente fora, mas pela quantidade de charutos contrabandeados circulando, parecem estar bem presentes, não?

Lizzie lançou a ela um daqueles olhares de extrema satisfação, a aprovando com a cabeça. Tinha dito que bastava apenas mais um pouco de treino e a ruiva jamais pareceria não ter crescido no seio da família.

Voltando-se para um barulho de risadas satisfeitas, Virgínia viu um ruivo alto. Qual era o nome? Mas antes que pudesse se lembrar, sua atenção foi completamente desviada para a acompanhante do rapaz. Ele vinha andando ao lado de uma beldade que fez várias cabeças masculinas se virarem, interessadas.

- Quem é aquela com o...

Liz lançou os olhos para onde a ruiva apontava.

- Aahh, com o Ronald. É a Keisha. Bonita demais, não é?

Realmente, a jovem tinha uma pele negra luminosa e achocolatada, olhos imensos e uma senhora boca carnuda. Não que o primo não fosse atraente, mas a moça parecia tão poderosa, de certo modo tão mais amadurecida, que o rapaz ficava um pouquinho diminuído a seu lado. Virgínia achou difícil assimilar o que uma garota como aquela fazia com o primo.

- São ficantes? – ela disse, incerta. Podiam ser simplesmente amigos.

- Ah, não...

Quando a ruiva já achava acertada sua última suposição, a prima continuou:

- O Ron é só a "vadia", dela.

- Quê? – a garota achou que tinha ouvido errado.

Elizabeth riu, maliciosa:

- Vadia, passa-tempo, o brinquedinho dela.

Ginny a encarou estupefata, entre a reprovação e o desejo de risadas.

- Vamos, Gin, você não acha que uma garota como a Keisha ia dar trela para o nosso primo cenoura sem um bom motivo. – Liz analisou o corpo do rapaz à distância. - Tá, ele é alto, é beeem bonitinho e tudo, mas dá uma olhada no monumento de mulher.

- E... – a ruiva falou entre as vencedoras risadas. – E o que ele pensa disso? Quer dizer, ele sabe que é a... a "vadia" dela?

- Se ele sabe? – Liz segurou a risada. – Olha pra cara feliz do pobre diabo. Ele adora! Qualquer garoto daria o braço pela oportunidade. Escuta o que eu digo, se essa garota quisesse, montava nas costas dele e brandia o chicote. Se é que ela já não faz...

- Ela deve ter uns... dezessete, dezoito anos...

- Quinze. – disse Liz com tristeza. – Feitos agora em maio. Eu te digo, a natureza não é injusta?

Virgínia examinou a moça, o andar insinuante, as roupas vistosas. Tudo nela era feminino e curvilíneo. Então olhou para Liz, pequena e delicada, mas com curvas de uma perfeita mulherzinha, e finalmente olhou para si mesma. Bem, Lizzie pelo menos era de fato uma garota. Quanto a ela, se não fossem os cabelos e o vestido em que a tia lhe enfiara praticamente à força, passaria fácil por um menino desajeitado.

Que estranho que garotas como ela e Keisha tivessem quase a mesma idade, com uma diferença de meses, e parecessem pertencer a universos tão distantes.

- Sabe, Liz, uma garota como aquela faria boa figura com um homem, ou um rapaz assim como... sabe...

- Como o Harry? – Liz falou, manhosa.

A prima tinha um sorrisinho de lado que Virgínia se apressou em ignorar.

Elizabeth a perscrutou por baixo da franja.

- Fisicamente eles são bem desenvolvidos. – Liz comentou, tentando perceber qualquer traço de emoção nas feições frias da ruiva. - E têm quase a mesma idade. Se você tivesse vindo há quatro semanas teria participado de uma festa de arromba. Os dezesseis anos do Harry vão ficar para os anais dessa família. Claro que, por conta disso, eu quase passo os anos restantes até minha maioridade, trancada num convento. Mas até que valeu a pena. – ela suspirou, meio perdida em lembranças.

Ao notar que a ruiva a observava com curiosa atenção, Lizzie mudou drasticamente de assunto.

- Mas o Harry... é óbvio que ninguém consegue espaço sequer pra chegar perto do troféu humano. Não quando Miss Hiroshima monta guarda como um dragão.

- Pequim.

- Quê?

- Se você está procurando uma cidade, era melhor se fosse na China.

- Bahh, Pequim, Cantão, Nagasaki, por mim a Miss Saigon podia...

Liz interrompeu o que falava de supetão e num piscar de olhos abriu o maior sorriso falso que Virgínia já tinha visto na vida.

- Cho, querida! – ela tinha modificado completamente a entonação. – Estava justamente falando de você.

Ginny voltou a cabeça, vendo o casal mais antipático do planeta parar ao lado das duas.

- É mesmo, Dixon? – Cho não escondeu a ironia. Era evidente que achava estar falando com seres inferiores, sem a menor importância no esquema das coisas. – Não fale muito meu nome, pode gastar.

Ela usava um bonito vestidinho azul e um salto tão fino e alto que quase ultrapassava Harry. Era um milagre que mantivesse o equilíbrio sobre a grama macia.

- Pra você, querida, o nome é Dixon Morgan. – Elizabeth debochou sem o menor sinal de perceber o descaso da outra. – E pode gastá-lo à vontade. É a vantagem do poder.

Aquilo poderia ter rendido boas risadas para a ruiva, isso se o seu "querido" primo não tivesse se postado bem diante dela e, como se não bastasse, a estivesse encarando abertamente. Ele fazia de propósito, tinha certeza. Tudo para embaraçá-la. E estava conseguindo, o cretino. Ficava olhando daquele jeito que... Estava ficando louca ou era aquilo que chamavam de "secada"?

"Não, definitivamente você está ficando louca, Virgínia".

- Se enxerga pirralha. – Cho provocou Elizabeth. – Suba numa escada ou cresça mais dez centímetros antes de querer falar de igual para igual.

Sem se perturbar, Lizzie recebeu as ofensas como elogios e, empurrando para o lado o braço que a oriental apoiava em Harry, se pendurou no pescoço do primo.

- Se a escada for como esta, querida... o prazer será meu. – ela falou sugestivamente, lançando um olhar falsamente guloso ao rapaz. – Mas o Harry não acha, não é priminho?

Mas o rapaz estava distante, viajando num planeta de cintura fina, seios cheios e quadris arredondados. Um planeta que o vestido reto não ocultava como as roupas de mais cedo. Exceto as pernas, pensou ele, metros e metros de pele descoberta.

Ao sentir um puxão no pescoço, tirou os olhos da ruiva com dificuldade e sorriu confusamente para Lizzie.

- O que é que eu não acho? – estivera tão distraído com Ginny que só ouvira a frase final.

Ele se surpreendeu com a prima, presa como um pingente no seu pescoço. O que aquela espoleta estava fazendo? Por ser como uma irmãzinha mais nova, cheia de traquinagens e artimanhas, Harry adivinhou que só podia ser mais uma implicância com Cho, e ele tinha que confessar que as achava terrivelmente divertidas.

- Ora, garotas pequenas... Estávamos discutindo os prós. – Liz pestanejou, fazendo charme. - Os garotos não gostam? Vocês podem levantar, apertar... É tão mais fácil e leve...

- Ah, nós adoramos... - Harry captou a mensagem e apertou a prima num gostoso abraço, levantando Liz do chão e girando com ela devagar, ao som da música. – Eu adoro. E se um garoto disser a você que não gosta, então ele é louco.

Quando Harry ficou de costas, Lizzie sorriu sonsamente para Cho, que parecia à beira de um colapso nervoso.

Ele a colocou no chão, segurando uma risada, e se voltou novamente para a ruiva.

- E você, Ginny? Também gosta que te peguem no colo?

A garota piscou. Ela não era realmente muito alta, 1,68 segundo o último check-up médico. Também duvidava que fosse crescer mais que isso, mas daí a ser comparada com a prima...

- Pra minha sorte não encontrei muitos garotos dispostos a tentar.

- Sorte? – Harry escarneceu. – Pois eu acho um enorme azar.

- Sorte sim. – ela ergueu o queixo mandando a insegurança às favas. - Sorte deles, já que eu não estaria minimamente disposta a permitir.

Ele se acercou dela com um sorriso maroto.

- Bom, pra tudo tem uma primeira vez... Considere isso como seu presente de boas vindas.

Ele estava quase encostando e Virgínia arregalou os olhos. "Com que diabos... O que ele ia fazer?"

- Harry!!! – Cho obviamente teve o mesmo pensamento. – Já chega!

O rapaz se virou com cara de santo.

- Só estava brincando com a minha priminha...

- Brincando? – a garota cerrou os olhos em duas fendas gêmeas. – Nessa idade isso não é mais brincadeira, meu bem.

- É verdade. – ele sorriu ironicamente voltando o olhar para a espantada Virgínia.

Harry a analisou de cima a baixo:

- Apesar da estatura de Lizzie seria até perigoso, - ele fez cara de piedade. – mas com você... seria pedofilia.

Cho se despiu da irritação numa risada aguda, adorando a clara desfeita do rapaz à prima.

- Vamos, Harry, estou afim de uma bebida. – ela o arrastou fazendo um tchauzinho cínico para a ruiva. – Bem vinda, "priminha".

Ginny mal registrou os xingamentos de Lizzie.

- Aquela vaca! Nem nossa parente é! – Liz soltava vários impropérios em voz muito alta, olhando de soslaio para o rosto lívido da ruiva. – E o Harry foi um perfeito idiota. Não sei o que deu nele.

- As uvas estão verdes. – uma outra voz feminina sobressaltou as garotas.

- O quê? – Liz apertou os olhos para um canto escuro, logo atrás de uma árvore. – Quem está aí?

Uma garota morena, de belos cabelos cacheados, saiu das sombras e se aproximou com uma taça nas mãos.

- Me desculpem, não queria me intrometer mas não pude deixar de escutar. E você também não fala muito baixo, Lizzie. – Hermione Granger sorriu de leve, bebericando sua bebida.

- Ah, Mione. – Liz sorriu, reconhecendo a garota. – Não esquenta. Foi só a Cho levando o que merece... e o Harry implicando com a Gi. De novo. – ela se virou para a ruiva. – Mione é uma das minhas melhores amigas e não é da família, o que é melhor ainda. Mas vocês duas já foram apresentadas, não é?

As duas assentiram sem deixar de se olhar.

- O que você disse? Sobre... uvas? – Ginny questionou a morena, ainda nervosa e querendo mudar de assunto.

- Ah, não é nada, só uma fábula. – a jovem sorriu querendo deixar pra lá. Pelo que tinha visto, ficara mais do que claro que Harry P. Morgan tinha sido um imbecil sarcástico por desejar exatamente o que não podia ter. Mas não seria ela, Mione, a se intrometer no assunto. Em sua opinião, apesar de muito querido para si, Harry podia ser perigoso demais. – Não se preocupe com o bastardo, ele é um perfeito idiota a maior parte do tempo. Não consegue evitar. – terminou com um sorriso.

Mas Lizzie parecia ter uma visão bem diferente sobre o perigo que Harry poderia vir a se tornar.

- Fábula interessante essa. Uma raposa faminta chega debaixo de uma parreira e vê o cacho de uvas mais perfeito da sua vida, - ela explicou, pela amiga. – mas estava alto demais para alcançar. A raposa tenta durante horas, mas vendo ser inútil, dá de ombros e vai embora, dizendo que as uvas estavam verdes.

- Acho que não entendi a moral da estória. – Virgínia falou secamente.

- Claro que não. – Elizabeth sorriu marota, antes de se voltar para Mione. – Gin, a Hermione é uma amiga muito querida e pode-se dizer que cresceu com Harry e Ron, portanto, se ela está dizendo que Harry é um idiota, pode apostar que é. Pra falar a verdade, todos os garotos são.

Mione balançou a cabeça, em confirmação.

- O que estava fazendo, escondida neste canto, Mi?

- Apreciando a grande verdade da vida. – Hermione fez um gesto com a taça, abrangendo um casal que se sentava colado, perto da pista. – Todo garoto é um bastardo idiota.

Virgínia pôde ver que se tratava de Ron e sua bela acompanhante.

- Ah, querida, sinto muito. – Elizabeth pôs a mão sobre o ombro da outra.

- Você sente? Não devia. Eu tinha que estar mais do que acostumada a essa altura.

- Bom, isso não me parece pertencer ao tipo de coisa que se possa simplesmente ignorar.

- Não. Pena, não é? – Mione ergueu a taça novamente, desta vez num solitário brinde, terminando de beber seu conteúdo com um suspiro resignado. Ou pretensamente resignado.

- Mas isso é uma festa! – ela forçou uma nota de animação. – O que está fazendo que não levou a Virgínia até lá?

"Lá" parecia ser uma das mesas mais movimentadas do jardim, onde se encontravam uma grande quantidade de rapazes e moças bonitas.

- Mi, não sei se é boa idéia...

- O quê? Por minha causa? Não seja boba, Lizzie, sou uma atriz de primeira categoria.- ela piscou. – Tive anos para me aperfeiçoar. Eles nunca vão me ver mais feliz.

E sem esperar pelas duas, Hermione caminhou devagar em direção ao lugar.

- Vamos com ela, acho que está meio alta. – Lizzie falou com uma careta consternada.

- Não está não. Só está machucada. – para Virgínia ficaram mais que claros os sentimentos que a morena nutria pelo seu primo "cenoura". E também que aquela jovem possuía uma inocência e bondade inatas. Hermione parecia o tipo de pessoa que se sacrificaria de bom grado, apenas para ver um sorriso no rosto da pessoa que gostava. E isso conquistou a imediata simpatia da ruiva.

Quando as duas alcançaram a morena, bem ao lado do amontoado de jovens, Lizzie disse estrepitosamente:

- Vocês já conhecem a dona da festa. Agora, que tal levantarem os traseiros e arranjarem um lugar pra ela se sentar?

Virgínia riu quando três rapazes ofereceram seus lugares ao mesmo tempo. Lugares, que sem a menor cerimônia, as duas amigas ocuparam a seu lado.

O jovem negro, Blaise, acenou gentilmente antes de saltitar até onde estavam Ron e a garota Keisha.

- Já que é um perna de pau, você não se importa se eu dançar com minha irmã, não é "Rony"? – o rapaz deu um ruidoso cascudo em Ron.

- Tenho escolha? – o ruivo coçou o lugar acertado.

- Claro que tem. Dançar comigo no lugar. – o rapaz sorriu meigamente para o amigo. - Prometo ser gentil.

Os rapazes riram e Ron fez uma exagerada cara de nojo.

- Não me leve à mal, Zabini, mas acho que já fiquei com a melhor parte da família.

- Acho bom que pense assim! – a garota exclamou com um sorriso, mas Virgínia pôde notar um certo ar de tristeza em sua voz rouca. - Não demoro, ok?

Os dois irmãos se afastaram rápido, começando a dançar na beira da pista. Faziam uma bela figura juntos. Mas para a ruiva algo na voz de Keisha, tinha soado estranho. Uma animação um pouco falsa.

O que tinha de errado com aqueles jovens, que tinham tudo, riam alegres e descuidados, mas que pareciam sempre estar às voltas com alguma tristeza incalculável? Ela gostaria muito de saber.

Do seu lado esquerdo, Hermione havia ficado sozinha ao lado de uma cadeira vazia, que o ruivo, Ronald, se apressou em tomar posse.

- Quer dançar, Mione?

- Acho que não. – ela respondeu com um sorriso triste. – Na verdade já estou indo embora.

- Indo embora? Não fala bobagem, garota. Ainda vamos esticar em algum lugar.

- Fim de noite pra mim, Ronald. Estou cansada.

- Estamos de férias... vai ter todo o tempo do mundo pra dormir quando estiver morta.

- Ha, ha, ha. – ela revirou os olhos. - Muito engraçado. Mais ainda do que na quarta série, quando você começou a dizer.

- Vamos, Mione... Oak's Heaven não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você.

- O quê? – ela se alterou imediatamente. - Ronald Weasley Morgan, vocês não vão pegar a estrada há esta hora para Oak's Heaven. Está me ouvindo?

- Já fizemos antes. – ele sorriu intimamente. Sabia que bastava aquilo para despertar a amiga de sua apatia.

- Não! Vocês não vão! – falou com uma expressão muito dura. – É perigoso.

- As estradas estão muito melhores hoje em dia. – falou manhoso. - E, além disso, quem vai me impedir? – ele sorriu bem perto do rosto dela. – Você?

A morena engoliu em seco, lançando os olhos para outro lado do jardim. Subitamente algo a salvou de fazer uma bobagem.

- Eu não. – ela sorriu maldosamente. – Mas aquela ali, do outro lado do jardim, não é a sua mãe? Hum... Será que eu não devia ter uma conversinha com ela?

Ronald voltou o rosto assustado para o lugar.

- Você não teria coragem...

- Experimenta. Volte a falar que vai para a fazenda.

Ele estreitou os olhos e comprou a briga.

- Mi, querida, - afagou o rosto dela, com um ar tão maroto que deixou a garota arrepiada dos pés à cabeça. – pense bem, é só eu dizer que você se enganou. Acompanhe meu raciocínio, só tem um jeito de me impedir de ir: ficando de olho em mim a noite toda. E isso quer dizer que seu soninho vai ser adiado.

- Chantagista ordinário.

- Só com quem eu amo. – ele se inclinou, dando um beijo demorado na bochecha corada.

Ron pareceu não perceber que ela havia enrubescido como uma papoula. Amigos há tantos anos e, convenientemente, ele não se dava conta do que saltava aos olhos.

- E então, vamos dançar? – o ruivo tentou novamente.

- Não. – ela falou com exagerada frieza. - Porque não convida a Virgínia? Afinal, a festa é pra ela.

Antes que Ginny pudesse negar, um belo rapaz deu a volta pela mesa, praticamente derrapando na pressa.

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso. – ele estendeu a mão para a ruiva. - Sou o Cedric, prima. Cedric Diggory, Morgan por parte de minha avó. Fomos apresentados, mas foi gente demais pra se lembrar de mim.

Ela segurou a mão dele, incerta e mais escarlate do que nunca. Agora rapazes maravilhosos a convidavam para dançar, é? Interessante, de repente o pesadelo estava se tornando sonho.

- Ah, sim... só que acho que não sei dançar.

- Sem problema, eu também não sou grande coisa. – ele riu mais largo. - Vamos só ficar nos balançando e fingindo. Do jeito que todos já estão altos, vão dizer que somos Fred Astaire e Ginger Rogers.

Virgínia abriu um enorme sorriso quando aceitou o pedido. Alguém que também conhecia os filmes antigos... e alguém extremamente atraente, por sinal.

Perto da mesa, um certo loiro também tentava arrastar uma relutante Elizabeth para a mesma pista de dança.

- Já disse que não vou! – ela falou entredentes.

- Lizzie! – ele começou a falar escandalosamente. – Querida, bela, prima Lizzie! Dance comigo, por favor...

- Cale a boca, gralha loura! – ela tentou se esquivar, percebendo, pela cara divertida do mesmo, que ele não ia parar até conseguir o que queria. – Ah! Está bem, Malfoy, uma dança! Uma só! E não ouse pisar nos meus pés.

- Como quiser, linda Mini-Morgan. – ele a levantou, apertando imediatamente sua cintura e fazendo os corpos se unirem um pouco além da conta. Coisa que Lizzie imediatamente notou.

- Estamos no meio de uma festa na Casa Morgan e, se não percebeu, meus pais estão aqui. Os mesmos que, quatro meses atrás, ameaçaram arrancar cada fio oxigenado da sua cabeça. Quer fazer o favor de deixar espaço para eu respirar? – coisa estranha, mas os demais amigos e primos, pareciam ter feito um paredão na frente dos dois, de modo que não podiam ser vistos do local onde estavam os mais velhos. Lizzie observou o rapaz, de olhos apertados, adivinhando a manobra mancomunada. "Garotos!"

- Hum, Lizzie, quer dizer que se estivéssemos em outro lugar, livre de parentes, você... Eu poderia...

- Se aproveitar de mim?

Ele fez uma cara assombrada.

- Mas querida, é você quem costuma me deixar quase que sem uma única peça de roupa...

- Cale essa boca. – Liz sibilou, dando seu olhar mais feio, que, diga-se de passagem, era muito mau.

- E as roupas de hoje? – ele continuou, sorrindo provocante. – Por acaso gostou?

- O mau gosto de sempre. – ela fez cara de nojo. - Algo que o primo Lucius "assaltou"?

Draco não fez o menor caso, já estava mais que acostumado com as referências à "profissão" lucrativa do pai.

- Quer dizer que não gostou? – ele franziu uma sobrancelha. – Então acho que posso ficar tranqüilo, estas você não vai tentar me tomar no fim da noite.

- Malfoy! – ela esmurrou repetidamente o peito de um Draco, cada vez mais risonho. – Seu filho da...

- Desculpe, pequena, mas está me fazendo cócegas. – ele tentou controlar a furiosa onda de risos. - Juro que não abro mais a boca. Vamos apenas dançar. – ele a girou no próprio eixo, deixando-a um pouco tonta e não afrouxando um centímetro no aperto da cintura.– Só dançar, Mini-Lizzie. Deus sabe que posso ser um cavalheiro, quando persuadido.

Ela podia estar zonza, mas sinceramente duvidava muito da última frase, principalmente por conta daquele sorriso safado nos lábios macios do rapaz.

"Droga, Lizzie", falou com seus botões, "você não tinha nada que lembrar disso".

Junto ao bonito Cedric, Ginny tirava proveito de sua festa pela primeira vez na noite. Tinham dito algumas frases sobre os filmes assistidos em comum e conversado sobre o parentesco distante, que o fazia não carregar o sobrenome Morgan. Se divertiam até quando um deles errava o passo e quase acertava o pé do parceiro. Foi empatia à primeira vista.

Quando a música mudou para um ritmo mais lento, Ginny se afastou automaticamente, pensando que voltariam para a mesa. Seu queixo quase caiu quando foi surpreendida pelo abraço macio de Cedric, que a envolveu pela cintura.

A pista meio apertada. Um passo pra lá, outro pra cá. Aquilo era mais fácil... e bem mais agradável do que tinha imaginado.

Ela poderia ter fechado os olhos e curtido a gostosa sensação de sua primeira dança colada a um rapaz, mas sua atenção foi atraída, sem motivo algum, para a passarela de quadrados de laje e grama, bem perto dali.

Seu primo Harry. Furando sua pele, tal a intensidade do olhar.

Toda a magia do momento passou no ato, a dança esquecida, e ela se sentiu extremamente desconfortável nos braços do rapaz. O que o primo estava fazendo? Aquilo era um tipo de brincadeira, por aqueles lugares? Encarar uma garota até enxergar através de sua alma?

O fato dele examiná-la daquele modo, atrapalhando um momento tão interessante, a fez ter infinitamente mais raiva do que as palavras ofensivas de mais cedo. Obviamente, a garota chinesa estava ao lado, bem ao alcance das mãos do rapaz. Por que diabos, então, ele não punha as mãos e os olhos sobre ela e a deixava em paz?

Virgínia o encarou de volta, medindo forças numa raiva gelada, e então uma coisinha espantosa aconteceu. A taça que ele segurava explodiu. Assim, do nada. Vinho tinto espalhado por toda sua roupa e de sua acompanhante, que com o susto, escorregara para o chão, quebrando o salto agulha do sapato.

Por um segundo ele fitou a prima como se soubesse. Mas soubesse o quê? Ela queria perguntar, queria saber. Ela não... ela não poderia ter feito aquilo, poderia?

Harry se abaixou confuso, levantando uma Cho furiosa, mais preocupada com o vestido e os sapatos arruinados do que com qualquer contusão que pudesse ter sofrido. Pessoas se juntaram, garçons colhendo os cacos, familiares com lenços de tecido e papel. Ninguém ferido. Apenas a forte impressão que a fez deixar a pista e seu acompanhante. Tinha sido ela. Aquilo, fosse o que fosse, tinha finalmente fugido ao controle.

XXXXXXX

Jornais sobre a mesa do lanche, mostravam belas fotos da recepção, na noite anterior. Fotos de Virgínia, cercada por Eugênia e Candice, sobre os dizeres: "De volta ao lar". Mas aquilo parecia não ter muita importância para ninguém na casa. A bisa tinha dado uma olhada de relance e rido, junto com Candie, sobre o vazamento das fotos para a imprensa, "Coisa de Elza, pode apostar", tinha dito, divertida, antes de se despedir, saindo para uma visita ou coisa do gênero. E a própria Virgínia não tinha se impressionado nem um pouco com a novidade, queria mais é que a festa se tornasse assunto do passado. Seu objetivo, naquele momento, era pôr um ponto final no "acidente".

Depois da recepção perturbadora, ou fenomenal, segundo a tia, Ginny sofrera o diabo para pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Tinha passado boa parte do dia formulando conclusões sobre o que se lembrava e, de acordo com tudo o que mais prezava, sua facilidade em ser franca consigo mesma, ela dissecou a situação, descobrindo que não estava pronta para aquela singularidade em especial. Achava que se aceitasse ter sido a causadora do pequeno tumulto, atingindo o primo com sua raiva e quebrando aquela taça, então estaria admitindo que não era diferente apenas em sentir e ver coisas demais. Estaria admitindo possuir um poder que fugia a seu controle, que fugia aos padrões da própria família. Um ser à parte. Novamente. Podiam se chamar de bruxos e coisas do gênero, mas em suas cuidadosas inquirições, jamais tinha escutado que qualquer Morgan, mesmo Eugênia, pudesse fazer algo como aquilo.

Ela tinha sacudido a cabeça, em descrença. Não, tinha certeza que fora coincidência. E mesmo que, em hipótese, pudesse ter sido ela a causadora, devia ser um desses eventos isolados e inexplicáveis, pelos quais quase todo mundo passa uma vez na vida. Por isso Virgínia deixou o assunto de lado, esperando que o futuro trouxesse uma solução por si mesmo. Solução que ela sabia não poder encontrar agora.

Estando munida de suas músicas, ela terminou seu suco e desejou o sossego sobre o velho carvalho. Naquele dia, não para pensar, mas para esquecer. Estava saindo sorrateira, quando Candie desviou os olhos do jornal e a chamou:

- Ginny? Indo de novo se aboletar naquela árvore? Assim vou achar que não está mais gostando da nossa companhia. - brincou.

- Não é isso. – falou pressurosa. - Eu adoro a companhia de vocês, de verdade, é só que estou acostumada a ficar sozinha...

Sendo uma garota que crescera cercada quase que apenas por adultos, e tendo por amigos apenas filmes antigos e livros, a novidade de se conviver com gente jovial ainda a confundia. Talvez ela fosse adulta demais em certas coisas e criança demais em outras, tendo um enorme receio de não conseguir expressar o quanto amava a família e o quanto era grata por terem lhe dado uma identidade.

- Ah, querida, desfaça essa de cara de "desculpe, atropelei seu cachorrinho". – Candice adivinhou a interpretação. - Foi uma brincadeira. Eu me lembro perfeitamente o que é ter a sua idade. Sei que precisa de um tempo só seu para pensar, sonhar acordada, talvez se lembrar de um certo jovem... - ela estalou os dedos, fingindo tentar se lembrar. – Um que é péssimo dançarino, mas que tem um rostinho encantador... Qual é mesmo o nome?

- Você sabe exatamente qual é. – a ruiva riu de lado, sem se incomodar minimamente. – E não foi tão grande coisa pra ficar sonhando.

- Uma pena. Fariam um casalzinho bonito.

Ginny juntou as sobrancelhas, espertamente.

- Por falar nisso... aquele Avery... – ela assuntou, curiosa. – É algo assim... como um namorado?

- Patrick Avery? – Candice sorriu, por trás do jornal. - Acho que posso dizer que somos bons amigos. – ela analisou a sobrinha sobre o papel, decidindo se dava mais alguma informação. – Bem, talvez um pouco mais que amigos, mas não namorados.

Estranho, pensou a ruiva. Se não havia um romance, então porque Candice não negou o fato quando aquele homem, Sirius Black, tinha lançado a indireta?

- Que pena, tia Candie. – ela a imitou, marotamente. – Fariam um casalzinho muito bonito.

As risadas foram interrompidas pelo telefone. Molly, em sua quarta ligação desde o dia anterior. Estavam fazendo progressos, pensou a garota, tinha pensado que os contatos seriam frenéticos e ininterruptos. Até sua mãe podia surpreender.

Elas tiveram uma conversa mais longa que as demais, e embora Molly não se mostrasse excessivamente preocupada, não arredou pé. A ruiva devia voltar para Nova York dentro de dois dias.

- Tia? – Ginny se esgueirou novamente até a mesa, tentando não parecer excessivamente infeliz. – Acho que vou até lá fora.

Candice percebeu que algo a afetara e julgou saber do que se tratava. Toda vez que o telefone tocava, ela se perguntava se viriam as más notícias. Logicamente elas haviam chegado. Conversariam mais tarde, quando Eugênia estivesse de volta. Até lá a garota precisava de tempo.

- Vá, querida. Será bom para você. Ficar sozinha significa que se dá bem consigo mesma.

xxx

Já no alto da árvore, Ginny deixou certos temores se aproximarem. E agora, como conseguiria viver longe da sua gente, longe daquele lugar? Como conseguiria voltar para Nova York e freqüentar aquele purgatório em forma de escola, aquele mundo vazio de sociedade?

A realidade a atingiu como um ar gelado, invadindo sua alma, mas ao contrário de antes, aquilo fez seu temperamento passional se rebelar. Toda ela tinha sido paz, sossego e aceitação. Mas agora a outra Virgínia tinha acordado. Uma Virgínia que não aceitaria mais as coisas como antes. Uma que era mais completa e, por isso, mais forte.

O que seria sua vida longe da casa, de Eugênia, Candice, Lizzie? Quem seria Virgínia sem Nova Orleans?

- Não uma fugitiva. Não uma ovelha. – ela repetiu para si mesma. – Preciso encontrar um meio termo.

- Você de novo? - a voz arrastada de Harry a pegou desprevenida. – E falando sozinha... Existem casos de loucura na família, sabia?

A garota rolou os olhos para cima, pensando que daquilo, definitivamente, não sentiria falta. Havia pelo menos uma coisa boa em deixar Nova Orleans.

- Será que vou precisar montar uma escala de uso pra este lugar? – ele falou com ironia, enquanto ela fingia que não escutava nada, apontando com cara de interrogação para os fones de ouvido e virando a cabeça, com desdém, para o outro lado.

- Festa boa, não? – ele continuou, com mal disfarçado sarcasmo. - Você parece ter se divertido muito com o Cedric. Não desgrudaram a noite inteira. Colocando as garrinhas pra fora, priminha?

Ela mordeu os lábios de leve, mas ignorou. Cedric realmente tinha ficado próximo durante o resto da noite, mas não ia dar o gostinho à Harry de provocar outra discussão.

Ao ver que suas palavras não surtiam efeito, ele mudou de tática.

- Aquela sua brincadeira de ontem podia ter me machucado.

- Não sei do que está falando. – ela esqueceu de imediato sua resolução em ignorá-lo, usando um feroz tom defensivo.

- Achei que não estava escutando. – Harry debochou, conseguindo seu intento.

- Infelizmente sua voz irritante tem o dom de invadir lugares restritos.

- Ah, o dom de uma bela voz... – ele soltou o corpo, descontraído, sobre o balanço. – Noite agradável a de ontem. Muitas palavras polidas e risadas por trás das cortinas. Típico evento Morgan.

Ginny suspirou, desistindo de fingir que prestava atenção à música e tirando os fones, fazendo a vontade do rapaz. O observou atentamente. Desde que se conheceram, tinha sentido uma vibração estranha emanando dele, tênue, além do costumeiro deboche e raiva. Sem dar atenção às palavras cáusticas que ele continuava a dizer, sua curiosidade se aguçou e antes de perceber o que fazia, ela se viu usando suas antenas internas.

Harry ria, gracejava, implicava com ela, mas pela primeira vez, a ruiva decidiu observa-lo sem pré-conceitos, apenas usando suas habilidades perceptivas.

É, tinha mesmo algo errado com aquele rapaz. Algo difícil de ver quando se dava atenção ao que primeiro saltava aos olhos, sua beleza física, e também às suas palavras descuidadas e mordazes. Harry tinha algo que cantava amordaçado, algo que sofria. Envenenado. Seu diagnóstico veio de imediato. Envenenado de dentro para fora.

- Deve ser cansativo. – ela falou sem emoção.

Ele apertou os olhos rapidamente para ela.

- Do que está falando?

- Você. Deve ser cansativo aparentar o tempo inteiro que está bem. – Ginny observou que suas palavras haviam atingido uma brecha naquela couraça. - Seus olhos. Eles nunca acompanham seu sorriso.

- Por que acha isso? – Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito, o sorriso morrendo aos poucos.

- A questão não é sobre eu achar, mas o porque de você fingir.

- Então eu finjo... – um leve escárnio. A barreira protetora estava aumentando.

- Você faz. – ela foi direto ao ponto, resolvida a colocar as cartas na mesa. - E gasta mais energia afastando as pessoas e fingindo que está tudo bem, do que aconteceria se enfrentasse os seus medos.

Como previsto, ele se exaltou:

- Alguém aqui te nomeou minha salvadora? Você nem me conhece, garota. Eu não preciso ser resgatado e muito menos preciso de conselhos de uma menina de quatorze anos.

- Quinze. – ela tentou não sorrir. - Dentro de três meses. Mas se eu tivesse noventa, como a bisa, você não ia escutar, do mesmo jeito.

- Mesmo? Então porque está se dando ao trabalho?

- Você. – ela apertou os olhos de leve. – Não precisa se concentrar pra captar os sinais que manda. Você quer ser salvo. Só não sei do que.

- Você é a pessoa mais insuportável que eu já conheci, Ginny Morgan.

- Verdade? – ela enfim, deixou um pequeno sorriso se insinuar. – Então, porque fica me vigiando? Porque veio até aqui sabendo que ia me encontrar?

- Te encontrar?! Você está surtando ou o quê? Eu venho até aqui desde que usava fraldas. – a voz dele tremeu de exasperação. - E tenho muito mais pra fazer da vida do que escutar essa sua psicologia barata e... e prestar atenção...

- Em mim? – ela o cortou suavemente. – Veja por este lado, se tem tanto o que fazer, então porque ainda está aqui, perdendo seu tempo com essa menina insuportável? Harry, você não me parece um pedófilo.

Ela fitou o rosto estupefato do rapaz. A cutucada fora desnecessária, mas incontrolável.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – continuou, recolhendo os alfinetes e voltando ao que via.– Que você quer ser incomodado. Que isso faz sua vida parecer menos sem sentido. Que você gosta que mexam com você, porque assim se sente vivo. Se olhar por este lado, acho que eu mexo com você.

- Quando você vai embora? – falou baixo e duro.

- Em dois dias.

- Ótimo. Não vejo a hora. Vão ser os dois dias mais longos da minha vida.

Ginny colocou os olhos sobre ele uma ultima vez, devolvendo os fones de ouvido ao lugar. Para ela aquelas palavras finais podiam estar soando até divertidas, mas não fez qualquer menção de rir ou retrucar. Não o brindou nem mesmo com um leve sorriso. Era estranho, mas quando observou o primo a se retirar, com o semblante carregado, sentiu que dizer tudo aquilo tinha aliviado uma parte de si mesma. Uma parte que não tinha nada haver com vingança ou antipatia. De algum modo bizarro, gostou de plantar certas dúvidas nele. Gostou de estar ocupando a mente dele, mesmo que fosse debaixo de camadas e mais camadas de raiva ardente.

xxxxxxx

Harry dirigia distraído pela cidade. Tinha que ter buscado Cho em casa, mas não estava num estado de espírito propício para mais ninguém. Na verdade, desde a tarde anterior, não estava conseguindo ficar nem consigo mesmo. Queria se acalmar, jogar fora certos pensamentos, mas o seu interior, infelizmente, já não era a ilha segura de sempre.

"Ela está indo embora amanhã". O pensamento o surpreendeu, alimentando uma estranha sensação de deja vu. Não era impressão, a idéia estava rondando seu consciente desde o dia anterior. Aqueles dois dias estavam sendo realmente longos, mas não pela razão que vinha alegando. Ao contrário, ter Virgínia Morgan distante de sua vida não lhe trazia nenhuma felicidade, por isso as horas demoravam tanto a passar.

O que estava pensando? Nem conhecia aquela garota. Até aquele verão, nunca tinha posto os olhos sobre ela, nem mesmo em fotos. Nunca tinha conversado mais de cinco minutos sem que houvesse algum tipo gratuito de agressão verbal. Agressão sempre começada por sua parte, tinha que admitir. E além de tudo, ela era filha de Arthur Morgan, era sua parente direta, era uma garota irritante, era... linda. A jovem de apelo mais verdadeiro, sensual e inocente que já tinha visto na vida. E Harry não tinha uma alma bonita.

O que estava pensando?

Ele bateu com força no volante do carro e praguejou, pisando mais fundo no acelerador. Sem mais se controlar, acabou deixando seus instintos o levarem até um lugar bastante conhecido.

Quando saiu de casa, não tinha imaginado sequer passar pelo Garden District, mas depois de ter rodado pelo que lhe pareceram horas, se via estacionando na porta da Casa Morgan, se via descendo do carro e caminhando diretamente para o "seu lugar", dizendo a si mesmo que vinha em busca de paz.

Mentindo.

Ele sabia, no mais profundo porão de sua cabeça fervilhante, que vinha fazendo este percurso mentalmente, há dois dias. Sem parar. Não vinha atrás do velho carvalho ou do balanço azul descascado. Não vinha atrás da sua solidão ou das lembranças de um passado mais feliz. Harry vinha em busca de um anjo. Um anjo de asas vermelhas que o atirasse ao inferno ou o resgatasse.

Dessa vez ela estava sobre o balanço, como faria qualquer criança numa tarde quente. Harry ficou muito tempo a vigiando se balançar, os cabelos voando como asas. Uma sensação estranha, exasperante, de gostar do que estava vendo. De querer fazer parte.

Algo em Virgínia Morgan atraía seus olhos, sua atenção, e começava a atrair, a incomodar, seu corpo.

Uma leve contração no rosto dela e Harry percebeu que já tinha sido descoberto.

- Cansada de tentar voltar pro céu?

Ela o olhou rapidamente antes de sair do balanço, sem cerimônia, e sentar-se ao pé da árvore.

- Hoje estou preferindo o chão. – respondeu depressa, relanceando os olhos novamente.– Ou estava...

Harry levantou as mãos em sinal de paz.

- Sem pedras. – ele se aproximou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. - Não precisava ter saído do balanço.

- Tudo bem, é seu. – ela deu de ombros, sem saber por que não tinha, simplesmente, ido logo embora. - Eu vi a inscrição na madeira. Lily Morgan. Era da sua mãe, não era?

Ele, que tinha feito menção de se sentar, se afastou do balanço imediatamente, dando um breve aceno em concordância e passando a mão pela cabeça.

- Bom, então agora é seu.

- Não me importo com esse balanço.

"Não", Ginny pensou, "tanto não se importa, que vem quase todos os dias, para fitar o nada ou remoer suas esfinges".

Ela se concentrou no chão, nos veios de terra por entre o musgo e a grama, sabendo que ele estava em pé, parado ao lado da árvore, a observando.

Passaram algum tempo assim. Ela fingindo que ele não existia e ele sentindo que o resto não existia.

- Você tem essa mania... de ficar me encarando. – Ginny falou baixo, encabulada, sem levantar a cabeça.

Ele não respondeu, mas também não parou de olhar.

- Você é uma bruxa, Virgínia?

Ela fez que não, seriamente. Se dando conta, chocada, que era a primeira vez que ele dizia o seu nome e que aquilo soava... tão certo.

- Não sei se acredito em você. – ele se encostou ao tronco, bem perto de onde ela estava.- Não dormi muito bem depois do que me falou.

- Lamento. – a ruiva mal levantou os olhos, constrangida pelo olhar, pela revelação. Se ele não tinha vindo com pedras, então o que estava fazendo ali?

Ele observou os cabelos compridos descendo pelos ombros, o rosto delicado, olhos com longos cílios dourados, e não pôde fingir que a visão dela, que tinha tão perto de si, não fosse simplesmente adorável.

Algumas palavras são impossíveis de se conter.

- Não foi bem pelo que me disse, ou nem tanto por isso. – ele chegou um pouco mais perto, meio sem perceber. - Acho que o problema foi por ser você quem disse.

- Posso imaginar. – ela falou baixo, não entendendo o alcance das palavras. - Em todo caso eu não tinha o direito só porque você... nós, não nos gostamos.

Harry balançou a cabeça, sem energia:

- Quem te disse isso?

- Até um cego veria.

- Ao menos de minha parte, não acho que este seja o problema. – ele estava se ajoelhando, ficando ao mesmo nível que ela. - Eu não gostava de você. Ou foi o que eu sempre tive certeza, que não gostava de seu pai e, por conseqüência, de você.

- Você me falaria à respeito disso? Meu pai, porque não gosta dele?

Ele fez que não, ficando tão próximo que finalmente ela percebeu que alguma coisa importante ia acontecer.

- Você vê... acontece que eu falhei. – ele se focou na boca dela, cheia e entreaberta, e engoliu em seco. - O grande problema, Virgínia Morgan, é que eu acho que tem alguma coisa errada no meu jeito de não gostar de você.

- Como o quê? – o som de asas de borboletas seria mais forte que seu murmúrio.

- Eu não devia sentir essa vontade. – ele se aproximou mais, junto demais. - Como uma coisa tremendo por dentro... uma coisa querendo sair.

Conforme Harry falava, Virgínia o via ficar cada vez mais perto, como numa ilusão de ótica, onde você pensa que algo se move, quando na verdade esteve parado por todo o tempo. Foi só quando ele pousou os lábios nos seus, muito de leve, que entendeu ser verdade.

Virgínia estremeceu violentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que a respiração dele se tornou mais pesada. Um estranho poder a paralisou, a fez ir fechando os olhos, aceitando o toque que aumentava, aceitando a súplica muda. "Mas eu não gosto dele", um fio de raciocínio soprou, "Não gosto". E sua boca ia sendo entreaberta, seus dentes afastados, algo como eletricidade a percorrendo. Um arrepio frio quando sentiu o gosto de outra boca. O gosto dele. A língua dele, se movendo devagar pela sua. Dentro dela. Foi quando todo o raciocínio foi pulverizado, quando a única coisa importante, a única que fazia sentido, era unir mais, mais e mais as duas bocas.

Ele sentia o coração pulsando forte, as mãos trêmulas, se apoiando sobre a grama. Ela era maciez, era carvalho, calor. Era o gosto de um primeiro beijo, impossível de se recapturar, impossível de se manter. Era mulher e era criança e ele a queria de toda forma que pudesse imaginar. Como podia desejar desse jeito? Com a pele e o coração?

O corpo de Harry foi sacudido por um choque e ele se afastou abalado. Não tinha pretendido, não podia ter feito...

A olhou, ainda de perto, perdido, respirando com dificuldade. Tentando entender onde estava, tentando negar que acontecera, enquanto uma parte de si queria apenas continuar. Ele levantou-se de imediato, chocado com o turbilhão de sentimentos. Não pôde dizer coisa alguma, não havia desculpas e não estava certo do que podia fazer se continuasse ao lado dela.

Virgínia continuou alojada no chão, estupidificada, somente observando o rosto arrebatado do primo, tendo a impressão de que ele estava fora de controle, que se precipitaria sobre a ela novamente ou fugiria pelo meio da vegetação.

Harry escolheu a segunda opção.

Mas ela não se importou, era cedo demais para conjecturas e dissecações emocionais. Tinha sido o seu primeiro beijo, com alguém que ela acreditara não gostar e, contudo, tinha sido maravilhoso. Lágrimas assomaram por seus olhos, enquanto ela sorria, ria. A mão tocando a boca quente, atordoada, e os olhos brilhando feito estrelas. Risadas baixas se misturando ao sussurro das folhas do carvalho.

Seu primeiro beijo. Ainda mais perfeito que um filme em preto e branco.

"_Heaven, I'm in heaven..."_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A**: "Pequena folha que tremia no meu peito..." As coisas começam a acontecer.

Sim, eu sei que estou dando um nó em vocês com a quantidade de mistérios e coisas não explicadas. Ás vezes até eu me acho ruim, mas acreditem que é pelo bem da trama. E sosseguem, alguns mistérios começarão a ser solucionados no próximo capítulo. Como: CandieXSirius, LizzieXDraco e o que aconteceu com nossa ruiva depois daquele beijo. Por falar nisso... gostaram? Espero que sim. (Tenho estado muito romântica)

(1 ) - Cohiba Lanceros: marca poderosa de um dos melhores charutos existentes. É o que Fidel fuma. Nem me perguntem o preço.

Obs:

O constrangimento da Gi, sentindo-se como um objeto em exposição, eu meio que tirei da primeira vez em que fui apresentada à família de um antigo namorado. Foi numa festa e, sinceramente, eu não aconselho. Houve momentos em que só faltavam elogiar meu "trote" e examinar meus dentes. Rsrsrsrsrsrs. Ainda bem que, mesmo na época, já achei que seria uma lembrança hilariante.

E sobre Fred Astaire e Ginger Rogers... Se não souberem, pesquisem, moçada! Detalhe: um dos meus sonhos de criança, e ainda hoje (nada é impossível), seria dançar com ele. Ma-ra-vi-lho-so! (O trechinho em inglês, no final do cap é o início de uma das mais belas músicas do cinema: Cheek to Cheek, à qual eu sempre associo Astaire)

Meus agradecimentos especiais:

**Livinha**: A Lizzie é deliciosa mesmo. Foi escrita há muito tempo, originalmente para outra fic, mas ela é bem o tom de humor que precisamos. E o Harry é bem complicado, não vá esperando um mocinho. Ele tem dolorosas dúvidas e muitos "esqueletos no armário". Vamos ver se a Gi vai ter paciência para ajudá-lo.

**Sally Owens: **Temos um gosto musical bem parecido, heim, maninha? Sorte a nossa. \o/ É difícil dar uma resposta satisfatória ao seu comentário, porque foi simplesmente lindo e também importante em muitos pontos cruciais da estória, mas posso dizer que me deixou com um sorriso bobo e besta por muito tempo. Verdade. Sou uma escritora lenta, no meu estilo as coisas caminham devagar, então preciso tirar partido disso e tentar mostrar o ambiente do lugar, fazer vocês enxergarem através dos meus olhos, principalmente pela fic ser num universo alternativo. E que bom, que bom, que bom, que está dando certo! Tenho só que tentar manter o ritmo e resolver o problema das dezenas de casais e das centenas de mistérios em que me apoiei. Coisinha à toa. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Que bom que meu "menino-problema" te agradou. O Harry será ser um tipo de "canalha do bem" (e às vezes do mal, mesmo), mas sempre haverá a chance de redenção. Pode não agradar a todos, mas espero mesmo fazê-lo beeem saboroso. Aprecie com moderação. ;-)Beijo, querida. (Espero que o beijo tenha ficado bom. Estava te devendo esta H/G)

**Sil**: Delicioso o seu review e, tal como o da Sally, fico me perguntando se está tudo isso. Tinha a intenção de fazer uma simples fic romântica, mas às vezes as coisas crescem mais do que tínhamos imaginado. Gostei da sua observação sobre a Cho ("é pra isso que ela serve"). É preciso ter uma "bitch" pra apimentar as coisas, e ela cumpre o papel, só espero oferecer algumas surpresas sobre ela mais para frente. Sobre o Harry ter o que ele quer... ai... Vai ser uma longa jornada(e ela já começou). Mil beijos, linda, e estou completamente apaixonada pela Ecos do Sudeste (até com medo pela Ginny, se quer saber). Sucesso.

**Miaka**: Sim, muitas dúvidas. Ciúmes é uma teoria interessante, mas a coisa vai além disso. A raiva do Harry pela Gi, tem mais motivos do que propriamente a morte do Arthur e disputa de amor familiar. As dúvidas serão sanadas a seu tempo, mas continue a especular, isso é muito positivo pra quem escreve. E a Cho, por andar com o Harry, acaba de bicona em todos os sentidos. Vê que abusada... Que bom que está acompanhando, acho que gostou de ver que neste capítulo a tal raiva do Harry deu uma boa diminuída (boa em todos os sentidos, rsrsrsrrs).

**Dianna Lunna**: Huuumm, sua bolinha de cristal teve muitos acertos e isso é só o começo. Rsrsrs. Sobre o Draco, ainda vai aparecer bem mais sobre ele. Eu também gosto de capítulos longos, mas como escritora eles cansam absurdo. Principalmente as revisões. Super beijo.

**Ara Potter**: Ahuahuahua! Sempre me fazendo rir. Parece que eu estou na sua frente escutando você dizer: "Odiei a vaca da Cho!". Mana, esta festa até que foi bem paradinha. Outras virão. Obrigada pelo suporte, mana. Você é ótima (e vai ser melhor ainda quando me der o "meu" amasso da CTTM). Lálálá... chantagista. Beijão.

**Nani Potter**: Maninha, foi uma enorme alegria ler o seu review. Outro dia estávamos brincando que você andava muito quieta. Sei... Igualzinho criança, quando está muito quieta é porque está aprontando. Ahuahuahua! Como uma mulher muuuuito ocupada, mil fics por semana pra escrever, adorei ter roubado um tempinho pra me "visitar". Beijo, Nana, continue fazendo a festa com suas fics(e fazendo a nossa alegria).

**Priscila Louredo**: Você é a doida mais sã que eu conheço, e quase me mata de rir naquelas conversas insanas que... ai deixa pra lá bonequinho ateando fogo. Hummmmm, sua cota de ruivos tem caminhos interessantes a percorrer. Bem interessantes. Estou amando ter você como irmã e leitora. Mega beijo sis.

**Pry**: Querida, fico muito feliz. Espero que no final da fic, você esteja envolvida como um novelo de lã. autora cruza os dedos. Beijo.

**Hanna Burnet**: Que chato não ter conseguido os livros. Já tentou pela internet? Pode comprar em sites como As Americanas, ou baixar alguns. O site portaldetonando ponto com ponto br, tem alguns da Rice, muito bons. Visite-o. E a Cho não é filha do Sirius, ele era só o padrasto dela, e por ter criado o Harry desde pequeno, a Cho e nosso lindo moreno passaram muito tempo debaixo do mesmo teto. Imagina o estrago. Rsrsrs. Beijão.

**MorganaBlack:** Querida, A-DO-REI sua definição do Harry. Sacana e amargurado? Você vai ver nos próximos. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Que bom que gostou da ambientação, tudo "a la Rice". Obrigada pelo apoio, a mim e aos Morgan. Beijão.

**Mayana Sodré**: Sim, a Gi encontrou seu lugar no mundo e as coisas devem caminhar cada vez mais para o crescimento dela. E o Harry amargurado... é verdade, mas ele ainda promete surpresas, grandes ódios, grandes amores. Os Morgan agradecem ao afeto e eu também. Super beijo, te vejo no Fire.

**Sônia Sag**: A intenção é essa: fogo. Não que me considere um Nero, mas faíscas sempre são bem vindas, não é? E também estou apaixonada por Eugênia, ela cresceu quase que com vontade própria, talvez porque eu adore mulheres fortes e poderosas, daquelas que por mais duras não perdem a juventude, o senso de humor e a ternura. Che Guevara aprovaria. Rsrsrsrs. Quanto ao Draco, nós o veremos mais, prometo. E muito obrigada mesmo, querida, ter o seu apoio é bárbaro. Beijos, amiga.

**Julynha Black**: Obrigada pelos elogios, linda. Fiquei muito contente com o que escreveu. E a fic tem que receber a classificação certa, mesmo que teoricamente nem todos possam ler. Super beijo pra você, querida.

**Márcia**: Respostas rápidas são bem Lizzie mesmo. E o Harry chatinho, é? Aguarde... Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Que bom que gostou das descrições e da Lizzie pimentinha. "Morgans Rules!" Quanto aos mistérios... veremos. Um beijo enorme, espere Nova Orleans pegar fogo. ;-

**Paty Black**: Patyyyyyyyy... amei seu recado, mana! Espero continuar sendo causadora de sua loucura e de muitos banhos frios. E eu sei exatamente o que é ficar pensando numa fic o dia inteiro. Você também faz isso comigo, danadinha. É chumbo trocado. Te amo, mana. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijossssssssss.

**Gina W. Potter**: \o/ Que bom que está gostando, Gi. É verdade, adoro escrever, e apesar deste último cap ter saído sofrido (andei achando péssimo e foi uma luta pra melhorar) é muuuuuito prazeroso estar conseguindo postar. Aleluia. Mega beijo, querida.

Beijos para todos vocês, que me apóiam com suas mensagens (esperadas e lidas com muito carinho) ou mesmo só lendo.

Até logo,

Georgea ;-


	5. Universos Paralelos

Capítulo 4

Universos Paralelos

"_Dois...  
Apenas dois.  
Dois seres...  
Dois objetos patéticos.  
Cursos paralelos  
Frente a frente...  
...Sempre...  
...A se olharem...  
Pensar talvez:  
"Paralelos que se encontram no infinito..."  
No entanto sós por enquanto.  
Eternamente dois apenas." _

_(Pablo Neruda)_

Os meses escorriam imutáveis. Os dias eram quentes, as noites vivas e o sangue corria veloz pelas veias. Em Nova Orleans era carnaval o ano inteiro, bastava conhecer os lugares e pessoas certas. Um eterno _Mardi Gras (1)_. O que mais podia querer?

Pena que não fosse bem aquela garota que gostaria de estar beijando.

- O que está fazendo?

A voz da moça o despertou de devaneios bem fora de momento.

- O que te parece que eu esteja fazendo? – as mãos de Harry estavam a meio caminho por dentro da saia de Cho Chang.

- Me parece que está no mundo da lua. – ela retirou suas mãos sem cuidado, assentando bem a saia de volta ao lugar.

Estavam dentro do carro, parados à porta da casa dela, no bairro de Metairie, em uma de suas despedidas quando a noite era agradável e sem brigas, mas o programa do qual voltavam não incluía nada de mãos e beijos esfaimados em seu roteiro.

- Não é meio tarde pra bancar a puritana? – ele riu de canto, assumindo sua costumeira postura de "estou me lixando".

- Não sou puritana, Harry. – ela apertou os olhinhos de um jeito muito seu. Contrariedade e esperteza constantes. - Mas tenha o cuidado de estar cem por cento comigo quando estiver com as mãos por baixo da minha saia.

- Está num daqueles dias? – falou com o excesso de rispidez que usava quando alguém enxergava bem aquilo que ele queria esconder.

- Você é um nojento malicioso, não é? Não me confunda com uma das suas vagabundas. Nós dois estamos juntos porque, até agora, foi conveniente para os dois. Mas isso pode mudar.

- Droga... você não me ama mais? – usou o tom debochado que ela mais detestava.

Cinco segundos antes de responder. Ela estava batendo algum recorde de auto-controle.

- Amar você? Amo tudo o que aprendemos um com o outro naqueles três anos de "parentesco". – usou um jeito bem sarcástico, como sempre, demonstrando a ele que também era exímia em usar as garras quando era preciso. – Faça o que quiser por aí, mas lembre-se que não sou uma a mais na sua vida.

Ele se endireitou sobre o banco de couro, segurando o volante e fitando um ponto qualquer à frente. Era sempre assim quando sentia dever desculpas a alguém. Mais fácil arrancar um dente.

- Bom argumento. – falou afinal. – As mãos lamentam. – ele agitou os dedos divertidamente.

Cho arqueou as sobrancelhas muito de leve e enfiou a cabeça para fora da janela do carro, fitando por segundos o firmamento.

- O quê? – ele indagou, perdendo o lampejo de bom humor.

- Você quase pediu desculpas, de modo que... estou só averiguando se vai chover.

- Engraçadinha. – ele fechou os dentes numa imitação de sorriso.

- Vai me dizer o que está te perturbando?

- Não. – olhou para a frente de novo.

- Talvez... eu pudesse ajudar. – ela tentou conter a curiosidade.

- Nós não conversamos, Cho. Sabe disso. Não temos nada pra compartilhar, exceto nossas "conveniências".

- Cuidado, Harry, posso desistir de você.

Ele se voltou para ela com o sorriso mais sacana que conseguiu encontrar.

- Você não vai. – aproximou-se até sentir sua respiração bater na maça do rosto dela.

- Me dê um só motivo pra não fazer. – ela falou com frieza, embora a familiar fraqueza nas pernas ainda a assaltasse. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Harry se afastou de uma vez só, percebendo a garota contrair os maxilares, frustrada e ainda mais contrariada.

- Um motivo? – ele contraiu o cenho com ironia. – Tem certeza que quer só um? Ok, você nunca vai desistir de mim porque eu sou a droga de alma mais gêmea que você já teve na vida.

Cho deu uma risadinha seca.

- Querido... não estou nos achando mais tão parecidos... Em termos de maldade, malícia... Coisas que os outros dizem a meu respeito, – falou em total descaso - você não chega aos meus pés.

- Não são até seus pés que me interessa chegar. – ele tornou, impassível.

Interessante como palavras atrevidas podiam se tornar tão frias na boca dele.

- Boa noite, Harry. – ela desceu elegantemente do carro. - Tenha sonhos solitários, "priminho".

Ele a fitou intrigado, o coração tendo dado uma pontada desagradável.

- Desci algum degrau no seu conceito?

- ? – ela armou o bote se fingindo de desentendida.

- De "irmãozinho" à "priminho"? Estou sendo rebaixado?

- Não querido, - ela sorriu como a aranha que apanha uma mosca suculenta em sua teia.- mas como você parece gostar tanto de ser chamado assim... achei que "priminho" seria um tratamento mais adequado para recapturar sua atenção. Resta saber...

- O quê? – ele agora não fazia nenhum esforço para trincar os dentes.

- Por que motivo, – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha esperta. – ou por quem.

- Acho que você andou mordendo a língua. – ele passou os dedos pelos cantos da própria boca, fingindo limpar uma seiva inexistente. – Envenenada?

- Só curiosa.

- Não devia fazer insinuações quando pode não gostar do que vai ouvir.

- E o que eu ouviria?

- Já foi mais inteligente, Cho.

- E você uma companhia melhor, Harry. – a despeito do sorrisinho, ela bateu a porta do carro com excessiva força. – Boa noite, "priminho".

Se ele tivesse prestado um pouco de atenção, teria visto o sorriso da garota se desfazer lentamente num esgar de ódio. Mas acontece... bom, ele não estava dando a menor para isso, não é?

"Priminho", o motor do carro roncou furiosamente. Uma simples palavra, tão usada no passado, e Harry sentia o estômago dar frias cambalhotas. Seu universo paralelo o chamando novamente. Cho ainda não tinha se afastado quando ele arrancou sem ao menos se despedir. E sabia que ela já esperava por isso. Eram a droga de almas gêmeas invertidas. Ao menos seriam, soprou uma vozinha insistente, enquanto seu teatro de sarcasmo e ironia inconseqüente existisse. "Por muito tempo então", ele devolver feroz.

Pena que a gravidade do seu planeta vermelho, bem escondido no buraco negro do seu universo alternativo, não desse a mínima para palavras ferozes.

Bravatas. Aquele planeta rubi sabia bem que eram apenas bravatas.

Controlando o impulso que ordenava seguir para a casa no Garden District, não mais para o balanço azul, mas para o chão, ao pé do carvalho, onde se afundaria em samambaias, musgo e vertigem, ele conseguiu resistir e chegar à salvo até o apartamento que dividia com o padrinho. Mas Sirius não estava, nenhuma conversa salvadora sobre esporte, carros, escola ou, "até que ponto cheguei", responsabilidades da vida adulta.

Ponto para seus devaneios. Não teria para onde escapar.

Quando finalmente se deitou em sua cama, rendido, pareceu a ele que se vestia automaticamente de astronauta e, num piscar de olhos, já viajava para seu outro mundo.

Morgan. Morgan. Vermelho. Asas. Beijo. Virgínia.

Nunca uma pessoa tivera impacto tão grande em sua vida, em tão pouco tempo. Era irritante o modo como se perdia pensando nela, como seus olhos a procuravam em cima da árvore, onde sabia não mais estar. Irritante como seu corpo estremecia ao recordar o perfume dela, sua total entrega debaixo daquela árvore. O gosto de Virgínia. Ela era mera lembrança, um fantasma. Mas fantasmas não costumavam ser tão reais, não tinham a nitidez que observava quando recordava sua última tarde em Nova Orleans. Fantasmas não faziam você pensar sobre sua vida e desejar guiar o leme para mares diferentes. Não faziam você mudar sua rota... ou crescer.

Era uma sensação contraditória, que misturava raiva e libertação, mas entendia que, de certo modo, tinha gostado de ser sacudido. Do jeito que acontece quando um vento forte bate, desarrumando a casa e te forçando a ver as coisas que existem ali dentro. Te forçando a arrumar a bagunça ou, ao menos, tomar consciência daquilo que te falta.

Falta. Tudo o que ele sentia era falta. Um oco do tamanho do mundo ocupando seu peito. E se perguntava o quanto mais poderia sobreviver daquele modo. Vazio e à salvo.

Uma ruiva já tinha regido sua vida, a mulher que fora a primeira e única a partir o seu coração. A causa de suas dores inconfessadas, de seu amor vergonhoso, que ele não devia sentir, mas que teimava em sobreviver. Em uma foto manuseada, desbotada e escondida, Lily Morgan sorria, debruçada sobre um menininho moreno.

- Você não vai fazer comigo o que fez com o meu pai. Não vou deixar. – em sua angústia ele as confundia, sem perceber que outra ruiva começava a compartilhar a regência de seus pensamentos e anseios.

Seria ironia demais que sua armadura reluzente se trincasse por conta de outra delas. Outra perigosa bruxa ruiva.

Cabelos vermelhos enlaçados como cordas em torno do seu coração.

Por acaso estava se tornando romântico? Ele deu um grito baixo, como um rosnado, atirando os travesseiros para o chão.

"Sofra as conseqüências, Harry. Você não a beijou, seu grandíssimo idiota? Não fraquejou, sem conseguir controlar seja lá que força estranha aquela garota tem? Então... faça como a frase predileta de Sirius, prazer versus responsabilidade _'ad nauseum'_. Sofra, sofra e sofra as conseqüências, seu imbecil obcecado."

XXXXXXXX

Em outra parte daquele país as pessoas se apressavam pelas ruas noturnas, em seu movimento continuamente frenético. Pessoas que bem podiam estar torcendo e esperando com alegria uma brisa fresca que anunciaria a chegada do seu frágil verão. Mas ali dentro, na semi-obscuridade do escritório, nada poderia estar mais longe deste ideal. Virgínia Morgan espremia, desolada, a cabeça ardente nas mãos. E isso não era nem de longe o suficiente para conter os pensamentos que a assolavam aos borbotões, muito menos alterava o clima ainda frio, tanto nas ruas de Nova Iorque, quanto dentro do próprio apartamento.

Coisas estranhas acontecendo. Coisas demais. E o pior de tudo... não podia controlar nenhuma delas. Na verdade, não podia sequer expressar essa intuição perigosa de que seu destino estava a ponto de serem alterado. Apenas gostaria de saber de que modo.

No escritório de Michael, no mesmo lugar onde descobrira a verdade sobre sua descendência, ela esperava pelo telefonema secreto de Lizzie. Agora Eugênia estava bem, mas foram dias agoniantes sabendo que a adorada bisavó estivera internada no Mercy Hospital, em Nova Orleans. O coração cheio de vida falhando em saltos descompassados, dolorosos. Um coração que já não conseguia acompanhar a dona.

Foram dias em que a exilada Virgínia poderia ter gritado por horas a fio.

Não conseguira convencer a mãe de que precisava abandonar tudo, o apartamento em Park Avenue (2), a escola, os problemas que sua mera presença causava na rotina ao seu redor. Mas ninguém pareceu lhe dar atenção. Já esperava de Molly uma dura negativa, só não atinara que Candice e todos os parentes mais próximos concordassem que não havia motivos para Ginny voar até Nova Orleans e se aboletar ao lado da bisa, implorando para que não a deixasse. Bem, era justamente isso o que teria feito.

Era inadmissível perder Eugênia, ter chegado tarde demais para apreciar aquela vida que definhava lentamente. Mesmo no segundo em que se conheceram, que se abraçaram, Ginny pressentiu que aquele corpo de idade não sustentaria muito mais o espírito forte da mulher.

Tinha tantas coisas a lhe perguntar, tanto a saber...

Agora Eugênia já estava em casa. Segura e saudável, disseram todos. "Confortável e paparicada como um recém nascido", a própria bisa lhe dissera por telefone, quando Ginny ainda tinha permissão para falar em um. Tudo muito certo e tranqüilo, exceto por um detalhe, por detrás das palavras confortadoras de todos eles, havia a irrefutável verdade de que uma pessoa podia ser diferente, podia ter estranhos sentidos e forças paranormais, podia até ser uma bruxa, mas não podia viver para sempre.

Ela fez uma careta, se recordando das últimas semanas em Nova Iorque, dos dias tediosos que ela forçara até o limite e de tudo que andara aprontando.

"Nada bonito, Virgínia", ela brincou num musical sotaque sulista, "Onde aprendeu coisas tão feias?".

E mesmo nervosa, com a cabeça funcionando em descargas elétricas enervantes, ela sorriu de canto, pensando no que acontecera há duas ou três semanas.

xxxxxxx

_Há duas ou três semanas:_

- Ela está... como uma planta num habitat errado. – a voz de Michael Rosings ecoou suavemente pelo aposento espaçoso e conjugado do décimo segundo andar.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – o mesmo não se podia dizer da mulher ruiva que apesar de aparentar tranqüilidade, tinha um tom estridente no modo de perguntar.

- Querida, pode ser um choque pra você, mas Virgínia cresceu. – ele girou o copo que tinha nas mãos, fazendo os cubos de gelo se chocarem num ruído agradável. O que queria mesmo era juntar argumentos para prosseguir. – Molly, sua filha agora se parece mais com uma moça do que com uma criança. É natural que queira ter uma vida mais parecida com a de outros adolescentes.

- Ter quinze anos é ser criança. - ela se encrespou. - É ser um bebê!

- Daqui há pouco ela fará dezesseis. Os meses passam voando. – ele respondeu sem perder a tranqüilidade. – Você está se esquecendo de que não pensava assim nessa idade.

Molly fez uma careta de desagrado, jogando a culpa no lado mais fraco da corda.

- Foi aquela família. – sua voz saiu rancorosa. – Foi, Michael! Devia ter visto Ginny naquela cidade.

As palavras da esposa fizeram o homem confirmar seus pensamentos:

- Talvez seja por isso. – disse como que para si mesmo.

- Do que está falando? – ela tinha a testa franzida em sinal de interrogação e desafio. – Quer fazer o favor de continuar?

- Ela parece... triste. Antes era uma menina quieta, mas agora está melancólica.

- Melancólica?! – Molly pulou meio metro do chão. – Com tudo o que anda aprontando?

- Ela sente falta deles. E tem andado nervosa pelo que houve com a bisavó. – o homem terminou a dose obrigatória de whisky - Além disso, pular o muro da escola não foi tão grave assim. – não pôde evitar um sorriso de lado, enquanto abraçava a esposa pelas costas.

- Para o lado dos garotos, Michael! – ela enfatizou as duas últimas palavras. – O que ela achava que estava fazendo? Aquele rapaz...

- É só um garoto, Molly. Virgínia não quer nada com aquele menino. Ela estava apenas chamando sua atenção ou arranjando um jeito de ser expulsa. Particularmente acho que as duas coisas.

Molly deixou a cabeça cair de encontro ao ombro dele.

- E você acha pouco... Ela está me pondo louca. Completamente.

- Desestabilizar para modificar. – ele anuiu com a cabeça. – Ela tem suas táticas. Por algum segundo já te passou pela cabeça fazer a vontade dela?

- Mudar para Nova Orleans?! – ela quase gritou.

- Não, mas há outras coisas em que poderia ceder.

- Está falando de De La Salle, não é? Acredita mesmo que faria diferença trocar de escola? Logo agora que as coisas estão para mudar...

Ele notou o tom de ceticismo.

- Ainda não temos certeza, querida. A diretoria da Rosings Enterprises ainda está negociando itens importantes no contrato. O resultado deve sair dentro de poucas semanas, mas mesmo assim você poderia ao menos avaliar a possibilidade de uma escola que fosse mista. De La Salle me parece rígida demais para a sua plantinha exótica. – ele riu de canto, usando uma das expressões que ela não gostava.

- Plantinha exótica... Está precisando é de ser podada, isso sim. O comportamento dela está pedindo um castigo, não um prêmio.

- Bom, eu criei dois filhos praticamente sozinho e o único modo de passar por esta fase, com um mínimo de estrago, foi fazendo algumas concessões.

- Dennis e Jonathan são uns amores de rapazes. – ela não aceitou a comparação. – Um casado e daqui há pouco, pai de família, o outro acabando de se formar com louvor... Ah, Michael, seus meninos são maravilhosos.

- Eu sei que são. E também sei que você os vê e pensa que são centrados demais para terem dado trabalho em qualquer fase da vida. Só que está errada, meu bem. – ele balançou o dedo. – Eles são esses amores porque eu soube quando apertar e quando afrouxar também. E Deus sabe que na maior parte do tempo eles eram uns demônios. Dê graças por ter uma garota ajuizada.

- Ajuizada? – ela falou desanimada. – Agora você está brincando comigo. Subir numa árvore para pular um muro de quase quatro metros é coisa de uma perfeita desmiolada.

- Ela teve ajuda... – ele riu internamente. – Está se esquecendo do garoto?

- Eu não me esqueci. – falou carrancuda. – Por nenhum minuto. Só me faltava essa... Espero que não seja um namoro.

- Não é um namoro. É só o jeito que ela arrumou pra te chacoalhar.

- Então conseguiu. Sinto que um terremoto acabou de passar.

- Quinze, dezesseis anos... – ele cerrou os olhos se lembrando de seus filhos chegando àquela idade. - É só o primeiro terremoto, Molly. Só o primeiro.

Nenhum deles viu a garota ruiva que se esgueirara para fora, na ponta dos pés.

"Ah, agora ela andava espionando as conversas alheias, é? Elizabeth ficaria satisfeita".

Virgínia tinha fechado a porta de seu quarto antes de sentar-se à beira da janela. Tinha estado enroscada num sofá quando escutou, à princípio sem querer, a conversa toda. Ainda bem que nenhum dos dois percebeu sua quieta presença, ou mesmo que o começo tenha se dado sem o seu planejamento, sua excelente audição, aguçada pela curiosidade, fariam com que corresse o sério risco de seu atual castigo se tornar eterno. Nada de telefone, computador, livros. Mas, droga, estava num momento em que a vida pedia atitudes drásticas.

Ela tinha observado a paisagem cinzenta da cidade. O sol não daria o ar de sua graça. Ficou estranhamente satisfeita, a paisagem estava combinando com seu estado de espírito. Deixara-se escutar a conversa do casal como o único modo de descobrir o que se passava pela cabeça da mãe e o que aqueles dois andavam tramando. Descobrir como suas atitudes estavam influenciando as coisas. E também descobrir que tinha um aliado onde menos suspeitara. O usualmente sisudo, Michael Rosings. Os ventos não estavam assim tão maus, não é? Molly nem tinha feito um escândalo... Ao menos nenhum muito grande.

Certo, pular o muro da escola fora um momento de particular rebeldia sem noção. E depois de acontecido, Dean Tomas tinha deixado de achar engraçado. Típico dos garotos. Cheio de bravata e auto-confiança, "Garotas não sobem em árvores, muito menos para quebrar regras". Tinha ficado constrangido assim que ela provou que era capaz de vencer aquele desafio bobo. Atravessar um limite estúpido e invadir a ala masculina? Brinquedo de criança. Usando duas árvores altas como ponte? Era até crueldade com o menino. Ele não sabia com quem estava lidando, e até outro dia, ela mesma também não.

A outra Virgínia estava cada vez mais acordada. Tinha sido ela a nortear seus passos naquela manhã, há duas semanas? Bem, se foi, palmas para a garota. Podia faltar sensatez, mas ela tinha coragem.

A ruiva havia passado de uma árvore para outra, achando que ninguém veria. Atravessou o alto muro, como uma ágil macaquinha, e então deslizou pelos galhos, saltando graciosamente na frente de um ainda sorridente Dean. Só um raladinho bobo no joelho, muito bem escondido pela saia do uniforme.

Apesar de, na hora, ter achado um pouco divertido, ela não tinha sido muito legal com Dean. Sabia que logo nos primeiros instantes tinha fitado o rapaz de um jeito um pouco intimidador. Daquele jeito lânguido que dizia: "Agora estou aqui. O que mais planejou pra nós dois?". Um simples olhar inquisitivo. Tinha sido tão drástica a mudança de atitude do pobre garoto... O que antes era malícia peralta se tornou um forte rubor. Sim, ela agora sabia certas coisas à respeito do que uma garota provocava. Até parecia que nunca haviam se beijado. Quinze minutos de embaraço unilateral antes que uma das colegas irritantes desse o alarme. Freiras esbaforidas por todos os lados. Virgínia nem se deu ao trabalho de se mover.

Ainda assim, Dean continuou telefonando. Mesmo com Molly tendo vetado todas as ligações. Principalmente depois daquela reunião massacrante no colégio. Ele ainda mandava mensagens incessantes pelo computador, mas o castigo fora absoluto, nem seus pensamentos mais íntimos pareciam ter sido poupados. E a despeito de não vê-lo, infelizmente Ginny não estava dando à mínima. Não sentia falta dele, nem mesmo das poucas conversas que tinham. Fora superficial e agora que percebera o quanto eram distantes, emocional e intelectualmente, nenhuma ponte poderia os unir. Queria apenas ter conseguido conversar direito com ele, não gostava de coisas mal resolvidas. Quem sabe uma aproximação durante as semanas que faltavam até o término do ano letivo? Era questão de aguardar. Isto é, se suportasse freqüentar a escola até lá. De pária ela se tornara a celebridade mais odiada entre as colegas de ano. Virgínia, a que não compreendemos, a que invejamos e a que amamos odiar.

Ela nunca tinha sentido tanta falta de Nova Orleans.

xxxxxxx

E agora, já de férias, ela sabia que as coisas não poderiam ter sido diferentes. É claro que não tinha conseguido falar com Dean, não quando o "Forte Nox" composto por freiras-pingüim a vigiava como uma condenada perigosa. Mas pior que isso, pior em escala geométrica, era que a cada dia que se passava, por mais que se esforçasse, a falta de Nova Orleans crescia e se tornava dolorosamente visceral.

Quantos dias sem ver o céu azul? Sem turquesa e cerúleo? Sem o vento no topo do carvalho? Dias sem Eugênia, sem Candie, Lizzie, sem...

Harry?

Ela podia estar sentindo falta de uma pessoa de quem não sabia nada? Alguém que depois daquela tarde... _aquela tarde_... havia desaparecido como se nunca tivesse existido de verdade?

Era esquisito. Como ter um velho amigo que, na verdade, você nunca conheceu. O Harry que vivia em sua cabeça era muito mais real que o de carne e osso, com o qual convivera tão pouco. Isso dava alternativas interessantes quando se punha a sonhar de olhos abertos, mas perdia consideravelmente em relação a um contato de pele. Ela já não recordava aquele beijo nos mínimos detalhes. Tinha a árvore, o vento, o gosto do primo. Tinha um som suave ao fundo, quase como uma música. Folhas farfalhando? Dois corações batendo juntos? Não. Com certeza havia poetizado o momento. Nada no mundo real podia ser assim tão romântico.

Essa fora a porta de entrada para Dean. Depois de meses de lembranças que roubavam seu sono, que roubavam sua tão pequena concentração no mundo ao seu redor, ao menos em Nova Iorque, ela tinha decidido verificar se todos os beijos seriam da mesma forma. Doce, pimenta e sal.

Não eram.

Úmidos, velozes ou quietos. Faltava aquele tom a mais, faltava aquilo que secretamente chamava de "Ah, Deus..." ou "Ahhh...". Palavras sistematicamente repetidas por sua mente e lábios naqueles seus dois últimos dias em Nova Orleans.

As lembranças pálidas de Harry eram mais reais que as mãos de Dean Tomas em sua cintura, que o modo apressado de beijá-la na saída da escola. Os dois protegidos pelo secular muro dos fundos e pela vigilância de Simas Finnigan, assobiando discretamente sempre que alguém se aproximava ou quando o carro finalmente vinha apanhá-la. Dean... o belo Dean, com sua pele negra fazendo um contraste tão bonito com a dela. Com ele a coisa toda fora mais... explorada, por assim dizer, e mesmo então, infinitamente mais pobre. Pele contra pele, agradável e nada mais. Então porquê? Se a realidade era tão banal, porquê outra boca ainda ocupava seus devaneios? Porquê outros olhos invadiam seus sonhos nebulosos? Como podia aquela sensação, de meses atrás, ainda a perseguir?

Tinha sonhado tudo aquilo?

Precisava apenas correr a língua sobre os lábios, a memória do gosto de Harry ainda existia no cantinho de sua boca.

Ela apertou as têmporas mais uma vez, tentando banir o primo do seu presente.

"Pensamentos idiotas".

Não importava sobre o que estivesse raciocinando, as coisas sempre descambavam para o mesmo lado. Para a mesma pessoa.

E onde estava aquele maldito telefonema?

"Droga, Lizzie! Estou esperando!"

XXXXXXX

Um telegrama! Em plena era da informática e sua prima precisava subornar alguém para enviar um mero recadinho. Elizabeth não tinha entendido porque Ginny não podia simplesmente telefonar escondido. A explicação de que Molly colocara senhas em todas as linhas telefônicas, soara totalmente neurótica, mas enfim... O que sabia sobre a estranha Molly Prewett? Mal tinha posto os olhos sobre a mulher, mas só o fato dela haver seqüestrado a prima do convívio familiar, por pura paranóia, já era o suficiente para se pensar que a dama em questão não era nada equilibrada. A ruiva devia saber o que estava fazendo.

Tinha alguma coisa na prima, algo que fazia crer que Ginny sabia mais coisas do que deixava transparecer. Não tinha ligado para Lizzie e, em meio à conversa mais trivial, dito, repentinamente, que estava preocupada com a bisa? E isto antes mesmo que qualquer um em Nova Orleans fosse avisado de sua repentina internação? Não tinha a ruiva se adaptado à casa Morgan de um jeito inteiramente incomum? Tudo bem que Lizzie não fosse conhecida por sua grande coragem, mas não era nem de longe uma bobinha covarde. E mesmo tendo sido praticamente criada correndo pelos jardins e corredores da mansão, tinha que confessar que algumas vezes a casa lhe dava calafrios. Nada muito concreto, os olhos vigilantes dos retratos, uma porta que se fechava de repente, sem que houvesse corrente de ar, o som do piano, que ás vezes soltava notas desconexas sem que tivesse ninguém no teclado, e aquele arrepio estranho que todos eles sentiam de vez em quando.

Liz lembrava-se perfeitamente de uma ocasião, todos eles pirralhos, brincando na sala de música, a pequena Caroline Morgan encontrando uma bela caixa de madeira marchetada e descobrindo, encantada, que estava repleta de lindos brinquedos faiscantes. Jóias de família deixadas por ali, como se de fato não valessem uma fortuna. Sua mãe sempre dizia que Eugênia Morgan era uma displicente irreversível com aquelas coisas. Foi só começarem a remexer as peças valiosas que a sensação de algo maligno surgiu repentina. Todos sentiram, não precisaram nem de palavras, os mais velhos se entreolharam apreensivos, enquanto os menores se aconchegaram amedrontados.

Foi uma das coisas mais bizarras que Lizzie já tinha presenciado, o sol de domingo brilhando forte lá fora e essa quietude calada, agressiva, sombreando a sala.

Só um dentre eles teve o bom senso de fechar a caixa e abrir a porta do aposento, como se esperasse alguém chegar. De fato, Eugênia logo aparecera apressada, passando por Harry como se ele a tivesse chamado sem utilizar a voz.

Ao perguntar o que acontecera, somente o garoto tivera coragem de verbalizar:

- Aquilo está acontecendo de novo, bisa... aquela mulher...

Foi o sinal para as crianças menores começarem a chorar, sem explicação. Lizzie gostaria muito de não ter sido uma delas.

Como bisa Eugênia havia ficado séria, então. Até furiosa. E bisa Eugênia furiosa não era algo que se visse todos os dias. Fizera Candie levá-los dali, mas não antes que a vissem ficar por algum tempo fitando o nada, os olhos nublados percorrendo o aposento sem ver, e então, dizendo estranhas palavras em francês, coisa que lembrava igualmente uma oração como uma praga.

Tudo acontecera muito rápido, as palavras pronunciadas num sotaque forte e a bisa logo se trancando em seu quarto e não saindo até o dia seguinte, pelo que se soube. Nesta hora a casa ficara tão silenciosa que era como se as paredes estivessem prestando atenção, como se os retratos à óleo perscrutassem, escutando cada ruído ou murmúrio em seu interior. Os parentes, como a um sinal combinado, tinham ido embora ao mesmo tempo, uma da primas se persignando assustada, todos conseguindo levar as crianças sem nenhuma resistência. Raridade. Os pequenos nunca queriam partir de lá. Mas a sensação... Droga, Lizzie se arrepiava até agora. Nunca tomara real conhecimento sobre o que tinha acontecido, também não tinha insistido no assunto. Certas coisas era melhor não saber.

E era nesta casa... viva, por assim dizer, que Ginny dissera estar mais à vontade do que em qualquer outro lugar em sua vida.

Aquela garota parecia... bem, parecia uma bruxa.

Todos eles tinham seus segredos, seus encontros secretos em Oak's Heaven, mas tirando uma ou outra coisa, sabiam que eram só garotos curiosos mexendo com coisas além de suas possibilidades. Dentre eles apenas Harry e Keisha pareciam possuir um algo mais, um sentido mais aguçado, mas todos, sem exceção, percebiam certas coisas.

Ela sorriu sacudindo a cabeça, eram como Mickey Mouse naquele filme infantil, Fantasia, aprendizes desastrados brincando de feitiçaria.

Tirando a bisa, "Por Deus, aquela mulher parecia saber de tudo", eram poucos os que tinham conhecimento sobre o que acontecia na antiga fazenda semi-abandonada.

Enfim... nem tudo eram festas inconseqüentes.

A lembrança das bagunças que aprontavam relampejou pela mente da garota e, como de costume, a festa mais incrível, a maior, mais comentada, e também mais desastrosa, foi a que se fixou dentre tantas. O aniversário de dezesseis anos de Harry, ocorrido há quase um ano. Aquilo sim, fora um evento social. Social para os quesitos Morgan, que ficasse claro. Depois de um jantar formal, poucas pessoas num dos restaurantes glamourosos da cidade, a festa de fato começara. Longe dali.

Não havia um único jovem Morgan de fora, legítimos ou bastardos. Nenhum que não comparecesse levando dúzias de amigos, que por sua vez traziam outra dúzia.

A música ensurdecedora na sala principal, luzes espocando sobre os corpos frenéticos dos que se espremiam na pista de dança improvisada, quartos secundários ocupados por toda sorte de gente, vociferando sobre a performance dos Saints no último campeonato de basquete ou se embebedando enquanto discutiam seus graus de parentesco da forma mais bizarra, fazendo crer que toda Nova Orleans tinha um pouco de sangue Morgan. Camas onde se aboletavam fazendo conchavos e fofocas habituais sobre quem queria ficar com quem, quem de fato estava com quem, e quem iria quebrar a cara e sobrar. Lógico que, em certos quartos, portas trancadas, as camas estariam sendo usadas em propósitos mais íntimos. Sorte que Harry sempre insistisse em fechar à chave os aposentos principais, que ficavam no andar superior da mansão feudal. Nada de estranhos por ali.

Naquela noite, Lizzie trombou com Draco à todo instante, era só se virar e lá estava o rapaz. Estavam naquela boa e velha implicância saudável, quando a Chang começou a troçar que tinham trazido leite especialmente para ela.

- Não sendo o seu, queridinha... - Elizabeth tinha dado as costas, mas ficara a questão no ar.

Bom, Liz não tinha nada que ter dado ouvidos, muito menos tomado o copo inteiro de bourbon das mãos de Draco e o virado de uma vez. Um gosto forte queimando garganta abaixo. Seria Jack Daniels? Céus... o mundo tinha girado de verdade.

Tinha poucas recordações do resto da festa. "Jura que não bebi um copo só?", ela perguntara insistentemente à Hermione, nos dias seguintes, e a amiga invariavelmente dava a mesma resposta, "Você tomou quase meia garrafa e não houve Cristo que conseguisse te impedir".

Exagerada! Hermione estava biruta. Tinha certeza de ter tomado no máximo duas ou três doses. Não era forte para a bebida.

Agora sabia que, em dias de festa, ao menos festas como aquela, precisava pendurar um aviso no pescoço advertindo dos perigos do bourbon sobre Lizzie Dixon Morgan. Em letras miúdas, também advertindo sobre os perigos oferecidos por louros altos de olhos cinzentos.

Infelizmente sua amnésia alcoólica não nublara acontecimentos que ela, sinceramente, preferia esquecer. Como Draco tratara de levá-la para cima, enfiando meio pote de sorvete por sua boca e depois tentado fazê-la dormir. Como Lizzie tinha fugido assim que ele virou as costas. Como ele a ameaçara, dizendo ser capaz de levá-la para casa naquele estado. Como ela tomara outro copo de "sei lá o quê" das mãos de "sei lá quem" e o provocara, numa coragem embriagada: Du-vi-do. E se lembrava muito bem das suas pernas se sacudindo no ar, enquanto o rapaz a carregava sobre os ombros, em direção ao carro.

- Você não tem o direito... – ela não conseguia nem se soltar do cinto de segurança. - estou só me divertindo!

- Sei exatamente como essa diversão termina, eu ouvindo um belo sermão de tia Candie e você de joelhos, abraçada à louça branca do sanitário.

Tia Candie? Pelo menos ele não iria levá-la para casa.

Draco tinha colocado uma música alta, como se a festa continuasse dentro do carro e ela não percebesse que se afastavam cada vez mais de Oak's Heaven. Provavelmente tinha dado certo, porque ela quase se lembrava de ter cochilado, pulando sobressaltada sobre o banco, um tempinho depois.

- Mas ainda é muito cedo... – choramingou - Não quero ir embora...

- Tarde demais, - ele deu uma risada acima do barulho das caixas de som - se não percebeu estamos na estrada rural, na metade do caminho.

- Seu... estraga prazeres!

- Sabe o que mais? Se eu tivesse te deixado lá, imagino muito bem que tipo de diversão você teria arranjado. – ele murmurou alguma coisa entre dentes e ela só pôde escutar o final. – Bêbada como um gambá... qualquer um podia ter feito o que quisesse.

Lizzie não estava tendo muito senso de nada na ocasião, mas achou terrivelmente engraçada a cara do rapaz. Começou a rir, se descontrolando gradualmente. Pelo menos isso ela podia fazer, cada risada puxando a próxima, sem que nem mesmo soubesse o que achava de tão hilário.

- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado?

- Você. – as risadas já provocavam cólicas. – Já te disseram como é ridículo?

- Isso! Ria mesmo! – ele rosnou, ficando muito irritado. – Está absolutamente certa! Tem que ser muito ridículo pra ter escolhido passar por isso. Eu aqui, perdendo toda a festa... – logo depois ele tinha dito palavras não muito bonitas – Está aproveitando, madame? Era essa a diversão que queria?

O riso foi acabando aos poucos, enquanto outra sensação ia sendo despertada, tanto pelo que ele dizia, como pelo rosto emburrado a seu lado. Cara, ele ficava uma graça quando estava bravo. Na verdade, cada pedacinho dele era... suculento. Todos aqueles anos em que se sentira atraída pareceram ainda mais vívidos e impossíveis de serem ignorados. Ela sempre tivera esta queda inconfessada por ele e, se estivesse certa, com Draco não era muito diferente.

- Não, Draco. – Lizzie usou um tom malicioso, destravando o cinto de segurança da sua poltrona.

- Não o quê? – ele desviou a atenção da estrada, por segundos, parecendo um pouco surpreso pelo jeito que ela o fitava.

- Não era bem isso o que eu tinha planejado, mas agora que falou, tem uma coisa que me divertiria muito mais. – e fazendo exatamente como nos filmes que tinha visto, ela passou as pernas por cima dele, e sem se importar com o carro, com as frases praguejantes, com a dificuldade de manter o controle da direção, ela o segurou pela gola da camisa e o beijou de uma só vez com sua boca sequiosa.

Ele jogou o carro para o acostamento e se descolou da boca dela de imediato.

- Ficou louca?! – tendo freado de uma vez, ele instintivamente segurou o corpo pequeno da prima com firmeza, impedindo que fosse lançada de encontro ao volante. – Está tentando matar à nós dois, Dixon?!

Os dois se encararam por segundos, antes que Elizabeth passasse os braços por seu pescoço e embrenhasse as mãos pelos cabelos finos, o puxando novamente para si. Sentiu que ele arrepiava. O segundo beijo teria sido inevitável, de todo jeito.

Sim, glória e tragédia. Tudo começara bem ali.

Draco a beijava de um jeito... nenhum outro garoto tinha feito assim. Ele ainda murmurava coisas para ela, ainda brigava, nervoso, mas não estava tentando tirá-la de cima de si. Hummm... Não estava não.

Ela tinha gosto de bourbon e sorvete e Draco trincou os dentes levemente sobre os lábios dela.

- Lizzie... – lamuriou de um jeito ansioso, fazendo crer que queria isso há muito tempo.

Ela escutou o cinto dele ser liberado e logo depois os braços do rapaz a puxarem com mais vontade, fazendo uma dança sobre a poltrona que não precisava de nenhuma música de incentivo.

Liz entrou em outra dimensão, onde as poucas palavras que ele soltava só faziam sua vontade aumentar.

- Não posso... Lizzie, não podemos... Você não está no seu juízo perfeito.

Ela sorriu dentro da boca dele:

- Não estou, não. – se ele queria parar, porque a pressionava cada vez mais de encontro ao volante? Porque capturava o pescoço que ela jogara para trás? – Nenhum juízo. Não é bom assim?

- Maluca...

Ela puxou a camisa dele para cima, arranhando de leve as costas que já tinha admirado mil vezes nos banhos de piscina, no verão.

- Pára, Lizzie... pára com isso. – as mãos dele avançavam por suas pernas, recuavam assombradas e logo voltavam a percorrê-las.

Aquele querer e não poder atiçava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Então pára por nós dois, - ela mal conseguiu ofegar - porque eu não consigo... não quero.

- Isso é loucura... – Draco gemia em seu ouvido. – Você não sabe... Eu não sei o que estou fazendo...

"Não sabia?", se ele continuasse não sabendo daquele jeito...

Ela tinha planejado apenas alguma emoção ou aquele fogo todo fazia parte? Mais um pouco daquilo e entraria em combustão espontânea.

Draco estava afagando suas costas, seus cabelos curtos, virando sua cabeça para morder a nuca exposta. Uma das mãos lutando contra o frágil zíper do seu vestido amarrotado. A camisa dele já estava no chão quando Lizzie sentiu seu zíper arrebentando. Ah, e tudo o que ela queria era dar graças a Deus por ter estragado quando já podia arrancar a peça. Já tinha ficado com outros rapazes, vez ou outra em trajes menores, mas nunca usando tão pouco e nem daquela forma. O que estavam fazendo... Era bom, era bom demais. E pensar que nunca tinha beijado Draco...

Desperdício, desperdício, desperdício.

O cd finalmente devia ter chegado ao fim, porque a única coisa que Elizabeth escutava eram as respirações pesadas dos dois, unidos em carícias e beijos cada vez mais ousados. Ela levou a mão até o fecho da calça do rapaz, não tinha a menor experiência naquilo, mas isso agora não parecia importante.

Sentir as mãos pequenas tateando, quase o levando a gritar, foi o sinal definitivo para Draco acordar para o que faziam e a empurrar o suficiente para tirar as mãos da garota.

- Chega... está maluca... não vou me aproveitar de você. Não vou. – ele repetia convencendo a si mesmo.

- O que tem de mais? – ela devia estar uma graça, toda descabelada, semi-nua, as mãos presas, mas ainda tinha topete. - Eu quero, Draco.

Ele gemeu de frustração.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! – ele beijou suas mãos, as esfregou pelo rosto, pelos cabelos, então respirou fundo, as afastando novamente.

- Eu não posso, Lizzie. Só... não seria certo.

Ela ainda nem tinha assimilado o fora, quando o som de uma porta de carro batendo fez ambos arregalarem os olhos na mesma direção. Havia uma viatura policial parada bem na traseira.

Draco só teve tempo de colocá-la no lado do passageiro e lhe jogar a camisa. Um homem uniformizado batia de leve no vidro do motorista.

Com o pileque sumindo como por encanto, Lizzie praticamente mergulhou dentro da roupa, que nela era quase uma túnica. Certo, seu vestido estava arruinado, de qualquer forma, e ela sabia que o rubor no seu rosto era apenas o prenúncio de coisas muito piores.

O homem os estudou pela janela e deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

- Ora, ora, o que dois garotos da cidade alta estariam fazendo neste descampado?

- Admirando os insetos noturnos. – Draco parecia estar discutindo de igual para igual, o corpo virado, tampando Elizabeth o quanto podia da visão do policial. Estava nu da cintura para cima, o botão da calça aberto, e parecia sem nenhum constrangimento pela situação. – Poderia nos dar licença? Queremos continuar com a pesquisa.

Liz queria ter dado um soco na cabeça do rapaz por estar provocando o homem daquele jeito. Já não tinham problemas o suficiente?

- Documentos, moleque! – o policial previsivelmente se encrespara, mas ao averiguar a licença de motorista, foi se tornando mais e mais constrangido, como se tivesse sido ele quem fosse pego no flagra.

- Certo... vou escoltá-los em segurança até a cidade. Sabe, é bem perigoso por aqui, à noite.

Draco assentiu e deu um sorrisinho de lado, ligando o motor do carro. Lizzie nem mesmo abriu a boca, sentia que nunca mais iria conseguir olhar para o primo, muito menos falar. De qualquer forma, enquanto seguiam para a cidade com a viatura à sua frente, ela nem precisava se dar ao trabalho de perguntar, aquilo só podia ter dedo de Lucius Malfoy. Tinham sido salvos pelo "Al Capone" de Nova Orleans e ela sabia que tinha sido a maior causadora de tudo. Falar para quê?

Eles não trocaram uma única palavra durante o trajeto, mas se Lizzie tivesse arriscado um olhar, teria reparado que ele também parecia um tanto constrangido.

Mas o fim de noite perfeito não ficou por aí, o céu estava se tingindo de violeta quando estacionaram na garagem da Casa Morgan. Viram tia Candie vestindo um robe, o semblante preocupado... E surpresa! Os pais de Elizabeth, esperando com ela.

- Ah, inferno... – ela chorou.

Tinha certeza que se esquecera de algo. De avisar, ou melhor, de mentir adequadamente. Pois bem, depois do jantar os pais a deixaram sair, só não sabiam que a festa seria em Oak's Heaven, não faziam idéia de onde estava a filha até aquela hora, mas estavam com cara de que começavam a imaginar. Outro pequeno detalhe, eles sabiam exatamente que aquela camisa masculina não se parecia nem de longe com seu vestido de noite.

Ao entreolhar para Draco, percebeu que ele estava mais pálido que um fantasma.

Pelo menos isso.

Desde então se tornara mais esquiva que um bicho acuado. Se Draco se aproximasse pelo Norte, ela saía pelo Sul. Nunca tinham conversado decentemente sobre o ocorrido, o que era uma bênção, ao menos não ficaria tão embaraçada. Bastavam as brincadeiras e indiretas que era obrigada a tolerar.

Lizzie se espreguiçou longamente, mordendo a pequena antena do telefone sem fio. É... mas tinha sido um senhor amasso... Não tinha contado todos os detalhes para ninguém, a não ser por uma confidenciazinha ou outra a Mione e Ginny. Apesar disso o escândalo dos pais fora tamanho que toda a família soube em que estado tinha chegado em casa. Daí para somarem dois e dois...

Ela crispou as mãos, apertando sem querer uma das teclas luminosas, o aparelho fazendo um ruído que a despertou de uma vez.

- Droga! A ruiva! – a prima ia matá-la.

XXXXXXX

- Quer fazer o favor de dizer por que demorou tanto? – Virgínia rosnou do outro lado da linha.

- Desculpa, prima, estava distraída... Mas olha só, depois do que eu te contar vou ganhar um beijo na boca.

- Não aposte nisso.

- Grandes novidades! – a voz excitada da garota, disparou do outro lado do bocal.

Virgínia tentou abafar o timbre ao máximo. Se a pegassem no gabinete de Michael, no meio da noite, escondida com o telefone... Aquele era o castigo mais longo do século. E tudo por aquela bobagem com Dean Tomas, mais que passado. O mês de julho correndo e Molly toda estranha, nem querendo ouvir sobre a família em Nova Orleans. Na verdade, nas últimas semanas, ela e Michael andavam muito... cuidadosos com o que falavam na sua frente. Era como voltar à escola e ter todos aqueles segredinhos às suas costas. Nada bom. Definitivamente, nada bom. Tinha coisa ali.

- Sabe, Lizzie, se suas novidades incluírem um meio de convencer minha mãe a me deixar passar as férias aí... pelo menos o que restarem delas, – ela imitou a prima. – Garota, juro que eu é que te dou um beijo na boca.

- Ok, vamos pular essa parte. – ela a dispensou com naturalidade. - Tenho certeza que seus beijos devem ser maravilhosos, ao menos eu imagino... ou foi o que tia Candie falou.

- Tia Candie falou sobre beijos? Beijos meus? – a ruiva interrompeu, desconcertada. A tia não podia saber, podia?

- Falou sobre um rapaz aí dessa sua cidade cinzenta. – Lizzie foi propositalmente evasiva. – Anda se esfregando com Ianques, garota?

- Ah, isso. – ela quase suspirou de alívio. O beijo "verdadeiro", aquele sob o carvalho, morreria em segredo se dependesse dela. – Bom, estou viva, não é?

- Uma perfeita Morgan. Quero todos os detalhes quando estiver aqui. – então mudou de tom. – E aí, quer escutar as novidades ou não?

- Manda. – ela usou seu novo vocabulário, se enfiando debaixo da escrivaninha com o telefone sem fio. Coisa boba, mas assim sentia-se mais segura. Portas fechadas e Molly desmaiada em seu sono pesado, e ela ficando paranóica. Nota pessoal, perguntar à Candie se havia doenças mentais na família.

- Tenho uma notícia boa e outra maravilhosa. Qual quer primeiro?

Elizabeth sabia ser dramática quando queria.

- Lizzie! – Ginny sussurrou um grito.

- Certo, a boa. – a outra quase ofegava em contrações de fofoca. – Você vai receber visitas. Não qualquer uma, mas de tia Candie e bisa Eugênia, em pessoa.

- Quê?! – ela se amaldiçoou por exclamar agudamente.

- Isso mesmo. Estão indo te ver, passagens reservadas e tudo.

Ao contrário de ficar eufórica, Ginny se mostrou receosa:

- Porque, Lizzie? Porque elas estariam vindo de repente? Com a bisa doente e tudo...

- A bisa está ótima. – Liz se impacientou. – Quer parar com essa estória? Nem tudo é tragédia, sabe? Ela vai aproveitar para procurar um outro especialista quando chegar em Nova York, coisa de praxe, mas o fato é que as duas estão indo te ver e, se tudo der certo, você volta com elas para as férias. Não é fantástico?

- Claro. – ela mal conseguiu forçar um tom animado. – Fantástico.

Lizzie voltou a tagarelar e Virgínia se perdeu em pensamentos sombrios. Receber essa visita era um sonho longamente acalentado, mas algo a alertava de que havia mais coisa por ali.

Antes que desligassem, Ginny se ouviu perguntar automaticamente:

- Ah, e qual era a notícia maravilhosa?

- Céus! Quase me esqueço do melhor! – Lizzie se esganiçou, encantada. – Está sentada?

- Como uma pedra.

- Há alguém livre como um passarinho silvestre... – ela cantou – Pode soltar os fogos, ruiva, Harry e Chang terminaram tudo.

Ginny ficou muito quieta. Não estava inclinada a pensar em mais nada do que a visita da bisa, mas aquilo tinha terminado de bagunçar sua cabeça. Não era bem uma notícia maravilhosa, visto não lhe dizer absolutamente respeito. Era só... uma coisa boba que, assim por acaso, tinha feito seu coração pular para a garganta.

- Eu não tenho nada com isso, Lizzie.

Do outro lado, a prima completou com a voz absolutamente pausada:

- É claro que não, garota. Nada. Nadinha.

Ginny conseguia até divisar o sorrisinho maroto do outro lado da linha.

XXXXXXX

Ás vezes a vida realiza certos sonhos de um jeito muito diferente do imaginado. Depois de sonhar durante meses com sua volta à Nova Orleans, com a visita de algum parente, ou mesmo algum milagre que a viesse libertar, Virgínia receberia tia e bisavó naquela tarde. Mas, ah... como a situação era o avesso do que tinha sonhado.

Cinco dias depois do telefonema de Lizzie, uma devastada ruiva abria, pessoalmente, a porta do imenso apartamento para tia Candice e bisa Eugênia Morgan. Antes que dissesse uma única palavra já estava embalada num abraço confortador. Ao se afundar nos braços da bisavó, mesmo em meio ao alívio em vê-la e ao desespero em que se encontrava, Virgínia notou que a saúde da anciã não estava tão bem quanto o rosto firme aparentava.

- Bisa, você veio! Você soube! – ela não conteve o jorro de palavras ansiosas. – Soube antes de todos, não é? Eles querem me levar... Vão me afastar de vocês novamente.

- Ainda não, Ginny. – Candie se mostrava ambiguamente consternada e furiosa. – Não tão depressa.

- Se acalme, minha querida. – Eugênia a afagou, tranqüilizadora. - A luta ainda não está perdida.

- Não deixe. Por favor, não deixe.

Mas Eugênia tinha parado de acariciar sua cabeça. Pelo silêncio que se seguiu, Ginny percebeu que a mãe as observava do portal da sala.

- Estava pensando quando viria. – Molly falou sem rancor, mas também sem nenhuma cortesia. Como se falasse com uma mera conhecida que tivesse saído de sua vida muito antes.

- E adivinhou quando seria, naturalmente. – Eugênia replicou, afastando a bisneta gentilmente.

Molly assentiu, franzindo a testa.

- Tem bons informantes, Eugênia.

- Eu cumpro meu dever, Molly. Cuido da minha família.

- Assim como eu. – a mulher ruiva pousou um olhar severo sobre a filha e Virgínia percebeu que as coisas não podiam ser piores.

Dois dias antes, o centro do olho do furacão se instalara dentro do seu coração. Depois de desvios hesitantes e palavras tortuosas, a mãe terminara por soltar a bomba: os negócios de Michael exigiam uma nova mudança. Ele necessitaria voltar para a Inglaterra, sem previsão de volta. Naturalmente a "família" deveria segui-lo.

"Não!", ela gritara na ocasião. Não podiam ser tão cruéis. Tinha vivido sem amigos, sem família e nunca se ressentira do fato por, simplesmente, não saber como seria se os tivesse. Mas agora ela tinha seu lugar no mundo e também tinha a si mesma, a Ginny verdadeira. Eles não podiam lhe tirar tudo, tirar sua identidade. Não quando ela já sabia o que era ter nada.

A briga fora imensa, nunca havia se descontrolado daquela forma. Nem se importara com a porta do quarto estrondando às suas costas, sem que sequer a houvesse tocado. Fosse o que fosse, combinava com sua impotência, com sua raiva. E em meio à tempestade, lutando inutilmente contra um muro de pedras, a única conseqüência fora ver sua mãe esgotada, como jamais vira. Esgotada e inflexível.

Mas os Morgan não abandonavam os seus.

Do lado de fora do escritório, junto à tia Candie, Virgínia aguçava inutilmente suas antenas internas. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo por detrás da porta fechada, o que quer que estivesse sendo dito, ela confiava que não poderia estar em melhores mãos.

Eugênia Morgan era sua última esperança.

xxxxxxx

Molly Prewett era acostumada a ser sozinha. Mesmo tendo Michael, sua segurança se baseava em saber que, se voltasse a acontecer, se novamente fosse deixada só, ela permaneceria de pé, no final das contas. Dentro do seu coração havia um abrigo nuclear, onde poderia buscar refúgio sempre que as tormentas chegassem. Ali dentro, só a filha tinha morada eterna.

Do alto de toda sua certeza sobre o que seria melhor para Virgínia, do alto do poder, que como mãe, não lhe podia ser tirado, ela estacou no meio do aposento e não pôde deixar de estremecer. Dezesseis, quase dezessete anos sem pôr os olhos sobre Eugênia Morgan. Tinha se esquecido do poder daquela mulher. Um poder diferente do seu, um tipo que não vinha do seu dinheiro, nem da sua idade veneranda. A matriarca sempre tivera uma força muito mais ofuscante e perigosa, a força da verdade.

Em tudo o que dizia ou fazia, Eugênia sempre tinha a seu lado a verdade. Aquilo despertava a lealdade e desarmava o mais feroz inimigo, porque não importava quem você fosse, o que viesse perguntar ou responder, nunca haveria ilusão e mentira naqueles olhos lúcidos. Por isso Molly estremeceu, porque a verdade é para poucos. E por isso também, ela buscou uma força quase perdida dentro de si. Molly estava disposta a retribuir da mesma forma.

- Fiquei sabendo sobre sua saúde. – ela indicou o sofá. - Não veio ver nenhum especialista, não é, Eugênia?

Eugênia permaneceu de pé, mãos apoiadas na bengala de cabo de prata e madrepérola.

- Está enganada, vim ver um especialista, sim. Você. É especialista em Virgínia, não é?

- E o quê está tentando fazer?

- Tê-la conosco em Nova Orleans. – e só depois de deixar as coisas bem claras, ela se sentou.

- Veio me pedir para deixá-la morar com vocês?

- Vim para te trazer um aviso, Molly. Você está perdendo sua filha. Não para nós. Está perdendo Virgínia para si mesma.

- Este argumento é novo. – Molly franziu o nariz. – Está me dizendo o quanto a criei mal?

A anciã negou.

- Você a criou muito bem, mas parece não conhecer a força e sensatez que tem essa menina. Durante muito tempo eu me perguntei em quê você se baseou para condenar meu neto daquele jeito. Condenar a nós todos. Então julguei que o tempo a faria cair em si, a faria enxergar que não havia motivo algum para nos tratar como proscritos. Me enganei. E até hoje não compreendo porque não confiou no amor que ele sentia por você. Arthur a amava, jamais teria feito nada para te magoar.

A dúvida e a culpa novamente assaltaram Molly. Havia tido algum dia em sua vida em que não pensasse se havia sido injusta com Arthur? Sempre uma sensação horrível, que costumava levá-la ao descontrole. Era mais fácil culpar do que reconhecer a própria culpa.

- Mas fez! Arthur me machucou quando preferiu se envolver com aquela gente, com bruxaria... com aquela mulher. Ele me estraçalhou quando morreu e me deixou sozinha com uma filha.

- Não conheço todos os lados da vida, mas tenho a confiança de que meu neto jamais a traiu. Ele apenas tinha o direito de buscar a própria felicidade, assim como você.

- Estudando bruxaria com aquela gente?

- Aquela gente era sua família, e a bruxaria... – Eugênia disse a palavra com a tranqüilidade dos habituados aos mistérios. – era um dom natural que você poderia ter se esforçado para compreender, ao invés de se deixar cair na cilada da chantagem, "ou aquilo, ou eu".

- Você não compreende o quanto eu odiava aquilo?

- Compreendo melhor do que ninguém, e também compreendo que isso já não pode ser mudado. – falou sensatamente. - Este tempo já passou. É algo que apenas você vai poder resolver com sua consciência. Mas aqui, dezessete anos depois, eu lhe pergunto, é justo que seu ódio atinja sua filha?

Molly emudeceu de imediato. Eugênia sempre sabia como a nocautear.

- Eu nunca magoei... – titubeou - Eu nunca quis magoar minha menina. – ela sentou-se muito devagar. Esconder da filha sua família, era magoar.

- Assim como o Arthur nunca quis lhe magoar. – Eugênia sorriu com bondade. - As pessoas não são iguais. As pessoas não gostam de ser modificadas contra sua vontade.

- Ginny nunca tinha sido diferente. Sempre foi cordata. Ela nunca tinha sido rebelde como agora. Primeiro a escola, agora isso...

- Está sugerindo que essas mudanças se devem a nós?- Eugênia abanou a cabeça. - É inteligente demais para isso, Molly. Virgínia está se tornando uma mulher e está cada vez mais apta para decidir o caminho certo para sua vida. Você formou uma jovem sensata. Mas mesmo tentando criá-la como um pequeno querubim, não destruiu seu gênio. Ela é uma Morgan dos pés à cabeça. Quanto a isso, sim, tenho que concordar, não somos de temperamento fácil. – ela sorriu matreira. – Faz parte do pacote, e você o comprou muito feliz quando se casou com o Arthur.

Elas se fitaram em silêncio, um sorriso quase surgindo nos lábios tristes de Molly Prewett. Então Eugênia pôs seus olhos que tudo viam, profundamente sobre a mulher.

- Dê este voto de confiança à nós, à família que já foi sua. E se não puder, dê este voto de confiança à sua filha.

Molly não sabia como, mas pela primeira vez na vida, começou a pensar em como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se ele ainda estivesse vivo. Se ela tivesse feito outras escolhas na vida

- E se ela sofrer? – disse surpresa. Estaria ela pensando sobre a possibilidade...?

- Sofrer? Como você, eu, como cada pessoa existente neste planeta? Então ela será humana. – Eugênia suspirou, o semblante tranqüilo, estava certa de que acabara de dar um passo definitivo para qualquer coisa. Talvez algo bom. - Não impeça sua filha de crescer. É o aviso que vim lhe trazer. Insisto, não é um pedido ou ameaça, é um... conselho. – e sorriu da palavra que não gostava. - Dentro de dois anos ela será maior de idade e você sabe que irá nos procurar. Não adianta mais, Molly, a distância de agora será apenas física. Faça apenas com que nos procure de forma a não destruir a relação que vocês têm. Faça que seja por amor, não pela dor.

- Não posso me afastar dela. – ela murmurou. – Não farei isso.

- Olhe para mim. Meu tempo está se acabando e a cada dia eu tento me agarrar mais e mais à vida por um único propósito: a família. Eu tive que enterrar marido, dois filhos, meu neto querido, parentes de três gerações. Só eu permaneci. Só eu fiquei para trás. Virgínia é a única continuação da minha árvore. A única continuação de Arthur. Deixe-me tê-la um pouco. Deixe que ela nos tenha um pouco. E talvez ela vá te amar muito mais.

E a dura Molly, a de firmeza e constância, começou segurar lágrimas impossíveis de serem detidas.

- Não faça isso, Eugênia. Está usando sua saúde. Está me dizendo que se eu não permitir... Que se ela estiver longe quando você... – ela tentou não pronunciar a palavra morte, mas estava bem claro. – Ela vai me odiar.

- Chantagem emocional? – a anciã assentiu pesarosamente. – Não foi minha intenção, mas sim, por Virgínia eu me rebaixaria a isso. Por meu amor à ela. E quanto ao seu amor? Estaria disposta a se sacrificar um pouco por ele?

Eugênia se levantou com alguma dificuldade.

- Ficaremos na cidade por alguns dias. Nossa vez de explorar o ambiente de metal e concreto de Nova York. Espero não ter te trazido mais sofrimento do que o que se impôs. – ela falava e Molly mal conseguia se mover. - Apenas pense. Como impedir o destino de cumprir o seu curso?

De dentro do escritório, uma Molly paralisada pôde ouvir as perguntas agudas de Virgínia, as palavras acalmadoras da bisavó, o sussurro baixo de Candice. Pôde ouvir as três Morgan se despedindo. Três. Um baque surdo no coração. Sua filha era uma delas.

Quantos minutos se passaram? Quantos até escutar a voz baixa e insegura da pessoa que mais amava sobre a face da terra?

- Mamãe? – a garota estava parada à sua frente.

- Não posso ficar sem você. – Molly sussurrou quase inaudivelmente.

- O quê está dizendo? – perguntou confusa. Savia que algo importante acontecera ali, apenas não calculava a extensão.

- O que você faria se eu te forçasse a partir conosco? – Molly a surpreendeu. - Me odiaria?

Virgínia sentiu os olhos arderem novamente. Então era isso, estava tudo acabado.

- Não, mamãe. Se me forçar... eu farei o que você quiser, não foi sempre assim? – os olhos castanhos brilharam com lágrimas duramente contidas. – Eu farei e um dia, quem sabe, eu possa te perdoar.

E a verdade desabou sobre os ombros de Molly. Até mesmo uma menina conseguia ser menos egoísta que ela. A sua menina, que ela jurara amar e fazer feliz. Sacrifícios. Que direito tinha de lhe provocar tanto sofrimento?

- Eu não te obrigarei, Ginny. – disse entrecortado. – Não sei o que fazer, mas não vou mais te obrigar a ser quem não é. – e então abriu os braços. – Venha aqui, minha menina.

E Virgínia se jogou nos braços abertos da mãe. E as duas choraram juntas e se compreenderam juntas. E o abismo de uma vida inteira finalmente deixou de existir.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A**: Oi gente! Depois de muita espera e muita saudade (minha de vocês), consegui terminar o capítulo. Ai, se eu soubesse o quanto este ano o trabalho iria exigir de mim, não teria começado outra fic sem terminar a primeira. Mas como comecei, podem ficar tranqüilos, apesar da demora não pretendo desistir de jeito nenhum. Vocês terão apenas que ser um pouquinho pacientes.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando qual foi a decisão de Molly, não é? Pois bem, isso saberemos no capítulo a seguir. XD

Esclarecimentos:

1 – Mardi Gras: no carnaval de Nova Orleans é a terça-feira gorda, literalmente. O dia principal dos festejos e também o mais animado. Alguma semelhança?

2 – Park Avenue: região podre de chic em Nova Iorque.

A todos vocês que me mandaram mensagens particulares e recadinhos de incentivo, meu muito, muito obrigada. É um alento saber que compreendem que cada etapa da vida exige seus sacrifícios. Eu não colocaria no ar um cap. escrito de qualquer jeito, só pra postar. Chego a arrepiar sobre esta hipótese. Então só posso torcer pela espera ter valido a pena.

Sobre o capítulo: Estou em estado de graça... Sempre que começo um novo capítulo gosto de colocar um pensamento, um trecho de música, algo que resuma o que será lido à seguir, e neste, depois de tudo pronto (inclusive o título!), me deparei com este poema do Neruda, engavetado em meus arquivos há séculos. Nossa! Surpresa grata e atordoante. O poeta disse tudo em poucas linhas. Ainda bem que existe poesia e ainda bem que ela me encontrou.

Quanto aos casais, o conflito entre Lizzie e Draco foi mostrado (foi tão bom de escrever, hihi), mas não houve espaço para contar a estória de Candie e Sirius. Tentei encaixar mas não ficou natural. Vamos ver no próximo... Espero que as lembranças dos personagens e mini-saltos no tempo não tenham ficado confusos. Podia ter pedido opiniões para minhas fic-irmãs e todas seriam excelentes, mas ainda não consigo mostrar para ninguém antes. Dá pra entender? Coisa visceral.

Copiando minha querida irmã, Sally Owens, mandei avisos de atualização por e-mail, para aqueles que acompanham minhas fics e deixam seus reviews. Infelizmente não consegui o e-mail de todos. Pry e Lanni, não consegui ler o de vocês no meu e-mail (arrrrgh!). Então vamos fazer o seguinte, quem quiser me passar, pode deixar no meu Orkut, Georgea R, ou dentro dos reviews, no caso do FF e Aliança 3 V. Combinados?

E um abraço especial para meus maiores incentivadores:

**Ginny Potter: **Meu primeiro review no Aliança! Fico contente demais de estar achando maravilhosa. Recados são o melhor modo de se ter um retorno da fic, saber o que pensam e o quanto nos apóiam. Muito obrigada pelos votos de inspiração, ela veio, e acompanhada de muita transpiração também. Trabalho duro, mas sempre recompensado. Super beijo.

**Remaria:** Ah, nada como colocar um pouquinho da gente nas personagens. Ainda mais quando tem romance no ar. E o bando de casais que eu arrumei... Mérlin, que trabalhão. E ainda vai ter pelo menos mais um. Georgea desanimada, olhando pros dedos doloridos. É o preço do vício. Rsrsrsrsrssrsrsrsrs. Obrigada por torcer por mim e saiba que o carinho é recíproco. Beijo grande, irmã.

**Miaka: **A fabula da raposa e da uva... tenho a impressão que a Gi deu uma de desentendida. Rsrsrsrs. Mas não adiantou nada, a atração rolou e o beijo também. \o/ Brigada pelos coments e apoio, Mi. Bjo.

**Ara Potter: **Irmããã!!! Te amo! Dizem que rir rejuvenesce. Se for verdade estou uns dez anos mais nova. Não pira a cabeça do cunhado, heim? Já pensou se ele te proíbe de ler minhas fics? Pára de confundir o menino... Ahuahuahuahauhauahua! E muito obrigada pelo amasso da CTTM. Quero mais! Adorei ser sua Beta 3, e adoro ser sua amiga. Mil beijos.

**Michelle Granger: **Mana, você leu tudo de uma vez e acabou enxergando tudo turvo, daí também ficou dodói... Ai, será que a culpa foi minha? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrssrsrsrs. Olha lá, pega leve com estas coisas. Fic demais vicia. Geo tomando fic na veia. Tomara que já esteja melhor. Um beijo grande, saudades de você (pc mau!).

**Livinha: **Sirius e Candie... pois é. Vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho. Mas você merece, depois de como terminou seu último capítulo (Humpf!). Puxa, mana, você entendeu bem o espírito das personagens. É isso mesmo, parecem ser complicados, mas no fundo nem são tão diferentes do que a gente vê por aí, todo dia. Oh, Mr. Harry! Eu também estou apaixonada... Beijo enorme, querida.

**Nani Potter:** Nana linda, vem mais beijo por aí. Cruza os dedos, beija e jura. Obrigada por arrumar um tempinho nessa sua agenda impossível. Adoro você. :-

**July Black: **Querida, pode comemorar. Agora nosso moreno TDB está solteiríssimo! \o/ No futuro pode ser que a Gi sofra, mas também há de ser beeeeem feliz. Também com nosso Harry apaixonante... Reza e fica na torcida. Rsrsrsrsrsrs. Bjo, bjo, bjo.

**Sil 17:** Querida amiga, que saudade de você e das suas fics! E que coisa mais gostosa ter estes seus reviews pra ler quando as energias estão baixas... Como sempre, você estava certa nas suas suposições. Há algo "mágico" no nosso garoto. Isso ficou subentendido durante as memórias de Lizzie. Vamos ver o que acontece no desenrolar do novelo. E a Gi florindo... Puxa, que lindo ficou isso. Agora ninguém segura nossa plantinha exótica. E meu obrigada imenso por me comparar com as escritoras citadas. Estupendas, né? Estou muito feliz por ter te encontrado virtualmente pelo mundo. Meu beijo carinhoso e saudoso.

**Sally Owens:** Já viu como as tempestades nunca chegam sozinhas? E reparou que quando elas passam tudo fica mais limpo e bonito? Assim tem sido conosco, não é? Contratempos, mudanças pequenas e gigantescas, e nosso porto seguro ali, firme e forte. Nossos amores, nossa família, nossas estórias. Elas nos sustentam mesmo quando a gente se sente a mais esgotada do planeta. Quando chega o fim do dia e a gente acha que não vai agüentar dar mais um passo. Ninanão. Lá estão elas na frente do pc, pescando sonhos. Obrigada por embarcar comigo nesta viagem à Nova Orleans e por ser esta pessoa meiga, que sinto conhecer há anos. Um beijo, irmã. Ah, e a Gi pensando sobre o beijo: se seriam todos "doce, pimenta e sal", eu meio que roubei de seu coment.

**Lani Lu: **Céus! Você descreveu um sonho bom... Sua descrição de Lizzie e Draco se completando como uma massa sobre uma estátua rachada, o beijo de Gi e Harry, forte e frágil ao mesmo tempo... Sempre acreditei no poder dos reviews sobre um autor, e agora percebo o quanto eles nos tocam, e modificam o próprio modo de enxergar nosso trabalho. Querida, obrigada por me mostrar sua visão, e obrigada por ela ser tão linda. Beijo enorme.

**Lilly:** Ah, nada como um "merchan" de Arinha Robert... Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado. E apesar de não ter sido a Gi quem quebrou o salto da Cho, acredito que ela teria gostado muito de fazê-lo. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. De qualquer modo foi ela a causadora do tumulto. Na festa e no coração do nosso Potter. Um beijão.

**Diana:** Querida, mesmo com a demora na atualização, espero que continue passando por aqui. Pode sossegar, não vou desistir nunca. Um monte de beijos estalados.

**Lais Mayara:** Linda, sei que estou em falta com vocês, e sei que não posso prometer atualizações rápidas. Vida corriiiiiida... Só prometo não os abandonar, e tratá-los com todo o respeito que merecem. Obrigada pelo apoio. Bjoka.

**Macah Potter:** Família grande é minha sina. Rsrsrsrsrsrs. Daquelas bem barulhentas, cheias de segredinhos, carinhos e cheia de apoio quando a gente mais precisa. Mais ou menos Morgan. Agora, um primo igual ao Harry... ainda bem que eu também não tenho. Ia ser conflito na certa. Rsrsrsrs. Beijão.

**Hanna Burnett:** Demorada, mas atualizada. Tomara que goste, querida. Beijos.

**Lis.Strange:** Ah, Lis, que delícia ter achado isso. É bom demais ler um coment dizendo isso. Sobre Anne Rice, eu adoro a "rainha". E leia, leia, leia! São ótimos. Quanto ao Lasher, não haverá um, mas como o capítulo mostrou, algo espreita pela casa... E Lizzie Morgan agradece o carinho. Bjos XD

**Sônia Sag:** E o amasso entre a gralha loura e Lizzie? Gostou? Ahuahuahua! E este beijo H/G deu mesmo o que falar. Como esse Potter é poderoso, amiga. Estou amando sua fic sobre os fundadores, viu? Mil beijos e obrigada pelo carinho.

**Mayana Sodré:** \o/ Eu também gostei muito de Ron ser definido como a "vadia" da Keisha. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Sabe quando a gente fica rindo sozinha na frente do pc? Sério, até vi a cara sarcástica da Lizzie, dizendo. E novamente sobre Keisha, tem um mistério sim. Vamos ver... Obrigada pelo recado e força. Tomara que não tenha ficado ansiosa demais com a demora. Beijos mil.

**Gina W. Potter: **Puxa, querida, obrigada por todos os recadinhos carinhosos (tão bem vindos), e pela atenção. E o poema... ai... sou fissurada em poesia, e Neruda é mestre em descrever o amor. Brigada pela força. Um abraço, um beijo e um cheiro.

**MárciaM:** Mas que saudade, poderosa! E seu feitiço anti-Cho está funcionando que é uma beleza. E como você ousa pedir por mais que beijos, quando é a rainha da enrolação? XD Calma com os agarros, que isso mata! KKKKKKKKKKK. Um beijo, bruxinha, tô com saudades de rir com você.

**Morgana Black:** Morg, amiga, eu também me senti no lugar da Gina. Eu também!!! E o Harry, sabe como é, não adianta fugir do que a gente mais quer. Aquilo acaba perseguindo a gente. E que perseguição mais boa! Muito obrigada pela atenção, querida. Beijos, e a gente se vê no Fórum.

**Paty Black:** Patyyy- Mariaaa!!! Geo corre e pula no pescoço. Você voltou pra nós! Aposto que toda bronzeada, né? Que bom que está gostando, mana. Está sendo feito com sacrifício, mas muuuito prazer. Mil beijos pra você. Estou morta de saudades. XD

Um cheiro,

Geo.


	6. O Teatro dos Impostores

Capítulo 5

**O Teatro dos Impostores**

"sou um impostor, um dia saberão

que simulei tudo o que sempre fui.

sou uma ficção, meu sangue é só linguagem

meu sopro é uma explosão que vem de dentro

em forma de palavra.

quando já não for mais, serei eu mesmo.

enquanto tardo, trapaceio contra o tempo

a máquina que vai me devorando

invento meus adventos e meus ventos

e vou passando como tudo passa

em busca de uma graça que ultrapasse

o círculo da minha circunstância

o espelho que não seja senão o outro

esse que me habita e que me espreita

e, não sendo eu, me acata os meus espantos"

(Geraldo Carneiro – Balada do Impostor)

Harry estava largado sobre sua nova e espaçosa cama, fitando entediado seu novo quarto e o sol que entrava sem cerimônia pela sacada aberta. Um dia alegre no jardim dos Morgan. E um sótão bem bagunçado em sua cabeça.

Ele girou o corpo, procurando enxergar figuras nas nuvens, pelo pedacinho azul de céu que divisava. Desde quando a vida era tão chata? Tinha ouvido horas de sermão de Candice Morgan, ou a versão de sermão que a doce tia Candie conseguia passar. Até a bisa lhe fitara com seus olhos de "O que faremos com você?", e logo depois tinha dado o golpe de misericórdia, dizendo:

- Compreendo suas diferenças com seu padrinho e nada me dará mais prazer do que te ter aqui pelo tempo que quiser. Mas Harry... eu espero mais de você.

Dito bem daquele jeito, "espero". Nada de "esperava". Ela queria mudança e Harry nem tinha precisado perguntar do quê se tratava. O sentido da frase era muito claro, muito amplo, além do quê, ele e a bisa muitas vezes não precisavam de palavras para se entender. Desde os treze, quatorze anos, a velha dança era a mesma. Sirius e Harry tinham alguma desavença mais séria, Harry pedia guarida na Casa Morgan até os ânimos esfriarem. A bisa sempre o acolhia com palavras amáveis e sábias, fazendo o rapaz relevar. Mas o problema é que agora ele não tinha mais treze, quatorze anos, não é?

Harry sabia que morava no coração de Eugênia, e também sabia que nunca, por mais que tivesse anos de prática, poderia enganá-la. A bisa sempre tivera paciência com suas dificuldades e dores mal curadas, sempre fora um porto seguro de afeição irrestrita, mas aparentemente ela já percebera que a maré estava mudando. Que talvez fosse o tempo para certas feridas serem superadas ou colocadas à prova. Eugênia farejara algo novo e, mais do que nunca, esperava que Harry fosse feliz. Ela tinha essa estranha teoria de que a felicidade podia ser alcançada por ele mesmo, desde que se dispusesse a aceitá-la.

Mas as coisas não podiam ser tão simples. Era impossível que a solução para todos os seus problemas fosse o equivalente à um sorriso e "assim ele viveu feliz para sempre". Balela romântica. Como se ele não tivesse mais com o quê se preocupar além dessa utopia.

OK, mas resmungos à parte, ele ainda tinha educação o suficiente para aceitar quaisquer repreensões que recebesse das mulheres que, junto com Sirius, compreendiam tudo o que ele realmente entendia como família. Sem contar que, quaisquer que fossem os sermões, ele provavelmente merecia. Realmente não era a primeira vez que se refugiava na "garçonière"(1) do pavilhão da piscina e talvez não fosse a última. O arranca-rabo com o padrinho fora bastante desagradável e Harry reconhecia que Sirius tinha suas razões. Ultimamente andava sendo muito difícil controlar seus impulsos auto-destrutivos.

Num prazo de dias tinha se envolvido numa briga de socos. Não se lembrava nem o motivo, mas ficara um olho roxo como recordação. Tinha ficado completamente embriagado numa madrugada, quase batido o carro, e terminado a noite, sem saber como, fazendo uma serenata tragicômica, sob a janela de uma furiosa Hermione. Os vizinhos tinham chamado a polícia. Nem adiantara dizer que era uma homenagem à verdadeira amizade. Mione ainda estava lhe dando uns olhares bem tortos. E para piorar, Cho tinha feito um escândalo quando soube, espalhando uma estória sem pé nem cabeça sobre os dois amigos. Como se ele e Hermione... Harry se arrepiou só de pensar. Era pior até que suspeitar dele e Lizzie. Cho estava surtando e lhe dando uma boa dor de cabeça, o que o fazia se lembrar: tinha realmente terminado com sua suposta namorada, para sempre e sem retorno, aleluia.

Mas mesmo com todos os seus extenuantes esforços, admitia, embora só para si mesmo, que havia se sentido infeliz durante todas as suas aventuras, em todos os momentos em que estivera lúcido ou embriagado. _"Laissez les bons temps rouler"_(2), "Deixe os bons tempos rolarem", já não estava funcionando como filosofia de vida.

Se ao menos soubesse como agir... Se conseguisse pedir um norte, falar a respeito com alguém...

Ele se odiava quando começava a fraquejar desta forma. Tinha escolhido o tipo de vida que queria, há anos. Porque agora essa sensação de desajuste?

Por este motivo, quando Sirius veio tomar suas merecidas satisfações sobre o comportamento do afilhado, Harry optara pelo caminho mais fácil. Discussão, negativas, troca de palavras irritadas com o único propósito de apenas piorar a sua situação. Catalisar o desastre. E ele conseguiu. De comum acordo, Harry agora era novamente um morador provisório na Casa Morgan. "Até as coisas se acalmarem."

Mas e quando é que as coisas se acalmavam para ele?

"... espero mais de você." A voz de Eugênia cristalizara em sua mente. O que a bisa queria? Seu sangue?

O repentino barulho de risadas o fez torcer os lábios involuntariamente. Nada como um motivo para mudar o rumo dos pensamentos. Logo abaixo, junto à piscina, Hermione e Elizabeth, tomavam banho de sol em biquínis que estavam apenas toleravelmente dentro dos limites da lei. Ron e Draco tinham feito sua primeira visita, desde sua "mudança", um amigável jogo de cartas, nas quais Harry era exímio. E Draco também tivera sérios problemas para ir embora. Tinha ficado abobalhado, fitando Lizzie em seu esfuziante duas peças amarelo. Considerando a distração do primo e que o forte de Ronald fosse o xadrez, fora pateticamente fácil ganhar todas as partidas.

- Nada disso, Malfoy. Rua. – no momento de ir embora, Harry tinha adivinhado a expressão voraz do primo e o arrastado até o portão. – Sei muito bem o que está se passando por essa sua cabeça e não, isso não vai acontecer.

- Se você sabe, porque não está enchendo o Ron? – Draco respondera, relutante em deixar a visão de Lizzie para trás.

O ruivo mal piscou ao tomar a palavra.

- Provavelmente porque eu não acho o incesto tão interessante quanto você.

Malfoy arqueou uma esperta sobrancelha.

- Mione não é sua parente, sabichão.

Ron, até então ligeiramente divertido, teve uma atitude parecida com a de Harry. "Ele e Hermione?!"

- Isso... é doentio. – fez uma careta. – O que deu em você? Mione é nossa irmãzinha.

Malfoy escapou do braço de Harry e espiou rapidamente pelas costas. Se focou mais uma vez em Lizzie e depois relanceou os olhos rapidamente sobre Hermione.

- Irmãzinha bem desenvolvida... Hei! - ele levou dois petelecos ao mesmo tempo.

E agora, sem os primos, Harry se via na triste perspectiva de passar o resto da tarde mofando no quarto, tendo como única companhia as duas vozes animadas das garotas, logo abaixo da sua sacada.

- Olha só, estive lendo sobre os malefícios do sol sobre a saúde. – a voz de Mione chegou clara até ele.

- Você, lendo um livro? - a voz meio sonolenta de Liz, retrucou manhosa - Que novidade. Não leu nada sobre final de férias, não? Relaxa, Mione...

- Eu te juro, mais um pouco deste calor e vou pegar uma insolação.

- Há, há, há. – Lizzie mofou. – Com seu bloqueador sessenta o risco é bem reduzido. Aproveita a vida, garota. Semana que vem as aulas começam e vamos ter que acumular os deveres com o empolgante desafio de ambientar a ruiva na escola. Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho.

Do seu quarto, Harry ergueu a cabeça tão depressa que escutou um estalo. "Ruiva?"

- É verdade. – a risada cristalina de Hermione badalou nos ouvidos do rapaz. – Quero só ver como ela vai se virar no meio dessa sua família de malucos. Ainda mais sendo uma menina tão séria...

O comentário fez Elizabeth soltar uma risada pelo nariz.

- Séria? Hum, sei... Mi, você não está se confundindo com ela não?

- Ah, sim, agora eu sou ruiva, me chamo Virgínia e vou morar bem aqui, na Casa Morgan.

Se Harry ainda tivesse alguma dúvida, esta teria evaporado num espasmo de genuíno susto. Virgínia em Nova Orleans? De verdade? E o mais grave, Virgínia morando ali? Há poucos metros de distância? Ele teve que usar todo o bom senso para se impedir de descer correndo até as garotas e as sacudir para que explicassem aquilo direitinho.

Tinha observado o sobe e desce de Candice durante todo o verão, em constantes vôos à Nova York. Sendo que até mesmo a bisa tinha ido numa das vezes. Mas como ele não dava a mínima para o assunto... bom, só uma curiosidade comum, como qualquer um teria, tinha segurado a língua firmemente na boca, não perguntando nada. Mesmo com os boatos sobre uma possível vinda da garota para a cidade, Harry continuou descrente e tranqüilo. Seria impossível. A neurótica da mãe dela jamais permitiria o contato da filhinha imaculada com os parentes pecadores do Sul. E assim era melhor para todo mundo.

Ele só não contava com este desfecho. O destino gostava muito de Harry. Tanto que costumava, constantemente, pregar brincadeirinhas hilárias de humor negro.

Devia ter algo errado, não tinha escutado aquilo...

- Em que ano ela vai ficar? – Mione perguntou de sua cadeira, bem segura debaixo de uma sombra escura como a noite. "Raios solares eram nocivos".

- No segundo, no mesmo que eu. Tomara que a gente faça muitas matérias juntas. Vai ser uma delícia ter ela na turma. Uma bruxinha de verdade.

Hermione se limitou a assentir. Achava que o espetáculo já estava de bom tamanho. Lançando um olhar significativo sobre os óculos, as duas levantaram-se como que num ato combinado.

- Acha que ele escutou? – Mione estava bem junto à Lizzie, movendo a boca quase que sem som.

- Aposto que se lambuzou com cada palavra. Como uma mosca no melado.

Dito isto, as duas tiraram os óculos escuros num ato conjunto e idêntico, e com um ligeiro curvar de lábios, comemoraram silenciosamente sua esperteza e superioridade intelectual. "Garotos..."

Andando até a borda da piscina, elas mergulharam juntas. Duas sereias contentes consigo mesmas. Afinal, eram férias, elas mereciam e estava quente como o inferno.

Ou estaria, assim que Virgínia chegasse.

Do seu quarto, Harry, como por simbiose, tinha um pensamento muito semelhante.

XXXXXXX

Quando ela chegou a Nova Orleans, quando escutou seus passos sobre o piso do aeroporto, quando sentiu o perfume da sua terra, ela percebeu que todas as coisas fora de prumo em sua vida, automaticamente se acertaram. A pecinha de quebra-cabeças que ela fora, deslocada e longe do seu jogo, encontrara seu lugar junto à suas irmãs. Já não haviam duas Ginny Morgan lutando por espaço. A paisagem estava completa. Virgínia estava inteira novamente. Estava em casa.

Tinha demorado longos dias até perceber que a bisa conseguira, que abrira uma brecha na resistência de Molly. Estaria vivendo com os Morgan durante aquele ano, talvez durante todo o ano, exultava. E nestas últimas semanas, a relação entre mãe e filha nunca fora tão próxima.

- Aprenda uma coisa, Ginny: Vovó sempre vence.

Tinha sido a frase entre alegre e resignada que Candice soltara no vôo, a caminho de Nova Orleans. A tia tinha ido especialmente para buscá-la, ainda que um pouco antes da data em que Molly e Michael viajariam para Londres. Mas tudo certo, ela tinha que chegar à tempo para as aulas.

"Uma escola mista! Ah, meu Deus..." Ginny tinha passado os últimos dias quase saltitando. Teria um semestre como adaptação à vida na Louisiana, um semestre criteriosamente avaliado, e caso não se saísse bem, ou se houvesse qualquer problema, Molly deixara claro que sua liberdade estaria revogada. Claro que a mãe não dissera exatamente estas palavras, mas no final das contas era isso. Era bom não sair da linha, nem um pouquinho. Nada de coisas estranhas (Molly não falava a palavra feitiçaria), nada de árvores altas sendo escaladas com propósitos libidinosos. Ginny riu consigo mesma, não sobre a feitiçaria, mas pensando que os atos libidinosos propriamente ditos poderiam muito bem ser realizados no chão, ao pé da árvore.

A chegada ao Garden District, às ruas lindas e antiquadas, quase trouxe lágrimas a seus olhos, assim como a recepção calorosa de Eugênia, vários primos e agregados, bem no portão da frente. As flores pareciam mais bonitas, o dia mais ensolarado, como se estivessem em festa por lhe receber. Ela gostaria de poder abocanhar aquele lugar e o mastigar lentamente. E agora ela podia.

Foi abraçada, amassada, chacoalhada e não parou de rir por um segundo sequer. Deixou-se arrastar docilmente para a sala principal, soltando informações desconexas enquanto seus olhos escrutinavam rapidamente ao redor. Tudo como se recordava e ainda mais colorido. Exceto... No mar de vozes e corpos jovens em que se via metida, faltava uma certa presença. "Onde estava ele?"

Parou de respirar quando viu o objeto de sua procura, abrindo caminho entre amigos e primos, parando para conversar de vez em quando.

Sentiu as pernas tremerem, a garganta secar. Engraçado, nos seus devaneios sobre ele isto não acontecia. Depois de flutuar com mil fantasias oníricas, ela tinha se esquecido de que eram praticamente dois estranhos. O Harry que estava ali, embora ainda mais lindo do que se lembrava, era o real. E ao contrário de diminuir sua importância, isto apenas o tornou mais valioso para ela. Ele, que tinha essa energia vibrante, como tudo o que via a seu redor. Ele, que fazia tão parte daquela cidade que se tornava sua extensão. Tão valioso que, mesmo com sua presença marcante, era contraditoriamente quase irreal.

Harry já estava bem perto e deu uma gargalhada, sobre algo que Ron dissera. O som de sua risada alarmou a ruiva completamente. "O que estava pensando? Não estava preparada para vê-lo tão de perto..." Podia ter se convencido que não faria diferença, que não se importava, mas emoções ensaiadas só funcionavam na imaginação. E enquanto não sabia onde enfiar as mãos, para onde olhar ou o que dizer, ele finalmente parou na sua frente.

Oferecendo apenas um frio aceno de cabeça, ele voltou toda sua atenção para Mione, ao lado dela.

- Estou indo com o Ron para o French Quarter. Vem com a gente?

- Ah... French Quarter? – Hermione parecia ainda mais embaraçada do que a ruiva. – Não seria melhor a gente ficar por aqui?

- Aqui? – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. – Mas não tem nada pra fazer aqui.

- Harry... a sua prima acabou de chegar... – Mione queria chutar as canelas do amigo, mas parou de falar quando percebeu que seu comentário só acrescentara um rubor violento no rosto da garota.

- Ela não se importa, não é? – ele mal relanceou os olhos sobre a ruiva, que se sentiu incapaz de falar ou realizar qualquer movimento. Nem mesmo um gesto de cabeça.

Mas ele já tinha voltado a atenção para a amiga.

- Se mudar de idéia, sabe onde estamos. – e deu as costas, se afastando sem problema.

Assim, apenas isso. Uma olhadinha insignificante. Uma indiferença mortal. Não faria diferença se ela fosse uma tela de natureza morta, pendurada na parede. Virgínia sentiu-se como uma criança que, na manhã de Natal, se levantasse saltitante só para descobrir que não ganhara presente algum.

- Você me dá licença um minutinho? – Hermione tocou seu ombro de leve, a deixando sozinha com Elizabeth, que fazia uma força danada para não encará-la.

Mas não faria diferença, por algum tempo Ginny não daria notícia de nada. Estava atônita consigo mesma. Não devia ter se importado. Não devia ter ficado machucada. Não fazia sentido. Tinha sido só um beijo, não é? Só um momento esquecido. Uma coisa boba que não tinha alterado a vida de ninguém. Talvez só a dela...

"Mas que droga! Porque esse aperto na garganta?" Estava tudo bem. De verdade. Tinha conseguido seu sonho, estava em Nova Orleans, no seio de sua família. Devia estar pulando de alegria.

Ela respirou fundo e sorriu corajosamente. E embora ninguém parecesse ter percebido seus sentimentos, exceto Lizzie e Hermione, naturalmente, sua alegria pareceu falsa até a si mesma. Se dar conta disso foi o suficiente para alterar de vez as suas emoções, a deixando totalmente enfurecida. De algum modo, Harry tinha roubado seu momento. "Como sempre!" Tal e qual na festa de apresentação à família, há mais de um ano. Tal e qual com o seu primeiro beijo. Não tinha nada que ter sido com ele! Ele não tinha nada que estar interferindo sempre na sua vida. Harry e essa sua presença incômoda e distante. Não podia nem ter dado uma boa olhada nela? Tinha passado horas escolhendo a roupa de viagem e era como se fosse invisível. "Babaca".

Se ele ia fazer de conta que não tinha acontecido nada, ela também faria. Ginny tentou estar bem superior àquela sensação, mas não pôde ignorar seu senso crítico, que por ser tão miseravelmente aguçado, enfiou a faca ainda mais fundo no coração. O mais provável era que Harry não estivesse fingindo, para o rapaz não devia mesmo ter acontecido grande coisa.

Do lado de fora, uma furiosa Hermione seguia pelo jardim, no encalço do rapaz. Ela sabia que não devia ter interferido, sabia que essa estória de Lizzie só podia dar em problema. Harry não faria bem à Ginny, como não costumava fazer bem à garota nenhuma. Principalmente às que se importavam com ele.

- Potter!

Acompanhado por Ron, Harry se voltou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Hermione.

- Você é um otário!

- Sou, é? – ele se limitou a cruzar os braços sobre o peito. – Por quê?

- Ah, não sei... – ela fingiu refletir – Mas se você pensar sobre o assunto, tenho certeza que vai descobrir algum motivo. Afinal, são tantos... – e como sua frustração fosse grande demais e não pudesse ser desafogada como queria, ela também se voltou para o ruivo. – E você também, Ronald. É um otário maior ainda.

- Eu?! – ele olhou de Mione para Harry, atordoado. – O que foi que eu fiz?

- Fazer? Você nunca faz nada! – ela deu as costas com violência e andou com passos duros, de volta para a casa. – Nada e nada e nada!

Ronald deixou as costas da amiga e se voltou lentamente para Harry.

- Agora, o que foi que você fez dessa vez? – mas ele não esperava uma resposta realmente. Não quando Harry se mostrava tão inalcançável.

XXXXXXX

Nos próximos dias, Virgínia não teve muitas oportunidades de se esbarrar em Harry, o que era muito estranho considerando que agora moravam na mesma casa e que, teoricamente, deveriam ao menos comparecer às mesmas refeições. Mas não era o que acontecia. Ginny poderia ter se encontrado com Harry mais facilmente em pleno Central Park, no coração de Nova York, do que na própria Casa Morgan. Estava tudo bem, ela se convencia, mesmo porque não tinha tempo para introspecções desagradáveis. Agora se via tão envolvida por Lizzie e Mione, e sua tutelagem a respeito da cidade e conhecidos, que não tinha um minuto para se sentir sozinha.

Maquiagem, jeito de se vestir, a linguagem do "gueto" estudantil. Era impressionante a quantidade de informações que uma adolescente precisava para sobreviver socialmente. Porém, embora elas lhe dissessem que estava perfeita, foi com um bolo no estômago que se preparou para o primeiro dia de aula. E se não gostassem dela? E se fosse a pária novamente?

- Ponha um feitiço de catapora neles.

A insinuação de Lizzie, na noite anterior, não tinha sido de muita ajuda, e para piorar sua ansiedade, tia Candie tinha feito uma terrível, apavorante, horrorosa sugestão, bem no final do apressado café da manhã.

- Você pode ir para a escola com o Harry, querida? É que o Samuel vai levar o carro para revisão e, de qualquer modo, ele me lembrou de que agora que o Harry está aqui, vocês podem começar a ir juntos.

Samuel Lonigan era o motorista e marido de Sarah Mae, e tinha feito o favor de colocar Ginny naquela situação. Ela olhou atônita para Harry. Sim, o bastardo tinha resolvido comparecer logo àquele café da manhã. O universo realmente conspirava... para lhe arrasar.

- Ah, não precisa, tia Candie, Lizzie disse que podíamos ir com o motorista da prima Elza.

- E a prima Elza perguntou se o Harry não podia levar Elizabeth, agora que está morando tão perto.

Ao relancear a vista novamente para o primo, a ruiva notou que este parecia levemente divertido com sua saia justa, esperando que nova desculpa ela ia arrumar. Hum, nenhuma. Seria muito ridículo recusar a carona por que... bem, por que ele era um otário que não ligava pra ela.

- Tudo bem, tia Candie. – sua voz saiu baixinha e deprimida, e ela pensou ver um sorrisinho debochado no rosto de Harry.

E agora se via ao lado do rapaz, as mãos rígidas sobre o colo, muda como uma porta. Ao mudar de marcha, a mão dele esbarrou na sua perna, fazendo a garota se juntar bem perto da porta. E ela sabia que aquele cretino continuava sorrindo.

Quando pararam na porta de Lizzie, Ginny puxou a mochila do chão e, com velocidade, se mudou para o assento traseiro. A prima não pareceu contente com o arranjo, mas cumprimentou os dois animadamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Durante o trajeto, escutando o incessante tagarelar de Elizabeth, Ginny descobriu que a idéia que tinha se mostrado sua salvação, agora não parecia muito boa. Ficar ao lado de alguém e se concentrar apenas na paisagem à frente, até que era fácil, bastava deletar o perfume, os movimentos. Mas ficar no banco traseiro, com olhos verdes te comendo sempre que o motorista olha para trás... é um bocado mais difícil de ser ignorado. Ela abriu a mochila, observou as capas dos livros, revisou o estojo, se certificou de que não tinha esquecido nada, conferiu os botões do uniforme, e os olhos ainda estavam ali, vigilantes pelo espelho. Bastava levantar os seus e seriam atraídos feito um ímã.

Não que nos últimos dias nada viesse acontecendo. Para ser sincera, nas poucas vezes em que se viam, ela tinha a impressão de ser discretamente observada por Harry, mas sempre que procurava conferir, ele se mostrava tão distante como sempre. Ela só recebia atenção direta quando estava numa posição em que poderia ser ridicularizada. Como aquela, por exemplo. "Sério... a cabeça dos homens era um território impossível de decifrar". Mas logo Harry foi esquecido como por encanto. Tinham chegado.

A escola se mostrou superior a todas as suas expectativas, tanto em estrutura física quanto em termos pessoais. Era gigantesca, outra construção secular com janelas imensas e cheias de sol. No pátio interno, jardins se derramavam por todas as partes, um gramado brilhante sem fim e bancos sob toda a espécie de árvores. As pessoas eram sorridentes e o ambiente festivo, como se voltar às aulas fosse apenas outra diversão. Alunos andavam de mãos dadas. Nossa! Tinha se esquecido disso. Numa escola mista era esperado que os estudantes namorassem. Estava até vendo um beijo de língua, bem no corredor onde ficava seu armário, e Lizzie ficou dizendo o tempo todo para ela fechar a boca.

Na hora do intervalo já tinha feito um monte de novos conhecidos, tendo se sentado para almoçar com Liz e sua turma. Acenou para Ron e Hermione, que pararam para perguntar como estava se saindo. Mione se encontraria com as amigas depois do almoço, já que o fazia todos os dias com a turma de seu ano, que incluía Ron, Draco, Zabini e Harry. Nem precisava dizer que era a mesa dos "populares". Ficava todo mundo rodeando, observando como se alguns deles fossem superstars ou astros do esporte.

Mais tarde, estando as três amigas sentadas num banco sossegado, Mione revirou os olhos ao ouvir as impressões de Ginny.

- É o que me faltava. Eles ficam babando naquela mesa estúpida só por um motivo: dinheiro. É a mesa de maior renda per capta da escola, o que não me inclui. – disse com uma nota de orgulho. Hermione gostava de saber que conseguira bolsa integral de estudos por ser simplesmente a aluna mais inteligente por ali.

- Não é bem assim. – Liz advertiu. – Além de serem veteranos, cada um ali tem o seu atrativo, tirando a vaca da Cho Chang, claro. – ela bateu a mão na testa teatralmente, dando um largo sorriso a seguir. – Me esqueci, ela não senta mais com eles depois que levou um pé na bunda. Agora ela fica com a Gabrielle Delacour, na mesa das vagabundas e líderes de torcida, o que na verdade quer dizer a mesma coisa.

- Certo. – Mione assentiu para evitar o assunto "Chang, a vadia nojenta", o tópico predileto de escárnio de Elizabeth. – Mas tem pessoas legais também.

- Onde, com a Chang? – Lizzie arregalou os olhos exageradamente. – Só falta você me dizer que o "rodo" que elas já passaram na sua mesa é uma coisa natural. Sério, é enojante...

Mas Mione não comprou a estratégia. Não ia desperdiçar seu intervalo falando das "nojentinhas" do colégio.

- Não estou falando delas. Tem pessoas legais conosco. Gente legal como o Zabini, a Hanna Abott, o Ron...

- Claro, o Ron... – Liz escarneceu, não perdendo a chance de implicar.

- É isso mesmo, o Ron. Pode mandar me prender, mas ele é bacana. Se eu não puder dizer isso, o que mais posso fazer?

- Muitas coisas. Não se esqueça de que ele está solteiro.

Virgínia se lembrou de ver Keisha numa mesa por perto, sozinha entre as amigas. Sorriu contente para Mione, recebendo de volta um olhar desanimado.

- Solteiro... Ele podia até estar desesperado. Que diferença isso faz? – a garota falou num tom abatido. – Ele não me enxerga de outro modo, só como a amiga. Nem sabe que eu sou mulher.

- Então... deixe ele descobrir. – a ruiva deu a sugestão.

- Posso perguntar como?

Mas foi Lizzie quem fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão. Odiava quando Hermione bancava a burra.

- Ah, será que não te aconteceu nada de interessante neste ano? – escarneceu - Tipo, três meses daquele curso em Paris versus amassos com um europeu gostoso?

- Eu não vou contar sobre isso! Ia ser apelação demais e ele nem mesmo ia ligar.

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar. – Ginny, que já tinha escutado sobre a viagem da amiga, se viu concordando com Lizzie. – É a sua chance.

- Isso mesmo. – Liz reafirmou. – E como as solteirices do Ronald não costumam durar muito, é hora de aproveitar a oportunidade. Chega de livros, Mi. É hora de ação, hora de usar o europeu gostoso. Olha só, todo mundo sabe que um garoto sempre presta mais atenção em você quando tem outro na jogada.

XXX

Ela não podia acreditar que estava fazendo isso. Era golpe baixo demais. Hermione estava em sua hora de estudo, curvada sobre a mesa da biblioteca e bem do seu lado direito, Ron se entediava com o dever de literatura.

- Shakespeare! O que esse professor tem na cabeça, que fica mandando a gente ler um cara que já virou grama há séculos? Cadê os Comics do X-Men, pelo amor de Deus? É cultura pop!

Mione deixou o queixo cair e quase perdeu a pouca coragem para começar a sua "estratégia oftalmológica": Como fazer um ruivo te enxergar. Ela, que amava escritores, que adorava livros, que tinha as bibliotecas do mundo como santuários... O que podia querer com Ronald Weasley Morgan? Ás vezes ele podia ser um legume ambulante. "Se é um legume, melhor temperar bastante, até ter sabor", ela se deu conta do pensamento, com um arrepio de horror. É, o pior é que ela gostava mesmo daquele... Ogro ruivo.

Fazendo força para esquecer o que tinha escutado, Mione puxou uma carta do meio de seu caderno e, contrariamente a sua filosofia, começou a ler bem ali, deixando os livros jogados de lado. Por longos minutos achou que não estava adiantando, então pôs um sorriso sonhador no rosto, só pra dar mais veracidade. Bingo!

- Isso aí é uma carta? – ele a olhou desconfiado.

- Arrã. – "ótimo, mantenha a cabeça fria".

- Quem é que nos dias de hoje escreve uma carta? - Ronald riu, gozador.

- Pessoas com alguma sensibilidade. – ela não conseguiu deixar barato. – Também, cartas românticas perdem todo o encanto se mandadas por computador.

O ruivo pareceu se engasgar com alguma coisa. Bem do jeitinho que ela queria.

- Carta romântica? – ele fitou o papel de um jeito fortuito. – Você recebeu uma carta romântica?

Mione se limitou a balançar a cabeça, só o cantinho dos olhos avaliando as reações de seu avermelhado amigo.

- Uma carta romântica... – ele parecia incapaz de compreender.

- Você já disse isso. – ela mordeu o canto da boca. "Nada de risadas, é uma carta de amor".

- De quem? – Ron não controlou a curiosidade. – Você não sai com ninguém...

Bem, aquilo tinha sido realmente sem tato. A cara dele.

- Não saio, é? – Mione deu um olharzinho maligno. – Talvez. Pelo menos não com alguém desta escola.

Ron espichou o pescoço inutilmente, sem conseguir ler palavra alguma. Ela continuava toda satisfeita, babando em cima daquele pedaço de papel. Mas Mione não namorava, ele pensou. Ela saía com Harry e ele, e os três conversavam e riam, e ela ralhava com eles, e eles namoravam... e ela não. Era inocente sobre este tipo de coisa, e como ele era o seu... ãh, protetor, tinha que zelar pela garota. O que o levava à conjectura: Quem era o idiota, dando em cima da sua quase irmãzinha?

- Quem é o cara? – disse, abandonando a cuidadosa intenção de ser diplomático.

- Ah, papai, é só um rapaz. – ela dobrou o papel cuidadosamente, guardando a carta que era mesmo original e que realmente dizia palavras românticas. - Não precisa se preocupar que sou muito ajuizada.

- Há, há, há. Muito engraçado.

- Sério, meu juízo é algo espantoso – ela estava se divertindo mais do que poderia imaginar. "Tinha que ter feito isso antes!" – Nós nem avançamos muito nas bases.

- Bases? – ele arregalou os olhos. - Que estória é essa, Granger? O que você deixou esse cara fazer com você?

- Ah, você sabe... coisas. – falou distraidamente. - Mas não quero ferir sua sensibilidade. Porque você é um rapaz muito sensível e delicado. – sorriu meigamente. - Então vamos fingir que durante os três meses que passei na França, Victor e eu apenas ficamos de mãos dadas.

- Você andou de agarramento com um francês?

- Não.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Não andou?

- Você está bem repetitivo hoje.

- Hermione! – ele se alterou, mas ela nem se importou, estava satisfeita demais para se incomodar com a reação machista.

- Não andei com nenhum francês, se é o que quer saber. – deu um tempinho só para dramatizar a informação. - Victor é búlgaro.

- Búlgaro? Você ficou com um búlgaro? – a expressão do rapaz foi se alterando até chegar à gostosas risadas.

- Fiquei sim. – ela fez que não ligava. – Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum. – Ron engolia o riso, tentando sem muito sucesso, manter um tom baixo. – É o tipo certo pra você. Muito europeu, todo frio e sisudo, como são as pessoas desses países gelados. – ele já enxugava lágrimas de hilaridade enquanto pensava num cara branquelo, sem graça e com calças na altura da cintura, se curvando pomposamente para beijar a mão de Hermione.

- Ah... europeu frio, é? – ela fez uma cara maliciosa. – Se é o que você diz...

Novamente ele ficou atento, ainda sorrindo, mas atento.

- O que quer dizer?

- Bem, nada. Mas quem diria...

- O quê?

- Que um lugar de clima tão frio, tão sisudo, gerasse pessoas tão... tão calorosas.

Ele parou de rir no ato e Mione achou que se permanecesse mais um segundo ao lado dele, teria uma séria crise de risos.

- Bom, Ronald, se você me dá licença... – se levantou dignamente - Tenho que responder à carta do Victor. Em privacidade, é claro.

Podia até não dar resultado, mas foi muito gostoso ser olhada como uma garota.

XXXXXXX

Era engraçado como eles moravam na mesma casa, perambulavam pelo mesmo jardim, visitavam o mesmo velho carvalho e se encontravam somente nos momentos de ir e voltar da escola, nas caronas usualmente silenciosas.

Não é que ela tivesse se acostumado com a presença dele, ainda sentia o coração disparar quando estavam próximos e precisava fazer uma força danada para não olhar na sua direção, principalmente quando estavam sozinhos dentro do carro. Era impressionante o número de desculpas que Lizzie inventava para não ir com eles à escola. Como se alguns minutos a sós pudesse alterar qualquer coisa. Bem, mas mesmo sem se acostumar de todo, Ginny tinha que admitir que não ficava mais tão assustada quando estavam perto. Era quase como se as coisas não pudessem lhe oferecer mais sustos.

Andava coletando informações sobre o rapaz, mesmo sem se dispor a isto. O fato de terem o mesmo círculo de amizades, a mesma escola e tudo isso, fazia com que a garota enxergasse um lado de Harry que jamais suspeitaria existir. E com a família então, este lado era assombroso.

Por exemplo, ele ralhava com Lizzie sempre que ela aprontava alguma coisa mais anormal, como aquela vez da saia muito curta, ou do chiclete nos cabelos loiros de uma _cheerleader_(3). Mas ele também a protegia das antipáticas garotas que pegavam no seu pé. Nada surpreendente que a maior parte dessas garotas sentasse na mesma mesa e tivesse por líderes Cho Chang e a tal Gabrielle Delacour (sem uma boa mecha dos cabelos).

Harry também vivia ao lado de Hermione, e embora ela o colocasse no mesmo patamar que todos os outros garotos: um bastardo idiota, ele era a única pessoa do sexo masculino que sabia de seu amor inconfessado por Ronald W. Morgan, mesmo sendo amicíssimo do mesmo. Se isso não fosse confiança, Ginny mudava o seu nome.

E o jeito que ele tinha de tratar a bisa Eugênia e tia Candie... Era todo atencioso, até cavalheiresco, adorando jogar cartas com a bisa enquanto podia estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa, como correr atrás de algum rabo de saia. Aliás, rabos de saia se atropelavam ao redor do rapaz, mas até aquele dia, ela nunca o vira com alguém.

Os primos tinham falado alguma coisa sobre Oak's Heaven e ela tinha dito que estava maluquinha para conhecer a fazenda. Podia jurar que nesta hora ele abrira a boca para dizer alguma coisa. Um convite? Mas logo se afastou. Ela tentava se acostumar com este jeito estranho dele, tentava enxergá-lo como um rapaz qualquer, mas isso parecia estar acima das suas forças. "Quem diabos era Harry P. Morgan?"

Sua oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor chegou numa tarde, no final da aula de biologia, matéria que os dois faziam juntos (4). O sinal tocou e enquanto a maioria dos estudantes se atirava para fora, querendo aproveitar o restante do dia ensolarado, ela se reteve com calma, observando que ele não parecia ter pressa. "E se ela tentasse apenas conversar?"

- Hum, seu padrinho esteve lá em casa ontem. – ela chamava a Casa Morgan de lar desde o primeiro dia.

Harry a olhou um pouco surpreso. Não devia estar esperando uma conversa.

- Eu sei. – não tinha pretendido ser lacônico, mas era uma coisa fácil de acontecer.

- Ele é muito simpático, sabe. – Ginny ajeitou os cadernos numa pilha perfeitamente simétrica. - Tia Candie devia namorar com ele.

O olhar de interrogação que ele lhe deu a fez continuar:

- Quer dizer, eu sei que eles namoraram no passado, e tudo isso, mas ele parece ainda gostar dela. Pelo jeito que a olha e tudo.

Harry abriu a boca mas mudou de idéia, encolhendo apenas um ombro como sinal de que tinha escutado.

Mas Ginny estava disposta a acabar com aquela palhaçada. Eles moravam, bem dizer, juntos e nem conversavam. "Que coisa idiota".

- Não ia ser legal? Os dois juntos de novo?

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos pretos, não vendo outra saída a não ser conversar com ela.

- As coisas não são tão simples. Nunca são.

- Ah, talvez sejam sim. Também acho que ela gosta dele, senão não o tratava com tanta distância. – sem atinar bem o motivo, ela se viu enrubescendo um pouco. – Quer dizer – emendou, - não é típico dela agir com frieza. Se fosse típico não era problema, sabe.

- O que você realmente sabe sobre o relacionamento dos dois? – ele tinha se encostado na mesa de tubos de ensaio e microscópios e parecia um pouco menos gelado.

Ginny sabia que Harry tinha apenas duas formas de tratá-la, com sarcasmo ou frieza. Aquela frase era um passo gigantesco em seu relacionamento. "Relacionamento? Ha, ha".

- Só sei que foram namorados e que ele morou um tempo no mesmo apartamento que você está agora.

- E aposto como não sabe nada sobre o motivo deles terem se afastado.

Ginny balançou a cabeça negativamente. Isso, Lizzie não tinha sabido lhe dizer.

- Foi quando os nossos pais morreram. O Sirius entrou em parafuso.

Ela ficou um pouco chocada com a forma dele falar sobre a morte de seus pais, como se não fosse nada. Todas as coisas tristes pareciam ser nada na boca dele.

- Mas... eles continuaram juntos... – Ginny agiu como se achasse o jeito dele normal. Não queria perder aquela oportunidade com assuntos mais pesados, e algo lhe dizia que tal coisa faria Harry se fechar como um caramujo. – Eles continuaram namorando, não é?

- Depois de uns anos confusos, o Sirius finalmente aprontou uma das grandes. – Harry não respondeu, se limitando a continuar mecanicamente. - Mei Ling Chang.

- Chang?

- A própria. Mãe da Cho. Entre as idas e vindas com tia Candie, Mei Ling apareceu grávida. Imagine a confusão. Eu tinha uns doze anos quando eles se casaram.

- Então... Sirius teve um filho?

- Ah, não. Mei Ling perdeu a criança no quinto mês de gestação.

- Ah, que horror... – Ginny se apiedou prontamente.

- Exatamente. Que horror. E Sirius sentiu mais piedade do que qualquer um. Veja só, ele não gostava da mulher, mas acabou ficando com ela por pena. Por três anos, pelo menos. Muito tempo pra consertar as coisas. E depois da separação... já era tarde. Tia Candie já tinha esquecido o Sirius.

- Eu não sabia disso. Deve ter sido sofrido demais para eles. – mas ela ainda achava que Candie não esquecera.

Harry encolheu os ombros, como que concordando.

- Uma barra. Eu costumava me preocupar com eles. Acho que faço isso até hoje. Você vê, eles não precisavam ser tão sozinhos.

"Tal como você?" Ela pensou, mas optou por continuar com um tema de conversa que teria ao menos uma chance de continuar civilizado.

- Isso é muito legal da sua parte.

- O que é legal? – ele juntou as sobrancelhas, não "pegando".

- O quanto você se preocupa com a tia Candie, com o seu padrinho, com a família também. Você é uma pessoa boa.

- Não tem nada a ver. – ele se esquivou rispidamente, como se tivesse levado um tapa. – Se importar com as pessoas que cuidaram de você não te torna bom. É só egoísmo.

- Pois eu discordo. Precisa gostar muito dos outros pra querer o seu bem. Do jeito que você faz.

Ele pareceu bem contrariado.

- Daqui a pouco vai querer me canonizar. Me diz uma coisa, quando foi que você decidiu que eu era um cara legal? Quando eu te disse bom dia, hoje de manhã?

Ginny franziu a testa muito de leve. Era como se ele quisesse que ela o detestasse ou coisa assim.

- Não sei por que acha tão horrível. Eu só acho que é sim, um cara legal.

- E você não me conhece. Não tem nem idéia de quem eu sou.

- Bom, isso não é bem por culpa minha, não é? Se você deixasse...

- Ah não... agora vai dar uma de condescendente? – Deus sabia, ele tinha tentado ficar impassível, mas a garota conseguia irritá-lo quase tão facilmente quanto acender aquela faísca perigosa e sem precedentes, que ordenava tanto ranger os dentes quanto tocar, provar, sentir. E ele que estava se saindo tão bem com sua frieza... - Tire a venda dos olhos, Ginny, não tem nenhum príncipe num cavalo branco na sua frente.

Ela riu, tentando tapear o nervosismo:

- Com certeza não, embora se você se esforçasse até podia enganar. Mas ainda assim... é um garoto mais legal do que gostaria de ser ou aparentar. Dá pra ver pelo seu jeito com a Mione, o modo como protege a Lizzie. Você não me engana, Harry.

Ele abriu a boca com a audácia.

- Eu realmente gostaria de saber de qual manicômio saiu, Prewett. É só a falta dos remédios ou você é mesmo uma aberração?

Ele tocou num ponto sensível. Isso tinha sido muito, muito grosseiro. Ela só tinha tentado uma trégua e tudo o que ele sabia era atacar. Bom, se ela ainda tinha memória, era um jogo para dois.

- O nome não é Prewett, é Morgan. – ela falou com ênfase, um sorrisinho ácido aparecendo no rosto. – E pode me chamar de maluca, mas está tudo aí dentro. Acha que a "aberração" aqui, não pode ver? Pode se roer com isso, mas no fundo, e eu nem sei como, você é um garoto carinhoso.

Harry fez uma careta exasperada, como se ela lhe tivesse lançado o pior dos insultos.

- Carinhoso... E de onde você tirou essa droga? – ela não diria... não teria coragem.

Ginny colocou as mãos na cintura e respirou fundo, com decisão.

- Do beijo que você me deu há um ano.

Harry voltou a entreabrir a boca. Ela fez. Ela teve coragem de ignorar o tabu e tocar naquele assunto.

Ao ver que o único modo de alcançá-lo era o deixando chocado, ela resolveu chutar o balde e continuar:

– Se naquele dia você não foi carinhoso, terno, meigo... – Ginny viu com satisfação o rosto dele se abismar ainda mais. – ninguém mais foi.

- Pois eu te digo. – Harry balançou a cabeça devagarinho, voltando a ser ele mesmo. – Aquilo foi uma prévia de algo que poderia ser bem mais. Algo bem menos... gentil.

Ela mal notou a sutil mudança na postura dele, mas tinha definitivamente algo de... bem, ameaçador no rapaz. A forma dele estreitar os olhos e descruzar os braços devagar, sugeria energia se concentrando para alguma ação. Ação. Potter. Ah, isso não era nada bom para sua segurança. Onde tinha calculado errado? Como tinha deixando a conversa tomar aquele rumo? Foi com muita dificuldade que ela não tirou as próprias mãos da cintura e não deu uns bons e seguros passos para trás.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – ele falou se aproximando de mansinho. – Algumas vezes eu me esqueço que você é uma garota.

- Você esquece... – ela falou incerta.

- Arrã. Um lapso. Deve ser porque é o ser mais irritante que eu já conheci na vida. – ele chegava mais perto. - E meninas irritantes, sabichonas e que, principalmente, falam o que não devem, não costumam entender as coisas com simples palavras.

- Bom, não sou exatamente burra. – ela tentou controlar um início de pânico, nada condizente com sua postura ainda desafiadora. - Você pode me dizer.

- Naah... acho que não. Chega de palavras.

- Potter... você está se aproximando. – a voz dela saiu mais trêmula do que tinha esperado.

- O nome é Morgan. E sim, eu acho que estou. – se ele ainda tinha dúvidas, elas desapareceram naquele instante. De repente tinha descoberto um jeito fantástico de apaziguar seus sentimentos conflitantes. – Veja bem, se aproximar faz parte do que eu quero te mostrar.

"Eu não tenho medo. Não tenho, não tenho, não tenho." Ela pensava ferozmente, mas havia ordens tão contraditórias vindas do seu cérebro, que seus pés optaram pelo que pareceu mais sensato: se afastar, depressa. Enquanto andava de costas e ele não interrompia as passadas, ela sentiu-se exatamente como o animal perseguido nas savanas. Não tinha a menor chance.

- Vai a algum lugar, Ginny? – a voz dele saiu divertidamente calma.

- Pára com isso.

- Com o quê? Não devia estar tão assustada. Afinal, sou só um cara... carinhoso, terno, meigo...

Ela se virou com rapidez, conseguindo tocar a maçaneta da porta, mas sendo puxada antes que seus dedos a rodeassem.

Suas costas bateram na porta ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo de Harry destruída toda a mínima distância e a mínima sanidade que existia. Estavam juntos, respirando juntos, confundidos, e os olhos dele lembravam estrelas. Com um último gesto, ele desceu a cabeça, e os lábios se colaram duramente aos dela. A experiência de Ginny podia não ser ampla, mas aquele beijo tinha jeito de fome. E bem... não era nada meigo.

Não, seu coração martelando alucinado, as pernas sem força, os braços dele a enlaçando pela cintura, suas próprias mãos indo parar, não sabia como, em volta do pescoço dele, uma boca que se apoderava da sua daquela maneira... Não. Nem um pouco meigo. E ainda assim... "Ah, Deus..."

Enquanto invadia aquela boca maravilhosa com sua língua, Harry sentiu que seu cérebro resgatava imediatamente o sabor de Ginny Morgan. Resgatava, reconhecia e se afogava. Teve que admitir, com relutância, que estivera esperando por isso desde o instante em que ficaram a sós naquela sala. Mentira. Tinha esperado desde que ela pusera os pés novamente em Nova Orleans. E tinha estado tão furioso com o fato, que só conseguia tratá-la com a máxima frieza e desdém. Era isso ou atacá-la.

E agora estava feito. Estavam grudados, acabando com o jejum de longos meses. Finalmente se devorando vivos. Sabia que seria forte, mas não tinha esperado uma reação tão violenta de seus sentidos, muito menos a resposta apaixonada da garota nos seus braços. Ginny tinha cheiro de flores, um gosto único, mel ardido, impossível de ser definido corretamente, e ela o recebia em seus braços macios, de bom grado. Aumentou a intensidade dos beijos e ela respondeu prontamente. Derrotado, Harry descobriu que tinha pretendido lhe dar uma lição, mas o feitiço tinha virado inteiro contra o feiticeiro, que agora se via completamente seduzido.

Era agora que ele tinha planejado dizer algo como: "Não está mais me achando tão meigo, não é?" Mas... maldição... Estava tremendo, suas sinapses em pane e seu coração ribombando dolorosamente dentro do peito. Ele queria aquela garota.

Seus braços a apertaram melhor contra si, uma das mãos se enroscando nos cabelos vermelhos e perfumados, prendendo-se firmemente na nuca da garota. Quando sentiu os dedos finos acariciando seus cabelos negros, mas com uma delicadeza inimaginável, soltou um rosnado baixo, ansioso, e a girou até colocá-la sobre uma das carteiras vazias. Afastou os joelhos de Ginny e se colou a ela sofregamente. Agora estava melhor. Muito, muito melhor.

Ginny era toda emoção, toda anseios. Sonhar com ele por meses não a tinha preparado para aquilo, para esta falta de ar, essa vontade de pele, de carinho, de sentir o coração dele contra o seu. E os beijos... Era como se nunca tivesse beijado um garoto, e ao mesmo tempo, como se os dois já tivessem nascido fazendo isso. Era arrebatador estar nos braços dele. Arrebatador estar perdida e ser encontrada, e se perder novamente com ele. Como tinha demorado... Como tinha esperado... Ginny sorriu dentro do beijo, o gosto dele se moldava ao seu, como uma chave que abrisse várias portas, várias sensações. Queria ficar assim para sempre.

Tinha tudo para ser como na primeira vez, perfeito. Mas, estranho... tinha algo destoando. A mudança de atitude de Harry, de beijos cheios de paixão à quase violentos, somado ao modo como ele agora estava se empurrando contra ela, fez Ginny começar a se esquivar, incomodada. Os beijos tinham mudado, os carinhos mudado. Não era assim que tinha imaginado.

Harry subia a mão por sua cintura, caminhando por cima da blusa, tateando com excessiva intimidade. Ginny não era tão inocente a ponto de não perceber o modo como ele estava se comportando, então começou a empurrá-lo, a princípio com cuidado, mas quando ele tocou um dos seus seios, ela o afastou usando toda sua força.

- Pára!!! – com custo ela o afastou e pulou de cima da mesa. – O quê... você está pensando? – no seu desconcerto ela ajeitava as roupas sobre o corpo e abraçava os ombros protetoramente.

- O que... Você não queria? – ele estava ofegante, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, só querendo saber dela junto a ele de novo. Quando tentou se aproximar novamente, sentindo falta do seu calor, se surpreendeu com o sobressalto da garota e sua expressão magoada.

- Se eu... se eu queria?! – Ginny estava tão estupefata, tão atordoada, que não conseguiu dizer nada que confrontasse aquela pergunta imbecil. Parecia que ia chorar. – Droga... – gemeu - Mas que droga...

Ela o tirou de seu caminho com um empurrão e com passos rápidos chegou até a porta, se precipitando pelo corredor vazio da escola como se estivesse protegendo a vida. Preferia morrer a chorar na frente daquele idiota.

Não tinha dado uma dúzia de passos quando um estalo de compreensão a fez parar de chofre. Uma fúria sem precedentes a tomou dos pés à cabeça. Estava fugindo com vergonha? Deixando até o seu material para trás como se fosse uma criminosa ou tivesse culpa de alguma coisa? Quem? Quem ele achava que era?

Harry ainda não havia se recuperado do assalto a seus hormônios quando, às suas costas, ouviu o estrondo da porta se fechando e, mais confuso do que em toda sua vida, assistiu sua adorável prima ruiva avançar até o furar com o dedo.

- Quem?! – ela o cutucou impiedosamente no peito. – Quem você pensa que é?! Quem você pensa que EU SOU?!

Mais vermelha que uma papoula, ela parecia um anjo vingador, soltando toda a ira dos deuses sobre ele. Longe de ter medo, mas se afastando um passo pelo inusitado da cena, Harry confrontou o impossível. Não bastando o fora, estava levando uma senhora lavada daquela menininha.

- Acho que não estou entendendo. – lastimável, pensou, mas ele não encontrava nada melhor para dizer. Em sua experiência com garotas, não raro bem mais velhas do que ele, Harry nunca encontrara nenhum tipo de resistência a sério, muito pelo contrário. Para ele não tinha nada demais no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Exceto por esta... sensaçãozinha apagada, mas insistente, de que talvez tivesse ido longe demais.

- Pois eu acho que está entendendo, sim! – Ginny colocou as mãos nos quadris e empinou o nariz. – Você deve estar acostumado a tratar todo mundo sem um pingo de consideração, a se aproveitar de toda e qualquer oportunidade pra se comportar como... como um cafajeste!

- O quê?!! – ele finalmente estalou. – Você me beijou também! Não forcei ninguém à nada!

- Seu... – a raiva tirava até sua voz. – Seu retardado! Como pode ser tão... tão... Arrgh!!! Eu beijei, sim, mas me enganei de pessoa. Achei que você era o mesmo que me beijou debaixo do carvalho.

Ele balançou a cabeça como se não entendesse as implicações daquela revelação.

- O que tem uma coisa a ver com a outra? – perguntou meio exasperado.

- Nada, obviamente. Você é tão cego que não enxergaria mesmo que eu desenhasse.

- Pois tente. – surpreso com a própria curiosidade, ele insistiu. - Explique.

E mais uma vez, a raiva ganhou da prudência e Ginny se desafogou:

- Muito bem. Aquilo, naquele dia... foi especial. – as palavras saíram arrancadas, e no calor do momento ela acabou dizendo o que, de outra forma, jamais revelaria. - Pelo menos para um de nós dois.

Ele sentiu o peito inchar, uma sensação quente e boa, como se sentisse triunfo por alguma coisa, mas não soubesse exatamente o quê. Tentando conter um sorriso que seria totalmente fora de hora e com certeza mal interpretado, uma tênue luzinha faiscou em sua cabeça, e Harry tentou consertar as coisas do jeito que sabia.

- Ah... Ginny... beijos... também são mais do que aquilo, daquele dia. Costumam até envolver outras partes do corpo. – falou cuidadoso, com um genuíno receio sobre o quanto ela sabia sobre coisas como amassos.

- Ah, mesmo? – ela falou com ironia. – Pois deixa eu te explicar, no dia em que beijar uma garota que signifique uma vírgula pra você, não vai se portar como um maníaco. Vai começar até a entender que não precisa se atirar em cima dela sem... sem a menor noção de respeito. Vai saber esperar, porque... – ela engoliu um soluço - porque o que estiverem fazendo vai ser o suficiente pra você.

Harry fitou, entre estupidificado e fascinado, a ruiva à sua frente. Ela tinha os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas de fúria, e tentava controlar, sem muito sucesso, um denunciante tremor no queixo. E tinha coragem. Tanta coragem e respeito por si mesma que ele sentiu algo próximo à vergonha. "Ele era um idiota?" Pergunta retórica. "Ele era um idiota."

- Ginny...

- Eu ainda não terminei. – a voz saiu um pouco rouca, mas firme. – Pensando melhor, não acho realmente que você vai descobrir nada disso, sobre sentimentos.

- E porque não? – perguntou devagar, sabendo que era o que ela esperava.

- Você nunca vai gostar de alguém. Não tem essa capacidade. E, em todo caso, essa sua adorada amargura já preenche todo espaço disso aí que você chama de coração. Alimente-a direitinho, Harry. É tudo o que você tem.

E com o olhar altivo de uma princesa decepcionada, Virgínia segurou seus cadernos e lhe deu as costas, batendo a porta com força ao sair.

Harry permaneceu por um longo tempo apenas fitando a porta, com a boca entreaberta. Esperava apreender tudo o que tinha acabado de se passar, e talvez esperasse mesmo ver a prima de volta com mais duas ou três coisinhas agradáveis para lhe dizer.

Mas ela não voltou. Não voltou e ele sentiu-se algo decepcionado.

"Adorada amargura? Tudo o que eu tenho?" Ele levou a mão até o coração e a retirou de supetão, ao ver o que fazia.

- Ah, meu Deus. – falou com seus botões. – O que está acontecendo?

Como as coisas tinham chegado àquele ponto? Recapitulando, tinham se beijado... Não, ele a tinha beijado até que correspondesse. Estava sendo bom... Droga, estava sendo incrível. Então... tinha deixado as coisas saírem do controle.

Mas o que era o controle? Qual era o limite correto? Nunca tinha passado por aquilo. Na terceira série, tinha sido agarrado debaixo da escadaria da escola por uma menina mais velha, que quase o sufocou antes de soltá-lo. Aquele tinha sido o seu primeiro beijo. E desde então este tipo de episódio se tornou normal, mesmo que com o passar dos anos fosse ele quem tomasse a iniciativa. E até o dia de hoje, coisas assim pareciam muito bem.

Agora, com seus dezessete anos feitos, com uma garota em seus braços que, na falta de definição melhor, ferrava seu cérebro tal a gama explosiva de sensações, ele se deparava com a grande descoberta do século: a espera, o respeito, garotas que pareciam querer ser tocadas por pétalas de flores e não por mãos ansiosas.

Virgínia estava fazendo coisas estranhas com seu corpo, e muito pior, com sua mente. Aquela ruivinha estava virando seu mundo pelo avesso, esperando dele uma postura nobre, como se Harry fosse algum cavalheiro de outro século ou um príncipe encantado. Ao relancear os olhos rapidamente pelo reflexo espelhado da janela, ele quase sorriu de pura confusão. Um sapo. Era como devia estar parecendo. Mesmo porque, era como estava se sentindo. Um grande sapo amargurado.

"Quem beijaria o sapo e tiraria o feitiço?".

E com este pensamento, contra qualquer bom senso ou lógica, Harry começou a rir. Rir confusamente de si mesmo. Era uma droga viver numa eterna peça de teatro. Uma droga atuar dia após dia como um impostor dos próprios sentimentos.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas informativas:**

1 – Garçonière: termo francês, significa algo como um apartamento de solteiro.

2 – Laissez les bons temps rouler: do francês: "Deixe os bons tempos rolarem", é uma frase relacionada ao carnaval de Nova Orleans, seu lema.

3 - Cheerleader: do inglês: Líder de torcida. As dos pom-pons, vcs já sabem.

4 – Nos EUA alunos de ano diferente podem chegar a cursar matérias na mesma sala. Isso devido a seu desempenho e às matérias que puxaram para o ano.

**E sobre os erros do bom português, pelo menos nos diálogos alguns são propositais. É uma questão de preferir fazer uma conversa mais parecida com a que se ouve. Já outros possíveis erros... sorry. ;-)**

**N/A:** Este capítulo é dedicado a todas as pessoas que com seus comentários, me fizeram entender que esta fic não é importante apenas para mim mesma. Como não encontro um meio mais adequado de expressar minha gratidão, fica apenas o meu sincero obrigada. Obrigada por compreenderem, esperarem e estarem ai.

Sobre o capítulo:

1 – Sobre o título, foi um misto de lembrança do "Teatro dos Vampiros" e sobre pessoas escondendo suas emoções. Se analisarem bem, há mais de um impostor dos sentimentos nesta estória.

2 - Certa vez, uma garota que tinha um monte de amigos, incluindo muitos do sexo masculino, começou um namorico com um deles. Foi uma reviravolta em sua vida. De repente os amigos começaram a lhe olhar de um modo todo diferente, embora ela não atinasse o porquê. Uma amiga mais velha e mais sabida deu a dica: "Eles descobriram que você é mulher". Foi assim que defini o que Ron sente à respeito de Hermione. Ela não tem sexo, é simplesmente a garota que sempre esteve ali. E não é que ele seja burro. É que o Ron... é só um garoto. Rsrsrsrs. Não fiquem ofendidos, rapazes. Fiquem espertos! XD E à propósito, a garota era eu.

Agradecimentos especiais:

**Livinha:** Então, só um pouquinho sobre Candie e Sirius. Mas comigo é assim, as coisas vão aparecendo meio devagar. Brigada por tudo, querida, inclusive pelo aluguel de sempre. Rsrsrsrsrs :-

**Remaria:** Vindo de você, mana, a "inveja" é o maior dos elogios. E digo isso sabendo que vc se refere à admiração que temos umas pelas outras. Fique sabendo que estou adorando cada vez mais o seu modo de contar sobre Harry e Ginny. Você é muito boa em momentos românticos. Estou com inveja! XD Obrigada pelo coment carinhoso. Beijos.

**Miaka:** Como você disse, Cho é ruim, mas não tão ruim. Na verdade ninguém é. Quanto ao relacionamento de Molly com a filha, é complexo e sufocante também, mas acredito que a maioria das mães tem um pouco destas características. Querem proteger a todo custo e acabam tirando um pouco do ar. E sobre os amassos... estou fazendo, mesmo com o Harry penando. Hihi. Beijão.

**Lis.Strange:** Personagem original enche-lingüiça? Ahuahuahuahuahaua! Já é difícil escrever sobre os principais, agora imagina colocar mais um monte sem motivo? Deus me livre! E sobre a esmeralda Mayfair, ela me serviu de inspiração, mas não vou me apoderar tanto assim da estória da Anne Rice. As coisas vão ser um tanto diferentes, mas aguarde a resposta para suas dúvidas. XD Beijo enorme, maninha.

**Sil17:** Ai, que bom que vc gostou do momento Harry. Que bom, que bom, que bom! Foi a parte que eu mais gostei de fazer, incluindo o jogo de palavras. E estou encantada sobre o que disse a respeito da Lizzie. Obrigada mesmo. Eu também conheço o livro do Neruda, é uma fonte de inspiração. Mas agora, querida, me deixe dizer que estou sentindo falta demais das tuas estórias. Vc não calcula o quão Escritora é. Com E maiúsculo. E ler o que escreve é ter um pedacinho de você. Um beijo imenso e volta logo pra gente. :-)

**Hannah Burnett:** Que bom que gostou do momento Draco e Lizzie. Neste cap. eles estão meio sumidinhos, mas irão voltar, não se preocupe. Beijo grande e aproveite a leitura da tia Anne. XD

**JulyBlack:** Sobre a demora deste... lamento de verdade, mas sei que vc entende. E estou muito feliz de ter gostado. Beijão, amiga.

**Diana:** Claro que pode me chamar de Geo, querida! Eu não conheço os poemas do Ferreira Goulart mas fiquei MUITO curiosa. Adorei TUDO o que vc disse, principalmente sobre a Gi descobrir sobre a diferença entre um beijo com sentimento e outro sem. Obrigada de verdade, e pode deixar reviews gigantes, pq eu adoro saber o que pensam. Beijo, beijo, beijo.

**Lilly:** \o\ o /o/ Geo dançando feliz. Ah, que bom que gostou tanto assim. Amei quando disse que Eugênia "só podia ser Morgan!". É incrível quando os personagens parecem criar vida, e vc me passou exatamente esta sensação. Obrigada, querida. :-

**Michelle Granger:** Só pra não perder o hábito: Eu te AMOOO!!! Obrigada por tudo irmãzinha, inclusive pela sua amizade. Aguardando o retorno das suas fics ansiosamente. Mil beijos. PS: Cadê minhas arts "roubadas"? Ahuahuahua!

**Sally Owens:** Quando li o seu review me dei conta pela primeira vez do que estava fazendo. Eu não sou especialista em adolescentes, mas com certeza já fui uma. E uma um tanto complicada, devo dizer (novidade, adolescentes complicados. Hihi). Estive todo este tempo transcrevendo, sem me dar conta, coisas que me aconteceram durante este período, coisas que senti ou apenas vi. Da mini adulta precoce à adolescente quase tardia. Foi isso, sim. Mas se é verdade que a gente escreve melhor sobre aquilo que conhece, então estou em terreno fértil. Amo você. Obrigada pelo seu brilhantismo, pelas ofertas de apoio, pela ajuda que oferece só em conversar ou só da gente ler suas fics. Obrigada por sua amizade. E o poema... É tudo o que o meu casal central sente... Ou sentirá. :-

**Patilion:** Obrigada, querida, e não se preocupe por comentários pequenos, o importante é o que disse. Um beijão.

**Cellzinha:** Oi, linda, que feliz eu fiquei de gostar da arquitetura de Nova Orleans. É tudo! Eu me rôo de vontade de conhecer pessoalmente. Quem sabe, qualquer hora? E obrigada por me favoritar. Bjosss

**Morgana Black:** Morg aqui estou, atrasada, mas viva e contente. Tomara que goste deste cap também. Juro que tem horas que parece que a gente perdeu o jeito, de tanta demora em escrever. Obrigada pelo apoio, querida. Bjux

**Gina W. Potter:** Coisa mais boa ver que continua comigo, querida. Mesmo com tanta demora. E os poemas são assim mesmo, né? Como se fossem ditos só pra gente, bem no pé da orelha. Obrigada pelas palavras de suporte, foram muito importantes pra mim. Beijo enorme.

**Amanda Regina Magatti:** Pois é, Harry e Ginny não apenas na mesma cidade como praticamente debaixo do mesmo teto. Ai, ai, ai. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Tomara que a demora tenha valido a pena. Bjão.

**MárciaM:** Que coisa... fiquei feliz à beça da fic ter tido uma reação assim em você. Principalmente a parte da conversa entre Eugênia/Molly/Ginny. Nossa, foi muito difícil fazer e ainda acho que podia ter ficado melhor, mas só de saber que te encheu os olhos d'água... \o/ Um beijo imenso, poderosa. Obrigada pelo seu carinho.

**Priscila Louredo:** Priiiiiiii!!! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Esquecer da família é pecado! Irmã, adoro sua companhia, sua escrita e seu amor pelos ruivos. Pode deixar que tenho uma cena romântica na cabeça e vou dedicá-la todinha a você (adivinha com quem? Hihi). Beijo, beijo, beijo.

**Leo Potter:** Obrigada, querido, a princesa agradece. Rsrsrsrsrsrs Bjo.

**XXX:** "Ahh! Eu adoro a sua fic D Não demore para postar,hein? Parabéns ! Beijos :". A você que me deixou este coment, o FeB engoliu seu nome. Ah, que pena! Mas muito obrigada pelo review carinhoso e desculpe a demora. Beijãozão.

**Paula Nscimento Chamorro:** Paulinha!!! Putz!!! Como é que eu posso responder satisfatoriamente todo o seu apoio, todos os seus elogios? Sua delicadeza e atenção me comoveram demais, querida. Era só ficar desanimada que parecia mágica, lá vinha um recadinho super alto astral. Desculpe a demora e a aparente falta de atenção (não esqueci de vc por um dia, viu?), o problema foi mesmo tempo. Quanto ao André Vianco, já baixei os livros mas só tive tempo de ler umas poucas págs do primeiro. E já está sendo um baita elogio saber que me comparou a ele. XD Obrigada por tudo mesmo. 112233445566778899 beijos. (Te add no meu msn, Deu certo?)

**Paty Black:** Ah, mana... adorei de paixão quando comparou a Eugênia ao Dumbledore. Ahuahuahuahua! E não é que é verdade? Ela é minha versão feminina pro bruxão. E pode deixar, amassos não faltarão. XD Te adoro. :-

**Julynha Black:** É, a Gi perdeu o níver do Harry mais uma vez, mas não se preocupe, tem muita estória pra estes dois. E muita estória de Lizzie e Mione também. Rsrsrsrs

**Milinha Potter:** É mesmo, querida? Esteve tentando não ler? Hum, vc só esqueceu de dizer o motivo e fiquei me roendo de curiosidade. Mas estou contentíssima que tenha lido e gostado (Geo com um sorrizão no rosto). Bjosss.

**Gê Black:** Heim?! Querida seu elogio me deixou vermelhinha que nem tomate. Muito, muito obrigada por ele, mas a verdade é que me baseei em duas ótimas escritoras (Tia Jô e Anne Rice) e suas estórias maravilhosas. É claro que dei minha visão para a estória, mas me apoiar em tão boa companhia já foi meio caminho andado. Sobre Candie/Sirius, se vc ler a N/A do cap 4 vai notar que não coloquei nada sobre os dois pq o encaixe não ia ficar natural. Mas neste já expliquei um pouquinho. XD Um beijo enorme e obrigada novamente, é uma delícia saber que está gostando tanto assim.

**Ana Karynne:** Tia Arroz. Rsrsrsrsrs! Querida, infelizmente eu nunca consegui Taltos em e-book, tive que comprar. Caso tivesse, teria te enviado por e-mail, sem problema. Mas tenho Merrick. Se vc quiser é só dizer. Estou muito contente de vc estar gostando dos mistérios, mas não haverá bem um Lasher, apenas... outra coisa. Hihi. Não vou dizer mais pq estraga a surpresa. Peguei o "A Hora das Bruxas" como referência, mas a estória não será igual. Brigada pela companhia, e um beijão.

**Sônia Sag:** Ahuahuahuahuahua! Se o problema é seca, então a coisa vai ser brava, pq não vou abrir mão dos amassos. Mas acho que vc não ia gostar se eu parasse, né? Hihihi. Amiga, brigada pela compreensão e pela força. E se eu precisar de ajuda não vou gritar, vou me esgoelar! XD Beijo imeeeeeeeenso.

**Dani Will:** Viu querida? Depois do seu recado, postei rapidinho. XD Um beijo e obrigada pelo apoio.

**Roberta Villar:** Ah, Roberta, eu sei como é chato estar lendo uma coisa e ter que parar por falta de att. Fico super ansiosa quando leio os recados de vcs. Vou fazer uma força danada pra postar o próximo com menos demora, mas espero que compreenda que meu compromisso maior vai ser sempre com a qualidade. Um beijão é obrigada pelo carinho.

**Isa Kolyniak:** Que legal! Então está gostando desta UA e revendo os seus conceitos? Fico rindo de orelha a orelha. E muito obrigada pelo elogio. Espero que continue gostando. Beijos mil.

**Monalisa Mayfair:** Mona!!! Eu adoro a Mona! Junto com a Merrick é minha personagem favorita. Mas em certos aspectos acho a Mona ainda melhor. Tomara que goste dessa visão que é mais Anne Rice que tia Jô. Um beijão.

**Endereços **(p/ o pessoal do Fanfiction, é só acessar meu profile):

Meu Multiply: http://georgearod. Orkut fictual: gente, dêem uma passadinha na fic comunitária "Conquistando o seu Amor". Nós, "As Escritoras", estamos nos divertindo e dando um duro danado pra fazer. As sete bruxinhas vão adorar a visita. XD

Beijos e beijos,

da amiga Geo.


	7. Noite das Bruxas:parte1:Titânia, a bruxa

Capítulo 6

**Noite das Bruxas – parte 1: Titânia, a bruxa**

"_Beijar o nácar, que te acende os lábios,  
seria para mim prazer divino;  
mas eu desprezo os risos da fortuna,  
que podem profanar o meu destino. "_

_Lord Byron  
_

A Casa Morgan era o seu santuário, cômodos repletos da sua história. E mesmo que alguns compartimentos ainda se mantivessem como que trancados, Ginny, devagar, ia se esgueirando como um explorador arqueológico, destrancando segredos antigos e se apoderando de tudo o que dissesse respeito ao nome Morgan e à sina que o acompanhava.

As fotografias, por exemplo. Em daguerreótipos, sépia, preto e branco ou coloridas. A família era de fato a salada genética sobre a qual tia Candie a prevenira. Pálidas jovens loiras com sombrinhas rendadas, robustos homens morenos, trajando ternos brancos de verão. Uma infinidade de tipos físicos. E crianças. Uma imensidade sem fim de fotos infantis, da morena Candice, com seus longos cabelos negros trançados, à fotos de risonhas crianças ruivas e sardentas, incluindo seu pai. Ela tinha rido deliciada, ao menos desta sina estava relativamente livre, já que possuía poucas e claras sardas. Mas o que se daria quanto ao restante da genética? A mesma genética que lhe conferia cabelos vermelhos e as características de uma... Quantas daquelas pessoas foram ou eram bruxas?

Ginny suspirou, imaginando se alguma daquelas figuras já tinha adivinhado pensamentos, batido portas ou feito um copo se quebrar com a simples força de sua raiva. Melhor não pensar nisto, muito menos quando estava debruçada sobre papéis amarelados, fotos antigas e anotações dispersas, num tipo de diário falhado que continha mais poemas e pensamentos do que coerência. Em sua busca, ela descobrira aquele tesouro, seu pai.

Era uma tarde ensolarada no Sul. Daquele tipo em que as pessoas ainda podiam usar camisas finas de algodão, dirigir velhos Cadillacs conversíveis e tomar banhos de piscina ou chá gelado, sem susto. Um veranico ameno na Louisiana. Mas ela pouco estava se importando com o clima glorioso. Tinha coisas mais urgentes em que pensar. No antigo quarto de Arthur, conservado como se ele fosse voltar a qualquer momento, Ginny se espalhava sobre a bela cama de latão, como eram feitas a maioria das camas na casa. Ela se mantinha ilhada num mar de almofadas e toneladas de papéis, desvendando Arthur Morgan, ansiosamente. Analisando que até mesmo sua caligrafia derramada era semelhante à do pai. E fora entre aqueles pertences que ela encontrara "O pequeno Manual dos Feiticeiros", um livrete de couro velho, escrito pelo próprio punho de Arthur.

"_Tintos por sangue_

_Trancas nas portas_

_Penas de aves vivas_

_E cobras mortas"_

"_Só entra quem tiver a chave."_

Um modo muito perturbador de se iniciar um diário.

Em letras semi infantis e ainda assim rebuscadas, se destacavam as palavras: O CLÃ, em tinta vermelho sangue, no alto da página. Pelas anotações a seguir, ela supunha que seria um grupo auto intitulado, um clube talvez. O que quer que fosse aquilo, dava a sensação de pessoas se reunindo para praticar coisas secretas e sombrias. Coisas displicentes, mas ruins. Seriam todos Morgan?

Dissecou as palavras do estranho poema (não sabia se poderia aceitar plenamente se fosse um feitiço). E ainda que trêmula, continuou a ler. Numa das partes, um alerta aparecia em inúmeras variações: Cuidado com a Velha. Não olhe para ela. Não fale com a Velha debaixo de nosso teto. Evite a escuridão e a fraqueza, é onde gosta de estar. Corra para o carvalho. No carvalho ela morrerá.

Um arrepio de genuíno temor a percorreu. Velha? Não poderia ser Eugênia. Nem remotamente. Então, quem? Não descobriu a quem estavam se referindo, mas bastou tocar o papel, ler as frases. Havia algo maligno ali, misturado a muito receio. A julgar pelo que já tinha lido, coisas muito... escuras andaram sendo feitas. Gostaria muito que o pai não estivesse envolvido em nada ruim, mas não é o que estava parecendo.

E ela lia e relia, sua obsessiva curiosidade crescendo, seu pensamento insistindo em descobrir quem seria esta mulher. Velha. A Velha. Seria uma bruxa? Era sempre neste ponto que ela fechava o diário, como se, de forma instintiva, soubesse que não era bom pensar sobre este assunto debaixo daquele teto. O "nosso teto" que seu pai escrevera. Só podia ser ali. Outra razão para esgotar seus próprios recursos antes de perguntar à bisa. Não queria nada afetando sua saúde, que ainda inspirava cuidados.

A Velha. Ginny se arrepiou mais uma vez antes de saltar da cama, abanando a cabeça como se afastasse uma nuvem sombria. Melhor procurar pelo dia ensolarado no jardim. Estava quase que sentindo frio.

XXXXXXX

Virgínia estava se enfiando naquela roupa, imaginando como é que as pessoas a convenciam tão fácil sobre o que fazer. Certo, estava um pouquinho empolgada. Olhando rapidamente para seu reflexo no espelho, olhos brilhantes e faces coradas de expectativa, ela retificou o pensamento: estava tremendo de empolgação, mas também de ansiedade.

E tudo começara com Lizzie, pra variar. No seu quarto, numa noite parada, há duas semanas.

XXX

- Você não está achando que vai ficar em casa num evento como este, está? – a prima tinha começado a campanha: vamos levar "a garota" pra balada.

- Ah, não sei não. E se eu não gostar ou não souber o que fazer ou... se todo mundo me ignorar e ninguém dançar comigo?

O mês de outubro já estava caminhando para o fim quando Liz apareceu com a novidade, ao menos para Ginny, sobre o baile anual do Dia das Bruxas, realizado pelo corpo estudantil do colégio e esperado com ansiedade por todos os sortudos do primeiro ano em diante.

- Qual é, Ginny, até parece. Daqui a pouco vai me dizer que nunca foi numa festa das bruxas. – e ao ver a expressão da prima, Lizzie deixou o queixo cair. – Você... nunca...

- Bom, rígidas escolas católicas não costumam comemorar uma festa pagã como o Halloween, muito menos colocar alunas e alunos num mesmo salão de baile com todos metidos em fantasias de diabos e bruxas. – ela inclinou a cabeça numa pose levemente sarcástica. – Percebe meu ponto de vista?

- Hum. – Liz não conseguia pensar em nada mais triste do que aquela perspectiva, e também em nada mais estapafúrdio. - Nada de dar idéias pecaminosas a vocês, né? Quer dizer, se colocassem garotas e rapazes deste jeito, era possível que o segundo dilúvio começasse.

- Isso mesmo. – Ginny assentiu com um sorriso maroto.- São sempre os quietinhos que aprontam mais.

- Você é que acha. Mas... é melhor ainda! – o entusiasmo de Lizzie parecia inesgotável. – Sua primeira festa de Halloween e bem aqui, na cidade do vodu. Ainda mais você sendo uma...

- Não se atreva a dizer isto!

- ... uma Morgan. – ela retificou. - Céus, nem espera a gente terminar. Você é muito desconfiada, garota.

Mas Ginny já considerava outro ângulo:

- Outra coisa, neste tipo de evento... as garotas devem ser convidadas por alguém?

- Possivelmente.

- É, como eu suspeitei. Você imagina se minha mãe fica sabendo que eu estou saindo com um rapaz?

- O que tem demais? E o mais importante: como diabos ela ia ficar sabendo estando do outro lado do oceano?

- Você não conhece Molly Prewett. É bem capaz de ter alguém vigiando todos os meus passos por ela.

- Certo, vamos dizer que é possível. Mas qual seria o problema? É só um baile de colégio...

A ruiva suspirou.

- Eu não sei. E se ela não gostar ou ficar preocupada? Ainda estou na corda bamba, Lizzie, o que quer dizer que não posso dar nenhum motivo pra preocupação ou suposições. E não faça essa cara espantada.

- Ok, tem razão, as mães são meio neuróticas mesmo. – "a sua então...", completou em pensamento.

Tirando os olhos da prima, Lizzie logo pôs os miolos para funcionar.

- E se fossemos juntas?

- Não te acho tão atraente.

- Ha ha. E se nos juntássemos numa turma? Nada de casais, só amigos fantasiados? Aí não ia ter problema nenhum.

Ginny permaneceu pensativa, até um sorrisinho discreto se formar.

- É, acho que assim podia ser. Mas não queria atrapalhar ninguém.

- Ah, pára com isso. Você só está me salvando de ir com algum garoto insuportavelmente chato. Ou pior, um nerd tipo o Longbottom.

- Pois eu o escolheria numa boa como par.

- Longbottom? Você iria ao baile com Neville Longbottom? – Liz desdenhou com uma caretinha incrédula.

- Claro que sim. Por quê?

Ginny pareceu tão desafiante, numa pergunta tão cheia de subentendidos, que fez a prima ficar sem graça.

- Não... é que você podia ir com qualquer um...

- Por isso mesmo, eu não ia querer a companhia de qualquer um. Ia preferir alguém legal.

- Hum, - Liz enrubesceu - agora eu estou me sentindo muito mal. Você devia ir fantasiada de fada madrinha, ou anjo bom da consciência. Deus sabe como você faz a gente pensar nas coisas, garota.

Ginny escondeu uma risadinha rápida, se permitindo uma primeira idéia sobre a festa.

- Mas... e a quanto às fantasias? – falou mais animada.

- Ahhh... vai de bruxinha... – Liz implorou.

- Isso está fora de cogitação. – Ginny retrucou azedamente.

- Anda... ia ficar tão bonitinha...- e não resistindo - Se bem que não ia ser fantasia.

E a conversa terminara ali, com Lizzie levando uma chuva de travesseiros na cabeça

XXX

Ginny riu para o espelho, fechando o zíper da fantasia com alguma dificuldade. Por mais que Elizabeth tivesse insistido, ela batera o pé, se recusando terminantemente a se fantasiar de bruxa, ser das trevas ou qualquer outra criatura sombria e perigosa. Inconscientemente era tudo o que queria evitar, este lado desconhecido que temia fazer parte do que era.

Analisando sua imagem mais uma vez, ela refletiu que podia não ser muito original, mas até que estava bem. Uma ninfa, a fada das florestas úmidas de Nova Orleans. Bem distante das bruxarias e sortilégios.

A montagem da fantasia fora uma diversão à parte, algo que não esqueceria jamais. Revirando velhos baús com tia Candie, no sótão entulhado. Hermione e Lizzie soltando deslumbrados "OHs" a cada descoberta. Todas se divertindo como crianças que encontram uma arca de tesouros ou, neste caso, a caverna de ali Babá. No final das contas, meio vestidas com roupas e adereços antigos, elas entraram no clima festivo da data, descendo a escadaria da mansão uma ruidosa bagunça. Algo sem precedentes na vida da ruiva. Até Hermione se esquecera de sua postura usualmente digna, e tia Candie parecera a mais jovem de todas, correndo adiante das outras e vindo, por fim, a trombar de frente contra um espantado Sirius Black. Um encantado Sirius Black.

Candice tinha atendido ao desejo das garotas, soltando seu belíssimo cabelo negro que agora caía em cachos pesados e sedosos. Com uma tiara oxidada (que em dias melhores tinha assistido a inúmeros eventos elegantes) e um vestido de esvoaçante seda azul, Candie parecia a personificação da alegria e da beleza, uma adolescente travessa com as bochechas coradas e risada fácil.

Os dois se encararam mudos e o semblante do homem parecera tão fascinado, tão indiscutivelmente enamorado, que bisa Eugênia fizera um gesto quase imperceptível, saindo alegremente com a bengala girando no ar. As garotas entenderam o recado e trocaram idênticos sorrisinhos traquinas, passando por Sirius com risadas agudas e suspirosos "Olá, senhor Black". E também foram muito hábeis em fingir não notar o olhar alarmado de Candice, que percebera estar ficando sozinha com o homem, abandonada pelas pequenas diabinhas e sua bruxa-mor.

Com um sorriso radiante, Ginny pensou que o padrinho de Harry andava freqüentando assiduamente a casa Morgan, e nem sempre em horários em que o afilhado estaria por lá. Como naquele momento, por exemplo.

Irremediavelmente sozinhos, os olhos de Sirius e Candice procuraram, respectivamente, devorar e se desviar.

- Você está... muito bem. – ele controlou bem as palavras, sabendo o quanto seria inapropriado dizer que estava deslumbrante, estonteante, a encarnação viva de seus sonhos.

- E você... está aqui. – Candie procurou não se fixar no rosto dele, principalmente nos olhos.

- É.

- Hum.

- Vim ver o Harry.

- Ele não está. Foi jogar basquete com os meninos.

- Ah, é mesmo. Eu sempre me esqueço dos horários dele.

"Sempre se esquece?", Candie franziu a testa, levantando os olhos incrédulos para ele. Grande erro. Presa pelo brilho azul, ela se espantou de continuar raciocinando. Foi assim que percebeu que não tinham se afastado depois do esbarrão.

- Bom - ela se separou rapidamente, – eu aviso ao Harry que você veio. Mas não se preocupe, ele tem se comportado muito bem.

- Acho difícil acreditar.

- Mas está. É um bom garoto, só tem andado confuso.

Sirius permanecia meio abobalhado, sem conseguir se expressar com a clareza habitual. De repente tinha voltado no tempo, parecendo muito estranho que Candice estivesse junto a ele, no mesmo cômodo, ambos sozinhos, e que ainda não estivessem se agarrando. Coisa muito comum naquela época distante, inclusive naquela sala, diga-se de passagem. Memórias incríveis no antigo sofá de brocado.

- Você está linda. – saiu antes da censura.

- O quê? Estou vestindo roupas puídas, Sirius. – ela torceu as mãos, tentando disfarçar o forte rubor que coloriu seu rosto, coisa que ele com certeza percebeu. - Mendiga era um termo melhor.

- Engraçado, não é bem assim que eu vejo.

- Ãh, quer deixar algum recado para o Harry? Acontece que eu tenho mesmo que tirar essas roupas - o olhar dele deu um sugestivo passeio por seu corpo. - Digo... tenho que subir, me trocar.

- Bem, Candie, diga a ele que eu vou voltar. Com certeza.

Mas as palavras não pareciam ter sido endereçadas a Harry. De jeito nenhum.

Quando ele se foi, ela mal se enxergou caminhando até a biblioteca, onde adivinhava estarem as traidorazinhas. E lá estavam, como suspeitava. Quatro mulheres confabulando em voz baixa.

- Ah! – Ginny disse, excessivamente vivaz. – Mas o senhor Black já foi?

- Sim. – Candice estava muito séria, tirando a tiara e alisando o cabelo com força para trás, tentando sem muito sucesso, recolocá-lo em seu costumeiro coque elegante. – Queria saber notícias do Harry e as recebeu. Não tinha mais nenhum motivo para ficar.

E olhando para as garotas ansiosas e para a própria Eugênia, falsamente entretida com um livro, ela bufou exasperada.

- Bom, é oficial: genes Morgan seriam espetaculares no circo.

- Por que diz isso, tia? – Lizzie parecia inconsolável ao ver os gloriosos cabelos negros voltarem a ser esticados, e mais ainda pela partida do glorioso Sirius Black. "Ah se pudesse ter espiado só um pouquinho por trás da porta..."

- Por que seríamos bons no circo? – Candie repetiu. - Ora, acabei de me fazer de palhaça. Só por isso. – e como se pensasse apenas consigo mesma, soltou baixinho – E ainda por cima na frente de quem...

Da sua cadeira estofada, Eugênia recurvou os cantos da boca.

- Eu vi isso, vovó.

- O que disse, querida? – com o semblante aéreo de quem estivera muito longe dali, a mulher colocou uns olhos nublados sobre a neta.

- Ah, não adianta. – Candie bateu as mãos, impaciente, sobre o vestido azul. - Estão todas mancomunadas, não é? Devia se envergonhar, vovó. Corrompendo crianças...

E com passos rápidos, ela se distanciou, saindo da biblioteca sem olhar para trás.

O silêncio durou menos que um segundo.

- Ela ficou uma fera. – Lizzie segurou uma risada e entreolhou as outras duas garotas, vendo que estavam como ela, meio divertidas e meio apreensivas, mas logo notou que Eugênia não as acompanhava em seus semi pesares. - Do que está rindo bisa?

- Disso mesmo. Candice nunca fica irritada. Bem, ao menos sabemos que algo a perturbou, não é?

E as quatro terminaram por rir baixinho, de fato mancomunadas.

XXXXXXX

Uma fada da floresta, enfeitada por seu vestido luminoso, parou emocionada antes de adentrar o salão. Apesar do corpete justo, o vestido parecia flutuar, criando a ilusão de movimento. Uma saia de leves tiras assimétricas, rodadas e esvoaçantes, dançava harmonicamente ao seu redor, e as minúsculas asas transparentes completavam a miragem, fazendo crer que em breve ela voaria. Os cabelos brilhantes e soltos estavam enfeitados por uma coroa de flores secas (arte de tia Candie), mas para os estudantes, que também chegavam àquela hora e lhe lançavam olhares duas, três vezes consecutivas, o artifício das flores parecia desnecessário. Ela atraía os olhos e parecia refulgir sem nenhum tipo de subterfúgio. Uma sílfide, fugindo travessamente de bosques encantados para iluminar a noite e fazer acreditar em elementais e poesia.

Ela conteve a respiração quando entrou. Era aquilo que queriam dizer quando falavam que uma festa "bombava"? Uaaau... ainda bem que aprendera a manter a boca fechada. O salão estava totalmente transformado, parecendo ter saído dos sonhos. Ou pesadelos.

A partir da entrada toda forrada por tecidos negros, espessas teias de aranha e os próprios aracnídeos, pendiam do teto, ameaçando grudar nojentamente nos mais incautos. Abóboras gigantescas sorriam debochadas, com suas caretonhas iluminadas por mil velinhas votivas. A fumaça do gelo seco se infiltrava pelos pés, pelos barrados das toalhas de mesa vermelho grená, cobertas por velas de cores fortes. Gatos pretos, sapos, bruxinhas e vassouras, balançavam suavemente dos móbiles, pendurados no teto. Luzes que imitavam as estrelas, e o globo de espelhos parecendo uma lua cheia brilhante. E caldeirões. De todos os tamanhos e formatos, os maiores despendendo a mesma fumaça espessa que fazia crer que sortilégios malignos estavam sendo cozidos lentamente. Uma profusão de enfeites que criava mini-ambientes dentro do próprio espaço do salão, dando um quê de privacidade onde, na verdade, se acotovelavam centenas de jovens monstrinhos.

Só a música não era sombria. Uma arrebatadora mistura dançante, barulhenta, agressiva, mas muito contagiante.

"Uaaau..."

- Eu falei que a gente ia chegar tarde... – Hermione, uma deusa grega de ombros desnudos, ajeitava a alça única de suas vestes e lamentava, pela enésima vez, o atraso de vinte minutos.

- Deixa disso, Mione. - Chapeuzinho Vermelho retrucou, impaciente. – Chegamos na melhor hora, quando todos podem ver nossa entrada triunfal.

- Hum-hum... – A deusa Hermione pigarreou em discordância. – Entrada triunfal, Lizzie? Falou cedo demais.

Bem atrás delas, quatro robustos rapazes do time de basquete do último ano, afastaram as pessoas. Usando roupas egípcias com os tórax descobertos, eles carregavam, para espanto dos espantos, uma assombrosa Cleópatra, gloriosa em seu trono dourado. Cho Chang, mais bela do que nunca, sorria presunçosamente de seu trono, como se dissesse: "Aqui estou, meros mortais..."

- Aquela bis... – começou Lizzie-Chapeuzinho Vermelho, sendo imediatamente interrompida pela mão de Hermione, tampando a palavra nada gentil que ia saindo de sua boca.

- Não ligue pra ela. Cho só quer aparecer.

- E pelo visto conseguiu. – a luminosa fada dos bosques sorriu embasbacada, sem se importar minimamente com a vaidade da oriental.

- Você está achando engraçado? – Lizzie olhou estupefata para Ginny. Será que a ruiva não sabia de quem a chinesa queria chamar a atenção?

- Não... só um pouco... impressionante. – a ruiva se desligou da entrada apoteótica da outra, voltando a correr os olhos fascinados pelo ambiente. Custava a crer que fosse o mesmo lugar onde se davam as aulas de Educação Física.

Fitava, encantada, as coloridas fantasias dos colegas, que não se conformaram em se vestir apenas de criaturas das trevas, como ela pensara, mas que se misturavam em roupas engenhosas e até mesmo engraçadas. Logo à frente um lençol lhe fez um tchauzinho atrapalhado, e ela pôde divisar os movimentos do fantasma Neville, por debaixo do tecido branco, com furos redondos no lugar dos olhos. É... clássico, mas nem um pouco original.

- Achava que vinham todos com roupas de feiticeiros e lobisomens. – ela cutucou a ainda emburrada Elizabeth.

- Ai, que falta de imaginação, garota. Pois se a diversão é a diversidade... Assumir um papel parecido com você ou um desejo secreto. - e apontou para Cho, com desdém – Vê só? Se eu soubesse, vinha de cobra.

Ginny começou a rir, principalmente pelo tom desapontado de Lizzie.

- Ai, Lizzie... – Hermione girou os olhos, entre divertidos e resignados, para o teto, desistindo dos "panos quentes".

- Mas é verdade, Mione. Olhe pra ela, tão perfeitamente fantasiada, tão realista... é a rainha do Egito encarnada, e todo mundo sabe o que aconteceu com a Cleópatra, né? – e sacudindo o dedo, fez o som do chocalho de uma cascavel - Ela não ia reclamar se eu a ajudasse com um bom toque de história verídica.

- Mas você ainda tem uma chance, Lizzie. – Ginny bateu amigavelmente no ombro de Chapeuzinho. - Ela ainda pode morder a própria língua.

- Ohoo... Isso ia ser interessante. Li que tem venenos que demoram segundos pra fazer efeito, enquanto a vítima se estrebucha no chão. – e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, arrematou. – Só com esta imagem você acabou de valer a minha noite, Ginny Morgan.

Elas deram boas voltas pelo lugar e acabaram se afastando um pouco, mas a ruiva não ligava, estava aturdida demais com a explosão de vitalidade ao seu redor. Para outra pessoa podia parecer banal, mas aquela era sua primeira festa escolar, quase que exclusivamente com gente de sua idade.

Tinha vindo ao baile com Hermione, Lizzie, Blaise e Keisha, se espremendo no carro apertado do rapaz. A carona fora mesmo providencial, já que não tinha a menor intenção de ir com Harry, o que Lizzie originalmente havia proposto. Desde o "acontecido" depois da aula de Biologia, ela arrumara pretextos para não ir mais com o primo para a escola, chegando a dar na cara, para quem quisesse ver, que preferia ir montada num camelo. Mas, felizmente, o rapaz ficara em casa, tendo dito à Hermione que não estava animado para festas.

Agora era apenas se deslumbrar e aproveitar. Nada numa noite como aquela poderia dar errado. Mesmo sendo ainda tão cedo.

Foi neste momento que, do outro lado do salão, um belo rapaz a avistou, se precipitando por entre a multidão para chegar ao seu destino.

- Titânia. – Cedric Diggory sorriu abertamente, mostrando seus dentes faiscantes.

- Ah, oi Cedric. – ela se atrapalhou um pouco, não o tendo visto mais que duas vezes desde que voltara a Nova Orleans. – Que fantasia legal!

Ele girou diante dela, num atrapalhado passo de sapateado. Anos vinte. Ele era um perfeito rapaz dos anos vinte, com colete, suspensórios e cabelo bem fixado com gel molhado.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... – a ruiva o analisou - Você é um dançarino de sapateado.

- Não. – ele riu com gosto. – Deus nos livre dessa tragédia. Estou de músico, embora tenha deixado meu trompete verdadeiro em casa, por via das dúvidas. – balançou o instrumento de plástico metalizado, preso no cinto, pelas costas. - E aí, gostou?

- Incrível, mas você toca de verdade?

- Ah, você não sabia? – ele se animou imediatamente. – Vou tocar pra você qualquer dia desses.

- Vou cobrar. – e se lembrando de algo que ele dissera, continuou. - Hei, do que me chamou quando veio até mim?

- Titânia, a rainha das fadas. A do "Sonho de uma Noite de Verão", do Shakespeare.

A garota riu, deliciada. Era tão legal conversar com ele... Sempre sabia tanto sobre... tudo.

- Ah, eu sei quem é Titânia, mas estou mais pra fadinha-operária do que rainha.

- Nunca. Nem que você tentasse muito. – disse com os olhos brilhantes de admiração.

E mais uma vez ela corou, como acontecia sempre que ele lhe dizia coisas como aquela. O que já era habitual, mesmo com os dois se vendo tão pouco.

- E a faculdade? – ela falou, tentando mudar de assunto. – Está gostando?

Cedric percebeu a manobra, mas a aceitou. Ela era a garota mais tímida que já tinha cortejado. Até aquela palavra, cortejado, mais antiga que andar para frente, parecia apropriada para ela. Uma garota que parecia saída de outro século, ou de sonhos de uma noite de verão. Alguém tão parecida com ele mesmo.

- A faculdade está ótima, mas apertada. Não me sobra muito tempo, sabe. – de certo modo, tentou se explicar. – Por mim, eu teria muito mais tempo pra te v... pra estar com os amigos, já sabe.

Ela assentiu, ajeitando as faixas da saia, acanhadamente. Era sempre daquele modo, mesmo se dando tão bem, bastava ele insinuar qualquer coisa para ela se fechar em copas. "Ah, que burra.", se dizia, mas ainda não tinha conseguido agir de outra forma.

- Oi gente. Cedric. – Keisha surgira do meio da fumaça, estonteante em seu vestido branco, longo e colado.

- Keisha. – o rapaz devolveu o aceno de cabeça. – Hey, mas é Billie Holiday! Uau, essa fantasia ficou demais!

A moça abriu os olhos um pouco mais, encantada que alguém por ali percebesse que não, ela não estava fantasiada de artista de cinema, mas sim da deusa do jazz, que encantara multidões com sua voz sensual, sofrida e rouca, nos idos da década de 30 e começo de 40. Tendo a natural vocação para cantar, coisa que lhe era negada pelo pai, Keisha tinha Billie como deusa-mor de seus desejos, e constantemente se via repetindo o repertório da musa, usando uma incrível voz caramelada que poucos sabiam que possuía. E estando encarnada como Billie, Keisha estava usando gardênias brancas, presas de lado sobre os cabelos negros.

- Ah, bem... suponho que ficou legal.

- Conhece Billie Holiday, Ginny? – Cedric se voltou novamente para a fada, todo cheio de atenções, sem notar que o radiante sorriso de "Billie" ia desbotando.

Dizendo um adeus apressado, a musa do jazz abandonou a conversa e se afastou melancolicamente, sendo rapidamente engolida pela multidão. Naquela noite, se ela pudesse, tinha certeza de que teria mais que inspiração para cantar uma das tristes canções de Holiday.

XXX

Do seu ponto de observação privilegiado, numa mesa mais sossegada, Hermione foi a primeira a avistar Harry. Se surpreendendo um pouco pela vinda do mesmo e pelo traje do rapaz. Uma roupa toda preta e nada mais.

- Harry... acho bom ter vindo, mas não podia ter posto algo mais apropriado? Que coisa sem graça...

Dando uma olhada ao redor, ele se aboletou ao lado dela, displicentemente.

- Já me bastam as máscaras do cotidiano, cara amiga.

- Profundo, mas ainda assim, sem graça. – ela o observou criticamente por sobre a borda do obrigatório copo de ponche batizado.

- E essa festa? Do jeito de sempre?

- Ai como você é chato... Até eu me animei, Harry.

Ele riu de lado:

- Até que enfim deu o braço a torcer, Mione? – e ao ver a expressão interrogativa dela, tornou – Séria e rabugenta.

- Seu chato. – ela fechou a cara, mas era apenas uma velha brincadeira entre eles, e daí a pouco, quando Harry a abraçou e disse que estava linda, e que "certos legumes" deviam mesmo ser cegos, ela sorriu descansada.

- E, por falar nisso, cadê o legume? – ela indagou, ainda olhando ceticamente para as roupas do amigo.

- Ia te perguntar a mesma coisa. Da turma, você foi a primeira que eu...

- Já sei! – Mione sobressaltou o rapaz, mesmo com a música a todo volume. – Você é Lord Byron! O poeta gótico do romantismo.

- Eu sou um poeta? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, falando pausadamente. – Um poeta gótico, romântico e morto? Eu?

- E manco. – ela explicou. – Era sombrio, lindo e manco.

Ele piscou duas vezes, processando a informação.

- Ótimo, posso beber o quanto quiser e dizer que estou cambaleando por pura questão de comprometimento histórico.

- Ninguém ia poder dizer que você não se entregou ao personagem. – ela colocou o copo sobre a mesa, procurando uma certa fantasia espalhafatosa, por ali. – Já viu a Cléo?

- Arrã. Ela não fez questão de ser discreta.

- Digamos que um canhão de luz na sua cara seria mais discreto do que sua ex.

Ele girou os olhos:

- Ex, é? Pois que seja. Ela me pareceu muito feliz, engolindo um dos seus escravos.

- Engolindo? – Mione pareceu bem interessada. – Qual deles?

- Ah, isso já é um pouco difícil de saber. Todos são altos como escadas de incêndio.

Ela mordeu o lábio de leve.

- O que foi? – Harry inquiriu, percebendo haver algo ali.

- Você não ligou? Quer dizer, nem um pouquinho? Não ficou nem com um ciuminho de nada?

- É claro que fiquei. – ele teve o cuidado de fazer uma cara muito séria. – Você não sabe o quanto eu estava sonhando com este baile, em me vestir de escravo, bem besuntado de óleo, e carregar a Cho sobre aquela cadeira de meia tonelada. – então ele quase não agüentou segurar o sorriso. – Por fora eu pareço bem, mas por dentro estou sangrando.

Mione riu aliviada, dando tapas amistosos no amigo e notando o quanto ele parecia confortável em falar sobre a garota. É, não tinha nenhuma dor de cotovelo ali. E isso, na opinião de Hermione, era uma grande notícia. Nunca soube realmente o que Cho significara para Harry, mas tinha a certeza de que ambos não tinham o necessário para serem felizes juntos.

Continuaram a trocar farpinhas amigáveis por mais um tempo, mas a amiga ainda percebia que havia algo de estranho com Harry. Bom, mais estranho do que o normal. E mesmo conversando com outras pessoas que passavam por ali, ela não tirou a atenção de cima dele. Foi quando estava devorando um sanduíche, com um curioso formato de crânio, que notou a transformação. De alheio, Harry passara a atento e cuidadoso. Uma mistura interessante e inédita, no entender da garota.

"O que diabos ele esta fixando assim?" Bastou um pouquinho de paciência para seguir os olhos de Harry diretamente para certa fada rubra.

Ahhh... ela não estava vendo aquilo...

- O que foi isso? – perguntou cuidadosamente, dando corda antes de puxar.

- Isso o quê?

- Esses olhares.

Harry se voltou para a amiga, que tinha uma expressão encantada.

- Não tenho a menor idéia do que está falando.

- Você estava olhando para a Ginny, sua detestada prima Ginny, seu alvo de sarcasmo e desdém, a garota ruiva conversando com Cedric Diggory. – um sorrisinho divertido foi se desenhando no rosto de Hermione. – E, se não me engano, ela estava tentando... não olhar pra você.

Harry parou com seu copo a meio caminho da boca, agora fitando Mione atentamente.

- Ela estava? – ele perguntou inquieto, sem se conter.

- Ah, não sei... – ela foi deliberadamente malvada - com essa luz maluca, eu bem posso ter me enganado.

Mas Ginny realmente tinha relanceado os olhos algumas vezes. Só que o melhor de tudo não fora isto, mas sim o tom ansioso que Harry acabara de usar. Foi isto o que fez o sorriso de Mione se rasgar de um lado a outro.

- Ora, ora, ora... Posso jurar que nunca vi este olhar no seu rosto, Harry. O que foi? Tem alguma coisa atiçando o seu interesse? – e devagar ela abriu bem a boca, numa paródia de choque – Oh, meu Deus, tem alguma coisa te tornando humano?

- Engraçadinha. – ele fechou o semblante e recolheu novamente suas emoções, fechando à chave sua concha.

- Então, o que está acontecendo entre vocês?

- Vou fingir que não ouvi esta pergunta.

- Tudo bem. – ela esperou exatos três segundos. – Então, o que está acontecendo entre vocês?

- Quais as chances de você me deixar em paz?

- Poucas.

Percebendo que não ia se livrar, Harry resolveu ser rápido e impessoal.

- Eu costumo olhar pra garotas bonitas. – ele deu de ombros. – Já devia saber disso.

- Oh, isso quer dizer que você acha Ginny bonita? – perguntou fechando o cerco.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, malvadamente. Mas ao contrário de se retrair, Mione continuou derramando seu bom humor:

- Imagino que isto seja um sim. Um belo sim. - ela deu uma alegre dentada em seu sanduíche, mastigando com um sorriso tão satisfeito que fez Harry ter muita dificuldade em não bufar, exasperado.

Hermione nunca tinha visto nada remotamente parecido com aquilo. Quando Harry admirava ou flertava com alguma garota, bonita ou não, não usava aquela expressão cautelosa, olhares esquivos, como se estivesse se escondendo, e muito menos tinha aquele brilho confuso de anseio e desamparo. Ela mastigou o sanduíche com mais vigor, animada. Estava disposta a mudar suas convicções, talvez Harry e Ginny pudessem mesmo se acertar. Mas se a ruiva fosse metade arisca do que era Harry, então Mione tinha que esquecer suas prevenções e ter uma conversinha com Lizzie. Urgentemente.

- Oi gente. Finalmente... – um Ron meio pálido, vestido de Gladiador romano, desabou na cadeira ao lado de Mione. – O que 'tá pegando?

Mal piscando para os cortes falsos e o sangue de fantasia, ela respondeu:

- Harry gosta de observar garotas bonitas. – era muito divertido provocar Harry sem que ele pudesse dizer nada.

- Quê? – Ron olhou rapidamente de um para o outro, fazendo o elmo balançar precariamente sobre sua cabeça.

- Pergunte a ele. – Hermione não diminuiu um milímetro do sorriso. – Você gosta de observar garotas bonitas, não gosta, Harry?

- Ron, quer escutar um conselho de amigo? – Harry se levantou muito tranqüilo, muito poeta sombrio, mas com uma veia pulsando delatoramente na têmpora. – Não me faça perguntas e não fique muito perto da Hermione. Ela está muito estranha.

Quando ele se foi, Ronald continuou fitando a amiga de um jeito curioso. Ela não voltou ao assunto, mas parecia bem satisfeita com alguma coisa. Será que era efeito do ponche?

- Ron? – ela falou olhando na direção da garota ruiva.

- Diga.

- Sabe como dois porcos espinhos se beijam?

Ele apertou os olhos de leve, recuperando um pouco da cor nas bochechas.

- A pergunta não seria: como dois porcos espinhos fazem amor?

Mione rolou os olhos, o ignorando.

- Então. Responda. – ela insistiu.

- Com muito cuidado. É a resposta adequada para qualquer uma das possibilidades.

- Exatamente. – ela sorriu muito bem humorada. – Com muito cuidado.

- Harry tem razão, você está estranha.

Mas ela apenas riu, terminando seu sanduíche com uma dentada colossal.

- Agora me diga, - olhou para ele de relance - porque chegou aqui tão esbaforido?

- Você notou?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem se dignar a comentar que notava tudo o que vinha dele. Inclusive o saiote romano, curto e assim... generoso.

- Ah... – ele gaguejou, parecendo novamente alarmado com algo. - Alguém... porque... Porque ninguém me avisou que iam infestar a entrada do salão com aquilo??

- A palavra não é infestar, mas sim enfeitar. – então ela soube. - E são aranhas de mentira, Ronald.

- Não sei não. - ele arrancou o elmo, olhando desconfiado em direção a entrada do salão. – Me pareceram bem realistas e eu é que não fiquei por perto pra descobrir.

Ela tentou não prestar excessiva atenção ao modo como os fartos cabelos ruivos se soltavam, fazendo suas mãos estremecerem de vontade de tocar as mechas sedosas, ajeitá-las atrás das orelhas dele, ou até mesmo... as desmanchar ainda mais com seus dedos ansiosos. Hermione piscou, afastando aquela visão tentadora da mente.

- Mas... como foi que você entrou?

- Hum - ele titubeou, - debaixo da capa do Malfoy.

- Capa? – ela mordeu os lábios tentando evitar um princípio de riso.

- Ele... – Ron se amaldiçoou por nunca conseguir mentir à ela. – Ele veio de vampiro.

Hermione explodiu na risada imediatamente, imaginando a cena em detalhes: o bravo gladiador, com sua espada brilhante atada à cintura, e corajosamente coberto pelo sangue dos seus inimigos, se enfiando, em pânico, por detrás da capa de um vampiro. E tudo por causa de uma aranha de pelúcia.

- Não ria, você não sabe como é isso...

- E... como... não. – ela perdia o fôlego – Você pretende... passar pela saída, na hora de ir embora? Vai grudar no Malfoy de novo? Porque eu preciso ver isso.

O ruivo ignorou a crise de risos que ameaçava sufocá-la.

- Bom, a gente sempre pode pular a janela.

- Isso... se o senhor Filch não ver. – ela segurou o estômago, tentando se controlar.

- Então, tudo bem, neste caso eu posso me enfiar debaixo de outra coisa. – e olhando significativamente para a longa toga da garota, ele a mediu de cima a baixo. – Quantos metros de tecido têm aí?

- Nem pense nisso, Weasley. Nem pense.

Foi a vez dele dar gostosas risadas. Mas ela não estava nem um pouco brava e, mesmo depois das risadas, um sorrisinho persistiu por muito tempo pelos cantos da sua boca.

XXX

Já tinha dançado com uma simpática múmia, embora as faixas de gaze tivessem se embaralhado precariamente nos seus pés, e também tinha pisado no pé de uma rainha egípcia, sem querer, é claro. Agora, Chapeuzinho Vermelho só precisava encontrar o Lobo Mau.

Em sua empolgação pela festa, coisa que era de sua natureza – festa e Lizzie eram palavras afins – ela não tinha deixado de procurar certa juba platinada pelo lugar. Uma atração sem sentido, sabia disso, apenas alguma coisa a ver com o reflexo da luz sobre superfícies sedosas e claras. "Ai, Lizzie, encontre logo algum lobo, antes que faça besteira.". Mas no fundo, ela sabia bem qual lobo gostaria de encontrar.

Não foi por acaso que o choque foi tão violento.

Quando os cabelos loiros finalmente se fizeram visíveis, ela deu um sorrisinho de escárnio. Príncipe das trevas. Não tinha nada melhor pra ele usar, não? Que tal um gângster? O pai dele ia aprovar.

Já se preparava para abordá-lo com estas considerações, quando o rapaz girou em sua direção e ela notou que havia alguém ao lado dele. Alguém de mãos dadas.

Sob o borrão de luzes e cor que ela divisava, como se estivesse meio fora do corpo, Lizzie percebeu a delgada bailarina, de vestes tão suaves, quanto as dele eram escuras. Uma linda bailarina loira. O coração de Elizabeth deu uma pontada dolorosa, como ela jamais sentira na vida, como se estivesse sendo fisicamente agredida. Estava ali, parada sob a luz espocante, de frente para a graciosa Gabrielle Delacour e encarando os olhos prateados e frios de Draco Malfoy.

Ela quis fugir. Como quis. Mas estava congelada no lugar, se vendo, pela primeira vez na vida, sem respostas na ponta da língua, sem palavras afiadas. Sozinha e numa posição absurdamente frágil e dolorosa.

- Oi, Lizzie. – ele falou sem muita emoção, apenas pronunciando o nome dela de um modo como nunca ouvira.

Draco podia se mostrar sarcástico, brincalhão, abusado ou nervoso, mas jamais a tratara com tamanha distância.

"Acorda, Lizzie! Reage!". Ela forçou um olharzinho de descaso para o casal, mas saiu muito fraquinho, sem o tempero que Lizzie punha em tudo.

- Nova vítima, Drácula? Eu só me pergunto quem é que bebe o sangue de quem. - e foi só o que suas forças puderam, antes que enxergasse o sorriso desdenhoso de Gabrielle e se mandasse dali.

Dentro do banheiro feminino, sentada sobre o sanitário fechado, Lizzie hiperventilava, achando que se o seu coração diminuísse mais um pouco, iria implodir.

Draco e Gabrielle, Draco e Gabrielle, os nomes martelavam em sua cabeça. Ambos muito belos, muito loiros, de mãos dadas. Draco e Gabrielle, beijos, mãos dadas. Mãos dadas, como namorados. Dois elfos de um conto de fadas às avessas.

Chapeuzinho vermelho tinha encontrado o Lobo Mau, afinal. O lobo do ciúme, da indiferença, que a estava devorando viva, pedacinho por pedacinho.

XXX

Se tinha uma coisa que Harry reconhecia de bom em si mesmo, era sua coragem nas ações que a vida exigia. Quando resolvia alguma coisa, se lançava a ela, decidido. E mesmo que algumas vezes este temperamento tivesse lhe causado problemas, geralmente quando agia apenas por impulso, também era assim que conseguia o que desejava. A coragem era sempre compensadora.

Então o que estava fazendo, cruzando aquele salão de um lado para o outro, como um poeta idiota, vestido de negro, sem a audácia para fazer o que queria? O que devia, na verdade.

Depois do "incidente" não voltara a conversar com ela, não voltara a estar perto dela. Estivera fazendo um cuidadoso balanço de sua vida, descobrindo que havia muitas coisas as quais não queria ou conseguiria consertar sozinho, e outras... que poderia mudar. E uma vez decididas suas prioridades, ele decidiu alterar o que era possível. Imediatamente.

E no momento, a sua prioridade era Ginny.

Se ao menos aquele paspalho desse algum espaço... Harry fuzilou as costas do rapaz, tendo o impulso de tirar as mãos dele de cima da ruiva e fazê-lo engolir o seu trompete, bem devagar. O que Cedric estava fazendo no baile? Aquela nem era mais sua escola. Ele devia estar azarando alguma caloura da faculdade e não...

A suspeita, quase certeza, do real motivo do outro estar ali, o irritou sobremaneira. Mais do que era sensato entender.

- Ah, dane-se! – Harry finalmente seguiu seus impulsos, ao menos o mais civilizado deles, indo em direção ao casal.

A música estava mais tranqüila que as demais, e pelo ombro de Cedric, Ginny observava os casais que, tal como os dois, se juntavam colados à pista de dança. Era impressão ou as pessoas estavam se portando de um jeito gozado? Por exemplo, já era a segunda olhada curiosa que recebia do sultão árabe Zabini, sendo que os olhares dos outros colegas eram bem parecidos. A ruiva notara o quanto Cedric estava sendo atencioso, deixando de lado todos os amigos e possíveis paqueras para passar a festa inteira ao lado dela. Com ela. Então a ficha caiu. Cedric e ela, grudados o tempo todo, estavam passando a completa impressão de estarem se tornando um casal, ou algo que o valha. E ela não entendeu como isto, ao invés de lhe fazer bem, a estava deixando apavorada. Ele não estava pretendendo começar um romance. Estava?

A luz diminuíra, se limitando ao globo que salpicava a tudo e a todos de pontos de luz. Uma imitação de céu. E a música se tornara ainda mais lenta, o que evitava que eles se embaraçassem muito, com seus passos trocados. O rapaz deslizava a mão devagar por suas costas, num carinho tranqüilizante. E mesmo assim, ou por isso mesmo, ela sentia-se completamente amedrontada.

- Rainha das fadas? – ele sussurrou quase em seu ouvido.

- Hum... – ela sentiu a garganta seca.

- Ah, não sei se é a hora certa, mas... – ele parecia um pouco hesitante. - Ginny...

Ele afastou o rosto um pouco, podendo fitá-la nos olhos. E quando a garota soube o que estava por vir, fez uma muda oração às fadas.

- Com licença, Cedric? Será que posso dançar esta música com a minha prima?

Os dois se voltaram surpresos, fitando o rosto tranqüilo de Harry P. Morgan.

"Ah, meu Deus..." ela nunca imaginara que a resposta a suas preces viesse daquela forma.

Antes que pudesse esboçar a mínima reação ou até negar o pedido do primo, Cedric já se afastara com um sorriso educado, mas um tanto desconfiado, dizendo que a veria mais tarde.

Quando sentiu o corpo rodeado pelos braços de Harry, Ginny se enrijeceu como uma pedra, e automaticamente olhou para os lados, buscando uma rota de fuga.

Como se adivinhasse os seus pensamentos, o rapaz a prendeu um pouco mais, procurando por seus olhos.

- Não faça isso. Me deixe apenas te dizer uma coisa... – e logo afrouxou de novo o abraço, fazendo com que ela percebesse que não era prisioneira e que poderia sair quando bem entendesse.

Foi uma boa decisão, porque ela se descobriu menos alarmada e, por isso mesmo, com a guarda um pouco mais baixa. Bem... talvez não tão baixa.

- Eu não tenho idéia do que você ainda pode ter pra me dizer. – falou ao primo com o timbre carregado de farpas, estando ainda magoada com a sessão de beijos recentemente trocada e o resultado deprimente da mesma. - Só sei que não tenho a menor vontade de escutar.

- É só um momento. - Harry parecia ter toda a paciência do mundo, falando numa voz suave, que demonstrava não se incomodar com o quanto ela pudesse ser ríspida. – Só um momento e depois você está livre pra voltar para o Cedric, se quiser. Por favor, Ginny.

"Por favor?", ela se surpreendeu. Tinha escutado "por favor" da boca dele?

E tomando seu silêncio como permissão, Harry respirou fundo para a, até então, missão mais difícil de sua vida: se desculpar.

- Não tem desculpas para o jeito que eu venho agindo com você. Eu sei disso. Principalmente naquele dia depois da aula.

Vendo que ela tirava os olhos, estremecendo, Harry parou um pouco, tentando encontrar as palavras corretas, que eram muito mais difíceis de serem articuladas por ela estar tão próxima, balançando suavemente em seus braços.

- Eu não tinha o direito de ter feito o que fiz e você teve razão em algumas coisas que me disse.

Ela o encarou imediatamente.

- Muitas coisas. – ele consertou, honestamente. – Tinha razão em muitas coisas, Ginny. Eu não queria ter feito... – e ele se calou de novo, confuso.

O que não queria ter feito? Beijá-la? Dizer isso seria uma mentira grande e gorda. Harry soltou um resmungo baixo diante do olhar atônito da garota.

- Não queria ter passado dos limites e feito você se sentir tão mal. Não queria ter feito você se arrepender do que aconteceu. Não queria que... Eu só queria que soubessse... Eu não sou tão insensível quanto pensa. – e neste momento foi ele quem quase tirou os olhos, embaraçado - Sinto muito, Ginny. Mesmo. Você não tem a obrigação de me perdoar, mas eu precisava te dizer. Naquele dia, debaixo do carvalho... talvez não tenha sido especial apenas para um de nós.

E sem que ela pudesse dizer qualquer palavra, ele deslizou os braços para longe de seu corpo, o movimento fazendo-a se arrepiar como se mil gotinhas de gelo escorressem por sua pele.

Antes de dar as costas, Harry ainda se arriscou, com um sorriso arteiro:

- Fada foi uma fantasia interessante, mas prefiro você sem o disfarce.

- O que quer dizer? – sua pergunta foi feita num sopro, como se arfasse.

- Somos bruxos, Ginny. Você e eu. – e com uma piscadela, ele se retirou.

Ginny permaneceu parada, presa à surpresa de tudo o que ouviu e presa ainda mais ao que não foi dito. O modo como Harry a olhou. O modo como a sentiu.

Ela estava numa encrenca, não estava?

Foi Chapeuzinho Vermelho quem a encontrou, pouco tempo depois. Uma Lizzie pálida, frenética, de mãos geladas.

- Venha depressa, garota. – por trás dela, Ron e Mione tinham os mesmos semblantes assustados. – Eu estava no banheiro quando o celular tocou...

- A bisa. – Ginny disse sem titubear. - Aconteceu algo com a bisa.

E momentos depois, personagens históricos, de contos de fadas, deuses e heróis da antiguidade, se precipitaram numa nuvem de pressa e temor. Todos esquecidos de seus problemas, todos atemorizados, correndo velozes pela noite das bruxas. Todos em busca de Eugênia Morgan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A:** Não vou começar falando sobre o baile, embora eu o tenha amado, aproveitado e sofrido tanto quanto os meus garotos. Mas vou começar comentando sobre uma leitora, uma que me deixou em estado de graça com sua delicadeza: **Diana Lara**, muito obrigada pela homenagem, querida, e saiba que eu sei SIM de sua presença, e tenho a plena consciência do quanto leitores como vc são essenciais (acho que estou falando em nome de todos nós, que escrevemos e que precisamos tanto do suporte de vcs). Beijo imenso, querida.

Neste e talvez nos próximos capítulos, vou me valer da ajuda da minha querida Sil, que inventou o apelido perfeito para o Draco, e tão gentilmente me emprestou. **SIL**, valeu pelo empréstimooooo!!! "Drácula" é sensacional. Que sorte imensa que somos amigas e pude ter pedir este descarado favor. XD À propósito, está se lembrando do "meu cachorro"? Abusada... Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Sobre o poeta que Harry encarnou sem querer: Lord Byron foi mesmo um importante poeta do séc. XIX . Nobre inglês, era muito belo, de temperamento difícil (com muitos escândalos em sua vida pessoal) e realmente... manco. E o Harry desta fic também tem suas deficiências, não no físico, mas na alma. A estrofe do início vem do poema de Lord Byron, "À M.S.G.", que, neste caso, poderia ser interpretada da seguinte forma: "À Morgan.Suave.Ginny". Ah, eu não ia deixar escapar uma coisas destas. Rsrsrsrsrs. O poema completo está no meu Multiply. (Fotos de Billie Holiday e Byron também!)

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Miaka: **O Harry esteve passando por momentos difíceis quase que a vida toda, e quando percebeu que tinha algo muito errado (a Gi o ajudou a notar), ele se descontrolou, até o momento em que enxergou o nó em que estava metido. E pelo visto, ele quer tentar mudar. Vamos desejar sorte, mesmo sabendo que não será fácil. XD Beijos, querida.

**Livinha: **Irmãzinha, espero que tenha gostado do baile. Ufa! Fazer festa é fogo, só os convidados é que se divertem. Obrigada por dividir comigo a ansiedade e a empolgação dessa festa. Foi muito bom te ter no processo de decoração. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs E agora, entendeu pq nem tudo serão flores para Lizzie? Acho que vai ter gente querendo "estacar" o Conde Drácula depois desta. Bejim, mana.

**Lis.Strange:** Ih, querida, eu te entendo perfeitamente. Quando um cap demorado é postado, fico feliz, mas morrendo de pena de ler. Mas viu como este não demorou? Estou até boba, sem acreditar até agora. Rsrsrsrs Melhor assim. E não me mate pela Lizzie, foi tudo culpa do Draco. Mas não mata ele também não... Mata a Gabrielle! Morte à bailarina ordinária! XD Mas também tivemos boas coisas, né? Um beijo e inté.

**Michelle Granger:** Como eu ri dos saltos ornamentais... imaginando Michelle Daiane dos Santos. Ahuahuahuahuahua! Espero que tenha gostado da festinha, mesmo com um final tão sombrio. Beijo enorme e, claro, te amo. ;-

**Sophia.DiLua:** E é uma delícia ler coments como o seu. Beijo, querida. Espero que tenha gostado deste também. :-)

**Macah Potter:** É, Molly deixou a ruivinha ir morar com a família, mas como podemos imaginar, não a deixou sem vigilância. Molly 'tá de olho! Mas o Harry também. XD Bjossssssssss

**Sally Owens: **Quando vou responder às reviews é quase tradição, sempre começo ou termino com a sua. É que é muito difícil dar um retorno à altura, demonstrar o quanto o que diz é importante pra mim. Fiquei tão contente quando falou sobre os papéis que a gente resolve desempenhar na vida... E não porque esta fosse minha intenção, mas porque tinha me escapado. Seus comentários, sem dúvida nenhuma, estão me ajudando a escrever. Adoro poder viajar de lá pra cá, entre as minhas e as suas estórias. Um beijo todo especial e muita luz pra vc também, irmãzinha.

**Sil 17:** Querida, novamente, muito obrigada pelo empréstimo do apelido. Prometo que a Lizzie vai usá-lo muito bem. XD. Quanto às emoções, reconheço que é o terreno onde me sinto mais à vontade. Coisa em que também te acho mestre, amiga. Agora resta ver os caminhos que o Harry vai escolher, tentando crescer. Como na vida, não será muito fácil. E quanto aos frutos do meu trabalho... que responsabilidade. Saiba que estarei dando duro pra não desapontá-la. Beijos enormes.

**Hannah Burnett:** Verdade que eu te faço rir? \o/ Eu me acho que nem aquela frase de um dos gêmeos, sobre o Percy: "Não saberia reconhecer uma piada nem que ela dançasse pelada na frente dele (no meu caso, escrever uma piada. hihi). E a inspiração do primeiro beijo do Harry eu tirei de um depoimento de um garoto, nem sei onde. Foi verídico! O menino foi atacado mesmo! E gostou. Ahuahuahuhauahua! E que coisa linda: o coração gelado como o do Peter Pan. Vamos ver querida, vamos ver. Beijos

**Lilly:** Fique à vontade com o Geo, querida. E a Gi é como eu imagino que seria uma garota inexperiente, mas com muito amor próprio e assertividade. Ela se respeita. E este é um exemplo pra gente seguir por toda vida. Garotos vem, garotos vão (e vice-versa), mas nós ficamos. E vou encaixar mais dos outros casais com o decorrer da fic, não se preocupe (nada de só água com açúcar). Beijo enorme.

**Ana Karynne:** Obrigada pelo carinho pela fic, querida. E a Gi se respeita muito mesmo, é uma das coisas que mais gosto nela. Espero que tenha se saído bem nas provas e já esteja de férias. Bjos.

**MárciaM:** Poderosa, nesse sapinho eu também pulava de cabeça. Hihihi (Geo imaginando o Harry da mente dela, bem diferente do Dan Radcliffe, diga-se de passagem. Seca a baba. XD). A reação da Ginny foi explosiva justamente por ter sonhado tanto. Típico dos muito jovens ou apaixonados. Mas a reação foi o modo de mostrar que a ruiva tem os seus limites e é melhor não ultrapassá-los. Beijo enorme, querida.

**Paula Nscimento:** Paulinha, agora que está lendo o livro acho que também vai se apaixonar por Nova Orleans. Essa paixão é quase um vírus, não some. Hihi. O que mais me encantou não foi o espírito, mas a estória familiar. E que vou tentar passar é justamente isso, as vidas destas pessoas de mesmo sangue, e tudo com uma pitada de bruxaria, pq ninguém é de ferro. XD Obrigada por tudo. Bjussssssssss

**Amanda Regina Magatti:** Menina, essa aula de Biologia rendeu! Rsrsrsrsrsrs E eu mesma fiquei me perguntando o tanto que continuaria bom se o Harry não fosse tão afoito. Hum... nada mal. E não sei não, mas acho que tem muitas fichas caindo por este capítulo. Beijão.

**Isa Kolyniak:** Puxa, querida... seu coment é o sonho de qualquer escritor. Saber que as sensações te acompanharam deixou meu dia mais colorido também. XD Tenha a CERTEZA de que são vocês, os leitores, quem passam toda essa energia boa, que faz a gente morrer de escrever, varar madrugadas (é, isso aconteceu mesmo neste cap. Hehe) e ir dormir dolorida mas feliz. Um beijo estalado e grato.

**Anderson Potter:** Querido, não se preocupe por não ter lido os livros, a fic não vai precisar deles para ser entendida. São universos semelhantes mas estórias distintas. E valeu pelo carinho. Bjo.

**Gina W. Potter:** Sim, impostores sentimentais são mais comuns do que se pode imaginar. O importante é identificar e tentar mudar enquanto é tempo. Obrigada pelo apoio, querida, é muito importante saber que tenho vocês. E vamos seguindo e esperando que nossas crianças se acertem. Beijos enormes.

**Gê Black: **Ai, vocês estão me deixando mal acostumada... E se eu conseguisse acompanhar minhas idéias a fic já estaria prontinha. Mas como não tem jeito, vou aplacando a fome de leitura de vcs da forma que eu posso, às vezes rápido, às vezes lerdo. ;-) É muito gostoso saber o quanto está curtindo a fic. E me chame de Geo, sem problema, tá? Beijo, beijo e beijo.

**Mayana Sodré:** E eu juro que fiquei ao menos o mesmo tempo tentando encontrar um meio de te agradecer. Fico radiante, querida. Mesmo. E o teatro já está baixando suas cortinas, percebeu? Obrigada e muitos beijos pra vc.

**Dani Will:** Aqui está! Pra vc ler e, se Mérlim quiser, continuar querendo mais. :-

**Milinha Potter:** Sabe, querida, pensei muito sobre o que disse, receando que a fic possa estar muito complicada. Eu sei que a maioria dos leitores de fics é muito jovem, alguns até crianças, mas cheguei à conclusão de que, infelizmente, não conseguiria mudar meu modo de escrever, seria me trair como criadora, sabe? Mas vc pode contar comigo para esclarecer qualquer coisa que precisar. E não se subestime, às vezes sou eu quem me envolvo demais e complico um pouco as coisas mesmo. Obrigada por, mesmo assim, estar me acompanhando e curtindo. Beijão.

**Roberta Villar:** E a cura continua vindo. XD Feliz que tenha gostado. Um beijo, querida.

**Pandora Potter: **\o/ Leitora nova! Obrigada pelo carinho, viu? Fico contente que gostou da lavada que a Gi deu no Harry. Vc está certa, ele tem que aprender a tratar uma garota. Vamos ver como ele se sai. Bjuxxxxxxxxx

**Sônia Sag:** Ahuahauhauahua! Sai das tachinhas, amiga! Sem penitências, pq a santa aqui é de barro. Agora, imaginar o Harry se lambuzando... é miga, até eu achei interessante. Adorei que tenha gostado do lance dos X-Men, cultura pop, achei que era a provocação perfeita para uma amante de livros. Rsrsrsrsrs E veja, só, até que as "tachinhas" ajudaram. Fiquei com tanta pena que postei rapidinho. XD Beijo imenso, querida.

**Paty Black:** Mariaaaaaaa... Eu adoro os seus comentários. Rsrsrsrsrs Os Morgan são o "Ó"! Ahuahuahua! E a Gi é a princesa, ou fada, ou bruxa, nem sei mais. Hihihi. E meu Harry é safado, é? Hum... acho que tem razão, ainda mais que quando está com ela, o coitadinho perde o controle e aí já viu. Loucura, loucura, loucura. XD E me aguarde, mana, os amassos estão apenas começando. Beijooooooooooooooo na bundaaaaaaaaa

**Pamela Black:** Ai, Pam. Puxa... Vou te dizer, tive que reler seu coment umas vinte vezes. E cada vez era melhor que a outra. Que carinho no ego, querida! Por mim, vc pode escrever na página toda. Amo reviews gigantes. XD Agora, AI QUE BOM! Vc entendeu o quanto o Harry é carente e o quanto o fato dele ser inseguro o faz meter os pés pelas mãos. Geo feliz, feliz. Agora vamos torcer pra Gi dar o colo que ele pede e também os tapas que ele precisa. Beijos mil.

Obs: Não tenham medo de comentários, pessoal. Eles incentivam e norteiam.

Portanto... dedinhos à obra.

Beijo grande da amiga,

Geo.

**SOBRE HP 7: VAMOS NOS UNIR NUMA CORRENTE: TORCENDO POR UM FINAL FELIZ!**


	8. Noite das Bruxas: parte2: A Velha

Capítulo 7

**Noite das Bruxas – parte 2: A Velha**

"E eu voltaria daquele lugar escuro

Daquele lugar gelado

E eu colocaria minhas mãos frias sobre você

E te arrastaria

Até a morte em vida

Até o horror te comer por dentro"

Mercy Hospital. O Hospital da Misericórdia. Por dentro da ampla vidraça da entrada, uma variada sorte de pessoas, entre trajes cotidianos e as mais extravagantes fantasias, se empurravam diante de uma indiferente enfermeira, que não demonstrava a menor surpresa com a mistura de roupas inusitadas ou qualquer outra loucura. Em longos anos de trabalho, ela já tinha visto de tudo, e uma família, mesmo sendo Morgan, entre aflita e ruidosa, não era nada que pudesse afetá-la. Tendo indicado uma sala de espera privativa, a mulher se limitou a dar um olhar mortal e fazer o gesto universal que indicava silêncio. E mesmo sendo uma figurinha mirrada, as pessoas costumavam obedecê-la. Não foi diferente daquela vez.

Quando entrou na espaçosa sala de espera, em meio aos parentes e amigos contritos, a única coisa coerente que Ginny Morgan pôde fazer, foi se atirar nos braços de tia Candie. Uma tia Candie que tentava se mostrar tranqüila, embora a palidez do rosto não ajudasse neste intento.

- O que aconteceu? Como ela está? – ela tentou não deixar a voz tremer.

- Está sendo tratada, querida. Foi o coração. Vovó sentiu-se mal em casa e a trouxemos o mais rápido possível. Ela está com os médicos agora. Por enquanto é tudo o que sabemos.

- Mas ela vai ficar bem? Ela vai?

- Claro – as mãos de Candice estremeceram, e por um motivo que não soube identificar, procurou pelo olhar de Sirius, encostado a uma janela, logo ali. Procurou por Sirius, mesmo que Patric Avery estivesse ao alcance de seu braço esquerdo. A força, às vezes, vinha dos lugares mais inesperados.

Virgínia procurou se acalmar, acreditar piamente no que a tia dizia, mesmo não sendo tão simples quanto desejava. Enquanto Candie acariciava seus cabelos, a garota procurou se controlar, prestando atenção à sala espaçosa onde estavam. Havia parentes apinhados, pessoas conhecidas, outras nem tanto, e pelo ruído vindo de fora, mais gente era encaminhada para lá.

Bastou se afastar do abraço, para que visse Harry surgir pela porta como um furacão, a substituindo na tarefa de envolver a tia nos braços, invertendo os papéis e acalentando a mulher, dizendo que ficaria tudo bem, mas mesmo assim, parecendo tão necessitado de apoio quanto a ruiva estivera.

Ron e Hermione estavam a um canto, a garota apertando a mão dele, dizendo algo em voz baixa, algo que fez o rapaz esboçar um quase sorriso e levar a mão dela até a boca, no que parecia um suave beijo de agradecimento. Naquela hora, a garota auto-suficiente tinha a boca entreaberta, os olhos muito meigos, e com a mão livre, meio que hesitante, alisava os cabelos vermelhos do rapaz, ajeitando as mechas para trás das orelhas. Um ir e vir de carinho e pequenos gestos.

No sofá, Lizzie estava entre o pai e a mãe, inclinada para frente de tal forma que o capuz vermelho quase encobria seu rosto por completo. Parecia trêmula, solitária, mas só quando não se reparava em seus pais. A garota estava de mãos dadas com a mãe, e o pai acariciava suas costas com carinho, como se Lizzie fosse um bebê crescido e muito amado.

Para qualquer lugar que olhasse, Ginny via apoio. Sarah Mae escondendo discretas lágrimas enquanto era consolada pelo marido, Samuel Lonigan. Parentes servindo café uns aos outros, outras pessoas, que a ruiva mal conhecia, falando baixo, esperançosas, confortadoras. Seus olhos se encontraram brevemente com os de Sirius Black, uma compreensão aguda surgindo rápido. Eram os únicos realmente sozinhos na pequena multidão. Ela abaixou a cabeça, depressa. Era vergonhoso ser pega tão desprevenida. Sem o abraço de Candice, ela se encontrava só. Confusa e insegura demais para procurar aconchego em qualquer pessoa que não fossem as suas duas Morgan. A que, no momento, estava lutando pela vida e a que estava nos braços de Harry.

Algumas vezes a sensação de não fazer parte daquele lugar, daquela gente, reaparecia, mesmo com as pessoas a aceitando, lhe fazendo pequenos afagos como agora, gestos de saudação, ou lhe lançando sorrisos encorajadores. Nestas horas, em meio à multidão simpática, a solidão parecia ainda mais gelada. Difícil manter o medo longe quando se enfraquecia assim.

Harry ainda envolvia tia Candie, embalando e conversando baixinho, e só depois de receber o sorrisinho que necessitava, a soltou gentilmente. Os dois adolescentes se observaram então, como se fosse algo inevitável e natural se procurarem com os olhos e pensamentos. Ginny teve aquela sensação estranha, como que querendo que Harry a abraçasse também, como tinha feito com a tia, talvez um abraço ainda mais forte, que durasse por muito mais tempo. E mais estranho ainda era saber, de um jeito maluco, que naquela hora, Harry sentia a mesma vontade que ela.

- Como ela está?! Ah, meu Deus, como ela está?!

Uma voz aguda quebrou o momento, e a ruiva viu uma mulher loira de ares aristocráticos entrar esbaforida, fazendo um ruidoso clap-clap com os saltos altíssimos dos sapatos. Por trás dela, a enfermeira mirrada parecia capaz de um assassinato.

- Querida! – a mulher se atirou sobre Candice, fazendo os parentes trocarem olhares significativos entre si. Alguns exasperados, outros, mais numerosos, levemente divertidos.

- Onde ela está?! Como está?! – a loira falava como se a tragédia, ou ao menos o drama, batesse as asas negras sobre suas cabeças.

- Estamos esperando Sissi. Sem notícias ainda. Mas não vai ser nada. Não vai... – Candice respondeu com o semblante cada vez mais cansado.

A mulher, Sissi, não pareceu nada satisfeita com a resposta, continuando a interrogar Candie implacavelmente, enquanto um homem loiro, parecendo ser o marido, se mantinha discretamente próximo à porta, numa mão o ocupado celular, na outra uma inusitada bengala extravagante. Não precisava ser bom observador para perceber que o acessório era um simples adorno e não uma necessidade.

Pessoas estranhas, Ginny pensou. E ela mesma, parada ali e vestida de fada da floresta, não estava contribuindo em nada para a normalidade do momento. E a mulher loira só vazia falar e falar, usando um tom de voz cada vez mais estridente.

Patrick Avery tinha procurado se postar de modo a responder por Candie, mas a estratégia não dera resultados e ele voltara, derrotado, para a cadeira que estivera ocupando até então. A prima Bernadette se aproximara falando tranquilamente, usando sua voz treinada de advogada racional, mas também não conseguira nada. Era a tal prima, a que gostava de charutos cubanos e a que sempre tinha todos os argumentos imagináveis. E pelos cochichos, se ela não conseguira... Era uma luta perdida. Bernadette, dando meia volta, fez um gesto com os ombros, desistindo, mas ao mesmo tempo lançando uma olhadela para Elza. "E então, vai ficar parada aí?" As duas se comunicaram sem palavras.

Enquanto Ginny já não entendia bem o que acontecia, prima Elza pareceu estalar o pescoço. Quando sua voz, bem mais estridente que o normal, se interpôs à de Sissi, sobressaltou até aos mais atentos:

- Narcissa! – Elza deixou a mão de Lizzie e se levantou do sofá, como que impulsionada por uma alavanca. – Deixe a prima Candie em paz. Não está vendo como já está sendo difícil para a pobrezinha?

Discretamente, o primo Gerald fez um gesto eloqüente na direção de um outro parente, Todd Morgan, algo que se parecia muito com uma aposta. Hum, então prima Elza era a "arma secreta" da família.

- É claro que estou vendo, Elza! – a outra retrucou com os olhos arregalados de indignação. - Por acaso acha que está sendo fácil para alguém? Só acho que precisamos de mais explicações...

- Ah, claro, explicações – Elza tinha se colocado entre Candie e a mulher. – Então tente ser útil, Sissi. Porque não faz o favor de procurar por algum médico, de preferência numa ala bem distante desta, e depois informa a todos o que descobriu? Na verdade não precisa nem voltar, é só fazer uma chamada que já vai estar de bom tamanho.

- Não sou garota de recados, Elzinha – a voz da outra se tornou mais baixa e mais ferina. – Ao que eu saiba, fofoca é a sua área de trabalho, querida. Se esqueceu?

A prima Elza pareceu engasgar.

- Fofoca? – ela imitou o tom viperino, colocando as mãos nas cadeiras - Se você julga que um colunista social não passa disso, então eu realmente merecia o cargo bem mais do que você.

- Bem, não há dúvida que merecia. Um jornaleco como aquele não sustentaria o tipo de classe que eu teria a oferecer.

No profundo silêncio que se instalou, ninguém soube dizer se havia uma fera à solta ou se o rosnado ouvido saíra mesmo da garganta da prima Elza.

- Cuidado Sissi queridinha, ou posso desempinar seu nariz, esfregando toda essa classe no chão. Outra vez.

Olhando de uma para outra, Ginny, num momento de irrealidade, pensou que Elzinha e Sissi queridinha fossem de fato se engalfinhar. Pela cara dos parentes não seria a primeira vez.

Era impressão ou uma nota alta de dólar tinha passado das mãos de um resignado primo Gerald para as mãos de um satisfeito primo Todd?

Foi quando as figuras de Lizzie e Draco, este último afobado e surgido pela porta neste minuto, se aproximaram de suas respectivas mamães, tentando afastá-las antes que a ameaça explícita se concretizasse em pancadaria pós, bem pós, adolescente. Mais atrás, e muito quietos, os maridos pareciam pouco dispostos a qualquer intervenção, se limitando a lançar olhares cortantes um ao outro. Graham Dixon e Lucius Malfoy tinham mais jeito de querer imitar as esposas do que de apartá-las.

- Mãe... – Draco segurou o braço da mulher com delicadeza, mas insistência. – Mãe, não é hora disso.

- Venha aqui, mamãe. Venha comigo – Lizzie repetia em voz baixa, sem levar os olhos na direção de Draco e Narcissa.

Agora sim, a nota de dólar definitivamente tinha sido devolvida e com muita má vontade, de ambas as partes. Então, não teriam uma briga... Os parentes pareciam ter este hábito, conseguir fazer graça até em meio às piores atribulações.

As mulheres finalmente se afastaram uma da outra, sem dar o braço a torcer, sem desfocar os olhos chispantes. Quando atingiram uma distância segura, Lizzie afundou no sofá, arrastando a mãe para a posição anterior.

Draco notou tudo isso do outro lado da sala, e também notou que o olhar gelado do pai de Lizzie, desta vez, se dirigia a ele. E o rapaz sabia exatamente o porquê. Em sua cabeça ainda estava muito vívida a conversa que tiveram poucos dias atrás, quando Draco, ganhando uma longa batalha contra seu orgulho, decidira ir até a casa de Lizzie, fazendo um convite formal para o baile de Halloween. Havia pensado que assim poderia finalmente se acertar com a garota e, de quebra, desfazer a má impressão que os pais dela pudessem ter a seu respeito. Ledo engano. Como ele poderia saber que as objeções de Graham Dixon não eram baseadas apenas numa má impressão? Fora uma conversa, um monólogo, que não deixara muitas opções ao rapaz.

"_Seu pai é um marginal sujo, Malfoy, o que te coloca numa posição muito semelhante. Eu me pergunto o que alguém do seu nível, criado sem a mínima noção moral, teria a oferecer à minha filha. Não é difícil imaginar, não é? Você não é uma boa influência, não é confiável e não é, nem de longe, o suficiente para chegar aos pés de Lizzie."_

Aquelas palavras certeiras o escaldaram como óleo fervendo sobre a pele. Draco não costumava se preocupar com as atividades do pai, não costumava se importar com o que diziam a respeito de sua família. Ou sempre se convencera disto. Era muito ruim finalmente descobrir que palavras como aquelas se encaixavam em algo que acreditava, algo bem escondido em si. O senhor Dixon não dissera nenhuma mentira, Draco sempre se aproveitara da posição do pai, engrossando as fileiras do "se o mal é inevitável, melhor tirar vantagem", e pensando por este caminho, o que ele tinha a oferecer à Lizzie? Por este ângulo, de fato, Draco parecia ser muito pouco para ela.

Mas vê-la no baile...

Tinha ligado o piloto automático a noite toda, segurando a mão de Gabrielle, procurando se divertir. Com um pouco de sorte se manteria longe de Lizzie o suficiente, com mais sorte ainda não se importaria ao vê-la. O problema é que a sorte andava em falta no mercado. E observar a garota agora, quieta e frágil entre os pais, cabeça baixa, não colocando os olhos sobre ele nenhuma vez... Era vazio. Dolorosamente vazio. Como se todas as possibilidades que imaginava quando estavam próximos não pudessem mais existir, deixando, em seu lugar, um grande espaço oco no peito.

Draco sabia por instinto que, sendo necessário tirar alguém de sua vida, não se devia pensar sobre a pessoa, não se devia fantasiar sobre ela. Exatamente o contrário de tudo o que estava fazendo naquele momento. Fantasiar estar tocando o rosto triste de Lizzie, só tocar com a ponta dos dedos, afastar os cabelos que haviam crescido no último ano. Segurar as pontas que tocavam o meio do delicado pescoço, talvez deslizar os dedos para a pele clara. Ele se permitiu, só por alguns momentos, viajar novamente pelas possibilidades, agora impossibilidades, e mal notou quando braços femininos o envolveram pela cintura tal como finos tentáculos de um polvo.

- Eu realmente sinto muito por isso – a voz da garota falou bem perto do seu ouvido.

Aquele perfume era... ? Ele arriscou um olhar para a cabeleira platinada. Como Gabrielle tinha chegado até ali? Mas ele logo descobriu como, quando Cho Chang lhe deu um aceno de mão, encostada perto de Sirius. As duas garotas tinham casacos de frio sobre as fantasias, que, mesmo assim, ainda estavam bem à vista.

E sem saber como tinha sido colocado naquela situação, Draco assistiu Narcissa caminhar até os dois, comentando em voz bem audível o quanto Gabrielle era linda e o quanto se parecia consigo mesma, e perguntando por que o filho ainda não havia apresentado a sua adorável namoradinha à família. Sem olhar para ninguém, em especial para Lizzie, Draco desejou muito poder enfiar a cabeça num lugar escuro e permanecer assim por semanas.

De seu posto, Ginny pensava que, certamente, a noite tinha que terminar ali. Nenhuma outra confusão poderia acontecer até o médico vir e dizer que bisa Eugênia estava bem. Definitivamente, aquela família podia deixar qualquer um maluco. Se tudo não fosse tão assustador e se ela não estivesse sentindo aquele gosto metálico de medo na boca, provavelmente estaria rindo. Uma daquelas risadas que se dá quando tudo parece um bolo compacto de confusão surreal. Mas a última coisa que conseguia fazer era achar graça em algo. Não quando o estado da bisa ainda era uma incógnita.

Ao enxergar a massa de parentes abrir espaço de súbito e um homem vestido de negro entrar, Ginny suspirou desanimada, além de não ser o médico, mais uma pessoa dentro da sala significava mais perguntas, mais aperto. O lugar estava prestes a explodir de tão cheio. Se tivesse prestado atenção, veria que a família e agregados abriam espaço com expressões de espanto, e que o homem responsável por tal feito, deslizava feito serpente até tia Candie.

**-** Minha querida - a voz era como o dono, fria e sibilante. – Vim trazer meus préstimos. Como está nossa Eugênia?

Foi quando Candice endureceu as feições que Ginny percebeu não se tratar de alguém qualquer.

- Vovó está sendo cuidada e logo estará perfeitamente bem – a tia falou com uma voz surpreendentemente firme. – Foi apenas um susto, um mal-estar.

- Fico feliz em saber - a voz do homem era agora quase um cicio suave -, embora uma sala como esta, tão cheia de familiares preocupados, sempre faça imaginar o contrário. Mas seja o que for, você sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, querida. Qualquer uma.

Ao lado dos dois, a ruiva sentiu um arrepio gelado correr sua espinha, como se ventasse forte. Mas não tinha nenhuma corrente de vento ali dentro. Eram os olhos do homem. Refletiam algo estranho, misto de desejo e morbidez.

Com um som parecido com um rosnado baixo, Harry se colocou na frente do homem, entre a tia e Ginny.

- Ninguém aqui quer qualquer ajuda que vier de você, Riddle. Fica longe da minha tia. Longe dessa família. Leve sua fala mansa e peçonhenta daqui.

- O jovem Potter... – Riddle falou como quem não entendesse a afronta. – Já faz algum tempo que não tenho o prazer de vê-lo. E mesmo que não seja há tanto assim, será que preciso lembrá-lo de que também pertenço a esta família? Que também tenho sangue Morgan nas veias?

Harry já tinha aberto a boca numa intenção pouco educada, quando percebeu a alteração no semblante do homem. E seguindo a direção dos olhos mortiços de Tom Riddle, percebeu que estes estavam pousados sobre a fada ruiva, num modo que lembrava uma serpente fitando um indefeso passarinho.

- E esta? É a pequena Virgínia, não é? A pequena herdeira.

Quem não o conhecesse não teria notado diferença, mas Harry já tinha visto aquela expressão mais atenta, o brilho mais intenso dos olhos mortos. Riddle parecia ter descoberto algo com que se regozijar.

- Que bela menina crescida – Riddle tornou a falar, avançando a mão suavemente na direção da garota. - Com estes cabelos vermelhos, só podia ser filha de Arthur.

Uma coisa ruim parecia emanar daquele homem refinado, daquele homem estranhamente velho e jovem, feio e belo, como que congelado à força no tempo. Algo que fez a jovem se retrair instintivamente. Mas nem precisaria se dar ao trabalho. Harry já se interpusera entre eles, barrando o avanço do homem e praticamente estalando os ossos dos punhos, tal a violência de seus músculos tesos.

- Qual parte de cai fora, você não entendeu?

O homem olhou rapidamente ao redor, assumindo uma postura quase debochada.

- O menino parece bastante alterado, não é mesmo? – disse para todos e para ninguém em especial. - Presumo que os ânimos estejam tensos no momento.

Num piscar de olhos, Sirius estava junto ao afilhado, com uma mão colocada sobre o ombro deste, como se para contê-lo. Não foi sem surpresa que Ginny escutou algo bem diferente do que imaginara a princípio.

- Riddle, creio que você devia escutar o "menino" – Sirus tinha o tom tranqüilo, mas sério, de quem dava um ultimato. - Mais um minuto e, em vez de segurá-lo, vou ajudá-lo a te pôr na rua. E acredite, seria uma tarefa muito agradável.

- Ora... o cão de guarda dos Morgan continua com os dentes afiados.

Um movimento de Harry e a mão de Sirius o apertou um pouco mais, em aviso.

- Sempre, Ridlle – Sirius concordou. - Foi um desprazer, como sempre – e assim o forçava a se despedir, antes que a coisa realmente esquentasse por ali.

Muitos olhos raivosos sobre ele, outros tanto temerosos. Tendo testado até o limite, talvez um pouco mais, Riddle percebeu já ter chegado a seu objetivo. E uma vez que já o tivera bem debaixo de seus olhos, quase tocando, podia partir sabendo bem o que fazer.

- Não se preocupem - Tom continuou, se afastando do rapaz ligeiramente –, só tinha vindo para prestar meu apoio irrestrito à Candice. Mas se não sou bem vindo...

- Você não é – Harry falou entre os dentes. – Fora!

Tom poderia ter tripudiado mais um pouco, poderia ter provocado um tanto a mais, por pura diversão, só não contava com certa presença recém chegada. Um se afastar dos parentes, dando espaço para a figura que encheu a sala e pareceu resplandecer, de certa forma. Ladeada pelos dois netos, uma senhora de idade o fitou com olhos miúdos e maus.

Ginny assistiu a entrada de Keisha, Blaise Zabini e a mulher que, sem qualquer razão aparente exceto seu olhar forte, parecia diminuir o homem estranho, fazê-lo se retrair e rumar ziguezagueante para a saída.

Um suspiro pareceu ser ouvido assim que Riddle saíra porta afora. Alívio? Os parentes tinham algum motivo para temê-lo? E qual poder aquela mulher miúda, mas de presença gigante, teria sobre ele? Ginny tinha mil perguntas espocando na cabeça, mas como sempre, o momento não era o mais adequado, e não estava em condições de se desligar o suficiente da preocupação pela bisa para se informar. E as pessoas também não pareciam dispostas a tocar no assunto, a não ser consigo mesmas. Um zum-zum-zum discreto começou a se formar, sendo abafado constrangidamente.

A velha senhora não dirigiu os olhos a ninguém, seguindo reto e numa indiferença absoluta até se postar diante de Candice Morgan e entabular um estranho e ligeiro diálogo. Vozes tão baixas que eram quase sussurros.

- Vim para ver a Eugênia.

A voz dela soava rouca, como são as vozes de pessoas velhas com um longo histórico de fumantes. Embora o ar não recendesse a nicotina, mas a flores e... fumaça? Ginny lembrou-se dos defumadores durante as missas assistidas com a mãe.

- Justine... – Candie assentiu levemente e um tanto surpresa, mas como sempre, se recuperando rapidamente. – Eu também gostaria muito que você pudesse ver a vovó, mas ela... Eu temo que seu estado ainda não esteja estável.

A mulher inspirou vivamente, seus olhos se fechando quase por completo:

- Estável... – ela repetiu para si mesma. – É, talvez ainda não, mas está a caminho.

Ao contrário de se portar com estranheza ou indiferença sobre aquelas estranhas palavras, tia Candie quase se agarrou aos braços finos da mulher.

- Está a caminho, Justine? Tem certeza?

A outra só fez sorrir de lado, meio como se não quisesse.

- É só esperar. Só esperar.

A mulher deixou tia Candie sem cerimônias, como se já tivesse feito sua obrigação indo até ali. Ela se perdeu no meio dos Morgan e logo desapareceu de vista, se aproveitando da onda de conversas para se retirar. Os netos a acompanharam, pressurosos. Zabini trocando breves palavras de despedida com Malfoy e Keisha quase se esbarrando em Cedric, mais um que acabara de chegar.

Keisha havia reparado no recém chegado, logo lançando a Ginny uns olhos esgazeados, cujo significado não fez muito sentido para a ruiva. Mas afinal, o que fazia sentido ali? Tudo era como um enorme circo de horrores e susto, brigas, conforto e risadas. Uma confusão sem tamanho. E aquela velha mulher? Tinha entreouvido direito ou ela insinuara que a bisa iria melhorar? E como ela poderia saber?

Tom e Justine tinham se ido, mas deixaram ecos pela sala toda. Os rumores eram mais fortes, o semblante de tia Candie mais cansado, mas também mais tranqüilo. O único que parecia inalterado era Harry, ainda meio tremendo de raiva a seu lado, os cabelos negros sendo afagados pela tia, sem parecer notar. Ele tinha jeito de não se acalmar facilmente.

A ruiva pensou em atrair o primo com o olhar e tranqüilizá-lo de alguma forma, supondo que houvesse um jeito de atrair pessoas com a mente. Mas suas especulações não saíram do plano abstrato, já que logo sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e pulou, sobressaltada, com um medo ridículo de que alguém pudesse saber o que estava pensando.

Cedric Diggory e seus belos olhos cheios de preocupação. Preocupação por Ginny. Ele tinha apreensão estampada no rosto e um genuíno ar de que faria o que fosse para confortá-la. O problema é que com sua chegada, Harry havia resmungado algo ininteligível e saído de perto de Ginny como um tufão, rumando para fora e sendo imediatamente seguido por Cleópatra Cho Chang. E não, por mais que fossem boas as intenções de Cedric, aquilo não a confortava de jeito nenhum.

As horas foram passando, a noite das bruxas dai a pouco atingiria o seu ápice. Uma Ginny exausta, sozinha, dava uma volta pelo pequeno pátio externo à sala, querendo apenas respirar. Harry há muito já tinha voltado para dentro, e ela tinha que reconhecer: fosse o que fosse que Cho conversara com ele, certamente dera algum resultado. Pareceu miragem quando dois médicos, com seus imaculados jalecos brancos, passaram pela ruiva, adentrando a sala e logo fazendo um espantoso rugido ressoar pelos corredores silenciosos.

- Mas agora o quê? Isso já foi longe demais. Vão sair todos, ora se vão. – e enfermeira ranzinza corria com passinhos miúdos para o centro do alvoroço. – Nada dá o direito de...

Ginny deixou de ouvir as ameaças, sentindo as pernas bambas de alívio, conseqüência de uma forte descarga hormonal, como se acabasse de escapar ilesa de uma hora de viagem sobre uma montanha russa desgovernada. Sim, aquele som tinha uma única explicação. A mais maravilhosa, mais confortadora...

- Ora... – a mesma enfermeira voltava do aposento com um inusitado ar indulgente, uma ruguinha risonha em cada canto da boca. – Não está tão barulhento assim. É como eu sempre digo, nada como um pouco de felicidade para finalizar um plantão cansativo. Sim senhor...

O monólogo descongelou a garota, fazendo com que finalmente suas pernas moles se movessem e ela corresse até a sala, para os braços de Candie e de quem mais estivesse comemorando.

XXX

Sim, um dia em forma de montanha russa emocional. A sala esvaziando, parentes se despedindo, aliviados, prometendo visitas. Cedric já se fora e Sirius havia pedido ao afilhado para levar as garotas, Cho e Gabrielle, para casa, o que o rapaz fez, sem deixar de lançar à ruiva um olhar especulativo, antes de sair. Poucas pessoas ficaram, na verdade, apenas as que tia Candie não tinha podido despachar para suas casas. Sirius e Patrick, tentando agir como se não se dessem conta das respectivas presenças, Sarah Mae, que nem os céus afastariam de "Dona Eugênia, abençoada seja", e Ginny, caindo de sono sobre o colo da tia. Por fim, a ruiva também fora despachada para dormir na casa de Lizzie, o que, nem de longe, a garota pretendia fazer. Tinha concordado, mas estava louca pela sua cama.

Agora, dentro do carro dirigido por Samuel Lonigan, a garota se esforçava para manter os olhos abertos. Pelo retrovisor, Samuel se preocupava com a palidez da menina Ginny, não parecendo muito convencido a deixá-la sozinha em casa. Mas, como dona Candice não tinha dito nada a ele...

Ao estacionar diante dos portões da Casa Morgan, o homem não desligou os faróis, arregalando os olhos para o punhado de inusitados artefatos amontoados na calçada, bem diante do portão de ferro trabalhado. Imitando o gesto de Samuel, Ginny desceu o mais rápido que pôde, descobrindo o motivo de tão súbita mudança no comportamento do sempre afável motorista.

- Minha nossa! Não chegue perto, menina Ginny! – ele segurou seu braço, antes que ela pudesse de fato se aproximar.

- Mas, o que é isso, Sam?

O homem fez um olhar feio, quase bravo:

- Um trabalho de vodu. Está tudo aí.

O tudo a que ele se referia, parecia ser o punhado de alimentos, bebida e velas espalhados pela calçada. Algo escuro, líquido, salpicava a superfície de tudo. Algo de cheiro metálico. Havia uma pequena bonequinha no meio?

- Venha pra cá, menina – Sam a arrastou de volta para o carro, e logo deu duas buzinadas breves, alertando os guardas da rua.

Pela conversa que Samuel começou com os dois homens uniformizados, ficou claro que nenhum deles pareceu ter visto nada de anormal.

- Nada, é? – Sam ficou ainda mais bravo. – Então, querem fazer o favor de dizer que diabo é isso aqui?

Os guardas, vendo do que se tratava, pareceram apreensivos, até receosos. Palavras confusas, algo sobre muitas recepções de Halloween pela vizinhança e crianças peraltas à solta. Um doce ou uma travessura?

- Isso aqui não é travessura – por mais que Samuel se esforçasse, sua voz chegou clara até a garota. – Essas manchas aí... Isso parece... – e então se voltara confuso para ela, evidentemente não querendo alarmá-la.

"Como se ele pudesse...", Ginny pensou. Só queria descanso, e não seria meia dúzia de coisinhas bizarras que a impediria de conseguir o que seu corpo clamava.

- Tudo bem, Sam, é só uma bobagem. Não vou ficar com medo nem nada. Agora só quero entrar e cair na cama, ok?

Ele lançava os olhos para o local e para ela, parecendo pesar as evidências.

- Hey, Samuel – um dos guardas chamou. – O sistema de segurança está intocado, mas a gente pode entrar e dar uma olhada na propriedade.

- Ah, vamos sim, olhar o jardim e a casa toda – e se voltando para a garota. – Fique no carro que a gente volta logo, logo. E não saia.

Ela assentiu, não muito conformada. Queria chorar por um banho.

Inesgotáveis minutos se passaram, mas Sam e os guardas só voltaram quando tiveram a mais absoluta certeza de que o lugar estava livre de intrusos ou quaisquer artefatos estranhos. Guardas dispensados, ela abriu um sorriso cansado. "Grande, ora de entrar". Mas Samuel barrou sua passagem.

- Ah, menina Ginny, não gosto nada da menina ficar sozinha. Ainda mais com essas coisas na porta. Acho melhor te levar para a casa de algum parente. A menina vem de outro lugar, não é que nem a gente que cresceu vendo de tudo por essas bandas. Pra "olhos de fora" isso aí pode parecer bobagem, mas pros daqui não é não.

- Está tudo bem, Sam – ela sorriu pacificamente, se esforçando para eliminar a única barreira entre ela e sua sonhada cama. - Vocês revistaram tudo, o alarme está funcionando e é Halloween. Lembra o que o guarda disse? Com tanta criança por aqui, isso me cheira a traquinagem. E além do mais, essas coisas só funcionam pra quem acredita nelas, e eu não acredito. Não vou ficar vendo sombras, morrendo de medo, nem nada do tipo.

O homem coçou a cabeça, dividido entre continuar suas explanações sobre como o vodu era coisa séria, e se calar, sabendo que a última coisa que deveria fazer era assustar a jovenzinha. E, em todo caso, existia um pouco de verdade no que ela dizia: o mal era indiscutivelmente mais prejudicial a quem o temia. Não gostava nada de deixá-la sozinha, mas estava exausto depois daquele dia de cão.

- Se a Sarah não tivesse ficado com sua tia, não ia deixar a menina...

- Olha, é só não dizer nada pra ela – Ginny percebeu que ganhava terreno. - Estou morrendo de cansaço, você também. Tenho guardas, uma casa protegida, toda a segurança que alguém pode ter. Porque você não vai arrastar a Sarah Mae do hospital e vão os dois pra casa dormir? Além disso, estou querendo ligar pra Lizzie, combinamos que o pai dela iria trazê-la pra dormir comigo – ela mentiu, doida por um banho e cama, e nada disposta a passar a noite fora de sua casa.

Sam pensou, coçou a cabeça mais uma vez e, finalmente, suspirou derrotado.

- Está bem, então – ele decretou. – Vou pedir aos guardas que fiquem de olho na casa – apontou para a guarita no final da rua. – E a menina fique bem quietinha dentro de casa até a pequena Lizzie chegar.

Ginny assentiu feliz, enquanto era guiada para dentro. Samuel fez questão de levá-la até a porta e se certificar de que estava trancada, só então deixando a ruiva em paz.

"Enfim...", Ginny suspirou, pelos músculos doloridos, pela cabeça estranhamente leve e pela fantasia que agora se tornara desconfortável, pinicando e espetando seu corpo.

Ela subiu descalça a escadaria, bem devagar, apagando o excesso de luzes e deixando apenas algumas pelo caminho. Ia relaxada, escutando o silêncio da casa. Fosse qualquer outro dia, teria estranhado a falta dos estalidos e pequenos sons que as casas muito grandes ou antigas costumam fazer. Tudo quieto. Quieto demais. Mas estava muito cansada para se ocupar daquilo. A explosão de ansiedade e, por fim, de alívio, deixaram seu corpo mole, mole, e ela já tirava a roupa antes mesmo de entrar para o quarto e rumar imediatamente para o banheiro.

Começara a dormir na banheira. Que idéia... Tomar banho de banheira quando se está morta de cansaço. Tinha acordado de súbito, com uma sensação de estranha urgência, como se alguém tivesse chacoalhado o seu braço dizendo: "Acorde! Saia da casa agora!" Coisa esquisita.

Com o corpo reanimado pelo banho, ela vestiu o pijama e catou todo o caminho de roupas até o banheiro. Tinha a sensação de precisar gastar até a última gota de energia antes de conseguir dormir. Bom, isso ia ser moleza, ainda tinha que pentear os cabelos úmidos, e do jeito que estavam compridos...

Um barulho de água correndo. "Mas o que...?" Andando até o banheiro descobriu a torneira da banheira aberta. Não pingando, aberta. Engraçado, tinha jurado girar a torneira direito.

Escovando bem os cabelos, Ginny voltou para o quarto, se postando diante do imenso espelho junto a sua penteadeira, ajeitando os fios vermelhos para que secassem direito. Por um momento surreal, pensou captar um movimento logo atrás. Não era nada. Devia estar no limite, seus olhos cansados vendo formas em tudo.

Foi quando outra percepção, esta bem mais forte, se somou à primeira. Aquela percepção típica, que ela nunca poderia ignorar. Virgínia teve a infalível impressão de alguém. Uma presença. Relanceou os olhos pelo espelho e pareceu enxergar um vulto sólido no fundo do quarto.

A escova caiu quando ela se virou de supetão, vasculhando o lugar com os olhos muito abertos.

Nada.

Ela esfregou a pele arrepiada dos braços, fixando bem o canto onde jurava ter visto uma figura. "Que coisa estranha..." Fazia séculos que não acontecia. Nunca mais tinha tido essas sensações. Mas no passado, sempre que as tinha... bem, sempre eram sinal de alguma coisa.

Devia estar dormindo em pé.

Quando se preparava para esquecer, para aceitar como natural, as luzes do quarto falharam brevemente. Uma piscada rápida que a deixou no escuro por um segundo. Um segundo bem comprido. Ginny permaneceu olhando para a lâmpada como se esta pudesse lhe responder que raios estava acontecendo.

"Acorde! Saia da casa agora!", ela lembrou, ou antes imaginou. A garota abanou a cabeça. Agora estava dando pra imaginar coisas, é? Fazendo mais feitiços involuntários? Provavelmente era só a luz querendo queimar. Quis rir a respeito, mesmo nervosamente, mas sua pele ainda estava muito eletrificada para conseguir relaxar. Como não era a primeira vez que tinha "sensações", Ginny usou sua velha tática: se forçar a agir com normalidade até a impressão estranha passar. Nada era pior do que ceder ao medo.

Afastando um tremor involuntário, a ruiva se abaixou, pegando a escova do chão. Enquanto voltava à posição anterior, de frente para o espelho, sentiu um arrepio violento eriçar todos os cabelos de sua nuca. As luzes se apagaram de uma vez. A do abajur, do banheiro, do teto. Todas. Só restou a fraca luz noturna que entrava pela sacada. Ginny não pôde evitar. Mesmo sabendo que não devia, que era melhor apenas andar de cabeça baixa e sair do quarto, da casa, o quanto antes, ela não conseguiu deixar de olhar.

Levantando os olhos, muito devagar, ela observou sua imagem no espelho. E descobriu que não estava sozinha. E descobriu que não era um vulto.

Tinha uma velha atrás dela. Uma velha de cabelos brancos desgrenhados e olhos cheios de malícia. A observando diretamente por cima dos ombros, a cinco centímetros de distância. Prestes a tocar.

A Velha.

A escova tombou novamente. Os dedos da garota tremendo, olhos se arregalando, os dentes se apertando com força. E horror dos horrores, a velha foi abrindo um sorriso que crescia em tamanho, satisfação e maldade.

O calor fugiu de todo seu corpo, o coração parou de bater. Ginny percebeu que aquilo não era um ser vivo. Não era humano.

"Eu vejo você... eu vejo", a voz estava em sua cabeça, um som áspero, rachado. Maldade em forma de palavras. "Agora te achei."

Ginny não decidiu, apenas pulou até a porta, os movimentos estouvados parecendo excessivamente lentos, como nos pesadelos, quando você parece se mover embaixo d'água, o coração na boca, a garganta fechada. E tremendo, soluçando de pânico, ela experimentou a porta. Travada. Tão completamente travada.

Escutou o cicio de seda se movendo, se movendo para ela. Estava vindo, vindo de mansinho.

Não. Não olhe para trás. Não olhe. Abra a porta. Abra a porta. Saia. Saia da casa já!

Ginny finalmente encontrou sua voz e começar a gritar a plenos pulmões.

Seus punhos esmurrando a porta, a maçaneta emperrada. Algo gelado a tocava? "Meu Deus... não..." Ela gritava tão alto que acordaria toda a casa.

Mas não havia ninguém em casa.

"Sozinha", a velha suspirou.

Com o som de seu próprio horror nos ouvidos, Ginny forçou e esmurrou e num clique de mágica o trinco cedeu.

Estava fora. No escuro da casa deserta.

Agora corra!

Correu às cegas pelo corredor atapetado, derrubando coisas, caindo de joelhos, se levantando, trombando nas paredes. E gritando. Gritando porque sua vida dependia disso.

A velha estava às suas costas, ela sabia. A Velha. Sorrindo por trás de seus ombros. Querendo...

Ginny só parou de gritar quando tropeçou no meio da escadaria que levava ao térreo e rolou. Flashes coloridos de dor. Mas ela não sentia, não via. Ginny só se desesperava.

Vodu. A rua. Precisava chegar à rua.

Virgínia chegou ao pé da escada, se erguendo desequilibrada, e correu mais uma vez, desorientada, indo se chocar contra uma figura negra a sua frente. Um obstáculo intransponível.

Seu coração parou. A velha estava ali. Sentiu seus gritos agudos arranharem a garganta antes que pudesse pensar.

- Não!!! Não!!!

Ela estapeou a figura no escuro, e aquilo tentou retê-la, tentou falar com ela.

- Ginny!

O desespero era tanto que não atinou que aquela voz era humana, conhecida.

- Não!! Eu não quero! – ela tentava escapar das mãos que prendiam os seus braços.

- Pára com isso, Virgínia! – a figura a segurou com mais força. – Sou eu! É o Harry!

Harry segurava os braços gelados, chocado com o que via dela na semi escuridão da sala. Viu que não respondia à razão, que estava totalmente fora de controle. Então, arrastou-a para perto da janela, onde a luz da lua fez suas feições ficarem visíveis.

A garota parou de gritar, mas tremia inteira, a boca formando um "O" perfeito, sem som, os olhos arregalados correndo por todos os lados, hiperventilando. Parecia nem ter dado por sua presença.

- Me-me deixa sair daqui... me deixa...

- O que aconteceu com você? – ele temeu que houvesse um invasor na casa, mas não parecia ser tão simples. Algo lhe dizia que não era por ali.

- Me deixa sair! – ela voltou a repuxar os braços e a se debater como um peixe.

Harry percebeu que era uma questão de segundos antes que recomeçasse a gritar.

- Olha pra mim! Agora, Virgínia! – Agora foi ele a chacoalhar os braços dela, a forçar o rosto da moça até que seus olhos se focassem nos seus. – É o Harry! Acabou! Você está segura, ouviu?! – As palavras saíram sem que precisasse raciocinar. – Acabou!

A luz voltou como por efeito de um encanto. Luz suave vinda de alguns abajures. Luz distante vinda da varanda e do segundo andar. Virgínia deixou os braços caírem, enquanto algo nela aceitava que Harry estava ali, segurando seus braços e dizendo que nada iria acontecer. Ela se lançou contra ele, afundando o rosto no peito do rapaz enquanto agarrava com força a camisa escura.

- Harry... por favor, por favor, me tira daqui.

Ele não esperou um segundo pedido. Levando um braço por baixo dos joelhos dela, levantou a prima nos braços e antes mesmo que conseguisse deixar a casa, escutou um choro sentido e alto em seu pescoço.

Harry saiu para o jardim lateral e pensou no que fazer, não poderia sair da propriedade com ela naquele estado, duvidava que o soltasse se a levasse até o carro e tentasse colocá-la no banco do passageiro. Não conseguiria dirigir com ela no colo, e em todo caso, para onde a levaria? Só havia uma solução, acalmá-la ali mesmo, no lugar onde ela dissera ser o mais bonito, no qual parecera tão integrada e tranqüila.

Ele apertou o corpo da moça com mais força, como se tivesse acabado de tirá-la de um prédio em chamas ou de um afogamento no mar. Foi com passos largos que chegou até o balanço do antigo carvalho.

- Shhh... está tudo bem... – ele falou baixo, se acomodando com a ruiva no colo. Aquele choro doendo nele mesmo, o deixando fisicamente mal. – Você está segura agora. Nada vai te acontecer. Nada, está bem?

Harry não sabia por que estava agindo de forma tão irracional. Devia estar vasculhando a casa, chamando os seguranças da rua, a polícia, exigindo saber o que tinha acontecido, mas seu coração dizia que estava fazendo o que era certo. E ele se deixou levar por seus instintos. Instintos que ficavam estranhamente mais fortes quando estava perto dela. Ele também era um Morgan, diabos! Também sentia coisas ao seu redor. E na infância tinha cansado de observar aparições esbranquiçadas e fugazes. Sempre num piscar de olhos. Seres fracos, inofensivos em sua maioria. Ela teria visto algum? Será que um fantasma translúcido tinha colocado sua prima, sempre segura de si, naquele desespero? Deus... ela parecia um bichinho acuado, tremendo nos seus braços.

- Gin... estou aqui com você... shhh... – continuou falando em voz baixa, embalando a garota, a abraçando apertado, até que o choro fosse se acalmando e ela finalmente desenroscasse os dedos de sua camisa, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. – Não vou te deixar, Gin... não vou.

Ela estava tão diferente do modo que costumava ser... Harry nunca a vira tão fragilizada, e a espantosa visão do seu desespero, escutar seu choro, sentir aquele corpo morno, trêmulo e encolhido junto ao seu, despertou em si um feroz instinto de proteção. Não era da boca pra fora, não ia deixar que nada de ruim acontecesse a ela. Naquele momento seria capaz de matar o filho da mãe que a tinha deixado naquele estado. E se fosse um fantasma, melhor ainda, só precisaria despachá-lo direto para o inferno.

Ele não sabia que podia se preocupar tanto com outra pessoa. Não sabia que tinha sentido tanta falta dela, de sentir seu corpo tão próximo. E pensar que fora logo ali, debaixo do velho carvalho, que provara o melhor gosto e também o mais doloroso de sua vida. Doloroso porque não devia e porque, mesmo assim, sabia que faria tudo para prová-lo novamente.

A embalou como um bebê, até o choro ir diminuindo aos poucos, agora já não passando de leves ruídos junto a seu pescoço e alguns tremores que ainda a sacudiam. Harry achou que já podia se arriscar a saber o que houvera.

- Gin, vou soltar você agora. Só um pouco – se apressou em dizer ao notar o espasmo de rigidez no corpo dela. – O suficiente pra poder te olhar, ok?

- Não. Por favor, não – ela disse com a voz rouca de choro, voltando a se apertar ainda mais contra ele.

Harry experimentou certas sensações começarem a ser despertadas pelo cheiro da garota, pelo jeito como ela se agarrava a ele com seu corpo quente. E eram sensações que conflitavam intensamente com seu instinto protetor, devia salientar. Não era hora para aquilo. Talvez houvesse um intruso dentro da casa e tudo o que seu maldito corpo podia pensar era como os dois se encaixavam tão bem, como se tivessem sido projetados para se moldarem com perfeição.

- Gin, preciso olhar pra você, ver se não se machucou. Você deve ter rolado uns bons degraus naquela escada – foi o subterfúgio que usou.

Sua mente insistiu no pensamento de que podia haver algum marginal dentro da casa.

- Não – ela falou mais racionalmente. – Não é nada disso.

- Nada disso o quê? – Ele correu a mão para o queixo dela, querendo trazer o rosto úmido para o seu campo de visão.

Ela resistiu ao toque delicado, se recusando a desenterrar a cabeça do seu esconderijo.

- N-não tem ninguém lá dentro. Você sabe que não tem – ela só precisava ficar assim com ele. Só precisava fechar os olhos e se concentrar nele, esquecer qualquer coisa fora do universo daqueles braços.

Como se transmitissem sensações um para o outro, Harry sentiu o próprio calor crescer, se avolumar dentro de si.

- Vai precisar me dizer mais do que isso, Gin – relutante, ele finalmente tomou a atitude sensata e a forçou a encará-lo, tendo a nítida impressão de que a ruiva tinha lido as palavras em sua mente. – Se não é um intruso, o que aconteceu com você? Quem era?

Ela desviou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não podia falar sobre aquilo, falar seria tornar real, reviver o horror. Lágrimas quentes voltaram a correr por seu rosto e ela se surpreendeu quando sentiu os dedos de Harry traçarem o caminho salgado, as enxugando.

- Tudo bem, não precisa me dizer nada agora. Me deixa só avisar tia Candie ou te levar para a casa da Lizzie. Preciso dar uma boa olhada na casa.

- Não – ela o encarou intensamente. – Ninguém pode... você não vai dizer nada. Jura que não, Harry.

- Do que tem tanto medo? Pode não querer falar comigo, mas seja o que for, elas vão entender.

- Harry, não. Você vai jurar que não vai dizer. Vai jurar. Tia Candie já tem a bisa pra se preocupar, e minha mãe... se ela souber...

- Você não vai mesmo me dizer? Viu alguma coisa, não viu?

- Por favor, hoje não. Só preciso que fique perto de mim.

- Eu já estou – ele sorriu docemente. - Mais perto que isso seria impossível. Ou quase.

Ela se deu conta de como estavam. Precisava se levantar. Depressa. Mas algo a impedia. Seu corpo relutava em deixar o contato com ele, ao mesmo tempo em que percebia a situação embaraçosa de se ver sentada daquele modo no colo do rapaz.

Harry pareceu adivinhar seu constrangimento e a colocou de pé, se levantando junto, mas sem soltá-la de todo.

- Não quer mesmo ir para a casa de alguém? Tia Candie deve demorar. Era melhor eu te levar até a Lizzie.

- Não. Não posso ver mais ninguém.

- Ok. Então, eu posso vasculhar a casa e te levar até seu quarto.

- Eu não vou voltar pra lá – ela ofegou. – De jeito nenhum.

Harry passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos arrepiados, pensando no que realmente teria acontecido com ela. Ginny nunca tinha parecido indefesa, muito menos uma menina assustada, que tem medo do escuro. Mas a nota de pânico em sua voz, quando ele apenas sugeriu a levar para dentro, fez com que ele avaliasse sua última opção. Não poderia levá-la para um hotel e deixá-la sozinha naquele estado, não poderia ficar com ela em outro lugar e deixar a casa desprotegida. Certo, havia todo um sistema de segurança e guardas no quarteirão, mas não era sobre essa proteção que ele estava refletindo. Se algo sobrenatural tinha ocorrido com a prima, e ele estava inclinado a pensar que sim, era possível que ocorresse com Candie ou a bisa Eugênia, quando voltassem. Alguém precisava estar alerta. Em posse dessas considerações, Harry tomou uma decisão.

- Vamos pro meu quarto – ele a viu assentir imediatamente e quase sorriu.

Tinha que estar num estado muito crítico para não lhe lançar sequer um olhar desconfiado.

Caminharam os longos metros que os separavam do seu destino, mais devagar do que em uma situação normal. Virgínia usava as duas mãos para segurar convulsivamente o braço de Harry e tentava não olhar para os lados. Ele percebia que os menores ruídos noturnos a deixavam quase que paralisada, por isso ia falando baixo pelo caminho, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

Demoraram uma eternidade para atingir o quarto do rapaz, e uma vez lá, Harry se perguntou: e agora?

- Vou pegar um copo d'água – usou a frase tradicional, que não fazia sentido, já que água não era calmante, mas que dava tempo aos dois, para se acalmarem ou se ajustarem a proximidade um do outro.

Depois de encher o copo, Harry se surpreendeu ao se virar, vendo que a garota o tinha seguido até a minúscula cozinha, parecendo disposta a se grudar nele novamente sob o menor motivo de alarme.

"Bem, isso seria agradável", ele afastou o pensamento inoportuno com um balançar de cabeça.

- Está melhor? – ela tinha bebido todo o conteúdo do copo e agora lançava os olhos pela pequena habitação. Não para reparar no que continha, mas por medo. Ginny não fez nem que sim, nem que não, mas pareceu pensar sobre alguma coisa.

- Harry...

- Hum?

- Eu só quero, de verdade, que este dia acabe logo.

A exaustão emprestava fundas olheiras à garota, aumentando a ilusão de fragilidade. Ela nunca parecera tão pequena.

- É noite das bruxas em Nova Orleans, Ginny. Coisas estranhas acontecem. Podia até ser uma frase cultural, e geralmente é, mas as coisas com você não costumam ser do jeito que a gente imagina. Tem sempre um algo mais, um muito mais.

- E você acha que eu gosto disso? – a voz saiu magoada, não com ele, mas com a situação.

- É evidente que não gosta. Talvez este seja o x do problema.

- O que quer dizer?

- Deixa isso pra depois. Você precisa descansar. - Vendo a moça atingir seu limite, Harry não deu continuidade a seu pensamento. Mas no fundo de seu coração, sabia que enquanto ela fugisse daquele seu lado mais sombrio, mais mágico até, as coisas não seriam muito simples.

Foi quando Ginny, com uma súbita lembrança, foi obrigada a aludir ao assunto do qual queria fugir. Alarmada, ela se lembrou dos objetos no portão de entrada. E se tivessem alguma relação com "aquilo"?

- Tem uma coisa... vodu, no portão da frente.

- Vodu? Aqui? – Harry se espantou com o dado inusitado.

- Tem sim. Bem na entrada.

- Eu não vi nada – ele franziu os olhos. – Ah... tinha água por todo lado quando eu cheguei. Quem lavou?

Ginny pareceu atordoada por alguns instantes, até compreender:

- Samuel – ela murmurou.

- Homem esperto – Harry relaxou o corpo. - Gosto dele. Água corrente é tanto um bom condutor quanto um excelente neutralizador de energias.

- Não acho que tenha sido neutralizado – ela deu as costas e voltou para o quarto, afundando o corpo, em frangalhos, em uma poltrona fofa.

Harry, se movendo com mansidão, colocou um joelho no chão, ficando com o rosto no mesmo nível que o dela.

- Ginny... do jeito que você estava, se foi uma aparição maligna, ela não precisava de mais alimento do que o seu medo. Uma oferenda de vodu é só um chamariz, um petisco, já o medo é um banquete completo.

As palavras dele se casavam exatamente com o que ela intuía.

- Harry... – a voz dela soava como quem implora por clemência. - Será que dá pra não falar mais sobre isso? Por hoje. Estou tão cansada...

Ele fitou com ternura os olhos fundos da garota. Em um único dia, Ginny já tinha passado por todos os limites que uma pessoa suportaria, fosse bruxa ou não.

- Vem dormir – ele levantou e se dirigiu até sua cama, afastando a colcha e gesticulando para ela se aproximar.

- E onde você... – ela olhou significativamente para outra poltrona confortável, abarrotada com peças de roupa do rapaz.

Entendendo a deixa, Harry relutou em desfazer as ilusões da garota. Passar a noite em claro, tudo bem, se fosse para cuidar dela ou por uma questão de emergência. Mas passar a noite moendo o corpo numa cadeira, quando havia uma cama imensa, que caberia quase um time de basquete inteiro, era coisa bem diferente.

- Primeiro vou tomar um banho, depois vejo isso – e planejando ganhar tempo, Harry se encaminhou para o banheiro. – Não se preocupe, volto logo.

- Ah... – ela começou, ruborizada.

- Vou deixar a porta só encostada – ele adivinhou no ato, mordendo os lábios para evitar um sorriso matreiro. – Qualquer coisa... Você sabe.

Constrangida, mas cansada demais para argumentar, ela assentiu, logo escutando os sons de roupas sendo despidas. Roupas dele, despidas no quarto dele, local onde ela estava e onde, obviamente, passaria todo o resto da noite. Na cama dele. "Que dia impossível, meu Deus..." Sob o efeito deste pensamento, ela acabou por se deitar sobre os lençóis macios, puxando as cobertas até o queixo e sentindo o cheiro bom dele, antes de sucumbir ao sono. "Que dia impossível".

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**N/B Sally: **Ok! respira... inspira... expira... inspira... expira... É assim, não é? Sério, eu juro que quase esqueci como fazer. Eu, sinceramente... absolutamente sem palavras. Que show!!!! Minha querida, eu realmente, digo, realmente mesmo, esqueci que estava lendo uma fic, que era UA, e que os personagens vinham de outro livro que não este. Eu disse livro? É eu disse LIVRO. Morgans em peso foi demais. E, céus, eu... EU olhar atônito fiquei mor-ren-do de pena do Draco!!! Nunca, nunca achei que isso pudesse acontecer. E o Riddle? Minha Morgana das Fadas eu fiquei gelada com ele. Mas nada, nada, supera A Velha... Fiquei sem ar, corri, gritei, esmurrei a porta junto com a Ginny e... Harry abençoado seja (maninha, ele ficou mais adorável e sexy do que nunca protegendo ela... voltei a ficar sem ar hehe). O que mais dizer além de PARABÉNS!! Assim mesmo, com letras garrafais.

**N/A:** Que descarga emocional... É o que me ocorre ao terminar este capítulo. Apreensão, temor, pânico, provocação e por fim... os braços bem vindos de um certo rapaz. Cansativo, mas nada mau para um fim de dia. Nada mau mesmo. Pelo menos pra mim, que vivi cada emoção postada. XD (Hum, relendo este trecho, me pareceu meio metido, mas juro que não foi o objetivo.)

E, pelo bem geral da nação mágica e trouxa, declaro que a bisa fica! XD Eugênia, de seu leito, manda agradecimentos a todos que torceram por seu restabelecimento, dizendo que fará uma magia branca assim que melhorar, mandando saúde e amor em retorno. Vi alguém aí, gritar quando ouviu amor? Hehe.

Mas lembrem-se: o destino de Eugênia é como o de qualquer mortal. E sim, mortes poderão ser uma realidade nesta fic. De quem, obviamente, não digo.

Parabéns: Antecipado, para a Milinha Potter, que deixou um coment avisando que faz níver em 17/09. Morgan honorária e leitora querida. Os garotos Morgan mandam beijos mais que especiais. Hum... Safados.

Já li uma escritora dizer que achava a coisa mais brega o tipo de autor que responde às reviews de todo mundo. E hoje, estando também do lado de cá, só posso dizer a respeito: coitada.

Enquanto me restar tempo e forças, e enquanto vocês tolerarem... Aqui estarei.

**Agradecimentos mais que especiais** (graças a Merlin estão cada vez mais gigantes; daqui uns dias vou postar mais respostas que capítulo. XD)

**Lis.Strange:** Hum, se a Velha é uma versão de Lasher? Talvez, mas bem menos "sweet". Rsrsrsrs. Esta cena estava prevista há um bom tempo, e acredito que ela irá mudar o tipo de relacionamento do Harry com a Gi. Mas... pára com os spoillers, Geo! XD Querida, depois me diz o que achou da minha pequena cena de terror. Conselhos são sempre bem vindos. Beijo grande.

**Rochelle Porto:** Agradece e reverencia o chamego. Brigada, querida. Um beijo estalado.

**Sally Owens:** Mana, acho que o capítulo anterior foi leve por um motivo inconsciente: deixar o peso para este. É uma coisa que você sabe melhor do que ninguém, escrever é viver a escrita. Imagine meu estado no final. O.o E sobre a identificação por memória... Ah... quando Lizzie se depara com o Drácula acompanhado, eu me inspirei sim na realidade. Ó céus! Que dor é aquela? Mas eu sabia que momentos assim ainda me serviriam para alguma coisa. Ahauhauhauhauhauahua! Harry, Ginny... ah, tenho planos bem definidos para o próximo. Hihihi. Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelo apoio de sempre. Foi você quem começou a esculpir esta estória comigo, dar dicas, puxar temas, tramas e tretas. E agora é minha co-pilota. Muito orgulho de te ter como beta, querida. Bjos sempre. PS: eu sei fazer humor??? Ah...\o/ \o/ \o/ (precisa dizer mais?)

**Michelle Granger:** Mi, cadê usted? T.T Espero que o pc melhore logo. E viu só? A vó está viva! \o/ Pode dar os saltos mortais, irmã. Com saudades do seu carinho e das suas fics. Beijãozão.

**Miaka:** Sim, a Gi descobrindo o diário do pai foi uma delícia de fazer. Esclarecimentos sobre ele serão feitos no próximo capítulo. XD. Agora sobre o baile de Halloween, sim, desgostos e aproximações. Nada será tão triste, nem tão alegre nesta fic. Tudo tem uma medida, com a ajuda de vocês, espero encontrar a minha. Beijos os montes, querida.

**Hannah Burnett:** Nooossa! Os ursinhos carinhosos! Agora eu fui looonge no passado. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Mas realmente adorei o termo, e ele se tornou presente sempre que eu escrevo sobre o Harry. Mesmo quando feliz, tem algo meio endurecido dentro dele, um cantinho gelado e escurecido. Quando vc falou sobre o Draco: ele estava quase legal e agora estragou tudo, bom, é isso aí. Não tem ninguém perfeito nesta fic. Ninguém mesmo. Boa sacada, querida. Beijos e até a próxima.

**JulyBlack:** Ahuahuahuahua! Vitaminada, é? Estou bem precisando dessa sua energia boa. XD Sobre o Harry enfrentar seus demônios pela Gi, sim, ele fará, ganhará de alguns, perderá de outros. Como é na vida. E o Ron pegando no tranco? Menina, nem te conto (e não conto mesmo! Ahuahauha!). Mas o que disse tem um fundo de verdade. Verás, verás... Beijo grande.

**Diana P. Black:** Ah, Di, escrever é treino, só isso. Quanto mais a gente escreve mais melhora e... mais se dá conta do quanto tem gente melhor que a gente. Hihihi. São ossos do ofício. Fico felicíssima por ter te incentivado. sorrisão rasgado Escreva mesmo, querida, mesmo quando alguns tentarem te desanimar (é fato, sempre tem algum espírito de porco pelo caminho). Mas nada paga a alegria de criar algo seu, com o seu suor e desejo. Harry dizendo palavrinhas mágicas. Hihihihihi. É verdade. Temos que ver até onde isto vai. Um beijo carinhoso, querida.

**Sophia DiLua:** Minha nossa senhora das escritoras de fics desgarradas! Ahuahuahuahua! Miga, tomara que eu tenha te deixado ainda mais curiosa com este cap. XD E muito obrigada pelo carinho e pelas risadas. Beijos.

**Sil17:** Hum, como eu consigo? Geo pensando nas manas mega talentosas em quem ela se inspira e por quem ela se esforça cada vez mais. Precisa dizer que você é uma das maiores? Agora, momentos de riso puro? Eu, é? O.O Ainda custo a crer. Pôxa, mas que gostoso ler isto. Sabe, mana, vc me pira com suas adivinhações. Sim, é como se vc de certa forma soubesse o que vai acontecer. Talento de escritora nata, mais uma vez. Quando falou sobre a Velha, me deixou com um sorrisão. Realmente, ela atingiu a Gi, e mostrou que não pretende se afastar. Muitos beijos pra você e minha gratidão por ser esta leitora atenciosa de sempre. :-

**Remaria:** Estou com saudades de conversar contigo, querida. Irmãs postiças e distantes. XD Hum, mas a Gabrielle foi unanimidade em antipatia. Pudera... ajudou ao Drácula a magoar nossa pimentinha. T.T E deixa o Sirius tentando, apertando o cerco. Aff.. eu bem que queria este aperto. Hihi. De uma fã para a outra: te amo. E manda bala no seu próximo capítulo (ai, aquele banho de banheira não me sai da memória.)

**Lilly:** Sim, querida. Sirius e Candie tem aquele tipo de amor eterno, que mesmo passados os anos, os sofrimentos mais atrozes, permanece. Mesmo estando separados e tão distantes. Acho que não estou estragando surpresa nenhuma dizendo isto. Afinal, é um fato indiscutível. A Eugênia te manda beijos especiais, viu? E prediz que você se tornará, a cada dia, mais observadora e, por isso mesmo, mais sábia, mais amorosa e, por isso mesmo, mais amada. Beijos e um abraço arrochado. :-)

**Lanni Lu:** Obrigada pelo apoio, querida. Mas vou ter que pedir, que implorar: cadê a Reviravoltas? Estou minguando de saudades. T.T. E pelo elogio ao doce Harry, ele te manda uma piscadela (só pra vc não se esquecer do quanto ele também é maroto). Hihi. Beijos, beijos, beijos.

**Leka Potter:** Pôxa, meu abraço carinhoso. Obrigada por me falar desta beleza. A gente às vezes se esquece de olhar nossos feitos com este carinho. Beijos, querida.

**Nani Potter:** Caçulinha! Ai que saudade de rir contigo... E como foi gostoso o teu review. Franco e deliciosamente lisonjeiro. Eu é que fico me perguntando o quanto sou sortuda de estar nesta família tão seleta e... tão aberta ao mesmo tempo. A começar por você, querida, que recebe a qualquer um com a mesma deferência e amizade espontânea. Obrigada mesmo. Agora, para você, campeã na escrita de Harrys Yamy-Yamy, o meu Harry não manda apenas uma piscadela, mas diz que te mostra pessoalmente seu agradecimento. Humm... Fssssssss Beijos, maninha.

**Nimue25:** Ai que delícia provocar paixões! Fico tentando me colocar no lugar de quem diz isto, e se for parecido com minha sensação, só posso te agradecer demais, querida, pq é um imenso elogio. Completa a gente, sabe? Muito obrigada por me acompanhar, por opinar, por pedir atualizações. Obrigada por você. Bjos.

**Kelly:** Me chame de Geo, querida. Agora, fica difícil agradecer a algo tão especial quanto o teu review. É como pagar com um simples obrigado, um presente sem preço. E acredite, fico com os olhos feito estrelas, sabendo que a estória te afagou assim. Vc disse que tem 25 anos? Você é um bebê. Fiz amigos no mundo HP com o dobro disto. Quem é que disse que tem idade definida pra gostar do que faz a gente feliz, não é? Língua pra quem não tem nossa coragem. De uma bruxa para a outra, beijos.

**Livinha:** Lili moleca, sempre pondo risos na minha boca. Sei bem o que é esta falta de tempo, até de energia. Já percebi que o jeito é se habituar. "Eu desprezo os risos da fortuna"... Os inseguros perdem todos os jogos ainda no vestiário. E algumas vezes nem o amor dá jeito, eles só aprendem pela dor. A Gi começou a sentir isto na pele, e o Harry... ah, ele tem um longo percurso até a "cura". Qdo vc falou sobre eu escrever com paixão intensa, lembrei que já ouvi um ator fazendo este elogio a um diretor de novelas, dizendo que ele punha toda uma carga de acontecimentos sem deixar nada para amanhã. E correndo o risco, novamente, de parecer metida (ó céus...), penso que isso veio de encontro ao jeito que gosto de escrever. Escrevo sem tentar guardar muito para depois, gosto de colocar fortes emoções agora, já. Mesmo que em doses breves, mas constantes. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs Vixe, deu pra entender esse emaranhado de coisas? Isso é uma prévia para te agradecer, como a amiga que me entende e como a beta querida de tantos atropelos. Brigada irmã. De verdade. PS: o dom é nosso! XD

**Ari Duarte:** Valeu pelo apoio. XD É verdade, o Harry sempre muda perto da Gi, e agora, nem sempre pra pior. Viva! \o/ Sobre expressar sentimentos: como eu tento... Que bom que está dando certo. Rsrsrsrsrs Ok, ok? Bjokas

**Mayra Black Potter:** Que contentamento! Sua fic preferida, linda? Ai que bom. O Harry é aquela coisa toda dentes afiados, que de repente se transforma na pessoa mais doce. É uma das suas ambigüidades. E ensinamentos de magia? A magia estará cada vez mais presente, sim. Um monte de beijos.

**Amanda Regina Magatti:** É querida, o Harry se tornou realmente o porto seguro da Gi, neste capítulo. Que a socorreu, acalmou e acalentou. Eles têm seus altos e baixos, mas são muito fofos juntos. Geo suspira. E estou construindo Candie e Sirius com muito carinho, assim como os demais personagens. Beijos mil.

**Pandora Potter:** Pois é, eu já participei de uma festa de Halloween inesquecível, onde decoramos, convidamos, nos matamos de cansaço e dançamos demais. Tinha até caldeirão de desejos. Ai... lembranças... Foi desta festa que tirei a inspiração. As coisas que escrevemos ficam mais verdadeiras quando baseadas na realidade. E o diário que a Gi encontrou é o começo de uma longa descoberta. XD Beijokas.

**Paula Nscimento Chamorro:** Paulinhaaaaaaaaaaa! U-úuu. Rsrsrsrsrsrs Espero que esteja realmente bem, querida. Foi muito fofo saber que a estória te acalentou e afofou neste período difícil. Sobre o mistério da Velha... hum, ficou mais claro agora? Ficará ainda mais nos próximos. XD Agora, o nosso "Amargurento"(amei isso) está mais doce, né? Ainda tem dentes, mas, por enquanto, só pra mordiscar. E por falar nisso, ele te manda algumas, à guisa de melhora. Hihihi. Muito obrigada pelo carinho, querida. Sempre. 112233445566778899 beijinhos.

**Paty Black:** Maninha! Terminando e começando fics, é? Então nada de perder tempo: vai escrever, Mariaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ahuahuahuahua! E pode esperar, tem momentos beem calientes guardados para o señor Black. Fsssss... XD Muito obrigada pelo apoio de sempre e alegria constante, querida. Beijo na bundaaaaaaaa.

**Anderson Potter:** Espero que este também tenha ficado à gosto. XD Beijos, querido.

**Gê Gehrke:** Ah, muito obrigada pelos elogios. Muito obrigada mesmo. Não me canso de dizer que os leitores são o maior incentivo de quem escreve. Você foi um grande, querida. Comentando, dando um alô pra dizer que não se esqueceu da fic, apesar da demora da autora. Hehe. É por estas e outras que AMO escrever. Eu entendo bem essa coisa de querer mais (sobre uma cena de amor), é por isso que quando estou escrevendo tenho que me controlar, senão ponho tudinho de uma vez. Ahuahuahuahua! Pode sossegar, tem bem mais de onde veio esse fogo todo. Mas postar 20 cap!! O.O Meu sonho. XD Montes de beijos.

**Isa Kolyniak:** Ahuahuhaua! Tem gente querendo a pele da Gaby. Segura, não explode, o cap demorou mas chegou! XD A bisa está bem agora, pode sossegar, e terá muitas lições ainda pra dar aos seus meninos. Sirius e Candie... humm... tenho planos, muitos planos. Sobre escrever um livro: é uma idéia que vou guardar com carinho, ainda mais tendo amigos tão gentis como vc, me apoiando. Muito grata por seus elogios e carinho, querida. Coments como o seu me deixam com vontade de chorar... De alegria. Bjos mil.

**Sônia Sag:** Querida, o Harry de Byron é meu sonho de consumo. Ai que bom ser escritora, a gente põe todas as nossas fantasias sapecas à solta. \o/ Geo se abanando enquanto pensa a respeito. Rsssssssss. E SUPIMPA é ter você comigo, amiga. Beijos aos montes.

**Pâmela Black:** Amiga, deste jeito você infarta de tantas emoções. Hihihi Mas e o tanto que eu gostei de saber disso:-D Eu também! Pensei em que roupa eu ia usar! Mas como fingi que era a Gi, coloquei nela uma fantasia bem semelhante a uma que já usei. Fadinha da floresta. Que meigo... Ahuahuhauahua! E deixa comigo, se depender de fogo, este pessoal está assado na brasa! Beijos e um abraço apertado.

**Tati:** Ufa! A bisa está à salvo. :-) Embora perigos continuem a rondar pela casa Morgan. Búuuuuu... Rsrsrs Um beijão, querida.

**Priscila Louredo:** Mana, como sempre eu pensei em você quando bolei a fantasia do Ron. Um gladiador bem sexy com os "coxão" de fora. Ahuahuahuhauahua! E quem é a Velha? Esta é a pergunta do momento. Em breve vocês descobrirão. XD Te adoro. :-

**Gina W. Potter:** Fique à vontade com o nome, querida. O Harry é muito esperto, o que atrapalha é essa desconfiança, que o deixa inseguro e agressivo. Garotos... Hihi. Mas ele foi bem fofo neste cap, né? Bjuxxx.

**Milinha Potter:** Felicíssima por me acompanhar, linda. E mais ainda com o carinho. Se você criar raízes na fic, pode deixar que vou começar a te regar todo dia e ainda te plantar bem na janela do Harry. XD Bjinhos.

**Bira:** Muito obrigada, Bira. \o/ Que bom que está gostando. XD Bjo.

**Marcelle:** Puxa, querida. Valeu mesmo. Amei dizer que a fic não é apelativa. Tem sido meu maior desafio fazer uma coisa com momentos assim... quentes, mas na medida certa. Sem falar nos momentos de medo. bate o cabeção. Hehe Escrever é uma paixão, coisa mais que importante pra mim. E a fic, meu meio de expressar este amor. Obrigada por me apoiar e entender tão bem. Bjos, bjos, bjos.

**Jeh.:** \o/ Ahhhh, que delícia que vc se identifica com as emoções e rolos da nossa galera. E a Eugênia ficou doida pra conhecer a sua bisa. Quem sabe não trocam receitas de bolo ou bruxarias? Pq toda mulher tem seu quê de bruxa. Obrigada demais pelo monte de elogios, que me deixaram toda sem graça e com as bochechas ardendo (é eu coro. Hihi). Bjossssssss

**Monalisa Mayfair:** Mona, valeu por tudinho, pelos livros, pelas dicas com as corujas (Rsssssss), mas principalmente... Nossa... Ainda não encontrei meios pra te agradecer. Eu é que me sinto tímida ao receber um caminhão de afeto deste jeito. Geo se afogando em corações e abraços fofos (isso pareceu com os ursinhos carinhosos. :-D). E vontade de escrever um livro... Olha estou descobrindo isso em mim, embora ainda tenha que amadurecer bem a idéia. Mas se depender de insegurança é só reler as coisas maravilhosas que você e mais tantos me escrevem. Sentir-se acarinhado é bom demais! Que Merlin te escute sobre a inspiração eterna. E que também encha sua vida de magia. Feitiços de felicidade e beijos pra vc, amiga.

**Carol Lee:** Valeu, querida. Tomara que continue por aí e continue gostando. Beijinhos.

**Beatriz Evans Potter:** Começou e está gostando? Ai... se tem uma coisa que me morde de curiosidade é saber se a continuação ainda está agradando. Espero que sim. Grata pelo apoio, querida. Bjuxxxxxxx

**MárciaM:** Ai, poder, que saudades tuas... Rssssssss A fervura dos meninos está começando, esquentando... Eita calor! E ainda por cima com o bonitão do Cedric todo encantado pela Gi. O Harry que se cuide. Hihihi. Mas ele também tem seu lado amoroso, o que tentei mostrar neste capítulo. E olha a encrenca em que a ruiva se meteu. "Cuidado com a Velha, que a Velha te pega. Te pega dali, te pega de lá" Rssssss. Beijos demais, amiga.

**Daniela Potter:** Brigada pelo elogio e desculpa pela demora. É a vida. T.T Espero que tenha gostado, querida. Beijão.

**Morgana Black:** A Morg gostou! \o/ Encantei seu dia, foi? Quer elogio melhor de uma bruxa, que este? Te fiz arrepiar com a Velha? Tentei com afinco. :-) Acho que foram tantas palavras de receio e melhoras para a bisa, que vou declarar todos os leitores como Morgans honorários. Vc, que se sentiu como um deles, vem na frente. Beijos e abraços, querida.

**Juliete Weasley Potter:** Ressucitando Juliete. Volta, amiga! Volta! Capítulo postado! Mas cheio de fortes emoções. Segura o tranco. XD Bjokas

**Suzana Barrocas:** Eba! Então conseguiu tempo pra ler e, ainda por cima, gostou? Fico radiante ao saber que o esforço de escrever vale a pena e mais ainda. E olha que dá um trabalhão. XD Entendeu o poeminha do começo? medo. Montes de beijos e até a próxima.

**Charlotte Ravenclaw:** Então você entende meu fascínio por Nova Orleans. É como um pedaço tropical no meio dos EUA. Um pedaço de Brasil, talvez (um tiquinho mais sombrio). E devo mais uma pra Sally, por ter te indicado a leitura. Muito obrigada pelas palavras delicadas e atenciosas, ainda por cima porque fics UA não são o seu estilo. Fico toda besta. :-) Valeu, querida. Te vejo no Lumus. Bjo

**Ana Karynne:** Passe sempre que quiser, querida. A Casa Morgan é de vocês. Para visitas, banhos de piscina e marotices. ;-) Beijo grande.

**Tonks Butterfly:** Uau! Geo toda corada. Brigada, querida. Sei que é um universo de fanfics, mas não controlo meus dedinhos. Hihi. Acaba ficando meio diferente do que costumo ler, acho que, por isso mesmo, muitas pessoas desistem da fic. Mas tudo bem, tenho vcs comigo e meu coração está feliz por estar fazendo o que a alma mais ama. Beijos imensos.

**Maka:** Querida, você me deu o melhor elogio do mundo. Dizer que a escrita tem qualidade. É bom demais ler isto. Sobre a dificuldade em ler o cap 6 no 3V, já entrei em contato com a Pichi. Em todo caso, tbém posto em outros sites (Fanfiction e Floreios e Borrões). Tomara que dê tudo certo. Milhões de beijos.

**Fernanda:** Ah, querida, que delícia que gostou do estilo dos garotos. Tentei não mudar muito, mas é impossível não interferir um pouco. Principalmente pela estória que quero construir. Outra vez: se o cap 6 continuar dando problema, tbém posto no Fanfiction e Floreios e Borrões. Obrigada e mil beijos.

Aff... como vocês se reproduzem... :-)

Puf, puf... morrendo de tanto teclar... E olha o sorriso colgate!

Montes de amor,

Geo.


	9. O Ciclo do Tempo

Capítulo 8

**O Ciclo do Tempo**

"...

lembra quando rasgamos o peito e o tempo escoou?  
eram moedas e flores  
e um hálito de pedras ..."

(Weydson Barros Leal)

"O Tempo é um bumerangue.

Há que se cuidar de suas idas e principalmente de suas voltas."

Ela acordou com um canto irritante soando na cabeça. Na verdade, se estivesse desperta, acharia o canto muito bonito, mas naquele estado só queria explodir o culpado. Ou culpados, passarinhos na janela. Droga... estava tão bom... Procurando se cobrir até a cabeça, Ginny se enroscou num dos travesseiros, e o travesseiro, por sua vez, se enroscou nela de volta.

Abrindo os olhos de súbito, se deu conta de que não, ela não estava em seu quarto de princesa, e de que aquele ali, abraçado a sua cintura, absolutamente não era um travesseiro fofo ou qualquer outro objeto inanimado e inofensivo.

"Como...?" A noite anterior voltou num flash. Sorte que o sono dele fosse tão pesado, já que ela se esquivou tão rapidamente que quase caiu da cama. Tateou as roupas num gesto reflexo. Tudo no lugar. "Ah...", ela se flagrou, mas o que é que estava pensando?

Harry fez um movimento preguiçoso sobre a cama, deslizando os braços sobre os lençóis e parecendo procurar por alguma coisa ou mais provavelmente por alguém. Visto isso, Ginny se apressou em escapar antes que ele acordasse. Seria embaraçoso demais. Mas com um gemido de frustração, ela descobriu que, novamente, em menos de vinte e quatro horas, estava trancada num lugar que não queria. Nem sinal da chave na fechadura ou sobre o chão.

- Bom dia – confirmando seus piores temores, a voz sonolenta de Harry soou macia, vinda do colchão.

- Bom dia – ela balbuciou, se voltando até fitar o rapaz recostado no travesseiro. - Eu... não encontrei a chave.

- ?

- Você trancou a porta. Não achei a chave.

Ele olhou ao redor, bocejando e ainda confuso, vendo um brilho prateado em sua mesinha de cabeceira.

- Está aqui. Achei que se sentiria mais segura.

Ela balançou a cabeça, incerta:

- Certo. Então... é melhor eu ir.

- Você sempre faz isso? – um sorrisinho brincou nos cantos da boca dele enquanto se apoderava da chave e a girava entre os dedos.

- Como diz?

- Você sempre sai da cama de um cara sem se despedir?

A ruiva ruborizou imediatamente.

- Desculpa – Harry disse com uma breve careta. – Foi uma brincadeira infeliz.

- Não sou como está pensando.

- Foi só uma brincadeira... – ele se aprumou sobre o colchão, preocupado e passando a mão inutilmente sobre os cabelos espetados.

- Não falo disso – ela fez que não, olhando esperançosa para a chave que se recusava a simplesmente flutuar para suas mãos. – Ontem... eu não... nunca. Não sou aquela pessoa.

Harry respirou um pouco mais aliviado. Ele e sua grande boca.

- Que pessoa, Ginny? Uma que se desespera, ou uma que precisa de ajuda de vez em quando? Ambas são só humanas.

Mas ela tinha esta necessidade de se explicar:

- Não sou covarde. Não grito quando vejo um inseto asqueroso, não tenho medo do escuro, não choro como uma garotinha em cima... nos...

- Nos braços de qualquer um? – ele terminou a sentença por ela, lhe lançando um olhar sagaz e totalmente desperto.

- Eu não ia dizer isso – falou baixinho, e logo se tornou ansiosa. - É só que, por favor, não conte isso a ninguém. Você pode rir de mim, brincar com o que quiser, mas, por favor, não deixe ninguém saber. Minha mãe... se algo assim chegar até ela...

- O que você pensa que eu sou? – um brilho de irritação passou pelos olhos verdes. - Certo, eu tenho sido um perfeito cretino com você na maior parte do tempo, mas eu sei que o que aconteceu ontem à noite foi bem mais sério do que medo de escuro. O estado em que ficou... Eu não brincaria com nada assim, Ginny.

Ela assentiu lentamente, procurando pela verdade nas palavras dele.

- Tenho que ir.

- Você está bem?

- Arrã. Obrigada Harry. O que fez por mim...

- Não precisa agradecer. Eu gostei – ele balançou a cabeça, logo refazendo o comentário. - Quer dizer, não gostei de te ver daquele jeito, gostei de ter ajudado.

- Eu sei – e sabia mesmo. - Quer dizer, obrigada de novo.

Entendendo perfeitamente o que ela esperava – engraçado, tinha momentos em que a mente de Ginny Morgan era transparente –, Harry lançou a chave para a garota, que a pegou num suspiro de ânsia. Ânsia em se ver livre do quarto dele. Bem, isso pedia uma traquinagem:

- Espero que tenha tido uma boa noite de sono – o rosto dele era a face de um anjo inocente. - A cama esteve satisfatória?

Ela cerrou os olhos de leve, percebendo a manobra, mas não tendo como escapar:

- É, esteve ok – tentou soar vaga, mas a língua afiada não quis cooperar. – Achei que você ia dormir no sofá.

- Ah, mas eu ia – as feições dele eram tão convincentes que ela quase podia acreditar. Quase. – Não sei o que aconteceu... – ele juntou as sobrancelhas como se pensasse. – Eu devo ter me levantado durante o sono, ou coisa assim.

- É, certo – ela falou com a voz meio endurecida de descrença, se preparando para dar as costas. Era melhor não saber dos detalhes.

Foi quando Harry a chamou:

- Gin... Se precisar de algo... – ele se recostou novamente, braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, muito confortável e senhor de si mesmo - Meus braços, minha cama. Me chame. Banco seu travesseiro a hora que quiser.

Ela corou enlouquecidamente, não sabendo onde enfiar a cara. Detalhes demais.

- Desculpa de novo – Harry sorriu mais largo e nem um pouco arrependido. - Velhos hábitos.

XXX

Hermione e Elizabeth já estavam entretidas há um bom tempo, desde que Ginny fora tomar seu banho noturno e as deixara instaladas confortavelmente sobre sua cama, com uma caixa de bombons meio vazia e muita fofoca em ação.

- Ela está estranha – Mione sentenciou, inclinando a cabeça para a porta do banheiro.

- Está sim – Lizzie respondeu com a boca cheia de chocolate. – E acho que não é só pela bisa Eugênia. Ainda mais agora, com ela se recuperando tão depressa. Daqui a pouco e a bisa já vai estar saracoteando por aqui de novo.

Era uma sexta-feira, exatamente sete dias após a malfadada festa de Halloween e ao acontecido com Eugênia.

- E o que mais poderia ser, Lizzie? Ela teria nos dito se fosse qualquer outra coisa.

- Teria mesmo?

- Como assim? – Mione percebeu que a amiga tinha aquela expressão típica de Lizzie tendo idéias.

- Não sei, não... Tem uma coisa sobre esta garota. Por mais amadurecida que seja, por mais que tenha escapado à neurose da mãe, ela ainda é filha dessa Molly estranha, ainda freqüentou escolas católicas e ouviu sobre o pecado por toda a vida.

- Qual o seu ponto, Lizzie? Por que eu juro que não estou acompanhando.

- Meu ponto? – Liz remexeu a caixa, escolhendo a dedo outro chocolate. – Sinto cheiro de romance no ar.

Mione ergueu as sobrancelhas, bastante interessada:

- E este cheiro seria parecido com o de algum moreno de olhos verdes que nós conhecemos? Porque eu bem andava desconfiada.

- Talvez... – ela confidenciou maliciosa. – Mas temos um problema aí. Vamos dizer que, mesmo com toda a "rebeldia" – aspou com os dedos – que ela tem mostrado nos últimos tempos, acho que na cabeça da garota, ter um relacionamento amoroso com um parente seria incorreto, um pecado se preferir colocar assim. E temos outros agravantes... A galinhagem dele.

- Também acho. E a Gi não precisa passar por esse tipo de situação, e acho que ela sabe disso. O Harry também é muito complicado. Tenho certeza de que está louco por ela, mas tem horas em que faz de tudo pra magoá-la, para que ela se afaste dele.

- Na-nãh – Lizzie sacudiu o dedo. – Desde a festa de Halloween que tem algo diferente. Você mesma me disse que viu os dois dançando, não foi? Que eles conversaram alguma coisa, e que pelas caras que faziam, não era nada ruim.

- Mas ela tem sido tão fria com ele... De um jeito até hostil. – Foi a vez de Mione enfiar o bombom na boca de um modo exasperado, como se estivesse se perguntando: quando é que a gente vai conseguir entender aquela ruiva?

- Mi... – Lizzie apertou os olhos espertamente. - Acho que está acontecendo alguma coisa entre os dois. Quer dizer, algo de concreto.

Hermione se empinou sobre a cama:

- Está falando de contato físico?

- Ah, sim. Tem um diabinho me assoprando que alguma coisa já rolou.

- Mas isso não é um bom sinal – a amiga retrucou. - Neste caso os dois deviam estar se entendendo ao invés de se tratarem quase como estranhos. Olha, até olhares ressentidos eu ando pegando, e do Harry.

Lizzie sorriu torto para os próprios pés:

- Mione, você pode ser a mais inteligente e também a mais velha aqui, mas me perdoe, nestes negócios eu sou melhor. Você acabou de descrever uma autêntica relação de amor e ódio, com uma pitadinha de indiferença pra temperar. Esnobadas, muitas discussões sem sentido, e tudo pra enganar um evidente tesão. E no caso deles, muito tesão. O fato de ser proibido só esquenta mais ainda as coisas. Deus, quando aquilo tudo explodir...

Hermione pareceu raciocinar, não achando que era somente aquilo, mas enfim... Como disse Lizzie, ela não era nenhuma expert no assunto.

Então, Ginny abriu a porta enfumaçada de vapor e as meninas mudaram de assunto num piscar de olhos.

- E quanto a você e o Draco? – Hermione falou o primeiro assunto em que pensou, no que Lizzie rangeu os dentes. Draco Malfoy andava sendo assunto proibido ultimamente.

- Não existe "aquilo" e eu.

- "Aquilo"? – a ruiva sorriu, se aboletando na cama com sua escova de cabelos. - Agora você rebatizou o garoto?

- Podem chamá-lo de Drácula, também. Qualquer dos nomes cai como uma luva.

- Ele te magoou muito, né amiguinha? – Hermione tocou as pontas do cabelo da garota.

Lizzie, que se preparava para um novo assalto aos chocolates, perdeu o apetite de súbito, devolvendo o bombom para a caixa com muxoxo entristecido.

- Me diz de novo, Mione. Aquilo sobre os homens.

- Ok – Hermione repetiu pela décima vez naquela semana. - Todo homem é um bastardo idiota.

E então Elizabeth deu um sorrisinho triste, tão descombinado com seu usual humor eletrizante, que fez as garotas se apiedarem imensamente. Ver a pequena assim era como ir ao parque em dia de chuva. Mas como de costume, Lizzie evitou mais perguntas incômodas, apelando para seu humor de emergência.

- Bem, caras... Já que as duas vão dormir por aqui e meu pai me vetou, acho melhor eu me mandar. Ele, o meu pai, anda danado da vida comigo. A coisa mais estranha. Não pode me ver nem na janela.

- E como ele te deixou vir aqui? E ainda por cima à noite? – Hermione perguntou já desconfiada.

- Bom, ele não deixou exatamente.

- Ai, Liz – a amiga revirou os olhos. – E agora?

- O Samuel já foi para casa – Ginny levou a mão até o telefone de cabeceira. - Vamos ter que chamar um táxi. Antes que seu pai perceba o seu sumiço.

- Nada disso – Liz tirou o telefone de alcance e se levantou rapidamente. – Um táxi seria visível demais. Vou à pé.

- Há – Hermione pôs uma mão na cintura. - Você não está querendo me dizer que vai pra casa sozinha neste escuro?

- Aaah, todo mundo nessa cidade sabe quem eu sou – ela fez um gesto de enfado. - Esse bairro é praticamente o meu jardim. Não tem perigo e, além disso, são só cinco quadras.

- É uma cidade turística, Liz – Ginny se preocupou com a segurança daquelas ruas, que com os últimos acontecimentos, já não achava ser tão perfeita -, nem todo mundo sabe quem você é. Já ouviu falar que todo jardim tem seu bem e o seu mal?

Mas sem se incomodar minimamente com as recriminações das amigas, ela já trepava no gradil de flores, junto à sacada da prima.

- Não esquentem, eu faço isso a vida toda. Prometo que vou diretinho pra casa! – e com um lampejo de sorriso maroto, ela fugiu ligeira pelo portão de ferro fundido.

- Coitado do senhor Dixon – Mione repetiu, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Coitado do Malfoy – Ginny completou, e as duas caíram imediatamente na risada.

XXX

Há pouco mais de duas quadras, Lizzie estava cumprindo o prometido, caminhando com os pezinhos ligeiros, direto para casa. Ou ao menos eram estas suas primeiras intenções. Quando um carro negro, bem seu conhecido, se emparelhou à calçada, do seu lado, ela sentiu seu coração quase parar no peito. "Não... ele não teria o atrevimento."

- Oi, Lizzie – o atrevido Draco baixou o vidro filmado, dirigindo com um só braço, enquanto se apoiava com o outro no banco do passageiro.

"Não fala nada, Elizabeth. A raiva é negativa, a raiva envenena. Mantenha sua boca fechada que ele vai embora."

- Quer uma carona pra casa?

"Ignore, mantenha a língua quieta, trave os dentes..."

- Lizzie? – ele insistiu com a voz macia. – Eu te levo...

- Prefiro ir carregada por uma cobra! – o seu temperamento explodiu, e já vinha tarde. Se pudesse estaria socando a cara daquele... aquele... "Aquilo"!

- Pode ser – um vislumbre de dentes muito brancos na semi escuridão do veículo -, mas não é um pouco perigoso ficar andando sozinha a esta hora da noite?

Se Lizzie tivesse reparado, veria que ele estava muito estranho, esboçando um sorriso triste, frustrado, ou algo parecido. Mas a verdade é que ela só tinha se virado na direção do rapaz para lhe lançar um olhar furibundo e poucas palavrinhas amistosas:

- Vai pro inferno! – aumentou a velocidade dos passos, agora quase correndo.

- Preciso falar com você, Lizzie – o carro acompanhou.

- E eu preciso que você morra! – ela gesticulou com os braços para frente. – Viu como não dá pra ter tudo o que se quer?

- Entra, Lizzie. Não vou te deixar ir sozinha.

- E quem você pensa que é pra me mandar? Meu pai? Ou o gângster do bairro?

A última frase o fez perder a pouca sanidade que andava tendo, se forçando dia-a-dia a ignorar os problemas com o pai e a se manter afastado dela. Com um puxão rápido no volante, Draco jogou o carro por sobre o passeio, abrindo a porta da direita num rompante.

- Entra – falou imperativo.

- Tenta – devolveu furiosa.

Draco não esperou por um segundo. Saindo do carro como um tufão, arrastou o corpo pequeno com espantosa facilidade, e antes que Lizzie se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, já estava trancada exatamente como da outra vez.

Quando ele entrou no carro, ela começou a se debater e gritar:

- Me solta agora!

- Não – ele nem olhava para ela enquanto ligava o motor.

- O nome disso é seqüestro, Malfoy! Seqüestro, seu marginal miserável!

Ele fez uma careta dolorosa com o último "elogio":

- Não, o nome disso é desespero, Dixon – e engatando o veículo, partiu queimando os pneus no asfalto. - Chegou a hora de a gente conversar.

- Chegou a hora de você abrir essa droga de porta e me esquecer!

- Não.

- Não?! Não?! Está querendo mesmo conversar? Por que eu já vou avisando, você não vai me encostar um dedo, nem que eu precise arrancar os seus olhos com as unhas.

- Guarde suas unhas, Lizzie. Mas se não está bem lembrada, da última vez não fui eu quem avançou o sinal.

- Mas também não me impediu, não é, Drácula? – por mais que forçasse a porta, não conseguia abri-la, e mesmo se conseguisse, como sair? - Agora, pare este carro e abra essa maldita porta! Já!

Como resposta, ele aumentou a velocidade, tomando um rumo improvisado e fazendo a garota agarrar o apoio da porta.

Lizzie bufava, soltando fogo pelo nariz e imprecando em altos brados. Tinha vontade de avançar, tomando a direção das mãos do rapaz. Tinha vontade de estapeá-lo, de pular pela janela. Tudo para se afastar o quanto podia.

- E agora? Vai beber meu sangue? Ou vai seqüestrar sua namoradinha também? Quem sabe, fazer uma festinha a três?

- Eu não tenho namorada. E se eu pudesse, Lizzie - a encarou brevemente, mas com uma intensidade quase furiosa -, faria bem mais que uma festinha. Mas sozinho com você.

Ela engoliu em seco:

- Quem disse que eu ia querer?

- Se não me engano, da última vez você quis.

- Pra você ver os efeitos de bebida misturada com estupidez. Acha que foi o único?

- Acho.

- Mas não foi. Foi só o único covarde o suficiente para não continuar.

- Mentirosa – ele falou entre a dúvida e o receio.

- Covarde.

- Lizzie, cala essa boca, está bem?

- Mas você não queria conversar? Então vamos conversar – implicou. - Covardeee... – ela começou a cantarolar, aumentando mais e mais o timbre da voz. – Covarde, covarde, covardeee...

Malfoy freou o carro numa das ruas escuras do caminho improvisado e então a calou. Do jeito que ele sabia tão bem. Lizzie não soube bem o que acontecia até sentir a língua dele sobre a sua. E enquanto era apertada num beijo de tirar o fôlego, ela sentia as próprias mãos pequenas o estapeando pelos ombros, braços, pelas costas, para pouco à pouco irem escorregando derrotadas, agora acariciando os mesmos locais atingidos. Ele era como a droga de um vício.

Draco soltou um lamento, gemendo o nome dela baixo, não conseguindo nem mesmo se amaldiçoar pela falta de disciplina. Ela estava novamente no seu colo, e ele nem sabia qual dos dois tinha tomado a iniciativa para aquilo. Talvez ambos. Os beijos dele eram famintos, mas os dela pareciam selvagens, como se sentisse raiva. Mais um pouco e estariam arrancando as roupas com os dentes.

Foi quando ela se arqueou para trás e o estapeou com força no rosto:

- Pronto – estava ofegante e com ira no olhar. – Agora você e eu já temos o que queríamos. Já posso ir pra casa.

- Não, não – mas ele não tinha raiva, apenas a respiração rasa e uma sede contínua de pele. A dela. – Ainda não. Só...

Ela tentou se esquivar, lembrando-se bem de Gabrielle. Dele com Gabrielle. Mãos dadas como namorados. Tinha que ir embora. Tinha que sair dali. Mas ele tinha os olhos tão desesperados... tão dentro dos dela...

- Me deixar ir...

- Shhh, Lizzie... – ele pediu com o rosto contraído, como se sentisse dor. - Não... Só por agora... Só... venha, venha aqui.

E ele a puxou, cintura e rosto, desta vez com tanto carinho, tanta necessidade, que ela veio hipnotizada, como uma vítima que daria o seu sangue de bom grado. Eles se beijaram novamente, com mais doçura, mais perigo também. E a força daquilo assustou a ambos.

- O que mais você quer de mim, Malfoy? – ela se esquivou, abismada com as emoções, virando a cabeça para o lado e fugindo dos lábios dele. – O que mais quer? Meu sangue?

- Sim – ele beijou o pescoço branco. - Seu sangue e mais você toda. O problema é que eu não posso.

- Não pode – o encarou como se nunca tivesse escutado coisa mais ridícula. – Não pode? Por que motivo?

Mas ele se calou e Lizzie não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma razão fora a mais óbvia:

- Eu sei que somos primos, e sei que isso foi uma das coisas que sempre nos conteve. Você sabe do que eu falo. Mas se o parentesco ainda é um problema, então porque fez isso? – ela entendeu o dilema de um jeito maravilhosamente errado. - Porque fez? Porque _sempre_ faz isso? Devia ter me deixado ir. Devia fazer de conta que não me viu. Não falar comigo. Não me beijar desse jeito, me pegar...

E se calou quando Draco acariciou sua boca, com os olhos meio vidrados:

- Você virou minha cabeça, mini Morgan. Me pôs algum feitiço. Não consigo dormir, comer... – Draco a afastou repentinamente para o lado, para longe dele. A tentação era grande demais. – Tudo o que eu penso é em você. Chego ao ponto de ficar te seguindo... – e parou frustrado. - Mas isso não pode mais acontecer. Não vai.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Lizzie escondeu a euforia por saber que mexia com Draco daquela forma, a fúria se tornando algo infinitamente mais doce. Estava com o coração pulando, mas agora precisava ser firme. – E está me fazendo essa confissão pra quê? Para eu me convencer de que não significo nada pra você? Se está achando que vou simplesmente esquecer o que acabei ouvir e continuar sendo apenas sua priminha...

- Lizzie, entenda uma coisa – ele cerrou os dentes e tentou achar palavras dubiamente adequadas. – Eu não sou o tipo certo para você. Em nenhum sentido. Quer prova maior do que o que eu acabei de fazer? Praticamente te seqüestrando deste jeito? Te agarrando no meu carro e quase... quase...

- Você está certo – subitamente ela pareceu muito tranqüila, com uma voz quase meiga, cheia de certeza. - Temos que parar de fazer isso dentro de carros.

Ele a observou mais atentamente, levemente alarmado:

- Temos que parar de fazer isso. Ponto.

Foi o mesmo que não dizer nada. Lizzie apenas sorrindo de leve:

- Da próxima vez você pode me levar para algum outro lugar mais discreto, ou me convidar para um encontro – ela inclinou a cabeça, percebendo o quanto suas palavras o estavam chocando, mas gostando mais ainda de dizê-las. – Jantar, música, cinema, essas coisas que os casais fazem. E no final, a gente pode... – ela se aproximou novamente, quase tocando o nariz do rapaz com o seu. – Você sabe...

Se Draco não estivesse escutando, juraria que era mentira. Juraria que estava sofrendo uma alucinação por causa do perfume dela que o invadia, pelo efeito do gosto dela na sua língua. Lizzie estava agindo como se estivessem decidindo seu futuro relacionamento. Dizendo aquelas coisas... tão perto... Céus... ele estava no inferno. Estava sim. E por sua única culpa.

- Não vai acontecer, Lizzie – foi a vez dele recuar, se continuasse encostado nela... – Não tem a menor possibilidade.

- Sério? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e o fitou da maneira mais inocente-provocante que podia. - Acha que vai conseguir? Por que eu acho que não. Nem se você parar de me seqüestrar sempre que te der na telha – quando ele abriu a boca, ela colocou os dedos sobre seus lábios. - E pense muito bem antes de dizer que foi um erro, porque nós dois sabemos muito bem que se eu quiser, vamos continuar errando. E como eu quero, vamos errar demais.

- Lizzie... – ele quis começar.

- Foi você quem começou – ela lhe deu um beijo suave sobre os lábios, sentindo Draco estremecer. - E agora eu vou terminar. E acho bom você se preparar. Vou me tornar seu paraíso ou o seu pior inferno.

Ele sentiu seu sangue gelar, mas confusamente, a sensação era de ardor. E então, quando achava que ela se jogaria sobre seu corpo novamente – e ele não teria a nenhuma força para resistir -, Lizzie lhe deu um novo tapa no rosto, no mesmo lado atingido, um tapinha dolorido, quase que uma carícia mais grosseira.

- Isso foi por ter ficado com aquela vaca – ela se desgrudou do corpo dele e pulou agilmente para a rua. - Te vejo na escola, Drácula.

Aquilo soou inconfundivelmente como uma ameaça. E ele soube que não precisaria mais se amaldiçoar. Lizzie cuidaria disso.

XXX

Harry e Ginny não se esbarraram nos próximos dias. Na verdade, durante muitos dias. Estiveram também muito ocupados com a escola e indo e vindo do hospital. Por algumas vezes, Ginny havia dormido na casa de Lizzie. Em outras, na casa de Hermione. As garotas também pareciam fazer revezamento, dormindo simultaneamente na Casa Morgan, o que deixava a ruiva virtualmente acompanhada por todo o tempo. Tudo ainda meio fora da normalidade, e tia Candie, por demais ocupada com outras questões, parecia achar o comportamento da sobrinha essencialmente normal ao de qualquer adolescente. Embora as garotas achassem a ruiva um tanto perturbada, deduziram, com algumas ressalvas, que o fato principal se devia à saúde de Eugênia. Um ataque cardíaco naquela idade não era nenhuma brincadeira.

Somente Harry sabia o que tinha acontecido, e mesmo ele, sabia tão pouco... Andava tendo alterações de humor estranhíssimas, como se... Ora, como se estivesse sentindo-se ridiculamente traído! Como um namorado esquecido, criando teias de aranha num canto. Todos os dias procurando por um momento perto dela, na escola, durante as refeições, tentando entender o que houvera e não tendo nenhum sucesso em suas aproximações. Todas as noites, invariavelmente pendurado à janela, montando guarda e observando a silhueta do quarto dela, escuro e calado.

Então ela preferia confiar o que quer que fosse à Lizzie e Mione, não é? Estava se lixando pra ela! Ele dava de ombros, mas não mais com a antiga desenvoltura. Uma vez tendo deixado uma fresta aberta em sua couraça, ele descobriu, frustrado, que voltar a se trancar quando as coisas ameaçam te ferir, é quase tão difícil quanto se barrar a água de um dique rachado.

Não tinha feito nada pensando em recompensas. Absolutamente não. Tinha ajudado a prima como ajudaria qualquer outra pessoa em necessidade. Bem, tirando a parte em que ela estivera enroscada no seu colo, é claro. Tirando também a parte em que estiveram embolados sobre a sua grande e, agora vazia, cama. Ah... ele andava tendo pensamentos bem pouco morais. Como o cheiro que ficara em seus lençóis e certa comichão por ter se portado quase que como um santo. "Certo. Foco, Harry. Foco.", ele sacudiu a cabeça repleta de imagens dele e da ruiva fazendo bem mais do que dormir. O problema todo é que depois de tanta intimidade, sentia estar sendo como que punido por algum erro. A indiferença... Não, a desconfiança dela quanto a ele, estava sendo um remédio amargo de se engolir.

Era uma sexta-feira, o clima estava meio frio - outro inverno suave do Sul - e a bisa, contrariando todas as expectativas e conselhos médicos, estava de volta a Casa Morgan, deixando claro que, ao contrário de estar morta, era ainda muito dona do seu nariz afilado. Ele nunca tinha visto a casa mais cheia de flores e parentes. Todos no andar social e, incomumente, pouco ruidosos, sendo recebidos por uma atarefada, mas incrivelmente sorridente, Candice. A bisa, por sua vez, descansando meio na marra em sua cama. Ainda que emagrecida e frágil, sua aura de poder não diminuíra, e ela se queixava, sem convencer a ninguém, de que não agüentava mais os excessos de mimos de Candie, Sarah Mae e sua bisneta.

Harry notou que, embora não fosse para ele, Ginny voltara a sorrir. E foi neste estado quase sorridente que ela "caiu em sua teia", indo espairecer sob o carvalho e topando diretamente com o primo. "Excelente." Se ele fosse uma aranha, estaria esfregando suas oito perninhas, pela presa suculenta.

- Oh-oh. Tarde demais – sentado no balanço azul, ele fez questão de falar numa voz de falsete, intuindo, pelo semblante da garota, que ela preferia ter dado de cara com um exército de tarântulas do que com ele.

Por absolutamente não saber o que dizer, e ter, ao mesmo tempo, a terrível sensação de que iria gaguejar, Virgínia permaneceu emudecida.

- Bom – Harry ergueu as duas céticas sobrancelhas -, eu acredito que só tenham te restado duas opções: sair correndo ou ter coragem de falar comigo. Pode chamar de intuição, mas estou apostando na segunda opção.

Bingo! Ele sorriu presunçoso, sabendo como tocar em todas as teclas certas. Bastou um desafio para ela erguer aquele queixinho adorável, aceitando a provocação.

- Não estou fugindo de você, Harry.

- É - ele olhou para o relógio de pulso, dando um sorriso fino -, hoje ainda não.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, a pose desmoronando um pouco:

- Certo. Estou parecendo uma mal agradecida. - Ao ver que ele não contestava, seu desconforto piorou.

Harry deixou o corpo relaxar no banco do balanço, resolvendo ser um pouquinho indulgente. Só um pouquinho.

- Tudo bem. Você com certeza está acostumada a fingir que as coisas estranhas que te acontecem... Bom, que elas não acontecem – ele sorriu novamente, desta vez como se sentisse pena dela. Coisa que sabia bem, a ruiva não suportaria.

Pronto. As mãos de Ginny já estavam encravadas na cintura antes que a própria se desse conta do fato:

- Eu não faço nada disso!

Como resposta, ela teve apenas um silencioso arquear de sobrancelhas. Harry parecia estar lendo a mentira dentro dela. O que aquele demônio de olhos verdes possuía que parecia ter a capacidade de falar sem precisar de palavras?

- 'Tá. Eu até faço – ela bufou, encurralada. – Mas não agora. Estava só precisando de um tempo. Pôr as idéias no lugar.

- Você está é com medo.

E porque estava escrito em sua testa e seria ridículo negar, ela abaixou as longas pestanas, num gesto misto de raiva e rendição. Harry teve até vontade de tomá-la nos braços, nervosinha e confusa como parecia, mas ainda estava muito "p" da vida com a distância que ela lhe impusera por todos aqueles dias.

- Você sabe... – Ginny falou numa voz relutante. – Quando você não fala sobre uma coisa, quando a ignora, é como se não existisse de verdade. E com o tempo você acredita nisso. É mais ou menos assim: você não viu todas aquelas pessoas esbranquiçadas no cemitério, Ginny. Não você não viu. Estava um dia muito nublado e provavelmente você anda precisando de óculos. Você também não escutou aquelas vozes te dizendo o que vai acontecer ou teve premonições. Nãão. Estava só imaginando coisas – a voz foi sumindo tanto que era quase um murmúrio. - E você não viu uma assombração te perseguindo pela casa, era só o cansaço.

Harry sentiu um arrepio de reconhecimento. Finalmente ela estava lhe dando alguma informação:

- O que te perseguiu, Ginny?

- Uma mulher – ele praticamente precisou ler seus lábios.

- Mais uma aparição esbranquiçada? – era apenas um fio condutor para a conversa. Ele sabia ser algo bem pior do que aquilo.

- Era mais que isso. Nunca... – ela enfatizou, negando com a cabeça. - Nunca foi tão real.

- Eu estou pronto para ouvir, se finalmente quiser me dizer – ele mal precisou pedir. Na verdade, parecia que ela estivera precisando desabafar aquilo tudo, como se estivesse sendo corroída por dentro. Foi quando ele percebeu que a prima não havia se abrido com ninguém, e seu ressentimento diminuiu consideravelmente.

Assim Ginny contou tudo, desde sua chegada a casa Morgan, naquele 31 de outubro, até a queda que culminara com o rapaz a socorrendo. E enquanto falava, Harry não perdia uma vírgula sequer.

- E então, acha que estou ficando louca?

Limpando a garganta e tentando fazer a voz soar firme, ele respondeu:

- Não. A boa notícia é que está mentalmente sã. Agora a má... Digamos que você não foi a única que a viu.

- Você... – ela avançou para ele, lábios entreabertos, uma necessidade urgente de compartilhar mais daquilo, de não estar sozinha naquela situação.

Harry ergueu as mãos, como uma barreira contra a ansiedade dela. Na verdade nunca acontecera nada tão forte assim.

- Eu vi e mais pessoas também, mas nunca com esta intensidade. Mas pela descrição, só pode ser – ele lhe lançou um olhar quase temeroso. – Ela, por acaso, usava que tipo de roupas?

- Que diferença isso faz?

- É só uma constatação.

Sentindo-se compreendida por alguém que não só acreditava nela, como também passara por uma experiência semelhante, Ginny sentiu-se segura para procurar pela imagem da velha na memória, coisa que andava evitando alucinadamente até então.

- Acho... Era uma camisola comprida, branca. Dessas que se usa no inverno - e abrindo a mente, ela viu ainda mais. – E ela tentava segurar uma coisa, digo, além de mim. Era como se quisesse apertar uma coisa no próprio pescoço. Do jeito que a gente fecha as mãos junto ao peito quando está angustiado, ou...

- Ou do mesmo jeito que segura um colar - ele fez que sim, tendo certeza. – No caso, um colar que não existe – e então suspirou preocupado. - Vamos precisar de ajuda, Ginny. Ajuda das boas.

- O que quer dizer com ajuda? Não está pensando em importunar a bisa com isso, está?

- Normalmente é o que eu faria, mas neste caso, enquanto ela não se restabelece, podemos procurar por outra pessoa.

- Alguém da família? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Não exatamente – ele foi propositalmente evasivo, sabendo o quanto ela temia ficar exposta. – Por enquanto eu só vou dizer que é alguém de confiança. Não de confiança no sentido de amizade, veja bem, mas no sentido de respeitar este tipo de coisa.

- Mas... você... – então, por um minuto, o desejo de saber foi mais forte que o receio e ela se distraiu de tudo o mais. – Eu achei que você poderia... Talvez me ajudar. Você já a viu...

- Ah, Ginny... – ele pareceu um pouco frustrado. - Eu adoraria dizer que posso, mas não tenho conhecimento pra afastá-la ou algo assim. Eu não tenho o seu tipo de força. Não a vi como você. Nem de longe. Sempre foi mais como um vislumbre e a sensação. Até onde eu sei, foi assim pra todos da família que já a viram.

- É como um fantasma de família? – ela tentou entender, sentindo-se mortificada pela história precisar vazar. – Um monstrinho particular?

- De certa forma – ele sorriu acidamente. – Os mais velhos costumavam falar a respeito. Aquele tipo de coisa: esperavam os moleques irem dormir e começava a sessão terror.

- E como você sabe disso? – falou mais como indireta do que pergunta.

O sorriso dele tornou-se mais luminoso, mais maroto, fazendo com que a garota sentisse um estranho bater de asas na boca do estômago.

- Lizzie não é a única que já escutou por detrás das portas. Digamos que seja uma longa tradição familiar.

Ela sentiu uma maravilhosa vontade de rir e ficou quase grata pela capacidade que ele tinha de tirá-la dos seus pensamentos sombrios e fazê-la se enraivecer, ruborizar e sorrir.

- Não quer me falar sobre isso? – consideravelmente mais relaxada, ela sentou-se ao pé do carvalho, assim como fizera no ano anterior, quando aquela história com eles começara.

Claro que Harry não deixou de notar a mesma coisa.

- Bom, reza a lenda... – ele levantou o indicador. – O que eu sei são apenas especulações e fofocas de gente muito velha, certo?

- Certo – e notando o olhar reticente, se encrespou. – Certo! Pode contar. Não vou ficar aterrorizada, Harry. Saco.

Ele voltou a arquear os cantos da boca com a explosão de gênio dela. Era inevitável se apaixonar pelo modo como ela se enraivecia ou se envergonhava, corando exatamente como um pôr-do-sol:

- Se você diz... Esta velha foi nossa parente, uma antepassada Morgan. E como você já deve ter adivinhado, não era flor que se cheire. O fato é que diziam que ela havia feito algo bem ruim quando ainda era muito jovem – não faço idéia do quê - e daí que a sua alma nunca pôde descansar quando morreu. Falam que fica procurando um colar perdido, um camafeu. E é claro que sendo desta família, também falaram que era uma forte bruxa, mas para o lado ruim da coisa. Fazia magia pesada, arrombava túmulos miseráveis, esfolava gatos, coisa do tipo.

Ginny estremeceu violentamente numa careta de repulsa, com imagens de sacrifícios de animais e outros horrores passando sem licença por sua mente.

- Diziam que ela tinha fascinação pela Casa Morgan e por Oak's Heaven, onde nasceu e foi criada, na meninice. Só que, naturalmente, a herança ficou toda para o ramo da bisa, o que deixou a megera louca da vida. Os mais velhos diziam que assim que ela morreu as aparições eram terríveis, até que alguém deu um jeito.

- Bisa Eugênia?

- De certa forma. Acontece que nossa tataravó Annabelle já tinha feito este feitiço quando era jovem, obviamente não para esta aparição, que na época era bem viva, mas como proteção geral. Então, quando começaram essas manifestações, a bisa só precisou reforçar a magia. Um tipo de bruxaria para afastar o mal e proteger a família, já sabe. Falam que foi magia feita nas casas que essa mulher assombrava.

- Casas? Então não é só aqui?

- Ah, não – ele pesou a informação. – Ela aparentemente é bem mais forte no lugar onde foi criada – e atentando para o olhar cobiçoso dela, ele soltou: - A antiga fazenda onde O Clã se reúne: Oak's Heaven.

O rosto dela pareceu se congelar de choque sob aquelas palavras. Ele estava falando sobre O Clã? Sobre aquelas coisas que ela lera no diário do pai?

- O que foi que você disse? – ela falou num tom urgente. – Sobre um clã? O Clã? Você faz parte? Você está nele? – Havia um quê de assombro e mesmo de susto nos olhos arregalados dela.

Harry fez uma leve careta em retorno. Tarde demais para ter tato:

- Bom – ele suspirou -, de qualquer maneira você ia ficar sabendo mesmo. Veja bem, não é que seja um segredo, mas não temos o hábito de ficar alardeando nosso grupo por ai.

- Espera – ela fez um gesto com as mãos. – Você está falando... Realmente existe esse Clã? Existe hoje em dia?

Harry juntou as sobrancelhas pelo inusitado da pergunta, coisa que o fez imediatamente suspeitar de que a prima tinha algum conhecimento sobre O Clã, ou ao menos imaginava algo. Mas de onde ela teria tirado qualquer informação? Alguma das meninas havia falado? A mente dele estivera assim tão aberta? Mas eram todos tão cuidadosos... Não importava a era moderna em que viviam, lidar com magia ainda era tabu em muitos lugares, principalmente entre os que não a conheciam. Cautela nunca era demais.

- Acho que soltei a notícia muito de súbito - ele a inspecionou o melhor que pôde, tentando julgar suas emoções. Ânsia, confusão, uma profunda curiosidade e... reconhecimento. Era inegável que a ruiva sabia bem mais do que ele esperava. - Mas você parece já saber de alguma coisa, não é? Eu só me pergunto o quê e como. As meninas te falaram alguma coisa?

- Meninas? Você quer dizer Lizzie e Hermione? Elas sabem? – o rapaz confirmou com a cabeça. - Harry... – ela cerrou os olhos confusa, entendendo muito e entendendo nada. - Dá pra você começar do início? Sobre esta sociedade...

- Pelo visto não foram elas, então... – ele descartou a possibilidade, ficando ainda mais curioso. - Eu começaria, Ginny, mas acho melhor você primeiro – falou desconfiado. - O que você realmente sabe e como sabe?

Apesar de, ao ler o diário do pai, ter ficado extremamente receosa com seu conteúdo, Ginny não poderia deixar uma oportunidade como esta simplesmente escapar por entre os dedos. E não deixaria:

- Eu li sobre O Clã num lugar – tentou ser vaga, numa estranha sensação de lealdade para com Arthur.

Aquilo foi de tal surpresa para Harry, que a Velha foi esquecida por completo:

- Você leu sobre O Clã? O _nosso_ clã? Aonde?

- Obviamente eu não acredito que seja sobre o mesmo clã. Mas...

- Ginny, prometo te dizer tudo o que eu puder – ele adivinhou a apreensão da garota -, mas me dê alguma coisa pra começar.

Ela esfregou as palmas suadas na calça jeans. Não havia outro modo a não ser contar:

- Ok... Li sobre O Clã no diário do meu pai. - Os olhos de Harry ficaram estranhamente ausentes, como ficavam quando havia qualquer menção ao pai dela. - Tinha coisas parecidas com feitiços, "O Pequeno Manual dos Feiticeiros", foi assim que estava escrito e, pela caligrafia, ele ainda era bem garoto. E também falava sobre este... Este clube?

- Não é um clube – Harry estava totalmente perplexo, falando automaticamente. - É mais como um... grupo.

- Então existe mesmo? Não era só uma brincadeira?

Ele fez que não:

- Foi fundado por nossos pais e mais uns primos – ele ia dizendo com cuidado, e a ruiva parecia beber cada palavra. – Um grupo de estudo.

- Um grupo de estudo de feitiçaria familiar? – ela realmente detestava quando as pessoas tentavam lhe proteger.

E quando Harry apertou seus espertos olhos verdes, Ginny soube que acertara em cheio. O Clã existia. Sobrevivera aos seus pais e continuava a praticar... – se arrepiou - o que quer que fosse.

- Harry... – então ela se deu conta de algo pela primeira vez, e o arrepio se tornou gelado. – No diário meu pai também falava sobre uma velha, A Velha, mandando tomar cuidado. É a mesma mulher, não é?

- Ora, ora... – conforme ia assimilando o que a garota dissera, o que acontecia naquele exato momento na mente dela, a expressão de Harry foi ficando muito sombria. - Acho que o seu papai andou mesmo exercitando a escrita. Uma pena que não tenha sido mais cuidadoso. Um diário? Francamente... Mas o forte dele nunca foi discrição, não é? Em todo caso, é a mesma mulher sim. Mas não fique impressionada, qualquer um que tenha crescido nesta família sabe sobre A Velha. Acreditando nela ou não.

Ignorando o sarcasmo do primo, o que sempre acontecia quando o pai dela era citado, Ginny procurou por mais informações, temendo que com a descoberta, Harry se fechasse como uma ostra.

- Então... Foi um grupo em que nossos pais estiveram metidos e, se entendi direito, um grupo que continua até os dias de hoje e que provavelmente estudou sobre esta aparição.

Ele não fez que sim, nem que não, mas a forma como se levantou do balanço, tão rápido que Ginny chegou a se encolher, confirmou sua argumentação. Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro, não a olhando mais. Estranho, mas parecia que, naquele momento, perdido em seus pensamentos, ela não existia mais para Harry. E aquilo foi pior do que pôde suportar.

- E este é o nome da sociedade de vocês, O Clã – ela precisava da atenção dele, mesmo que tivesse que enfrentar o rosto fechado e a postura quase ameaçadora do rapaz. – Uma sociedade que estuda magia e que, pelo nome, faz acreditar que seja algo estritamente familiar.

Harry pesou o assunto por alguns instantes. Não era justo deixá-la no escuro só porque o pai dela era um cretino. Também não era justo com ele, que tivesse dons e sede de conhecimento e participasse justamente do mesmo grupo onde Arthur já estivera. Não era justo e nunca seria. Mas James Potter fora um dos fundadores. Harry devia esta continuação ao pai, devia a si mesmo. Arthur que se ferrasse! E a sua filhinha ruiva... O rapaz relanceou os olhos para ela. Parecia que Ginny tinha a respiração suspensa, esperando por seu veredito. E ele... Bem, ele já não podia se forçar a fingir uma raiva que há muito já deixara de existir. Que há muito já se tornara...

- Você está certa – ele disse de supetão. Falar era melhor que continuar pensando. – O Clã é um grupo familiar. Mas não de sangue. Somos como uma comunidade com interesses em comum.

- Interesses como... – ela puxou, precisando ouvir da boca dele.

- Magia.

Ela assentiu ressabiada, esperando por mais do que aquela resposta, precisando confirmar ou não os seus receios.

- Magia negra – completou em desafio.

- É claro que não! – Harry a chicoteou com o olhar, parecendo ofendido. - Isso é absolutamente proibido.

- Ah, é? Então como é que me explica o feitiço que está escrito bem na capa do diário do meu pai?

- Capa... – ele ficou um pouco confuso. – Com um feitiço? Mas feitiços tradicionalmente são passados de boca a boca, e mesmo que escritos, não são como num livro de receitas. Espera aí... O que você leu?

"_Tintos por sangue_

_Trancas nas portas_

_Penas de aves vivas_

_E cobras mortas"_

Ela repetiu exatamente as palavras preocupantes que ficaram gravadas na memória. Mas o resultado não poderia ter sido mais desconcertante. Ao invés de se mostrar impressionado pelo seu conhecimento, Harry arregalou os olhos, e logo seu ar irritado foi sendo transfigurado contra a vontade. Ela estava sonhando ou o primo estava ameaçando rir? Daquele tipo de risada que você tenta segurar, mas que, por isso mesmo, vai se tornando cada vez mais explosiva.

Ginny ergueu o queixo enquanto o corpo do primo se contraia, fazendo força para se manter sério.

- Não estou vendo graça – disse mal humorada. - Vocês falam que não fazem magia negra, mas escrevem com sangue, torturam aves e matam serpentes. E ainda acham isso engraçado? Que outras barbaridades fazem? Costuram a boca de sapos, é?

Agora ele já não se segurou, gargalhou de forma tão descontrolada que estava quase se dobrando ao meio. Que se dane a raiva, a pose ofendida. Aquilo era hilário demais. E só depois de longos minutos, com o rosto avermelhado lembrando o de um garoto travesso, Harry juntou forças para se defender:

- Ginny, isso... não é um feitiço de magia negra – ele abraçou o estômago dolorido, as risadas tendo liberado a maior parte da tensão. - É a nossa senha. Que tipo de bruxa é você?

Ah, ótimo. Mais uma vez, ela não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

- Não sou bruxa nenhuma – se defendeu, embaraçada com a gafe.

Percebendo a aflição da ruiva e decidindo esquecer suas dores mal resolvidas, Harry procurou se acalmar, vindo em seu socorro:

- Olha, não vou te dizer que já não foi feito por gente da família, mas magia negra não é realizada por nenhum membro do Clã, posso te assegurar. É um compromisso muito sério. Essas palavras... as que você leu, não falavam nada sobre uma chave?

- Como você sabe? – falou de olhos arregalados, como uma garotinha.

Harry sorriu para a ruiva, desta vez aberto, sem nenhum traço de chacota. Ela era assim, toda inocência e força.

- _"Só entra quem tiver a chave"_ – ele citou. – E a chave pode ser resumida em coisas como boas intenções, interesse e dom. Mesmo que seja um dom bem pequenininho – deu de ombros, como que falando de si mesmo.

- Mas... que tipo de senha é essa? – ela quis se defender, amuada. - Quer dizer, qualquer um que lesse ia achar que é magia negra, coisa de vodu.

As feições de Harry finalmente ficaram sérias:

- Vodu não é tão doce, Ginny. Não importa como pareça para um leigo. Vodu não é feito de poeminhas e rimas engraçadinhas. É uma coisa forte, que pode ser usada tanto para o bem quanto para o mal, do jeito que são todas as religiões. E esta senha a que você se refere, foram nossos pais e o Sirius que a inventaram, quando eram um bando de pivetes. De certo, eles acharam excitante e assustador. Coisa de garotos, mas não vodu. Não fique usando essa palavra por aí sem saber do que se trata.

- Bem... Não era a minha intenção – ela tirou os olhos dele, sem graça – Mas é assustador... Essa senha que eles inventaram.

- E excitante, se pensar bem – ele afastou a seriedade e deu uma risadinha de lado. - Pelo menos para crianças.

A óbvia alusão ao seu comportamento exagerado fez com que a ruiva lançasse uma careta desdenhosa para o primo.

- Então não tem nada pra se preocupar... Com esse negócio de vodu – ela se garantiu.

- Quanto a eles ou nós, não – Harry disse de forma enigmática.

- E quanto às outras pessoas da família? – ela perguntou, adivinhando a alusão.

- É claro que tem. Porque você acha que a bisa sabe tanto sobre isso?

- A bisa sabe sobre vodu? – sua expressão foi de curiosa a descrente.

- Há quanto tempo está morando aqui em Nova Orleans?

- Quase quatro meses – a voz saiu baixinha, achando que ele iria tripudiar do quão pouco ela tinha convivido com a família.

- Pois quatro meses é um tempo significativo. Mais do que o suficiente pra ter descoberto isso por si mesma. Sua bisavó é uma bruxa branca, uma das maiores, e você não se interessou em saber nada sobre?

- Eu não... – agora estava toda corada, tinha certeza. - Não fico fazendo perguntas para perturbá-la. E ela já me falou algo a respeito uma vez. Só não pensei... – ela se aquietou confusa - Ela faz mesmo... você sabe... magia?

- O que acha? – ele sorriu com o canto da boca, enquanto franzia a testa em sinal de surpresa. Tinha momentos em que não entendia essa barreira que ela levantava entre si mesma e suas habilidades naturais. Como se quisesse negar quem era.

- Bom... E essa magia... funciona? Quer dizer...

- Novamente: o que acha? – a testa estava ainda mais franzida - Você mais do que ninguém não devia duvidar.

Sabendo sobre o que ele se referia, a garota deu de ombros.

- Isso, essas coisas, não significam muito.

- Ah, não? Na sua festa de boas vindas, no ano passado, você estava planejando me cortar com a taça e não deu certo? E depois entrou na minha mente por acaso? Ou no outro dia, estava brincando de ver assombrações e se esqueceu de que era mentira? O que foi, Ginny? Você parece pálida com coisas que não significam muito.

Ela apertou os olhos numa ameaça muda para ele se calar. Não ia discutir logo com ele sobre aquilo.

- Tem algo em você e eu não vou me calar quanto a isso – Harry mais entendeu sua expressão, do que adivinhou os seus pensamentos. – Você tem algo que seria muito interessante de se estudar.

- Não sou um rato de laboratório! – ela disparou, se levantando indignada pela última frase. - Muito menos... uma aberração.

- Eu sei, não quis dizer isso – Harry se apressou em explicar, recordando-se muito bem da antiga ofensa. - O que eu queria ter dito é que tem muita coisa em você pra se aprender, se conhecer. Você é... Tem horas que é a coisa mais doce, mas também é um livro trancado.

Ginny o fitou estupefata. "Doce? A coisa mais doce?". Ele a fazia se sentir dos jeitos mais malucos com a forma de lhe tratar. De boboca ingênua à princesa, num piscar de olhos. Ah... Ela devia estar da cor do sol se pondo e ele com certeza achava aquilo ridículo.

- _Você_ é um livro trancado - ela devolveu. - Eu sou só... um livro fechado, por assim dizer. Mas um livro que pode ser lido.

- Fico feliz em saber – ele a fitou de um jeito que era mais que especulativo. - Gostaria de ver o que tem aí.

- Você tem que brincar com tudo? – ela desentendeu, meio que de propósito. Era mais fácil levar para o lado da brincadeira.

- Não. Na verdade estava falando sério.

Ginny abriu a boca e a fechou novamente, sem ter o que dizer. E dando um giro, como se estivesse observando algumas flores por ali, voltou-se para o assunto de origem:

- Tudo bem, então esse clube, digo, essa sociedade, inventou esta senha. Ou seja, nossos pais inventaram. Mas e quanto ao Sirius? Quer dizer, se ele fazia parte de tudo, então ainda participa com vocês?

- Não, para o Sirius sempre foi só farra – Harry sorriu de leve – Farra e um jeito de ficar perto da bruxa por quem ele se apaixonou.

Ela se virou para ele, sabendo que tinha usado a palavra bruxa de propósito. Mas a curiosidade, como sempre, foi mais forte:

- Tia Candie? Ela participava?

- Arrã. Mas antes que você pergunte, ela deixou isso pra trás há muito tempo. Ficou uma sensação ruim em todo mundo quando "eles" morreram. Muita coisa mudou, perdeu o significado.

- Certo. E agora são outros que formam o grupo.

Harry fez que sim.

- Quem... – a pergunta morreu antes de se formar. Ginny não sabia se sua curiosidade sobre os membros do grupo seleto seria bem vinda e, ao mesmo tempo, tentava controlar um interesse de sua parte que agora julgava exagerado. Principalmente depois de esclarecido que seu pai só se metia com magia branca – E vocês outros realmente estudam magia ou é só farra também?

Harry suspirou, se perguntando quando de fato ela iria se render.

- Sim, nós estudamos e vez ou outra fazemos também – e sorrindo veladamente da expressão descrente da ruiva, logo acrescentou – É, Ginny, _fazemos_ magia também. Coisinhas simples para uma bruxa do seu quilate, mas você não deve estar interessada.

Ela engoliu a curiosidade com dificuldade, uma bola comichando na garganta.

- Que tipo de magia? – perguntou num rompante. A curiosidade não era tão fácil de ser engolida, afinal. – E quem são vocês?

- Bom, todo o tipo de magia, acho. Menos as negras, posso garantir. E você já deve fazer idéia de quem somos.

- Ron, Draco, Mione, Lizzie...

- ... Keisha, Zabini... – ele fez uma pausa proposital. – E quem mais entrar.

- E você é o presidente.

Harry riu baixinho:

- Nós não temos nada disso. Eu me interesso e ajudo a organizar. Pouca coisa a mais que isso. Mione também não faz exatamente parte. Ela estuda, mas ainda não crê de verdade. A mente dela, às vezes, é analítica demais.

- Talvez ela esteja certa. Talvez vocês só vejam o que querem ver. Não digo que não existam coisas inexplicáveis, eu seria muito obtusa se achasse isso. Mas também existe exagero, crendice.

- Você está absolutamente certa – ele a surpreendeu com a concordância, mas ainda era cedo demais. – Do mesmo jeito que ceticismo demais também é uma forma de crendice. Você já pensou a respeito, Ginny?

Não, ela não tinha pensado. E cada vez que conversava com Harry, mais se surpreendia com sua astúcia e dualidade. Como que percebendo que ganhava terreno, ele voltou à carga:

- Vou te dar um exemplo de magia. Sabe por que é tão agradável ficar debaixo deste carvalho? – e vendo a carinha racional que ela fazia, Harry se precaveu. – Não estou falando da beleza e quietude, mas sim dessa energia boa que qualquer um mais antenado percebe.

Não foi preciso pensar muito no assunto. Ela fez que sim, concordando. Também sentia aquela aura poderosa que circulava o lugar, como uma marca luminosa, um cheiro de bondade ou um colo aconchegante.

Harry ficou extremamente satisfeito por ela não ter retrucado, tentando não entender. O que seria bem fácil de acontecer, já que neste caso, a magia era quase que subjetiva, não tendo o mesmo efeito de uma aparição fantasmagórica ou de um o copo se quebrando por força mental. Certo, era hora de mais uma informaçãozinha:

- Pois bem, este lugar é especial desta forma por que foi aqui que a mãe da bisa, Annabelle, fez o primeiro ritual de magia branca para garantir a proteção da família. Nossa proteção. Os carvalhos sempre tiveram muita importância para os nossos. Você vai ver o que digo quando conhecer Oak's Heaven. E isso é tudo Ginny. Magia. Você até pode negá-la e se recusar a ser beneficiado por ela, mas certamente os seus inimigos não precisam fazer o mesmo. Eu posso te garantir que se não fosse a força das nossas bruxas, estes inimigos estariam em bem maior vantagem.

Ele não falava apenas da Velha, Ginny soube no mesmo minuto. Uma figura humana estava muito nítida na mente do rapaz. Uma figura detestada. E ela nem pôde se martirizar, como de costume, por este seu poder de estar enxergando na alma de alguém, na alma de Harry. A sede de saber era mais forte do que os escrúpulos.

- Você fala sobre inimigos, feitiços de proteção – ela sondou. - Isso me faz lembrar... Aquele homem, Riddle, tem algum meio de nos fazer mal?

Harry deu um sorriso amargo:

- É um bom exemplo de inimigo – e lhe deu um rápido olharzinho, como se soubesse que ela havia pescado aquilo de sua cabeça. – Acontece que o poder de Tom Riddle é outro. Bem mais sutil e tão funesto quanto. Enquanto ele é completamente medíocre em magia, sua língua já mostrou o mal que pode fazer.

- Foi dele então – ela falou com tristeza, mais com seus botões.

- O que disse?

- Todo o boato. Foi ele, não é? Foi ele quem te envenenou contra sua mãe e meu pai.

Um ricto de profunda contrariedade marcou as feições do rapaz:

- Como sabe disso?

- Somei dois e dois, palavras soltas. Uma coisa assim não se esconde por muito tempo. E você não fez nenhuma questão. Quando me conheceu, seu ressentimento chegava a ser palpável. Como se estivesse envenenado.

- Tom Riddle não me envenenou – ele esfregou a mão nos cabelos, os ouriçando ainda mais. - Ele apenas espalhou as coisas, os segredinhos sujos de família que deveriam ter sido enterrados com eles.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Em nada dessa estória mentirosa.

- Bom pra você.

- Harry, eu li as cartas que meu pai escreveu pra minha mãe. Li os bilhetes d'O Clã. Ele amava minha mãe e Lily Morgan era sua confidente. Confidente do quanto o casamento dos meus pais estava sendo abalado por conversas maldosas e infundadas sobre magia negra e traições. Eles eram amigos, Harry. Só isso.

Harry viu a luz da certeza nos olhos da ruiva. Seria maravilhoso ter aquela confiança. Mas ele tinha convivido por tantos anos com histórias de traição, com as suspeitas sobre a morte de seus pais, que não comprava um alívio fácil. Revolver aquilo era sofrer. Já estava tudo mais do que assentado em sua cabeça.

- Detesto ter que destruir sua imagem de pai perfeito, mas não acredito em nada do que disse. Você ficou sabendo sobre o modo como eles morreram? Numa estrada tranqüila, sem perigo. Só os três no mesmo carro.

- O que está querendo dizer? – Ginny sentiu o agouro soprar em sua pele arrepiada.

- Meu pai era um excelente motorista. Todo mundo diz isto.

- Está sugerindo... que foi proposital? – ela se horrorizou.

- Não estou sugerindo nada. Estou só dizendo que um "acidente" assim, sem motivo, faz pensar em muita coisa.

- Harry... isso é paranóico. Seu pai não ia se matar e...

- Matar junto as duas pessoas de quem mais gostava? – as feições dele foram ficando mais duras. - As que traíram sua confiança?

- Pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que acredita nisso! Crescer acreditando nisso seria...

- Outra forma de suicídio? – o olhar dele foi tão vazio que ela chegou a recuar.

Virgínia negou com a cabeça, petrificada perante o abismo que adivinhava no coração do rapaz.

- Ninguém merece confiança, Ginny. Aprenda isso antes que seja tarde. Ninguém presta.

Ela se aproximou mais dele, ansiosa para fazê-lo mudar de idéia, enxergar:

- Não é verdade. Você só precisa ter mais fé, existem pessoas que merecem o melhor que se pode oferecer. A bisa, tia Candie, Lizzie, seu padrinho... você – ela quase se intimidou diante do olhar penetrante que ele lhe colocou, mas não se impediu de continuar. – Eu sei que ainda está morando aqui por nossa causa. Para nos ajudar e... proteger – seu olhar foi de profunda gratidão. - Você vale muito Harry.

As palavras dela foram como um soco macio no seu peito. Como é que ela sempre conseguia dizer essas coisas imprevisíveis, que nem ele sabia que precisava escutar, até que as ouvia? Só ela conseguia atingi-lo desse jeito dolorosamente suave, dolorosamente Ginny. Só ela conseguia transformar sua amargura em algo mais morno, o deixando sem palavras, o deixando livre de sua censura. Sempre era levado a agir por impulso quando estava junto a ela. Junto à sua mente instigante, à sua pele clara e seus olhos cheios de calor.

Ele tinha dado um passo involuntário em direção à ruiva e ela nem se movera. Aquela ali não sabia o que era melhor para si mesma. E, infelizmente, ele nem podia se dar ao luxo de preveni-la. Harry tinha um meio sorriso estúpido, triste, lutando para ser contido em seu rosto, dizendo que, ao contrário de censurá-la, estava a ponto de implorar por sua imobilidade. Ao menos nos próximos segundos.

Ele disse alguma coisa, mas Ginny estava tão aérea que não tinha entendido direito. Era isso ou... Não. Definitivamente não tinha entendido. Então pediu para ele repetir.

- Posso te beijar agora ou ainda tem alguma coisa pra perguntar?

Ela arfou. Agora sim, tinha ouvido bem, mas ainda não fazia o menor sentido.

- Eu sempre tenho mais coisas a perguntar – disse atropeladamente.

Ele não mais conteve o sorriso:

- É, você sempre tem. Mas agora só está me ocorrendo uma resposta pra tantas perguntas – os olhos dele pesaram. – Nós estamos nos devendo isso, Ginny. Você sabe que sim. Posso te...?

Ela abanou as mãos, fazendo ele se calar:

- Você está falando sobre dever, sobre beijos? Olha... Harry... Sem ofensas, mas eu acho que você nem sabe o que quer.

- Ah, eu sei sim.

Mas ela parecia não escutar. Não _querer_ escutar.

- Fica aí com esse jeito todo seguro, falando sobre magia, clãs, me pedindo... – Ginny falava depressa, nervosa, sem dar tempo para réplicas – Você ia me pedir beijos. Beijos! Você, por acaso, nunca ouviu falar que beijos a gente não pede?

Pronto. As palavras traidoras já estavam soltas no ar, e o que seria uma turbulenta esquiva, se tornou uma abertura traiçoeira e convidativa.

- Hum... – forçando o rosto a assumir um ar reflexivo, Harry pareceu pesar o argumento. - E o que a gente deve fazer, então? Se não se pode pedir, de que forma se supõe que a outra pessoa quer ser beijada?

- Harry... Eu... – suas palavras eram sua sentença de morte, e mesmo assim, ela não podia deixar de pronunciá-las. - Essas coisas a gente tem que sentir... Acho.

- Então, _acho_ que vou confiar nas minhas sensações e nos meus instintos – ele andou outro passo. – Se um cara se aproxima e a garota não se move, isso quer dizer que ela quer? Ou quer dizer que está tão assustada que congelou no lugar?

- Talvez as duas coisas – ela sussurrou, os olhos pregados no chão.

Sua súbita explosão de energia tinha sumido e Ginny olhava propositalmente para baixo, procurando qualquer subterfúgio, qualquer coisa que tirasse a atenção dele de sobre si, que fizesse seu coração voltar ao normal ou a conversa voltar-se para coisinhas simples, como magia negra e vodu.

- Tenho dever de casa – ela se virou, mal articulando o argumento débil, e quase dando as costas para o rapaz. – História. Uma redação sobre... sobre... alguma coisa antiga.

Ele assentiu sério, compreensivo demais:

- Deveres... Sei como é isso. Eu também tenho um.

- Ah – ela se voltou para ele, menos alarmada, meio confusa também. Tinham encontrado um assunto pacificador? – Dever de quê?

No rosto de Harry um sorriso lento se formou:

- De como te beijar corretamente. Não tenho sido um bom aluno ultimamente. Não quer me ajudar, Ginny? Prometo me esforçar e... Quem sabe desta vez eu não tiro um "A"?

Harry chegou até a ruiva e, devagar, foi levantando o rostinho abaixado, até que visse os olhos castanhos muito confusos, meio pedindo, meio fugindo. Como alguém poderia resistir a ela? Ele por certo não tentaria.

- Vou voltar pra dentro – ela soprou.

- Vai – ele fez que sim. – Mas não agora.

- Isso... isso não vai dar certo - Ginny murmurou por pura força de vontade. – Já tentamos isso antes e sempre... Nunca dá certo.

- Pode ser, mas isso você me diz no final – e concluindo, ele a beijou.

E quando os lábios se tocaram, as coisas seguiram seu ritmo mágico e, ao mesmo tempo, natural. Corpos se enlaçando, quentura, línguas se unindo. Ritmos antigos, que as pessoas pareciam nascer sabendo, só que no caso dos dois, aquele ritmo se tornava a mistura perfeita entre seu primeiro cálido beijo e aquela última sessão de toques devoradores. Nada era igual ou parecido com o que houvera antes, e ainda assim, tudo era familiar, como se soubessem exatamente como agir, como se conhecer pelo toque.

Quando ele a trouxe mais para dentro do abraço, mais para dentro do beijo, erguendo Ginny do chão, ela conteve os suspiros que vinham sucessivamente de sua garganta, enquanto ele, sem que soubesse, fazia a mesma coisa. Não estavam escutando as batidas dos corações, não estavam surdos, tremendo, nem nada parecido. Eles apenas estavam aproveitando e vivendo aquele beijo intensamente, de um modo totalmente presente, completo, numa comunhão entre corpo e alma. A visceral sensação de estar cansado do jogo, da jornada e finalmente, ah... finalmente, chegar em casa.

Ao afastar o rosto por segundos, Harry indagou com alma e coração:

- Deu certo pra você? - e teve como resposta, maravilhosa resposta, um resmungo de Ginny e seus braços macios o puxando sofregamente, trazendo os lábios dele de volta para si.

Tinha tirado um "A". Tinham tirado um "A".

Se ele soubesse tudo sobre si mesmo, não estaria tão completo. Se ela estivesse em cima do carvalho, não estaria mais perto do céu.

Beijos lentos que se tornavam intensos, beijos loucos que se tornavam doces, e novos beijos que descobriam mil novas formas de beijar. Haviam sido horas? Horas de paraíso debaixo do carvalho? Certamente que não. A sensação era de minutos, um tempo curto demais para os que se encontram nalguma encruzilhada da vida e descobrem que são perfeitos quando unidos.

Vento na pele, o suave rangido do balanço de madeira, mãos apertando cintura, pescoço, cabelos. Fragrâncias de pele, derradeiras flores se decompondo num perfume forte, folhas sussurrando e todos aqueles sons de mato, jardim velho e respirações conjuntas. Corpo colado em Harry, costas sendo coladas no carvalho. Boca mordida por Ginny, cabelos acariciados. Escondidos de todos, de tudo. Beijos e beijos e gostos sem fim. A noite caindo, as sombras crescendo, os chamados longínquos de Sarah Mae para o jantar, se perguntando onde estariam os netos de dona Eugênia. Não seria simples, nem para eles, saber onde estavam, exceto que estavam juntos, formando uma coisa bem maior que duas pessoas.

Finalmente fora a voz de tia Candie que interrompera a canção. Aparentemente os Morgan tinham um convidado para o jantar. Sirius Black, logo atrás de Candice, mantinha os olhos diretamente voltados para aquela direção. Do ângulo em que os jovens estavam, corpos ocultos pelo tronco do carvalho, não teria sido possível ver nada, apenas conjeturar. E pelas faces desconcertadas de tia Candie e olhos apertados de Sirius, as conjecturas foram muitas e todas corretas. Tontos demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não se afastar um do outro e sair delatoramente de seu "esconderijo", eles caminharam para casa, trôpegos, cabisbaixos, e participaram daquele jantar praticamente mudos, sem maturidade ou coragem para se olharem uma vez sequer.

Tia Candie usando toda sua experiência de anfitriã, tentava tornar o ambiente mais leve, o que não se mostrava muito simples já que os garotos não colaboravam, mas, principalmente, não era simples porque suas próprias lembranças a colocavam naquele mesmo cenário do flagra, beijos e abraços escondidos pelo carvalho.

Sirius auxiliava Candice no que podia, desenvolvendo os assuntos que ela puxava, enquanto parecia se focar mais na boca da mulher do que nas palavras que ela dizia, mas mesmo assim, ainda encontrava habilidade para lançar "aquele olhar" para o afilhado. O olhar que sugeria uma conversa séria num futuro bem próximo.

- Então... há quanto tempo vem acontecendo isso? – ele perguntou ao final do jantar, quando sua anfitriã o conduzia até o portão.

- Não sabia de nada, até hoje – ainda atordoada, Candice tentava não pesar as possibilidades.

- Você acha que eles...

- Ah, Deus, nem faça esta sugestão.

- Que sugestão? – ele não conseguiu deixar de rir.

- Essa que está dentro dessa sua cabeça...

- Dessa minha cabeça lógica? – ele completou, maroto. – Não é preciso ser vidente pra perceber, Candie. Se os dois ainda não tiveram nada mais sério, é porque ainda vão ter. Vou falar com ele.

- Faça isso. Vou falar com ela também- e então suspirou pesadamente. - Ah, isso não pode estar acontecendo de novo.

- De novo?

Ela corou como uma colegial. Estivera pensando nela mesma e Sirius, passando por todas aquelas doces e perigosas fases de descobrirem a si mesmos e ao amor.

- Não faça caso de mim. Estou atordoada demais.

- Certo. Eles são primos e tudo isso. Mas você não vai querer agir como uma matrona de outro século, vai?

- Não é nada disso, Sirius! Faz idéia do que aconteceria se a Molly soubesse? Se sequer desconfiasse?

Ele mordeu os cantos dos lábios:

- Grande problema.

- Você nem imagina – Candie tentou afastar a visão de Molly Rosings gritando descontrolada enquanto arrastava sua sobrinha de volta para a Inglaterra. Sacudindo a cabeça de leve, ela procurou se focar no possível problema mais primário. - Agora, acho bom o Harry se comportar com essa menina.

- Ah, Candie... – Sirius se esforçou em não rir mais forte, mais maroto. - Ele pode até tentar, mas pelo que vimos, acho muito difícil conseguir.

- Ai, meus Deus... Eu não estou falando sobre isto. Harry é um menino de ouro, mas numa idade bastante volúvel. Não quero ver minha menina chorando pelos cantos.

- Bom, sobre isso...

- O quê?

- Você reparou o jeito que ele estava? Durante o jantar?

- Totalmente embaraçado? É, eu reparei sim.

- Pois então. Quando o Harry tinha quatorze anos, teve a infelicidade de ser pego por mim se amassando com a Cho no sofá da sala. Sabe o que ele fez?

Candie fez que não.

- Disse apenas: da próxima vez, faça barulho antes de entrar, Sirius. Dá pra imaginar? No meu apartamento – teve o cuidado de não se referir a ex-esposa -, meu sofá, e usando essa arrogância e cara-de-pau? O que eu quero dizer é que se ele não se incomodou quando tinha essa idade, porque se incomodaria agora? Mesmo porque, naquela época, eu o peguei fazendo coisa bem menos inocente do que beijar.

- Certo. Poupe-me. Então... Está querendo dizer que ele se importa com a Ginny?

- O suficiente para corar toda vez que abriu a boca durante o jantar.

- Talvez ele tenha ficado com vergonha de mim.

- Talvez.

Candie o perscrutou, sabendo muito bem que aqueles olhos azuis matutavam sobre algo.

- Você não acredita nisso.

Ele suspirou:

- Não. Acho que seus problemas e os meus só estão começando.

- Problemas por quê? Molly?

- Nah. Problemas porque, ou muito me engano, ou temos dois adolescentes apaixonados sob nossa responsabilidade.

- Apaixonados – ela repetiu, sentindo a cabeça vibrar.

- Apaixonados – ele confirmou, fitando-a com intensidade. – Do mesmo jeito que nós já estivemos. Literalmente. Atracados debaixo daquela mesma árvore.

- Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isto? – ela apertou os olhos, irritada.

- Claro que não – e ele sorriu antes de lhe roubar um beijo na bochecha e se retirar.

E enquanto se continha para não tocar a face no lugar beijado, Candice tinha o mesmo pensamento que atormentaria Sirius e seus sobrinhos. "Não era estranho como o tempo era cíclico? Como o mundo tinha o hábito de girar até voltar ao mesmo lugar?"

XXXXXXXXXX

_**N/B Sally**__: Eu... eu... eu ainda estou sem ar. Esperei um dia inteiro para poder voltar a respirar e escrever essa nota, mas ainda estou sem ar. Prendi a respiração no amanhecer e quando o fim da tarde chegou o ar não entrou nem puxando pela boca. Ritmo, narração, revelações e os "momentos" dos personagens escritos em cadência, em sonoridade. Verdade mana, tudo o que me vem à cabeça é música. Algo doce e apaixonado. Não tenho como dizer melhor, então vou repetir a última frase do meu mail: Você me deu um maravilhoso fim de sábado e meu corpo cansado, minha voz desaparecida e minha mente exausta agradeceram cada minuto, cada palavra lida e cada longo beijo sob o carvalho. Parabéns, mana! Está extraordinário!_

_P.S.: Lizzie é a vingança das baixinhas. Sabe que tem garoto que tem preconceito com menina baixinha? Pois é. A Lizzie é a minha heroína. Não vou levantar bandeira não, vou fazer bottons!! Rsrsrs _

**N/A:** Bom depois deste chamego no ego... Geo ainda tentando voltar pro chão. Não tenho muito a dizer sobre o capítulo, exceto que não fluiu muito fácil em certa parte, mas, por felicidade, posso dizer sem exagero nenhum que minha mana Owens pensou e escreveu comigo e, juntas, fechamos a partezinha complicada. E com o perdão da esnobice, ficou supimpa!

E só ressaltando, meu tempo está muito escasso e deve continuar assim, portanto não posso att com a rapidez que vocês e eu gostaríamos. Conto com a paciência e o apoio de todos. Sempre. E meu carinho não diminuiu, só o tamanho das respostas aos reviews. T.T Mas vcs entendem, era isto ou demorar ainda mais.

À propósito: Parabéns, Paty Maria!!! Felicidades pra minha irmãzinha, que fará níver dia 07/10. \o/

**Agradecimentos Especiais (curtinhos, mas de coração):**

**Weena:** Ah, continua lendo sim, querida... Adoro muito ler. É o meu vício. E não conheço as cidades, só de tanto sonhar e pesquisar. Mas um dia... XD Beijos enormes.

**Aline:** Puxa! Obrigada mesmo, linda. Eles não foram pegos dormindo juntos, mas até que os últimos beijos compensaram, né? Bjux.

**Lilly:** Não me canso de vc nunca, querida. Mesmo! Obrigada pela paciência e por ter entrado junto comigo na história. Um mooonte de beijos.

**Dany:** Aêee! Uma fã de Cedric! Mas te entendo muito bem, ele é o príncipe encantado que toda garota sonha. suspira. E muito obrigada por tanto apoio, querida. Bjão.

**Ivan:** Seja bem vindo, querido. Este recanto cheio de garotas o recebe de braços abertos. Hihihi. Estou feliz demais por ter descoberto a fic. \o/ Bjo.

**Priscila Louredo:** Maninha, este foi um capítulo mais leve, mas outros pequenos sustos virão. Bjos imensos.

**Miaka:** Ficou meio Romeu e Julieta mesmo, né? Rsrsrs. Mas esta Lizzie-Julieta é bem mais decidida. XD. Bjinhos

**Livinha:** Seu elogio vale mais que chuva em dia quente. E a gente sabe o quanto uma boa chuva tem valido ultimamente. Hihi. Mas sério, foi MUITO importante pra mim. Amei muito, maninha. Bjs.

**Kelly:** Morrendo de rir. Ahuahuahua! Se o teu patrão te pega... XD. Mas vc podia dizer que está meu dodói, que caiu da escada e foi preciso um moreno lindo pra te cuidar. Nada mau... Hihi. Estou encantada pela sua sugestão à respeito da comunidade, mesmo não me achando isso tudo. Te mandei um e-mail? Recebeu? Em todo caso, fico mais contente ainda por ter feito uma nova amiga real no mundo fiction. :-) Beijos imensos, querida.

**Ninguém:** Prazer é o meu em te ter por aqui, querido. Muito obrigada pelas palavras gentis... e até pelas não muito. Rsrsrs Beijão.

**Remaria:** Seu carinho é uma bênção, irmã. De verdade. Valeu por todo o chamego e por sempre estar ao meu lado, mesmo com tantos quilômetros nos separando. Beijo sempre.

**Sophia.DiLua:** Rsrsrs. A intenção foi assustar mesmo, mas não matar. E devagarinho os pensamentos pecaminosos vão tomando corpo. bjão

**Nani Potter:** Ah, maninha, pode deixar. Devagarzinho este fogo todo vai sendo ateado. Palavra de bruxa! Rsrsrsrs. Bjussssss

**Ara Potter:** Seu comentário foi demais. Brigada, brigada, brigada! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Beijo cheio da saudade, mana. :-

**Beatriz:** Obrigada, querida! Fico muito contente que esteja gostando. XD Bjo.

**Julyblack:** É a lei da compensação. Primeiro um grande susto, depois a recompensa. Rsrsrsrsrsrs. Eu tbém gostaria da segunda parte. :-

**Nimue25:** \o/ Sim! Viva o Harry, herói e complicado. Valeu, querida. Bjos.

**Cah Weasley:** Meu Deus... Seu primeiro beijo deve ter sido o sonho de consumo nacional. Obrigada por tudo, linda. Beijo pra você.

**Sally Owens:** Amada, se existe sucesso, pode saber que ele também se deve a você. Obrigada por tudo, querida. Beijo imenso.

**Bia Mostand:** Obrigada, Bia! Vocês estão me deixando insuportável. Rsrsrsrsrsrs. Beijão.

**Lis.Strange:** Querida, acho que vou precisar de seus conhecimentos "voduísticos". Ahuhauhauhuhaua! Ainda não li O Iluminado, só vi o filme, mas foi um baita elogio que vc me deu. Bjo, bjo, bjo.

**Ceci Potter:** Vocês estão me deixando insuportável (2). Rsrasrsrsrsrs Ah, querida, muito obrigada, sim? De verdade. Significa muito saber o quanto estão gostando. Bjos carinhosos.

**Diana P. Black:** "Ministério da saúde adverte: Harry na calada da noite faz um bem a saúde danado." Ahuahuahuahuahua! E vc entendeu a coisa mesmo. Como funciona a família e sobre o andamento da relação entre nosso casal. E o filme, eu já vi umas partes, e embora não seja baseado nele, este negócio de vodu tem coisas muito parecidas. Beijinhos.

**Letícia Gothic:** Espero que continue gostando, querida. Beijo imenso pra ti.

**Ari Duarte:** Querida, eu também morreria de medo se fosse comigo, mas se fosse pra ter o Harry cuidando de mim, até que eu pensava no caso. XD Obrigada e beijos mil.

**MárciaM:** Sim, mistérios demais. Só espero desenvolvê-los a gosto. XD Beijos, querida. Saudades das nossas risadas.

**Sônia Sag:** É, querida, o Ridlle. A pedra no sapato está de volta. O.o' e eu te deixei com medo? Hihihi. Foi essa a intenção. "Vem cá que eu te cuido, e te dou colo encostada na minha camisa negra e cheirosa". Ahuahuahuahuahua! Eu tbém querooo! Beijão, amiga.

**Pandora Potter:** Valeu pelo carinho, querida. Mais medo está por vir, mas mais paixão também. Hehe. Bjux.

**Tonks Butterfly:** O Harry é tudo mesmo. E não se preocupe que o seu lobinho entende. Espero. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Mega beijo, linda.

**Isa Kolyniak:** Muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho e paciência. É muito gostoso saber que vc esteve esperando pela postagem, entendendo o quanto as coisas andam corridas, e que tem gostado tanto da fic. Me fez muito bem o teu recado. Beijos enormes, querida.

**Anne Baudelaire:** querida, vc nem imagina o quanto é complicada esta tal coordenação. Hihi. Minha beta amada, que o diga. E fico contente demais por estar dando certo. Valeu pelo apoio. :-

**Camy Tonks Potter:** Acho que quase todos nós já tivemos alguma experiência fora do comum. Azar de quem torce o nariz. E aí, como está na janela do Harry? Vendo o casalzinho dormir? Hihihi. Beijocas, querida.

**Juliete Weasley Potter:** Ai, que bom! Eu sei que demoro, mas fico pulando de alegria por valer a pena. E amei este Harry protetor. Ynhami! Rsrsrsrs. Beijos, linda.

**Amanda Regina Magatti:** Ahuhauahuahua! Vou montar um negócio para o Harry: protetor de donzelas (não tão) indefesas. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Vc está na lista. \o/ E já deu pra ver que a Lizzie vai infernizar o Draquinho. Tadinho... XD Bjão.

**Alessandra Silva:** Aqui estou, querida. E pode aguardar, a família Morgan ainda tem mais mistérios a desvendar. Bjinhos.

**Lola Potter:** É, a Velha não é nenhum anjinho. Merece todo cuidado, mesmo. Rsrsrsrs. Bjux.

**Gina W. Potter:** Querida, sua comparação não poderia ser mais lisonjeira. Capítulo Sally é Owens equivale à selo de qualidade. E como vê, a ficha do nosso casalzinho está caindo, caindo, caindo... XD Beijoooo.

**Ana Carolina Guimarães:** Vc sonhou mesmo com a Velha? Ai, credo!!! Ahauhuahauahua! Já pensou se ela resolve perseguir os leitores? Bom, aí só vale se o Harry aparecer também. XD E pode esperar que vou explicar mais sobre o Riddle, sim. Beijão, querida.

**Luana Gomes Evans:** Te agradeço muito, querida. Valeu pelo chamego. Bjo, bjo.

**Charlotte Ravenclaw:** Hihi. A Velha deve estar orgulhosíssima de seus feitos. Adorando o impacto que causou. Aparecida... E a Gi tomar banho de sal grosso? Rsrsrsrsrs Verdade. Vamos ver se o Harry vai poder ajudá-la. Beijos sempre, querida.

**Morgana Black:** A bisa tem problemas no coração mesmo, mas bem que a Velha se aproveitou da ausência de todos para atazanar nossa ruiva, né? Ò.Ó E a cena final... É... eu bem queria estar na pele dela e nanar com o fofuxo. Mas queria mais ainda estar debaixo daquele carvalho. Hehe. Beijos estalados, querida.

**Paty Black:** Maninha, vou te promover à promoter oficial da fic. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Eu só posso te agradecer a generosidade e o carinho. Vc sabe como escrever dá trabalho, mas também apaixona. E saber que tem agradado tanto... Céus, é melhor que qualquer outro presente. Te amo, florzinha. Beijos mil. OS: E quando o maridão estiver em casa e vc com medinho, se aproveita dele. KkKkKkKkKk. Feliz aniversário adiantado. :-

**Monalisa Mayfair:** Vc me deixou mais ou menos assim, Mona. De olhos brilhantes e sorrisão. Obrigada mesmo, linda. Escrever é realmente abrir um pedaço da alma para os outros. E não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto vcs são gentis com esta alma. Beijos gigantes, querida.

**Pamela Black:** Pam, vc entendeu totalmente o espírito da coisa. Ahuahuahuahua! Velha + Ginny Harry carinhoso atracado na ruiva. Hihihi. Adorei seu coment, ri demais. E mesmo atrasada, feliz níver, querida!!! Parabéns! Um beijo bem especial.

**Marcelle:** Quer saber, querida? Eu também sou ultra-romântica! E que se danem os durões. Rsrsrsrsrsrs E vc me matou de rir dizendo pra não fazer outra coisa da vida senão escrever. É... bem que eu gostaria. Beijocas.

**Gê GehrKe:** Sim, a bisa está bem viva, e terá boas revelações a fazer. É só aguardar. Quanto ao clichê, infelizmente não dá pra variar muito a coisa. É proteção, mesmo. Quando vem o pânico e a gente gruda no pescoço do namorado, querendo chamego, querendo colo. Já passei por algo assim (não com fantasmas, mas com problemas do cotidiano). Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado. Bjão.

**Aluada:** Rsrsrsrs. Olha lá, heim? Cuidado pra mamy não te proibir de ler a fic. Brigada pelo apoio, querida. :-

**Lana Weasley:** Ah, eu peguei rabeira com a tia Anne e me dei bem. Rsrsrsrsrsrs Valeu, querida! Espero que continue gostando. Bjo, bjo.

**Jeh:** Ah... vc me deixou toda contente. Obrigada, viu? É bom demais ter o apoio de vcs. Bjãozão.

**Natália:** Querida, a intenção é fazer vcs viajarem comigo na história. E se está dando certo... \o/ Só posso comemorar demais (junto com vcs, meus maiores incentivadores). Beijos.

**Carla Luíza:** Muito obrigada, querida.Feliz por vc estar gostando. Bjux.

**Lica Martins:** Adorei seu recado, querida. Eu tbém nunca gostei de ler fic incompleta. Mas a eu mais gosto hoje em dia, são. Rsrsrsrsrsrs. Geo pagando os pecados. Tem momentos em que é difícil colocar os personagens da Joanne (suas personalidades), mas estou tentando. Grata demais pelo apoio. Bjos.

Meu abraço carinhoso a todos que lêem e apreciam a fic, deixando seus recadinhos ou não.

Da amiga de sempre,

Geo.


	10. Les Mystères

Capítulo 9

Les Mystères

"_Eu sou o filho_

_E o herdeiro_

_De uma timidez que é criminosamente vulgar_

_Sou filho e herdeiro_

_De nada em particular"_

_(The Smiths – How S__oon is Now)_

Já se conheciam há mais de um ano, e no começo, todas as vezes em que pensara em Ginny, fora raiva infundada o que Harry sentira, isso ou aquela inexplicável atração pelo proibido. Certo, hoje em dia, uma atração não tão inexplicável. E o fato de ser, de certo modo, um tabu, não tinha nada a ver com a coisa. Ela poderia lhe tirar o fôlego só com o modo de olhá-lo, com o modo de se deixar beijar, quase relutante, para depois se entregar sem reservas. Seria muito simples se ele pudesse classificar aquilo como mera atração física, como um joguinho de esconde-esconde, onde a maior fonte de excitação é afrontar as regras e provar vorazmente o fruto proibido. O problema é que não podia. E teve que admitir para si mesmo que estava navegando por mares desconhecidos. Sempre mestre de suas emoções, Harry, naquele aspecto, andava se descobrindo um poço de timidez frustrante e tempestuosa. Ridículo.

Não era mais possível se fingir de cego, de indiferente. Não era mais possível fingir que comandava e entendia a situação. Muito menos era possível... Ah, segredo dos segredos... Não podia mais negar o quanto precisava daquilo que Ginny poderia – ele intuía - lhe oferecer. Num poço fundo, bem num cantinho secreto de sua alma, tudo o que Harry mais queria – e escondia – era sua necessidade de puro e simples amor. Amor desinteressado, amor maternal, amor feminino, amor no seu estado mais espiritual e, em se tratando da ruiva, com certeza amor no seu estado mais físico também.

Encontrava-se num estado suspenso, refletia com seus botões. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma falta horrível de estar com ela – céus... aquilo era assustador -, precisava estar só, protegido de tudo o que Ginny representava, de tudo o que era, e da imensa mudança que poderia ocasionar em sua vida. Devia ser por isso que vinha tratando a prima com a deferência que ela merecia, mas também com a clara reserva e distância que ele mesmo precisava.

Claro que Harry sabia que a situação não poderia se sustentar por muito tempo. Claro que uma hora dessas, ele iria se entregar à fantasia recorrente de arrastá-la de novo para aquele lugar secreto que compartilhavam. E não, ele não estava se referindo ao carvalho. Tinha a sensação de que poderia ser em qualquer lugar, até mesmo sobre uma das carteiras da mesma sala de aula de biologia, que no momento em que a coisa toda fugisse ao controle, seriam atraídos para os lábios um do outro e se perderiam novamente. A sua boca, os braços macios, os cabelos perfumados, estes eram seu lugar secreto.

Mas, mesmo com tudo isso, Harry vinha bravamente mantendo o controle. Vinha sim. E acabava não sendo tão difícil, já que Ginny também andava se mantendo com certa distância. Respondendo com atenção às perguntas ou comentários que ele pudesse fazer, indo com ele para a escola, acompanhando bisa Eugênia – inexplicavelmente sorridente, como se soubesse de alguma coisa - por passeios tranqüilos no jardim. Porém, mesmo quando entabulavam qualquer conversa perfeitamente superficial, coisas como comentar o tempo ou a melhora de Eugênia, ele quase podia jurar que escutava, como uma grave melodia de fundo, o tic-tac constante de uma bomba relógio. Não sabia quando, só sabia que aconteceria.

Assim como Candie, Sirius também havia tido uma conversa séria com Harry. E o rapaz desconfiava de que a ruiva passara pela mesma saia justa com a tia. Sendo o mais vago possível, ele dissera que o beijo tinha apenas acontecido. Sim, _o beijo_. Como se tivesse sido apenas um, ou apenas algo tão simples. Não esperava que Sirius engolisse aquilo, já que até tia Candie parecera reticente, mas era o melhor que podia fazer no momento. Tinha coisas a decidir. Abdicar de uma boa praia segura para enfrentar o mar insondável e bravio, não era missão das mais fáceis. Mesmo que a praia em questão estivesse constantemente nublada.

Visões de estar andando de mãos dadas com a ruiva o assaltavam de repente, os dois fazendo coisas simples como irem tomar um sorvete ou perambular pelo French Quarter, e isso o confundia quase tanto quanto os beijos narcotizantes que trocaram. O problema é que Harry não se via assim, como um namorado convencional ou coisa que o valha. E é claro que tinha outro zilhão de conflitos em que pensar. Como se colocar numa posição onde uma pessoa pode entrar em seu coração e te ferir num estalo? Como lidar com o problema do parentesco, leia-se Molly Rosings? E o que dizer de suas personalidades diferentes, magia negra interferindo na Casa Morgan e... e... E a boca de Ginny tão macia, o corpo tão quente, que o fazia desejar ser tão certinho e previsível quanto o principezinho Cedric Diggory. Visitar casas de chá, parques de diversão, carregar seus cadernos no colégio. Pelo amor de Deus! Mais um pouco e ia começar a planejar lhe dar um urso de pelúcia!

Portanto, era ainda mais surpreendentemente que o que vinha salvando sua sanidade fosse justamente um destes problemas. No momento o maior. A Velha. Conforme prometido, Harry havia procurado por ajuda. Não no meio familiar, ou não exatamente no meio familiar, mas com alguém de tanto poder quanto sua bisa. E naquela tarde, saindo sorrateiros do colégio, ele conteve o impulso de puxar a ruiva pela mão - pela falta que sentia daquele toque ou pela ansiedade, não sabia dizer -, enquanto uma bela garota negra aguardava entediada, recostada na porta do carro dele.

Não fora necessário grande persuasão para Keisha o ajudar. Na verdade, ela parecera bastante interessada nos motivos que levariam Harry até sua avó, Justine. Ela só não esperava que Virgínia Morgan estivesse junto. Mas o fato apenas aumentou o seu interesse. Ultimamente, tudo o que dizia respeito à ruiva a interessava como a irritava na mesma medida.

Ginny tinha arqueado uma sobrancelha ruiva, mas não dissera nada. Se limitara a cumprimentar a outra e a se acomodar no carro do primo, captando pela conversa dos dois, que Keisha estaria indiretamente envolvida naquela história de procurar proteção. Enquanto tentava controlar o desconforto e o crescente bolo de ansiedade no estômago, ela observou as ruas bonitas daquela região serem gradualmente deixadas para se aprofundarem em bairros de casas mal conservadas, calçadas arrebentadas e pessoas de olhos desconfiados.

Devia estar louca quando concordou em tornar aquela história ainda mais pública. E não importava o que Harry dissera - que seria tudo muito discreto -, ter Keisha envolvida era como envolver todos os outros membros d'O Clã. E como se não bastasse, a própria Keisha emanava algo de... não exatamente ruim, mas algo não muito amigável. Mesmo Keisha estando sentada atrás, pendurada no vão entre os bancos dianteiros e conversando animadamente sobre coisas comuns, Ginny não podia ignorar a estranha sensação. Podia não se aceitar como bruxa, mas aprendera, à duras penas, a confiar em seus instintos. Lançando os olhos brevemente para o rapaz, viu que ele sorria descontraído, assim como a jovem. Será que havia algo entre os dois? Sim, ela sabia que a garota tinha andado com Ron no ano anterior, mas isso não queria dizer muito. Os dois pareciam se dar muito bem, e definitivamente, Keisha, mesmo em seus piores dias, seria uma jovem para quem um homem daria uma segunda ou terceira olhada. Ginny contraiu o cenho. Será que andava tão fascinada por Harry que estava procurando por coisas que não existiam?

Ele não fazia nem idéia da conversa que ela tivera com tia Candie. Nem fazia idéia, graças a Deus, de que a tia, sempre doce e delicada, tivesse convencido a ruiva a marcar uma consulta com a médica que atendia quase todas as mulheres da família. Consulta esta que já se realizara. Não, Harry nem sonhava com aquilo. Não que Ginny estivesse planejando algo mais com ele. Claro que não! Ela nem mesmo tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, e menos ainda do que aconteceria. Sabia apenas que ficar com Harry tinha sido divino, mais forte que qualquer devaneio maluco, e que depois, ele se comportara de um modo que ela infelizmente já reconhecia: se retraindo completamente. Então, se ele precisava de um tempo, se não tinha certeza do que queria, ou se... se apenas não ligava para ela, Ginny certamente não ficaria em sua cola. Foi mais ou menos o que disse para tia Candice, tudo um tantinho alterado, como se não fosse tão importante. E mesmo assim, ou talvez por isso mesmo, ela insistira na consulta, usando todos os sábios argumentos sobre adolescência, hormônios, momento ideal, e outras tantas coisas plausíveis. No final, não fora tão ruim. Ginny agora podia dizer que era uma jovem instruída e informada sobre todas as técnicas modernas de cuidados com este aspecto de sua saúde e seu corpo. Tudo o que um namoro mais sério exigia. Tudo muito bom, só que ela nem mesmo tinha um namorado.

Ela só acordou quando o carro parou numa daquelas ruas estranhas e os outros saltaram para a calçada esburacada. Caminharam enquanto Harry dizia ser melhor deixar o carro um pouco afastado do local para onde iriam. Uma precaução a mais para manterem as coisas sigilosas.

- Você não imagina a quantidade de parentes nossos nesta cidade. E tudo, como sempre, é motivo para uma boa fofoca – ele disse olhando ao redor furtivamente, enquanto deixavam o carro cada vez mais para trás.

Ginny até pensou em fazer algum comentário sobre ele deixar o carro naquele lugar sem qualquer proteção, mas as palavras sumiram quando pararam cedo demais, diante de uma grande casa de aspecto descuidado, com a pintura descascada em alguns pontos e algo sombria. A arquitetura era típica de Nova Orleans, com janelas imensas e uma varanda larga com um gradil baixo de ferro forjado. Seria muito bonita, mas faltava o cuidado que as casas do Garden District possuíam, e mesmo que as bananeiras e flores fossem um espetáculo belo e selvagem, o lugar dava a sensação de jamais ter visto um jardineiro. E embora assim fosse... – Ginny inspirou - a energia do lugar era mais irreverente que amedrontadora. Pitoresca. Parecia ser, propositalmente, o clássico estereótipo de casa fantasma.

- Entrem – Keisha indicou um portão de ferro lateral e meio enferrujado. - Grandmère está esperando.

Eles passaram pela moça, e enquanto a mesma fechava o portão, Ginny cochichou para o primo:

- Que lugar é este? E quem é Grandmère?

- É um lugar onde as pessoas procuram desde conselhos e cura de resfriados à ajuda espiritual. Você já vai ver. E Grandmère é, literalmente, a ajuda que eu te prometi.

- E é minha avó também – Keisha surgiu entre os dois, curiosa e sobressaltando a ruiva ligeiramente. A garota parecia se mover sem som. – Qualquer que seja o problema, Virgínia, costuma ser sábio escutar o que uma boa bruxa tem a dizer.

"Bruxa", a palavra ficou martelando na cabeça de Ginny. Sempre que piscava parecia estar às voltas com bruxas. A cidade de Nova Orleans parecia um coven, uma convenção de feiticeiras. Mas ela permaneceu calada, a presença de Keisha não encorajava nenhuma pergunta.

Eles não tinham entrado pelo portão da frente, mas pegaram um caminho independente, rodeando a casa e, bem no fundo de um grande quintal, chegaram a um galpão circular sem paredes, e depois a uma construção menor, mas igualmente antiga. Esta parte do terreno era separada da casa principal por uma alta cerca viva e, apesar de não ter a típica estrutura física de letreiros ou qualquer outro indício, era evidente se tratar de algum tipo de templo. Foi uma mulher miúda quem os atendeu, bem na porta de entrada. Era a mesma mulher que visitara Eugênia no hospital e que deixara uma impressão tão forte em Virgínia. Era Grandmère, Justine. A bruxa.

- Eles estão aqui, Grandmère. E a Virgínia está precisando de ajuda – Keisha fez um gesto vago, comprovando a suspeita de que a "audiência" com a avó, seria para Ginny.

Mas Justine não precisava de tais explicações enquanto absorvia e perfurava a ruiva com o olhar:

- Estou vendo. Então, vamos entrar.

Justine não deu maior atenção aos jovens até que estavam dentro da pequena casa, composta de um salão e um corredor com dois ou três outros cômodos, de portas fechadas. Havia bancos de madeira, algumas cadeiras descombinadas, e o ar cheirava fortemente a incenso e a perfumes antigos, meio embotados. A mulher então se voltou para seus convidados, levando as mãos na direção da ruiva:

- Mas Keisha... você me trouxe uma fênix! – A senhora tocou os cabelos vermelhos da garota, e olhando de relance para Harry, arrematou – E um jovem lobo. Mas este eu já conheço. Como vai o coração, Harry?

- Batendo.

Ela riu com a voz rouca de fumante:

- É claro que está. E já era tempo.

Harry conteve a vontade de baixar os olhos e lutou contra a sensação de que a qualquer momento iria corar.

- Esta é a Virgínia, senhora Zabini – ele fez as apresentações. – Ela é bisneta...

- Eu sei quem ela é – Justine o interrompeu de um modo que sugeria saber mais, muito mais do que imaginavam. E comumente, ela sabia. - Esta aqui tem o dom – ela entrecerrou os olhos, sentindo o familiar arrepio subindo pela nuca e os braços. - É uma forte bruxa, menina.

Ginny sentiu-se estremecer, ou melhor, estremecer com mais força. Desde que entrara naquela casa, naquele terreno, seu corpo reagia como se estivesse sendo bombardeado por rompantes de energia pura.

- Eu não sou... nada disso – a voz da ruiva custou a soar, como se algo a estivesse impedindo de contrariar a mulher.

Justine se limitou a olhar com mais força, se é que ainda era possível:

- Humm, então não é bruxa... Começo a entender os seus problemas – ela chegou até a esboçar um sorriso diante de tanta juventude e teimosia. - Agora me digam, seja pelo problema que for, porque procuraram a mim e não a Eugênia?

- Ela ainda não está completamente bem, a senhora sabe – foi a vez de Harry interferir, tentando atrair a atenção da mulher para ele. Ginny parecia incomodada. – Achamos melhor dar mais tempo a sua recuperação.

Justine balançou a cabeça fazendo que sim, mas não parecendo convencida:

- Não acho que a Eugênia esteja mal para uma coisa dessas. Mas... – ela deu de ombros. – Como sempre, a decisão é do consulente, no caso, vocês. Vou fazer o que puder, mas fica aqui o meu conselho: os dois precisam falar com Eugênia o quanto antes. Estão enfrentando coisas feias, aqui, posso sentir. Coisas com as quais nem eu vou ser de grande ajuda.

- Como a senhora sabe o que viemos fazer? - Ginny se viu presa de um mau pressentimento.

- É só um palpite – Justine fez um gesto sem importância com a mão. - Só um palpite fácil de adivinhar. Tom Riddle esteve no hospital naquela noite, quando Eugênia foi internada às pressas. E esteve observando você – falou displicentemente para a ruiva. – Além disso, Tom Riddle aparecendo, assim do nada, nunca foi bom sinal. Então, eu suponho que vocês estão aqui por causa de algo ligado a ele. Talvez... – e aqui ela tomou cuidado com as palavras. – Talvez Carmilla.

Ginny lançou um olhar interrogativo a Harry, que lhe respondeu apressado:

- Carmilla foi a mãe do Ridlle.

- E o que tem isso a ver conosco? – insistiu, se vendo mais uma vez perdida em meio a informações demais e pessoas desconhecidas.

Harry respirou fundo, como sempre detestando entrar naquele assunto específico:

- Carmilla é a Velha, Ginny. A mesma sobre quem seu pai preveniu – a fala dele, quase um silvo, foi interrompida ao ver que a garota empalidecia de leve.

Harry teve vontade de segurar a mão dela, de assegurar que estava tudo bem, mas se reteve. Agora que dissera, gostaria de ter tido mais tato com aquela conversa, de ter falado sobre o assunto antes, mas, assim como acontecia quando o assunto era Arthur, sempre evitava discutir sobre o Ridlle. Era quase um ato reflexo.

De sua posição privilegiada, Justine não perdia uma só palavra, assim como sua neta, Keisha.

- Então o problema é mesmo Carmilla – a mulher confirmou mais para si mesma. – Não pensem que me agrada tratar sobre ela ou dizer seu nome maléfico em minha casa – ela meneou a cabeça, resmungando consigo mesma. - Já lidei com coisas ruins. Ah, sim... Vocês não fazem idéia. Mas não gosto disso, particularmente. É um assunto que persegue aos Morgan, aos que tem o seu sangue.

Keisha pareceu inconformada:

- Mas, Grandmère... nós temos...

- Quieta, meu bem - Justine a silenciou. - Nada é mais fraco do que isso: um pouco de sangue nas veias e nenhuma herança de vida. - E se voltando para a curiosa ruiva, explicou displicente - Meu pai era filho ilegítimo de um dos Morgan, ao menos os outros diziam, já que ele nunca abriu a boca a respeito. Mas isso já foi há muito tempo, muito longe da minha mão. Portanto, ainda penso que deveriam consultar a Eugênia. Ela com certeza explicaria a questão genética bem melhor do que eu.

- Nós temos um parentesco com eles, Grandmère, e a senhora sabe disso! – Keisha enfrentou, com as feições franzidas. – Existe uma dívida... – e a própria garota se calou, como se julgasse perigosa a afirmação que tencionava fazer.

Foi quando Ginny pareceu escutar os pensamentos da velha senhora: "Se há uma dívida, não somos nós que iremos cobrá-la". Neste momento recebeu um olhar escaldante da mulher, um olhar de reconhecimento, de igual para igual. E aquilo foi tão desconcertante que Ginny mudou o rumo dos próprios pensamentos, se atendo a uma pergunta de ordem prática:

- Então a senhora e nós... e a nossa família...

- Não sou uma parente, criança. Minha família são os Daomè, e a família do meu marido os Zabini. A única ligação concreta começou com minha aliança com a Eugênia, e agora a amizade dos meus netos com vocês.

- E um centésimo de genes, ao menos – Keisha ainda continuava rebelada, falando entre os dentes.

Ginny pensou que a avó iria ralhar, mas Justine apenas sorriu como quem se conforma. Harry, por seu lado, havia abrido a boca para convencer Justine da real necessidade de sua intervenção, mas não teve tempo para uma sílaba sequer.

- Parentesco longínquo ainda é parentesco, senhora Zabini – as palavras estavam soltas antes que Ginny pudesse evitar. – Não sei muito sobre isso, mas me parece que precisamos mesmo de sua ajuda. Eu preciso. Se é uma bruxa, uma curandeira pelo que posso ver, a senhora não pode apenas dar as costas a quem precisa. Estou errada?

A mulher avaliou a ruiva, o canto da boca se curvando apreciativamente:

- Agora, se eu já não soubesse, teria certeza de que é neta da Eugênia. Fala como ela. E falou as palavras certas também. Como mambo, meu dever é ouvir a todos os que me procuram. Veja bem, ouvir. Não estou dizendo que vou poder ajudar. E antes que me pergunte, mambo é minha posição como líder espiritual desta casa, uma curandeira, como você espertamente disse. Precisa aprender mais sobre isso, criança. – E como se tivesse quase esquecido, soltou - Mas com um porém: de outras vezes, cuidado quando estiver lendo a alma de uma igual, ela pode não gostar.

- Eu não... – Ginny baixou bem a voz. - Não foi por querer.

- Eu sei - Justine riu baixinho, e então apontou com o nariz para os tênis All Star gastos da ruiva – Vou te dar um exemplo. Aposto como sua tia elegante fica maluca com isto aí. Mas ela não precisa se preocupar. Eu vejo um futuro de faz-de-conta – é assim que eu chamo estas visões, por que nunca se sabe realmente no que uma pessoa vai decidir se tornar. Mas bem... eu vejo sapatos de salto muito caros, batendo elegantes por um soalho de carvalho. Uma coleção de sapatos – e ela aumentou o riso, semi cerrando os olhos negros. – Embora os pés prefiram tocar o solo sem usar nada. Vocês Morgan e seus carvalhos...

Era verdade, Ginny não gostou de ser invadida, mesmo que por uma previsão imprecisa de um futuro nebuloso. Se aquela senhora a considerava uma igual, era bom ser mais cuidadosa.

Então, sem aviso prévio, Justine se dirigiu a um corredor comprido, acenando para os jovens a seguirem e fazendo um gesto proibitivo para sua impulsiva neta:

- Nossa família não tem nada com a sua, criança, e as relações... digamos amistosas, são muito recentes. Por motivos que é bom deixar de lado, ao menos por agora, os Morgan não eram queridos pelos meus – Justine cabeceou. – Histórias, histórias... Vamos ao que interessa.

E ela abriu uma porta para o local mais inusitado que Ginny já vira na vida.

Era meio escuro, janelas fechadas para o dia, e a única iluminação foi se fazendo quando Justine começou a acender, uma a uma, dezenas de velas dentro de copos de vidro cheios d'água, todas espalhadas por uma espécie de mesa entulhada de objetos. Definitivamente um altar. Criada na religião católica, Ginny jamais presenciara nada daquele tipo. E percebeu que mesmo sendo um pouco assustador, o resultado final era fascinante.

Havia imagens de santos sobre a mesa, santos católicos, mas de feições amorenadas, como se prestassem homenagem a deuses africanos. Ela reconheceu São Pedro, a Virgem Maria, mas também havia figuras desconhecidas, tigelas com frutas e outros alimentos, vidrinhos de perfume, contas coloridas, charutos apagados, como que esperando por serem acesos em oferenda. Uma garrafa de rum jazia pela metade, próxima a uma espécie de chocalho, e havia também pequenos tambores ao pé da mesa. Tinha incenso nos quatro cantos do aposento e até mesmo sobre o altar, e embora estivessem apagados, o cheiro característico permanecia impregnado no ar.

Embora não visse flores em lugar algum, um perfume cítrico, como o de flor-de-laranjeira, era pungente. O chão de madeira estava um pouco esbranquiçado em alguns lugares, como uma lousa desenhada por giz branco e depois apagada. Todos aqueles artefatos festivos, odores, sobrecarregavam os sentidos, mas estranhamente, a ruiva sentiu-se mais excitada que receosa. Quase reverente. E a postura de Justine inspirava mesmo este tipo de respeito, assim como o local onde recebia seus consulentes.

Como a um ato combinado, Harry foi até a mesa rapidamente, em posição servil e falando algo baixo, com consideração, mas logo se afastou para um canto, deixando Ginny sozinha com Justine diante do altar. A mulher se postou frente à figura de São Pedro, pronunciando palavras numa língua afrancesada, que a garota reconheceu como _creole_, idioma derivado do francês, que tantas pessoas falavam naquela cidade. Justine fez uma pequena prece, usando não o nome de São Pedro, mas o de uma entidade do vodu:

- _Papa Legba_, que não me seja negada a entrada a qualquer reino que me possa abrir, porque minha boa vontade é verdadeira e meu respeito é tão grande quanto o de meus antepassados.

Foi o pouco que Ginny pôde compreender, e se arrepiou profundamente com o nome e o tom usado pela senhora.

Justine havia acendido um charuto e, com o mesmo nos lábios, se postou diante da ruiva, passando as mãos por sua cabeça, seus braços. Usando um tom sereno e intimista, fez Ginny contar o que havia acontecido, como se dera a aparição de Carmilla. Durante o relato, feito com voz baixa e receosa, a ruiva notou o semblante diferente da mulher, os olhos nublados, como se, naquela hora, ela pertencesse mais ao _outro mundo_ do que àquele. No final do relato, Justine assentiu e voltou a conversar com a imagem de São Pedro, Papa Legba:

- Onde está ela? Onde tem se escondido? – sussurrou audivelmente. - Não a traga para mim, Papa Legba. A dívida existe, mas não sou eu quem vai cobrar. Não, não a traga. Mas me diga onde está. O que quer com essa menina. O que seu coração morto e espírito negro têm planejado – e então fez ruídos estranhos com a boca, meio cantarolando, a cabeça balançando como se ouvisse alguma coisa do plano invisível. Somente depois de algum tempo, voltou a falar:

- Sim, Carmilla ainda está perdida em ódio, dor e escuridão constante. Assim como todos os de sua índole. Todos os que, por maldade e falta de merecimento, não conseguem fazer a grande viagem – a mulher suspirou pesadamente, os olhinhos nublados voltando a se tornar vívidos e brilhantes. – Mas disso eu já sabia.

- O que ela quer comigo, senhora Zabini? Ou melhor dizendo, porque apareceu para mim?

- Repita a primeira pergunta, criança. A primeira pergunta – a mulher cabeceou. – A Velha não apenas apareceu, a Velha quer algo de você.

Como se pressentisse seu temor, Harry voltou a se aproximar, ficando tão próximo que a garota podia sentir o seu calor, e embora não pudesse dizer nada a respeito, ficou muito grata por seu apoio.

- O que ela quer de mim? – sentindo-se menos corajosa do que sua voz fazia crer, a ruiva confrontou _sua igual_, olhos nos olhos.

- Carmilla está atrás de você. Na verdade... está como uma sombra, junto a você. Espreitando. Sempre que você fica frágil, com medo. Ela atacou quem julgava mais fraco. Mas quando o fez... – Justine franziu os olhos fechados. - Deve ter sentido essa sua força. Hum... a velha Carmilla te descobriu, menina, e a velha Carmilla gostou do que viu. Agora, um espírito desgarrado, mesmo um tão poderoso, não poderia fazer sozinho o que quer. Ou melhor, seria mais fácil se tivesse um norte, ajuda de algum vivo. Está entendendo?

- Esta história realmente não é feita só por fantasmas vingativos – Harry acrescentou, parecendo remoer alguma coisa. - Ou muito me engano, ou foi preciso uma pessoa de carne e osso para montar uma oferenda de vodu bem diante da nossa porta. Eu só me pergunto quem teria feito.

- Você sempre foi inteligente, meu filho – Justine sorriu. - Não vá deixar de ser agora.

- Riddle – ele pôs todo o veneno numa única palavra.

- Guarde essa sua raiva. Jogue essa raiva em outro lugar, modifique-a para proteger a moça, não para provocar mais desequilíbrio.

- Então foi aquele homem? De novo aquele homem? – Ginny falou olhando de um para o outro. – E que motivos ele tem para não me querer bem?

- Ridlle nunca quis bem a qualquer pessoa, a não ser a si mesmo – Harry replicou. – E até nisso falhou. Você pergunta o que a Velha quer com você? O mais correto seria saber o que o Ridlle quer. Sua herança, tudo o que a bisa possui, tudo o que ficará para a única herdeira que pode continuar a descendência.

- Mas como...

Harry a interrompeu:

- Ele é o segundo na escala de parentesco. O seu ramo da família. Se não houver descendentes vivos da bisa... de você, a herança será dele.

Mas Justine interferiu, fazendo que não:

- Nem a ambição mais óbvia é tão simples, meu filho. O ódio deste homem é antigo, vindo de outra geração. Ódio passado pela feiticeira que teve por mãe. Contudo, me permita dizer, ele sozinho já não pode fazer os malefícios que fez no passado. Mas se utilizando de Carmilla, as coisas mudam de figura.

- Ele é completamente patético! – Harry estalou. – Se nunca pôde se utilizar dela antes, como pode ter este poder todo agora?

- Porque só agora ele descobriu uma aliada - a mulher respondeu atentamente.

- Quem? – os dois jovens perguntaram sincronizadamente.

- Você, minha filha – ela pousou a mão dura e envelhecida sobre o ombro de Ginny. – Carmilla viu sua força, mas também viu o seu medo. Você, indiretamente, lhe deu forças para fazer todo este mal. É você a ajuda viva que os dois precisavam para vencer.

O silêncio foi sepulcral, entrecortado apenas pelo ruído baixo de Justine fumando seu charuto, de um modo tão diferente do que a elegante prima Bernadette fazia. Mas ela não lhes deu muito tempo para digerir a história. Que eles o fizessem mais tarde, em casa. No momento, o papel de Justine não era consolar ou sanar imaturidades e desconfianças. Por isso, logo continuou:

- Descubra sua história, criança, é um dos dois conselhos que vou te dar. Sua força é seu único escudo, agora.

Virgínia tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e um frio glacial endurecendo seu corpo. Não podia aceitar esta responsabilidade, aceitar que fosse culpada por aquela aparição. Nem podia acreditar que aquilo iria se repetir. Não, não com ela. Não de novo. Seria sempre a pária, não importa onde estivesse? Sempre aquela a ser apontada e excluída? Foi com a voz algo dura que falou:

- A senhora está enganada. Não sou aliada desta assombração. Não procurei por isso, nem nunca quis...

- Não é o que você quer, criança, mas é o que acontece.

- Então... tira isso de mim – Ginny falou baixinho, não precisando explicar do que se tratava. Tanto Justine como Harry sabiam que ela se referia à sua força, à sua magia. – A senhora é poderosa... Pode fazer alguma coisa.

Justine respirou fundo, tendo a sabedoria simples de quem viveu muito e de quem aceitava bem - e até se alegrava – com suas limitações:

- Sou curandeira, minha filha, mas não faço milagres. _Les Mystères_ lhe deram esta dádiva e só eles podem tirá-la.

- _Les Mystères_... – Ginny repetiu percebendo, surpresa, que Harry havia segurado sua mão em algum ponto da difícil conversa.

- Tudo aquilo que está no outro plano – Justine explicou por alto. - Tudo o que rege a vida e a morte, e que conhece melhor do que nós qual é nossa sina e nosso bem.

- Santos? Anjos? – Ginny achou que aquilo soava familiar.

- Eles também.

A ruiva suspirou dolorosamente:

- Muito bem. Então vou rezar a eles pela minha _cura_ - Ginny deu um sorriso amargo, parecendo se recuperar bem depressa. - A senhora me disse que tinha um segundo conselho. Qual é?

Percebendo que a moça não aceitaria seus dons - ainda não -, Justine a deixou escolher o seu caminho, porque na vida todos tem que ser responsáveis por seus próprios passos. Então não insistiu, mas apenas respondeu com gravidade:

- Procurem por Eugênia. Os dois. Procurem o quanto antes.

Eles ainda demoraram naquela sala por algum tempo e saíram carregando certos acessórios, algumas velas brancas, água perfumada e a tarefa de realizarem uma espécie de "limpeza" no quarto da ruiva. E Ginny vinha com a sensação de sair mais preocupada do que quando chegara. Não podia dizer com honestidade que acreditava em tais rituais, mas como qualquer pessoa em dificuldades, se apegava a qualquer oportunidade apresentada.

- Já acabaram? – Keisha esperava pendurada no portão externo. Tinha curiosidade espocando nos olhos, mas bom senso o suficiente para não perguntar nada mais.

- Já sim – Harry respondeu notando, aliviado, que a prima não parecia mais tão pálida. Ela era mesmo bem mais forte do que parecia. - Obrigado de novo por ter nos trazido, Keisha.

- Sem problema.

- Fique aqui, Ginny. Vou buscar o carro.

Foi Harry se afastar e a jovem negra se aproximou da ruiva:

- E então? – Keisha pôs uns olhos brilhantes demais sobre a outra.

- Sua avó é uma pessoa fascinante. Realmente – soou evasiva.

- É verdade. Toda a gente costuma dizer que se Grandmère não consegue resolver um problema, é melhor desistir.

Ginny sentiu um mau agouro e, instintivamente, começou a observar a rua deteriorada.

- Este lugar... não é perigoso? – Teve receio de parecer indelicada, mas precisava mudar o rumo da conversa. - Quer dizer...

- Eu sei o que quer dizer. Aqueles sujeitos lá na esquina – Keisha fez um gesto discreto em direção a dois brutamontes mal encarados - não apenas parecem, mas são mesmo traficantes, e cravariam de balas qualquer um que bancasse o engraçadinho. A luz do dia não significa muito por aqui.

- Não fica com medo?

- Eu? – a moça riu gostosamente. – Eles conhecem Grandmère. Todo mundo conhece Grandmère. Quando eu tinha treze anos um deles mexeu comigo. Era novo por essas bandas e não devia saber quem sou, o coitado. Eu estava só passando quando ele usou palavras nada bonitas pra descrever o que gostaria de me fazer. É claro que eu corri para a Grandmère, toda assustada – Keisha balançou a cabeça, achando a lembrança engraçada. – Ninguém pareceu surpreso no dia seguinte, quando ele quebrou as duas pernas numa feia queda de escada.

- Não entendi.

- Não mesmo? O que eu quero dizer é que nós nos cuidamos. Eu podia até andar pelada à noite neste bairro e continuaria tão pura quanto quisesse.

Porque não sabia o que dizer, Ginny se manteve calada. Tomara que Harry viesse logo. Tomara. Descobriu que não era a rua o que a preocupava. Era a hostilidade velada que Keisha emanava.

- Quer ouvir uma coisa engraçada? – a jovem lhe deu um sorriso cúmplice, não parecendo disposta a deixar a ruiva simplesmente em paz.

- Hum? – Ginny procurou acompanhar o sorriso de Keisha por um momento.

- Quando nós éramos pivetes, o Blaise e eu, costumávamos ir pra frente do espelho e repetir o nome dela por cinco vezes.

- Dela quem?

- Ora, dela... a assassina de crianças. Carmilla, Carmilla, Carmilla...

O sorriso de Ginny foi morrendo, seu rosto perdendo a pouca cor recém adquirida.

- Perdia quem não conseguia dizer até o fim – a garota parecia deliciada. – Porque não tenta qualquer dia destes? Ela nunca apareceu pra nenhum de nós. Imagino que pelo pouco sangue Morgan nas veias. Mas no seu caso já existe uma predileção, não é?

Uma buzina tirou a ruiva da conversa surreal.

- Vem, Ginny! – do seu carro milagrosamente intacto, Harry chamou.

- Até logo, Virgínia – Keisha continuava sorrindo. – Tchau, Harry.

- O que foi? – Harry notou seu semblante aéreo quando ela entrou no carro.

- Pode me chamar de louca, mas acho que essa garota não gosta de mim nem um pouco.

- Keisha? – ele lhe lançou uma risada descrente enquanto tomava o rumo de casa. – De onde tirou isso?

- Uma impressão – resolveu ser vaga, afinal a garota era amiga dele.

- Bom, se é impressão, melhor levar a sério. Vocês bruxas não costumam se enganar.

- Dá pra parar com isso? – falou mais desanimada do que irritada.

- Olha, sei que a senhora Zabini pegou pesado com você, mas ela é mambo, uma curandeira, e o seu trabalho não é só falar o que os outros querem ouvir. Além disso, eu não falei por mal, estava só tentando tirar essa nuvenzinha negra de cima da sua cabeça.

- Sei... Pode deixar que eu mesma cuido disso. Mas antes... só mais uma coisa. Essa mulher... – Relutou em dizer o nome e se arrepiou profundamente quando o fez. – Carmilla, que história é essa de que era assassina de crianças?

- Ah, isso... – Harry relanceou os olhos para ela rapidamente. – É uma história comprida, da qual eu sei muito pouco, de modo que...

- Você jura que ainda está tentando me poupar? – ela lhe enviou um olhar sarcástico.

Perito em olhares sarcásticos e coisas do gênero, Harry achou que ela fazia aquilo muito bem. Então sorriu de volta, um tipo sorriso caloroso, deixando as bochechas da prima quase coradas:

- Não acho que seja mais possível te poupar, mas também acho que já tivemos muita emoção por hoje. Que tal se a gente só aproveitar o resto do dia? É sexta-feira... a gente podia, sei lá...

Ela sentiu um leve solavanco no peito, querendo muito acreditar que as palavras dele significavam o que pensava, mas se desapontando quando Harry, depois de um muxoxo, voltou a sua postura quase distante de ultimamente.

Permaneceram calados até o Garden District, mas quando chegaram em casa e viram a fila de carros dos primos na calçada e logo os próprios dentro da sala, Harry não pôde evitar a confusão:

- Mas que diabos é isso?

E Ginny não pôde evitar o sorriso ao ser abraçada por Cedric bem diante de Harry. Bem, ao menos alguém por ali a queria.

- Você não vai acreditar, Titânia – Cedric começou, empolgado -, mas a bisa nos convidou, minha banda e eu, para um sarau. Um sarau! Nos dias de hoje! Você finalmente vai poder me ouvir tocar.

- Um sarau? – Harry falou azedamente. – Primeiro, ainda não é noite, e além disso, ela não pode estar falando sério. É muito cedo pra ficar dando festas enquanto...

- Enquanto a moribunda se recupera? – a própria bisa cutucou, chegando pelas costas do rapaz. – Ora, Harry, vindo de Candice eu imaginava tal traição, mas de você eu esperava maior apoio – ela piscou marota, sentando-se confortavelmente em sua poltrona estofada preferida. – Vamos todos ter conversa e escutar boa música, e vocês, garotos, podem ir dançar.

- Mas... – Ginny tentou falar, achando impagável a cara de Harry, mas se preocupando com a bisa assim mesmo.

- Nada de _mas_ – Eugênia bateu com a bengala no chão, numa paródia de si mesma. Havia notado o rosto pálido da bisneta e um perfume característico em sua pele quando se inclinara para beijá-la. Agora reparava no pacote embrulhado em jornal que procurava esconder. Mas isso ficaria para depois. – Vamos ter um pouco de diversão por aqui. Esta casa anda parecendo um museu e eu um dos seus objetos. E apesar de ainda não ser noite para fazer um sarau – ela mirou Candice, um pouco distante do grupo -, eu imaginei que o "general" não aceitaria nada que terminasse muito tarde. Vocês sabem, a inválida aqui precisa dormir cedo.

Por ser apenas uma das formas que Eugênia usava para mofar de seu próprio estado de saúde, Harry não achou necessário fazer qualquer comentário. E uma vez que a bisa decidia uma coisa, era ela e não tia Candie quem tinha a palavra final. Marechal Eugênia Morgan. Embora o resultado da pequena rebelião fosse engraçado, ele continuou não gostando de ver os músicos esparramados pela sala, os jovens parentes o cumprimentando efusivos, empolgados com o evento. Não gostou nem mesmo da cara meio escandalizada de Sarah Mae e da expressão de indulgente irritação de tia Candie. Nada trouxera um sorriso aos seus lábios naturalmente sarcásticos. Mas o que, de longe, ele menos gostou, foi daquele almofadinha do Diggory arrastando a _sua_ prima pelo braço, com tanta intimidade. Quem o idiota pensava que era?

XXX

Já estavam na segunda ou terceira música, não saberia dizer. A banda era boa, a música empolgante, fazendo o corpo se mover quase que por instinto. O que continuava não sendo bom, era o modo do Diggory olhar para Ginny, como se tocasse apenas para ela. O otário achava mesmo que tinha alguma chance. Harry estava encostado à parede, sem a presença de Ron ou Draco, que ainda não haviam dado as caras, e sua expressão não poderia ser mais zombeteira. Mas seu corpo não acompanhava sua feição de ironia. Estava rígido, de braços cruzados diante do peito, e quando achava que ninguém estava espiando, observava veladamente o rosto ainda pálido de Ginny e todas as nuances de interesse que ela transmitia. Mesmo sabendo que a garota provavelmente estava se esforçando a aparentar uma descontração incompatível com os últimos acontecimentos, a presença de Cedric era algo como uma ameaça, um perigo iminente, a erva daninha no seu jardim.

- Eu juro que não sei se devo te parabenizar ou te consolar – a voz de Hermione o fez lançar os olhos em sua direção, o único movimento que realizou.

- Você sempre pode me parabenizar, mesmo quando eu não sei do que está falando.

- Não sabe mesmo? – ela enganchou o braço no dele, carinhosamente. - Bom, você não tem culpa de ser assim, tão burrinho – ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Mas deixa eu me explicar melhor. Você tem tentado afastar a Ginny com tanto afinco, tanto empenho, que eu acho que finalmente conseguiu. E não que ela te desse muita importância, mas você sempre podia ter a esperança, né? Mas agora... – ela suspirou mirando o clarinetista - o Cedric está mais forte ou é impressão minha? De todo modo, continua lindo.

- Mione, você anda convivendo demais com a Lizzie. Está falando absurdos como ela.

- Oh, então ela também percebeu sobre o Cedric? Não me admira, Lizzie sempre teve bom olho para garotos.

- Olha... – Harry soltou o braço livre e esfregou a mão pelos cabelos. – As coisas não são tão simples.

- É claro que não – ela concordou, mas cedo demais. – Eu entendo bem. Você está caidinho por ela. Isto é simples. Mas você fica remoendo tudo nos seus mínimos detalhes para se convencer de que é uma grande tragédia. Isto sim, é complicado – ela o puxou pelo braço que enlaçava, fazendo o rapaz ficar de frente para ela. – Acontece que a época de amores trágicos já era, Lord Byron. E vou te dizer outra coisa. Eu sei que já tem algo rolando entre os dois. Já suspeitava, mas hoje, vendo esses seus olhos de cachorrinho sem dono, tenho finalmente certeza. E não sou a única. A Lizzie também já percebeu, e pelos olhares que sua tia lança de minuto a minuto para os dois, a coisa está ficando meio pública. Eu não vou te cobrar informações, Harry. Pode sossegar. Mas, honestamente, acho que a Ginny merece alguém que tenha certeza de seus sentimentos, que possa fazer o mínimo de assumi-la como namorada.

- E você acha que eu não sei? – ele soltou exasperado, sem mais escrúpulos em esconder da amiga seu estranho quase relacionamento. - Sei tudo o que está me falando. Ela merece exatamente o que aquele... O que o Diggory parece tão ansioso para oferecer.

- Você pode oferecer isso também, Harry! – ela lhe deu um meio chacoalhão. - Se tentar, você pode. Não está percebendo o quanto anda diferente? Mais... mais...

- Confuso?

- Não! Mais humano, mais parecido com o resto dos mortais. Todo mundo se apaixona. Não há nada de errado nisso.

- Eu não estou...

- Escuta – ela o cortou. - Contra tudo o que eu mais acredito, descobri que tem momentos na vida em que pensar demais só atrapalha. Quer fazer o favor de ser mais você mesmo e apenas tomar uma atitude?

Se alguém dissesse que um dia ele iria escutar Hermione Granger dizendo aquilo, Harry teria rido em altas gargalhadas. E em outro momento qualquer, é o que estaria fazendo.

- Você devia falar com ela – Mione sorriu de leve pela surpresa que suas palavras provocaram no amigo. – Nós somos só adolescentes, pelo amor de Deus! Supostamente as coisas deviam ser mais leves nesta época.

- Leves, é? – Harry riu meio torto. – Espero que isso não seja verdade, porque se a tendência for piorar, vou ter muito medo de envelhecer.

Ela olhou para o amigo com uma expressão cômica:

- E não é que você está certo?

Harry franziu a testa:

- Você está muito boazinha, hoje.

- Boazinha não, apenas coerente. A adolescência é um saco!

- Apoiado! – ele enfatizou, finalmente rindo para a amiga. - Você vê, mesmo com todo o apoio do Sirius, minha infância foi uma droga – ele ensaiou uma careta. – E eu ainda estou tentando me recuperar dela. Agora, imagine minha adolescência problemática. Não estou sendo muito bem sucedido, não é?

E como ele começasse a rir de verdade, num daqueles risos meio segurados, ela o acompanhou:

- Sei exatamente o que quer dizer – o corpo da garota sacudiu de riso. - Eu passei metade da vida tentando provar para os idiotas daquela escola que, mesmo sem um sobrenome aristocrático, sou tão boa quanto qualquer um. E passei a outra metade apaixonada pelo mesmo garoto. Um garoto que, não importa o que eu faça, me vê apenas como mais alguém da família. Deus... como isso é patético. Como nós somos patéticos!

- Eu sei – rindo, Harry abraçou-a por um longo tempo, até que a hilaridade dos dois fosse se aquietando. Ao contrário de ficarem deprimidos, o humor negro, de certa forma, os deixara mais leves, reconhecendo entre si, as mesmas emoções que governavam os que passavam por aquela difícil fase da vida.

A música agora, soava barulhenta pelo salão. Um jazz primitivo e contagiante, fazendo os outros dançarem passos improvisados, misturando os movimentos característicos do _charleston _com o tipo de dança desconexa dos tempos atuais. Foi quando, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, Hermione soltou o que vinha planejando:

- Estive pensando nessa coisa – ela soou vaga. - Pra mim, sabe. Mas acho que deve funcionar pra você também. O que acha de apenas por hoje... Apenas por esta noite... – ela fitou os olhos curiosos de Harry e mordeu o canto da boca. – Fazermos exatamente o que estamos querendo? Dar férias aos pensamentos e apenas agir?

- Bom, normalmente é o meu jeito de funcionar – ele pareceu meio dividido. - Fazer primeiro, pensar depois. O problema é que estou tentando quebrar velhos padrões de comportamento. – Mas vendo que a amiga se desanimava, emendou apressado. – Entretanto, isso seria verdadeiramente ótimo pra você. Desde que esteja planejando fazer o que eu estou pensando.

- E o que está pensando?

- Algo relacionado ao meu digno, ilustre, mas um tanto lento melhor amigo. E correndo o risco de ser um mau companheiro, tenho que te dizer que tenho percebido umas olhadas diferentes do Ron para você.

- Diferentes, é? – ela assuntou. - De que tipo?

- Isso já seria traição – Harry se esquivou com uma piscadela.

Ela riu de novo, ficando com as bochechas bem coradas.

- Tudo bem, não precisa dizer nada. Eu também acho que percebi. Em certos momentos. Só que, infelizmente, o Ron ainda não.

- Então o ajude.

- Talvez – os olhos dela brilharam de marotice. – Talvez.

- O que está planejando, senhorita Granger? – Harry abriu a boca com diversão. Estava adorando aquela nova Hermione, mais leve, mais livre das próprias censuras.

- Isso eu ainda não sei. Vamos ver para onde os ventos vão soprar.

Agora sim, Harry estava pasmo:

- Você? Sem um plano milimetricamente elaborado?

- Pra você ver.

- Tem certeza que a tia Candie só serviu chá e suco, naquelas jarras? – ele apontou para a mesa do buffet.

- Absoluta – ela riu com gosto. – Mas agora deixe eu me encontrar com minhas escudeiras. Estou precisando de apoio feminino.

Com um olhar mais agudo, Harry percebeu Lizzie se afastando com Ginny do centro da desordem.

- Mione... – ele chamou antes que a garota se afastasse muito.

Como o conhecesse quase tão bem quanto Ron e soubesse ler muitas coisas naqueles olhos, Hermione o tranqüilizou:

- Não se preocupe, seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

Ele sorriu torto, fazendo um gesto rápido e típico de levar o dedo indicador à altura do coração e depois apontá-lo para ela. Era sua forma tradicional de dizer sem palavras o quanto a amizade dela significava, e também um meio de se desculpar por manter tantos segredos guardados. Harry sabia que não era uma pessoa fácil.

- Eu sei, eu sei – a amiga abanou a mão, revirando os olhos. - E como não amaria?

A conversa com as garotas fora um tanto mais animada e variada quanto a estratégias, sendo que depois do choque, Lizzie ficara esfuziante:

- Eu positivamente não acredito! As trombetas do paraíso devem estar tocando, porque eu não posso ter escutado isso.

- Mas escutou – se recuperando mais depressa, Ginny sorriu abertamente, tentando se mostrar mais alegre do que os acontecimentos de sua tarde permitiam. – Então, isso quer dizer que... hoje...

Hermione fez um gesto divertido de derrota, querendo afastar o nervosismo que ficava mais forte de minuto a minuto:

- Não sei pra que tanto susto – ela se virou para a pequena. – Quer saber, Lizzie? Resolvi seguir o seu sábio conselho.

- De novo: Meu o quê? – Liz repetiu atônita. Mione não usava a expressão "sábio conselho" numa frase referente a ela. Nem de brincadeira.

- Não é você quem vive me dizendo para ser mais... hum, agressiva com os rapazes?

- Não. Eu venho te dizendo pra ser mais agressiva com o meu primo cenoura. Há uma enorme diferença entre o Ronald e o resto da humanidade.

Depressa, Hermione juntou as sobrancelhas:

- Hei, não fale dele desse jeito.

- E ela ainda o defende... – Lizzie olhou de canto para a ruiva.

- Não é uma gracinha? – Ginny suspirou em resposta.

- Vocês estão ficando impossíveis juntas – Mione pontuou sem deixar de sorrir. - O fato é que enciumá-lo foi uma coisa bem agradável e tudo, mas não andou surtindo maiores resultados do que olhares especulativos. De modo que...

- De modo que... – as duas incentivaram.

- Assim que me chamaram para o sarau, eu telefonei para o Ron. Não fui muito clara, mas dei a entender que nós precisávamos conversar sobre alguma coisa mais séria.

- Espera aí – Lizzie apertou os olhinhos espertos. - Quais foram as palavras exatas que você usou?

- Hum... – Mione capitulou. - "Você vai até a casa Morgan? É que eu tenho uma coisa importante pra te dizer". É, acho que foi mais ou menos assim.

- Eu realmente espero que você melhore o seu vocabulário – Lizzie balançou a cabeça, duvidosa. - Porque no momento, o Ron deve estar acreditando que vocês vão discutir sobre o último dever de matemática.

Elas ainda discutiram o assunto por mais um tempo, olhando esperançosas para a porta, de quando em quando. Hermione esperando por Ron, Lizzie – secretamente – por Draco, e Ginny simplesmente desejando ver as duas amigas felizes. Já estavam ficando impacientes quando a farta cabeleira vermelha assomou pelo portal. Mas elas mal tiveram tempo de ensaiar seus sorrisos de encorajamento. Ronald chegara sim, mas acompanhado por uma de suas colegas de classe, a loura e bonitinha Lavender Brown.

O rapaz foi brevemente até Harry, parecendo não perceber o olhar descrente e até irritado do amigo. E depois, como se não bastasse, rumou diretamente para as garotas:

- Oi, meninas – Ron falou todo sorrisos, puxando a garota desajeitadamente pelo braço. - Já conhecem a Lavender, né?

Ginny e Lizzie gaguejaram algo similar a cumprimentos, enquanto Hermione - que até então permanecera estática - cruzou os braços, parecendo emanar vibrações de morte dolorosa ao casal. Se ela tivesse fugido, empalidecido, tremido ou coisa que o valha, as amigas não teriam ficado tão preocupadas. Parecia haver algo trincado dentro da garota, restando saber se este algo quebraria ou entraria em erupção.

Mas Ron ignorou o alerta mudo, puxando conversa com as três enquanto Lavender permanecia enlevada com tudo o que saía de sua boca. Tentando aliviar o clima tenso, Ginny demonstrava uma desenvoltura até então sua desconhecida, disfarçando e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando chamar a atenção do casal para outras direções e pessoas, enquanto uma alarmada Lizzie não fazia outra coisa senão fitar Hermione e o casal como que esperando a hecatombe. Mesmo sem ajuda, a ruiva estava conseguindo seu intento, afastar o par dali. Teria dado tudo certo se Ron não resolvesse – justamente naquele momento - ser perspicaz:

- Err... Tudo bem com você, Mione? Parece que está passando mal.

Em conjunto, Lizzie inspirou vivamente e Ginny puxou a acompanhante do primo subitamente, usando a desculpa de querer apresentá-la a Eugênia. Com alguma relutância por parte de Lavender, que evidentemente não pretendia desgrudar do rapaz, Ginny e Lizzie a levaram num segundo, enquanto o único movimento de Hermione foi erguer o queixo com mais dureza.

- Aposto que não comeu nada e passou o resto do dia estudando, não foi? Não bastaram as aulas – ele fez uma careta condescendente. - Eu sempre digo que esse stress ainda vai te matar.

Tomando a expressão da garota da maneira mais errada, Ron não tinha idéia de onde estava se metendo:

- E então? O gato comeu sua língua? – perguntou descuidado enquanto passava os olhos pela sala, acenando alegremente para alguns parentes e não notando o colorido vivo que subia pelo rosto da garota. – Hei, e o que você queria me dizer? – voltou a atenção para a amiga de súbito. - Lembra? No telefone você...

- Não acho que seja boa idéia conversar agora – a voz de Hermione mal saiu através dos dentes. – Você não ia gostar do que iria ouvir.

- E porque não? – E então ele cometeu o erro final ao lhe lançar uma cara de profundo enfado. - Não é nada sobre a escola, certo? Seria tão típico de você...

- Típico? – ela sibilou, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao limite máximo. – Típico?! – seu controle estourou e ela falou tão fino que terminara por perder a fala momentaneamente. Finalmente, apontando com um dedo duro para uma certa direção, disse sem som: – Biblioteca. Agora.

Ao seguir a amiga, um tanto intrigado, Ron refletiu se havia feito algo de errado. Foi seu primeiro acerto naquela noite.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele falou, agora mais cuidadoso, quando chegaram ao portal da biblioteca.

- Não vai tentar adivinhar? – a voz dela soava alterada, mesmo com o barulho que ainda chegava forte, vindo da sala. – Adivinhe, Ronald! Afinal, sou um modelo típico de garota! Transparente, fácil de ser lida!

Ele entrou finalmente, com os olhos ficando mais e mais abertos.

- Eu e meu comportamento típico! – Mione cuspiu as palavras assim que a porta se fechou, abafando o som de risadas e música. – E como você insistiu, vamos ter essa conversa típica! Porque eu sou uma pessoa típica! Sem surpresas, não é isso?!

- Eu... acho que... – ele olhou rapidamente ao redor, tendo um pressentimento de alarme. – Por acaso eu fiz algo errado?

- Ohh... não me pergunte isso – ela deu uma rápida risada seca. - Você vai preferir não escutar.

Ele se quedou mudo. Certo, tinha copiado boa parte do último trabalho sobre a guerra civil, mas ela já sabia disso. Devia ser outra coisa. Então, como um condenado, ele esperou que Mione continuasse até ouvir sua sentença. Mas os minutos passavam e a única coisa que a amiga parecia ser capaz de fazer era encará-lo com um ódio glacial. Hermione queimava, mas era gelo.

- Ah... – ele deu um discreto passo para trás. - Acho que a Lavender está me esperando.

- É?!! – ela falou tão alto, tão irônica, que Ron se viu devolvendo o passo para o mesmo lugar. - Sua namorada está esperando?! Então é melhor correr.

- Namorada? – não gostara do tom da garota, mas por hábito, resolvera contemporizar. - Eu não diria bem isso. É só... Nós dois não estamos vendo ninguém, você sabe. Então, eu pensei que poderíamos passar alguns momentos legais. Só isso.

- Só isso. Só alguns momentos legais – foi estranho o modo como ela repetiu as coisas que ele falou. Soava, de algum modo nada velado, como um prenúncio de tempestade.

- Suponho que sim – ele confirmou um tanto friamente.

- Você supõe – ela pôs as mãos na cintura, o fuzilando com o olhar. – É claro que você supõe.

- Hermione... Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo com você? Porque está começando a me deixar irritado.

- Sabe o que eu gostaria de saber, Ronald? – ela ignorou a pergunta do rapaz. – Por que diabos, vocês homens tem essa necessidade de se atracarem com qualquer coisa que use saias. Por que _você_ – ela apontou um dedo longo - pula de galho em galho, ou melhor dizendo, de garota em garota, sem nunca parar pra pensar no que está fazendo. Se é que algum dia na vida você já pensou. É algum tipo de doença? De super produção hormonal? Se for o caso, porque não começar a se medicar? Só pra parecer que você é normal.

- Agora chega! – ele ergueu as mãos, exigindo silêncio. Seu rosto adquirira um conhecido tom avermelhado. – Que... Que droga é essa que está acontecendo aqui?

- Eu também gostaria de sab...

- Eu não terminei! Só por agora, fique com essa boca fechada! – ele a cortou ainda mais irritado, cansado de ser a pessoa em quem ela descontava suas raivas. – Você está me acusando exatamente do quê, Hermione? – E então apertou bem os olhos. - Promiscuidade? Porque eu saía com a Keisha no ano passado e agora, meses depois, estou com a Lavender?

A garota começou a rir, primeiro devagar, depois quase histericamente:

- E é claro que você ficou apenas com as duas, não é Ronald? Claro que o nobre Ronald Morgan não andou se esfregando por aí com alguma outra desocupada. Eu posso me fazer de distraída algumas vezes, porque tem coisas que realmente prefiro não saber, mas acontece que tenho ouvidos, sabia? Pessoas, garotas... falam. Vai ter a coragem de negar?

Finalmente, ele atingira o mesmo nível de raiva que ela. Por isso foi com um tom venenoso que descarregou:

- Negando ou não, acredito que isso não é da sua conta. Quem talvez esteja precisando de promiscuidade é você. – A garota empalideceu, mas ele não parou. – Ou, da mesma forma que me acusou, esteja precisando de medicação.

Parecendo que saía do próprio corpo, ela sentiu-se aprumar e escutou sua voz dizendo:

- Você está absolutamente certo. Talvez quanto à promiscuidade, com certeza quanto à medicação. O problema, o grande problema do século, é que aparentemente não há remédio nenhum para o mal que eu estou sentindo. O mal que eu venho sentindo há anos. Anos e anos. E você nunca foi capaz de perceber. Nunca teve a menor sensibilidade.

Ele cruzou os braços, impaciente:

- Será que dá pra ser mais clara? Porque estou cansado de meias palavras, de você explodindo comigo por motivo nenhum e depois parecendo ser a vítima, toda magoada.

- Não é possível que você ainda não faça idéia – ela sacudiu a cabeça de leve,o rosto de contorcendo de angústia. – Não é possível que não entenda.

- Não! – foi a vez dele explodir, gritando sem controle. - Eu não faço idéia! Porque eu? Porque sempre essa implicância? Esse sarcasmo? Essa raiva? Talvez eu não tenha o seu grande cérebro privilegiado, mas estou pouco me fodendo! Eu. Não. Entendo. Hermione!

- Eu amo você Ronald – ela não mais gritou, nem se contorceu em agonia, suas palavras saíram frouxas, como quem se liberta de um grande segredo. Um segredo agora audível e inequívoco. - É claro o suficiente? Eu amo você. Não como amiga, mas como mulher. Sem meias palavras. Eu amo você.

Ron a encarou por um momento, pego desprevenido, totalmente atordoado, e como o rosto dela confirmasse exatamente o que acabara de ouvir, seu corpo pareceu perder toda a energia e raiva, se esvaziando como um balão furado. Ele viu-se caindo sobre o sofá, tirando a atenção de cima dela e chacoalhando a cabeça em negativa enquanto esfregava as mãos pelo rosto, sentindo os ouvidos zumbirem e a cabeça girar.

- Mione... você... – ele nem sabia o que dizer. - Está falando bobagem. Está confundindo... Só pode estar. Você não disse...

- Eu te amo – ela repetiu com a voz trêmula.

- Mas... não – ele a fitou incrédulo, tendo certeza de que ela falava em outro idioma. - Nós praticamente crescemos juntos. O Harry, você e eu.

- E eu não me apaixonei pelo Harry. Não há confusão nenhuma, Ron. Eu sei muito bem como me sinto.

- Não – ele balançou a cabeça. – Não. Você é... É como... minha irmãzinha.

Hermione sempre soube que poderia escutar aquilo, mas contrariamente ao que esperava de si mesma, não sentiu os olhos arderem por lágrimas, mas por raiva. Uma ira esmagadora crescia dentro de si, mescla de frustração e dor. Um vulcão adormecido que finalmente tinha os motivos corretos para entrar em erupção e se contentava imensamente por isso.

- Irmãzinha? – a voz da garota silvou, seus olhos se apertando em fúria. – Você tem a coragem de me dizer que sou sua... Olha pra mim! – ela berrou, fazendo com que Ron voltasse a fitá-la, atordoado demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa senão obedecer. – Sim! Pelo menos uma vez na vida, Ronald Weasley Morgan, olha pra mim! Olhe de verdade e agora!

Ele a fitava diretamente e assistiu, entre horrorizado e deslumbrado, Hermione agarrar a barra de sua blusa e, com dedos furiosos, arrancá-la pela cabeça, deixando à mostra uma magnífica peça de lingerie branca.

Só aquele olhar foi o suficiente para aplacar um pouco da ira que ela sentia:

- Você pode, honestamente, me olhar do jeito que está fazendo agora e dizer que sou sua irmãzinha?

- Hermi... Ponha de volta – ele engoliu em seco. – Você está fora de si. Ponha a blusa de volta. Agora.

- Por quê? Isso está te perturbando? – ela baixou a voz. - Sua irmãzinha sem blusa? Não deveria mexer com a sua cabeça, não é?

- O quanto você bebeu? – ele tinha a voz sumida, sem contudo conseguir parar de olhá-la, sua pele clara e delicada.

- Isso não é bebida, Ron – ela chacoalhou a cabeça, inspirando forte, fazendo os seios arfarem pesadamente. – Isso é minha última chance. A última antes de desistir. Você é tão estúpido, que não entenderia de outra forma.

Ela era uma diva de lábios vermelhos, olhos brilhantes e rosto afogueado. E ele estava realmente assustado, realmente apavorado, mas agora mais por si mesmo do que por ela. Havia um nítido formigamento que começara a tomar os seus sentidos, arrepiando seus pêlos, subindo por suas pernas, braços e mente. Agora o seu pavor era dirigido ao impulso inimaginável que sentia, que sussurrava palavras impensáveis às quais ele rebatia gritando não, não e não! Impulso surdo que o seduzia, o incitando a tocá-la, a descobrir a textura, o gosto, o toque. Era bizarro, mas subitamente teve a iluminação de que não era algo novo, mas que aquela vontade, aquele desejo, pairava há muitos anos em seu subconsciente, morava em sonhos meio esquecidos, vislumbres repentinos que agora tomavam corpo e forma. E a forma era Hermione.

- Porque não faz o que está com vontade? – com uma voz que era um cicio, ela incitou, seus olhos quase implorando. - Acha que eu não posso ver? Acha que seu rosto consegue esconder alguma coisa de mim? Você nunca conseguiu. Nunca. Eu conheço cada expressão, cada jeito de olhar, e você está me querendo. Eu não posso estar enganada quanto a isso. Você está. E eu também quero você – ela deu um passo em sua direção.

- Não faça isso – ele falou, ou antes sussurrou. – Não... Você não é assim. Nós não somos. Vai se arrepender disso num segundo.

- Mas eu já estou arrependida – ela foi se aproximando mais e mais, e ele descobriu que estava paralisado sobre o estofado macio do sofá. – Arrependida de não ter sido mais corajosa, mais verdadeira, de não ter feito isso há mais tempo.

Ela não podia desviar os olhos dele, mas também mal podia encará-lo. Uma parte de seu cérebro metódico estava estático de choque, horrorizado com sua conduta, mas uma outra parte, esta bem menos utilizada, menos civilizada, gritava que sim, que apostasse todas as fichas e fosse até o final.

- Ron, você tem alguma noção do quanto está me custando fazer isso? Do quanto vai me custar? – falou com a voz estrangulada, mas, ainda assim, foi se achegando, como se ficar mais perto aliviasse a sensação horrível de estar fazendo toda aquela cena em vão.

- Mione... – com as costas coladas no encosto do sofá, o suor descendo frio, a expressão de Ron era um misto de choque e negação. – Você não... eu...

- Vamos – ela falou sem firmeza. – É o momento de você fazer alguma coisa. Se decidir se vai dar este passo ou não. Chega de brincar de irmãozinhos, Ron. Chega de meias palavras. Você queria a verdade e essa é a maior que posso dar. Eu estou me expondo tão completamente... – ela travou os dentes por um momento, engolindo lágrimas, orgulho e auto-preservação. – Estou praticamente me entregando em suas mãos. Só que vai ser a única vez, tenha certeza. Não pretendo mais me humilhar por você, correr atrás de você ou te causar qualquer outro embaraço. Mas eu... – Ela gemeu – Ron... eu preciso saber.

Quando Hermione, com sua pele reluzente, sua voz de sereia, quase o alcançava, Ron pulou, se levantando de supetão, tropegamente, afastando-a com um esbarrão descuidado, tomando o rumo direto para a porta. Transtornado, ele não disse nada, parecendo disposto a correr para o mais longe dela que pudesse. E apesar de, na mente do rapaz, a questão ser tão mais complexa, a rejeição foi exatamente a impressão que passou.

- Ron... - Hermione chamou, engolindo o gemido, ouvindo perfeitamente seu coração se partir. E mesmo fechando os olhos com força, não pôde reprimir duas lágrimas quentes, que desceram queimando por seu rosto vermelho de vergonha e dor.

Então... era isso. Era mesmo o fim. Apostara alto e perdera tudo. E depois de tudo o que acabara de fazer, seria praticamente impossível manter sequer um arremedo de amizade. Fora longe demais. Hermione só abriu os olhos quando ouviu um estrondo seco na porta. Instintivamente, ela focou a vista e observou que Ron... Ron ainda estava ali! De costas, músculos tensos. E com a mão em punho, ele socava a porta com força, repetidamente, fazendo o mesmo barulho seco que ela escutara antes. Por um momento delirante, ela não compreendeu o que acontecia, se Ron estaria com tanta raiva dela que gostaria de lhe bater. Hermione estava perto da verdade, tirando o fato de que o rapaz gostaria de estar esmurrando a si mesmo, a suas necessidades recém descobertas, seus hormônios malucos, coração disparado. Aquela reação não era mais do que uma última rebelião antes da inevitável entrega.

Finalmente, ele parou, ofegando, parecendo tremer. E tendo somente as costas dele como visão, a garota escutou o ruído da chave sendo rodada na fechadura e, parecendo em câmera lenta, viu o rosto dele se virando para o seu, intenso, quase com raiva. De algum modo, ela percebeu que Ronald decidira seu caminho. E fosse qual fosse, soube que não perdera aquela partida de todo. Ainda não.

Ele a alcançou pouco depois, rápido, sem hesitação ou incerteza, fazendo com que ela quase desse passos para trás, tal a intensidade e brusquidão de seus movimentos. Mas não teria sido possível escapar. Para onde iria? E por quê? Ele a puxou com um braço só, envolvendo seus cabelos com a mão livre, logo depois. Foi neste momento, quando ele a tocou, que Hermione percebeu que o rubor que a pele dele emitia não era como o seu, por vergonha. Ron parecia ter febre.

- É o que você queria, não é? Você é louca – ele falou com a voz baixa, a boca encostada na dela, os dentes trincados. - Louca... E eu também. Ou vou ficar em um segundo... se não fizer isso – e foi com estas palavras que ele a agarrou completamente e a beijou.

Não, certamente ela não planejara nada do tipo quando decidiu dar ouvidos a seus impulsos. Planejara algo como uma conversa calma, reveladora, quem sabe um terno beijo, se tudo desse certo. Mas sentindo a boca ser consumida pela dele, Hermione percebeu que, curiosamente, suas atitudes intempestivas, mais que o destino ou o raciocínio, eram responsáveis por estar sentindo uma das maiores euforias de sua vida. Foi a deixa para suas mãos se embrenharem famintas na massa espessa de cabelos vermelhos. Tinha tanto tempo que queria... O cabelo dele tinha a espessura e maciez que ela adivinhava, o cheiro. E o beijo cresceu, explodiu, se tornou plural. Beijos e mais beijos enlouquecidos. Sentiria gosto de sangue se fossem além.

- Você não foi – ela repetiu afogada. – Eu achei... achei...

- Não... eu não fui. De que jeito? – a voz dele era um rosnado angustiado. - Só me deixe fazer... – ele não conseguia falar com ela, olhá-la. Era essencial continuar beijando, devorando aquela que nunca mais seria Hermione, sua irmãzinha, sua melhor amiga, mas a que, de hoje em diante, para o bem ou para o mal, seria a garota linda pela qual ele sentia-se absurdamente atraído, absurdamente disposto a toda aquela loucura. Sabia que se xingaria por isso. Muito. Mas ainda não.

Conforme as mãos de Ron deslizavam por suas costas, conforme ele ensinava a ela o seu jeito de beijar, Hermione se afundava em pura emoção. Estava sonhando? A sensação de irrealidade era tamanha que não conseguia se situar no tempo. Seria mesmo verdade que estava sentindo o gosto dele? Tendo a boca tomada pela dele? Apertada nos braços fortes e levantada do chão? Agora não importava mais nada. Nem que sua pele estivesse semi-exposta, nem que houvesse outro mundo fora daquela porta. Ele a levara para o sofá, soube disso em algum momento nebuloso, e lá eles se entrelaçaram, anos de atração sublimada sendo compensados em carinhos que seriam impensáveis se estivessem com as mentes serenas. Ela não queria mais. Nem menos. Queria exatamente aquilo que tinha em seus braços, que sentia em sua pele. Ouviu Ron resmungar, algo que soava igualmente como frustração e paixão, e sentiu quando ele a imitou, puxando a própria camiseta e a atirando longe. Foi esmagada pelo peso dele no instante seguinte. "Aahh...", paixão e frustração, ela iria enlouquecer. Não... Já estava louca. E ele, pelo visto, estava ainda mais.

XXX

A noite tinha caído, mas apesar de ser ainda muito cedo, Ginny se despedia dos últimos remanescentes do sarau, inclusive de Lavender, bastante aborrecida:

- Tenho certeza de que houve um motivo muito plausível para o Ron ter saído sem dizer onde ia – a ruiva contemporizou.

- Claro – Harry ao lado da prima, continha um sorriso de canto. – Um motivo muito forte – no que Lavender apenas fez que sim, parecendo pouco convencida, e logo se foi.

Harry tinha permanecido junto a Ginny nas despedidas, obviamente de propósito. O rosto dele condenava. O rapaz parecia ter achado muito agradável não dar a menor oportunidade a Cedric de falar a sós com ela. Fora a banda parar de tocar e tia Candie declarar encerrada a reunião, para Harry se portar como se ele e a ruiva fossem anfitriões atenciosos, se despedindo, em conjunto, de todos os que partiam. Cedric não parecera feliz.

E agora tinham restado só os dois, e Harry não perdeu tempo em cutucar:

- Festinha legal – tinha um sorriso presunçoso, de quem costumava conseguir os seus intentos.

- Também achei – ela concordou pensando por que motivo ele ainda não tinha se retirado para o seu próprio apartamento. Afinal – mesmo que ela não ligasse – Harry só estivera implicando um pouco com o Cedric, tentando afastá-lo dela. Portanto, já tinha conseguido o que queria e podia se retirar mais que satisfeito. – Foi uma reunião deliciosa. Eu nunca tinha assistido um conjunto de jazz tocar. É muito, muito melhor do que ficar só escutando.

- Então gosta de jazz? Poderia ter me falado. Eu podia ter te levado ao French Quarter e mostrado centenas de bandas. – E acrescentou maldoso - As melhores.

- Ah, mas a banda do Cedric esteve muito boa – ela riu internamente, entendendo a indireta dele. - Além disso, eles estão meio que começando e somos... parentes, por assim dizer. E parentes devem ser unidos, não é? Se apoiar.

- O Diggory não veio aqui apenas pra tocar. Veio se exibir. Ele está interessado em você, Virgínia – Harry soltou sem pestanejar, mas ela não falou absolutamente nada a respeito, se limitando a arquear muito de leve as sobrancelhas daqueles olhos absurdamente grandes e luminosos.

- Você entendeu o que eu disse? – Harry insistiu, observando abismado um indício de sorriso surgir nos lábios dela.

- Entendi sim.

Incomodado pela reação dela, que não parecia surpresa, mas um tanto divertida, como se já tivesse considerado certas possibilidades, Harry se viu menos amistoso:

- E seria este o apoio que você gostaria de dar a ele?

- Ainda não tinha me ocorrido, mas até que é uma idéia. – Onde mesmo foi que aprendera a fazer aquilo? Ginny estava um pouco abismada consigo mesma, com a facilidade de estar puramente provocando o primo. Mas tudo bem, aquilo estava bom demais.

Quando Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e seu corpo apresentou todos os indícios – que ela já conhecia bem – de que iria se aproximar, Ginny sentiu um arrepio veloz ouriçar todos os fios rubros de seus cabelos.

Foi o súbito ruído de uma porta e cochichos apressados que os interrompeu, tirando toda atenção dos jovens de si mesmos. Não que fosse particularmente chocante ou engraçado, mas a visão de Ron e Hermione tentando passar despercebidos, provocou em Ginny e Harry as mesmas expressões de pasmado divertido e uma forte vontade de rir.

Fora flagrante demais. Não era preciso ser um gênio para entender o que andara acontecendo. As expressões dos dois condenavam, e como se não bastasse, Ron tinha os cabelos completamente desalinhados e Hermione – aqui Harry foi quem mais se surpreendeu – tinha a blusa posta do avesso. E numa incrível sucessão de eventos, antes que qualquer dos quatro pudesse abrir a boca para se explicar, despistar ou gracejar, a voz de Eugênia soou muito tranqüila, bem perto dali.

- Virgínia?

- Estou indo, bisa! – a garota se alarmou, percebendo pelo rosto de Hermione, que a amiga explodiria de vergonha se Eugênia a visse.

Pela prática em se esquivar nos mais diversos acontecimentos bizzaros, Harry tentou açambarcar aos dois assustados amigos para trás da parede, no que foi completamente mal sucedido.

- Não há necessidade, meu bem – Eugênia respondeu ao lado da bisneta. – Já estou aqui.

Aparentemente estivera bem mais perto do que os garotos previram ou então andava muito mais rápido e silenciosamente do que fazia crer sua bengala. Hermione continuava em sua posição semi-catatônica, Ron, com o corpo metade para fora da parede, tinha o olhar de uma criança pega fazendo arte. O único escondido era Harry, que na prática nem precisaria de tal subterfúgio. E ele mal se controlava, começando uma crise de riso silencioso bem ali, recostado à parede. Ron o socou com a mão fora de vista.

- Ah... – foi o único som que a bisa emitiu antes de recuperar seu jeito blasé. – Então ainda estão aí, meninos? Acho que mal vi vocês dois durante o sarau. Devo ter estado distraída, certamente.

Ambos murmuraram qualquer coisa, concordando e se despedindo ao mesmo tempo. Tentando, sem sucesso, aparentar uma inocência bem distante. Ginny agora sabia que nenhum dos dois tinha o menor talento para artes dramáticas. Não quando pegos de surpresa. Ela literalmente viu as engrenagens do cérebro da bisa funcionarem, captando as roupas dos dois, o modo como estavam afobados e corados. Quando eles se foram, a ruiva, tentando ser leal a todas as partes, tentou explicar:

- Eles... Eles provavelmente estavam... na biblioteca. Lendo.

- Hum – Eugênia suspirou bem humorada. – Não se preocupe, querida, eu não vi absolutamente nada. – E por ser verdade, ela fitou o teto, complacente, parecendo admirar os afrescos de gesso e pintura. - Na minha idade é comum a percepção começar a falhar. Ao menos... – ela relanceou os olhos espertamente para a bisneta. - Ao menos para o que nos é conveniente.

- Certo... – Ginny se remexeu, subitamente desconfortável. - Então, eu acho que...

- Meu bem – a bisa a interrompeu -, eu voltei até aqui, em má hora, reconheço, apenas para lhe pedir um favor. Será que poderia ir ao meu quarto, digamos... dentro de meia hora? Penso que é tempo o suficiente para os remédios e eu me trocar.

- Seu quarto? – falou meio surpresa, sentindo algo se adensar no ar.

- Sim, meu bem. Meu quarto. Pelo cheiro de flores e fumaça que você ainda tem, e pelo embrulho característico que chegou carregando, acho que devemos conversar. – Ignorando o rosto assustado da jovem, Eugênia virou-se em direção ao elevador antigo, de uso quase que exclusivo para si e sua enfermidade. Então soltou de costas: - E claro... você também estará sendo esperado, Harry.

Ela nem se dera ao trabalho de olhar em direção à entrada, onde o bisneto se mantinha fora de vista, até então, acreditando estar bem escondido.

Apenas por uma questão de oportunidade, Harry esperou até que Eugênia subisse para aparecer. E se recostando à mesma parede que o escondera tão ineficazmente, ele controlou a nova onda de risos e só observou a prima se alarmar:

- Como ela descobriu? – Ginny tinha os olhos arregalados. - O que diabos foi isso? – repetindo as palavras que Harry usara mais cedo, a garota, corada como uma rosa, praguejou sem pesar.

- Isso? Foi só uma bruxa em seu covil, Ginny. Você não achava mesmo que íamos enganá-la por muito tempo, achava?

A moça olhava alternadamente para o local onde o primo estivera escondido e para a direção do elevador:

- Mas... Como ela te viu?

- _O quê_ ela não vê? – Harry sorriu. A expressão desafortunada da garota estava muito engraçada

- Ela vai querer saber de tudo, não vai?

Ele lhe lançou apenas um sorriso torto, e aquela não fora a resposta que ela esperava.

- Mas eu não quero contar... – ela choramingou. – E agora? Harry... Nós estamos numa encrenca?

- Não, Ginny. Nós estamos é ferrados – então ele recomeçou a rir gostosamente. – Se não quer dizer a verdade, comece a pensar numa história, ruiva. E bem depressa. Isso vai ser ainda mais interessante.

Só tinham meia hora e Ginny não conseguia pensar em qualquer história minimamente plausível além da verdadeira. Afinal, – descobriu - ela também não tinha talento algum para artes dramáticas.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A:** Capítulo dedicado à Kelly, que ama Ron e Hermione, por todo o seu carinho e atenção. Obrigada, amiga.

E também um beijo super especial para a Duda-Aluada, que me emocionou com o carinho e a capa mega linda.

Demorado, sofrido, em alguns pontos até travado. E ei-lo! Só posso repetir que estava com muita saudade de todos (demais!) e com muita saudade de terminar um capítulo e ter aquela excitação meio medrosa, meio gostosa, esperando as reações de vocês.

Fics são interessantes, em um dado momento se escrevem por si mesmas, tomam a rédea e coitado do escritor, só serve mesmo pra digitar, e tem horas que elas simplesmente empacam e nem adianta chorar. Como diz minha irmã e beta, Sally Owens, o bom mesmo seria fazer um download direto do cérebro para o pc, porque, diga-se a verdade, é muito mais fácil imaginar e criar do que transcrever. Dei esta volta para dizer que a fic deveria estar bem mais avançada. Era minha vontade ter poucos capítulos, fazer algo mais rápido e leve. Háháhá, estou rindo de mim mesma. A coisa cresceu demais. É por isso que a história pede mais cuidado e maior aprofundamento, para que quando vocês lerem "fim", levem algo com vocês ou tenham a sensação de que valeu a pena.

E quanto à demora, não insisto na compreensão de todos. Sei que os que ainda esperam, torcem, pedem e mandam beijos e boas vibrações, entendem o quanto a luta pelo pão e a vida real exigem (embora a vida de escrever, muitas vezes, é para mim mais real que a outra). Meu carinho tão, tão, forte e sincero a vocês.

Observações:

1 – A sessão com Justine foi obra de pesquisa e leitura de Madame Rice, mas se alguém for adepto ou conhecer a religião e achar que cometi algum erro, sugestões serão muito apreciadas e bem vindas.

2 - Há uma quantidade significativa de leitores que pergunta se me baseei em um filme chamado "A Chave Mestra". Não, queridos. A fic é baseada em Anne Rice. E mesmo assim, não taaanto. Ainda não tive a oportunidade de ver este filme inteiro, mas atentem, quando assistirem a qualquer filme ou lerem algum livro que se passe em Nova Orleans, dificilmente não haverá alusões ao vodu, pântanos, ambiente sensual e sombrio. Coisas da Louisiana. Mas, pelo pouco que vi, o cenário é o ideal para ver um pouco da cidade, o estilo que eu tento mostrar algumas vezes. Entendidos?

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Mary Black:** Obrigada, linda! A Velha é ruim mesmo. Bju

**Aline:** Ah, querida, as coisas nem sempre são fáceis nos romances, mas prometo sempre escrever com propósito e com carinho. Bjão

**Dudinha:** Obrigada pelo carinho, querida. Beijos.

**Bruna:** Ah, que fofa! Adoraria escrever 100. XD Valeu muito seu recadinho, querida. Bjux

**Sú:** Ahhhh!!! Geo dança de contentamento. Eu sei que o reduto em que lê a fic é bastante D/G. E o que vc me disse me deixou pra lá de feliz. Obrigada, querida!

**Sally Owens:** Irmã amada, obrigada por você. Estou aprendendo muito contigo, a escrita é só uma das coisas. Pode deixar que vou desenvolver sim, Candie e Sirius! Tenho planos e planos pra eles. Beijo estalado.

**Hannah Burnnet:** \o/ dança. Brigada de verdade, querida. Bjo

**Sophia DiLua:** Valeu o carinho, querida. E gato e rato estão se aproximando. bjuuu

**Livinha:** Minha romântica maninha. Sou bem derretida pra escrever. Fazer o quê? Hihi. Gostou de Ron/Mione? Pensei em vc, na Kelly e na Pri. Ficava imaginando vcs no lugar da Mi. Ahuahuahuhaua! Beijo bitelo!

**Miaka:** Obrigada pelo apoio, linda! Ainda tem bem mais de Draco/Lizzie. Bjim.

**Ceci Potter:** E eles ainda estão confusos! Hehe. Mas coisas acontecerão. Momentos H/G em breve. Aguarde. Bj

**Lanni Lu:** Ai que saudade da sua fic! Que feio, ao invés de agradecer, fico cobrando. Hehe. Ron/Mione, não é que vc estava certa, sua danada? o/ E vc me deixa chocada com o tanto que é amorosa. Brigada mesmo, querida.

**Remaria:** Ai... que saudade... que fofura de comentário... Os casais estão se acertando, né? Aparece na comû!!! Bjo enorme.

**Lis.Strange:** Maninha, é vero. A Velha será algo de bem maligno. Espero fazê-la a contento. Estive querendo te procurar para... hum... uma consultoria, por assim dizer. Mas e o tempo? Rsrsrsrs. Agora me diga se achou a sessão com Justine verossímil. Precisei de pesquisa, mas minha experiência pessoal é limitada e as duas religiões se parecem em muitos aspectos. cruza os dedos.

**Michelle Granger:** Gente... há quanto tempo a gente não se fala? T.T Vc e a Arinha partem o meu coração de sôdade. Esperando sua fic, sua sapeca! Bjão e tomara que tenha tempo de ler este. :-

**Leka Potter:** Brigada, linda. suspirando. Seu coment é que me deixou sorrindo pra todo lado. Beijãozão.

**Yasmin Prado:** Neste não teve Draco e Lizzie, mas eles voltam. Beijos

**Mari:** Ahuahauhauhaua! Adorei seu coment e o chamego. Brigada mesmo, querida! Bjux

**Dany:** Querida, eu espero que tenha se saído bem na prova de matemática! Não quero me sentir culpada. T.T Mas valeu o carinho. :-

**Diana P.Black:** Miga, adoro seus comentários, e eles NUNCA são "mais um". Fico muito contente de estar gostando do Harry, mas lembre-se de que ele é ainda cheio de contradições e maduro demais numas coisas e imaturo demais em outras. fecha o bico, Geo! Ahuahauhauahuahua! Eu adorei (!!!) o que falou sobre o medo. TU-DO!! Vc leu minha mente ou minhas anotações? Hihi. Bjo imenso.

**Nimue25:** Ah... que delícia! Coment mais carinhoso, este. Sério, se eu pudesse escrevia de uma vez! E a Rice é muito boa, e beeem mais prolixa do que eu. Hehe. Bjuuu.

**Lilly:** É, As Escritoras são minhas maninhas alfabéticas. Amo todas! Pode deixar que eu me cuido, querida. Bjo grande e brigada pelo chamego.

**Ari Duarte:** Ahuahuahuahauhaua! Realmente, precisamos colocar o Harry como travesseiro ambulante. Íamos faturar uma nota preta! Listas quilométricas de espera. Bjão, miga.

**Ninguém: **Vc me deixou muito lisonjeada. Mesmo. Acho que o negócio foi exercitar a escrita, que estava beeem enferrujada. Daí o negócio deslanchou. Obrigada a vc e as suas múltiplas personalidades. Até a do Voldie. Rsrsrsrs. Bjão. :-

**Letícia Gothic:** Brigada, flor! Este Harry é bem especial pra mim. Cheio de nuances. Adoro fazê-lo assim. XD Bjins.

**Patilion:** Ai... a porta batendo. Ahauhauhauahua! Menina, e eu que escrevi sozinha e com um espelho bem às minhas costas? Ui! Brigada e beijão.

**Carine CG:** Que bom, querida! Fico contente de ter me achado aqui tbém. Pode deixar que O Clã não será esquecido. bjoooooo

**Camy Tonks Potter:** Vamos produzir e vender Harrys em escala industrial! Ahuahuahuahuahua! Bejo.

**Lica Martins:** Viciou, querida? Foi um feiticinho que eu lancei na fic. Hihihi. Beijo.

**Isa Kolyniac:** Obrigada pela espera, querida. E desculpe o sofrimento. Eu tbém me envolvo tanto com algumas leituras que dou uma pirada se fico sem. Bjo maior ainda.

**Monalisa Mayfair:** Ai, meu Deus, Mona! Assim vc me mata de vergonha! Mesmo. E obrigada pela comparação imerecida mas tão fofa. A gente é brasileiro e não desiste nunca. Rsrsrsrs. E sim, a Sil é uma amiga muito querida e muito fofa. Generosa demais. E não se preocupe com os quadrinhos, tá? Já passou tempo demais que foram feitos e quase ninguém deve ter. Beijo estalado.

**Amanda Regina Magatti:** Espero que não tenha se prejudicado nos trabalhos, querida. Mas foi muito lisonjeiro. Bjão.

**Tonks Butterfly:** Ahh, que bom que acho isso! E pode deixar com o Sirius, ele não é de desistir fácil. XD Bjim.

**Kelly:** Está aí, Ron e Mione. Faça de conta que ela é vc, querida. Hihi. Bjo bem grande.

**And GW:** Obrigada mesmo, querida. Escrever sem exagero e meio difícil pra mim. Rsrsrsrsrs. Adoro uma forte emoção. Valeu o carinho. Bjux.

**Pandora Potter:** Ai, querida, valeu mesmo! Bjo carinhoso.

**Sônia Sag:** Vc ainda me mata de rir, Sô. Versão Lula gigante foi o máximo! XD E nem fica com medo de achar o Draco sexy. Tenho planos para ele. Hehe. Bjo gigante, amiga.

**Pâmela Black:** Ui! Rsrsrsrs Se vc se vê no lugar da Lizzie, então vc é sortuda. Ahuahauhauahuahua! Eles pegam fogo juntos, agora só falta incendiar. bjos

**Mayana Sodré:** Eu entendo e concordo. Mistério demais fica um porre. Neste e no próximo haverá mais. Brigada por tanto carinho, querida. Beijos.

**Jéssica:** Pôxa, querida... muito obrigada pelo elogio e por todo o carinho. Desculpe a demora, mas... é a vida. T.T Me chame de Geo, tá? E a Arinha tem mais responsabilidades ainda que eu. Mas tbém tô com saudades dela. Um beijo imenso.

**Marcelle:** Que bom que acho o beijo tão real! A fic é romântica mas não precisa ser melosa demais, né? Pode deixar que não paro, não. Bjoooooooooo

**Gina W. Potter:** Sentiu o gosto? \o/ Fico feliz que vc nem imagina. Por mim e por vc. Hehe. Bjins, querida.

**Charlotte Ravenclaw:** Nem me fale em atribulações. Rsrsrsrs minhas olheiras falam oi pra minha nuca. O Tom e sua língua venenosa. Vc disse tudo! No próximo haverá mais esclarecimentos sobre ele. Beijos estalados, amiga.

**Alessandra Silva:** Ahuahuahua! Brigada demais, linda. Mega beijo.

**Lola Potter:** Menina, este travesseiro fez um sucesso... pensando em exportar. Ahuahuahauahuahaua! Eu tbém quero um Harry pra mim! Beijo, bjo

**Gê Gerhke:** Obrigada sempre, querida. Bjux

**Liege:** Que bom, querida! Tomara que continue gostando. Bjo, bjo, bjo.

**Cissy Evans:** Obrigada pelo carinho, linda. XD Bjão.

**Tati Skywalker:** Brigada, mesmo, querida. Demorada, mas att. bju

**Paty Black:** Ah, maninha, Sirius e Candie podem até demorar um pouquinho, mas virão com força total, pode esperar. Meu beijo mais que especial, florzinha.

**Andréia Carine Santos:** Querida, cheguei! Rsrsrsrs Espero que tenha gostado. Bjus.

**Srtª Black:** Obrigada, linda. Até a próxima. Bjuuuu

**Aluada:** Muito obrigada pela capa linda, querida. Ficou muito especial e bem a cara da fic. Foi uma surpresa e uma delícia sem fim. Meu beijo de coração. :-

**Jeh:** Nem me fale, querida. Aproveita enquanto é só a escola. Rsrsrsrs Campanha: queremos um travesseiro Potter! É excelente para a coluna, a boca, os braços... tudinho. XD. Bjão.

**Juliete Weasley Potter:** Estou bem. A vida é que é muito corrida, mas o capítulo está quentinho. Bjão, querida.

**Mica Caulfield:** Ah, que comentário bom... Que sorriso me deixou no rosto cansado. Carinho gostoso demais, querida. E palavras lindas, lindas. Valeu mesmo. Beijo especial.

Meu beijo de coração,

Geo


	11. A Menina e o Camafeu

Capítulo 10

**A Menina e o Camafeu **

Subiram as escadas devagar, querendo ao mesmo tempo adiar e acabar logo com a conversa com a bisa. Sabe lá o que aconteceria. Com sua experiência, Harry sabia que as coisas com Eugênia nunca eram só o que pareciam. Restava agora aos incautos se resignarem. Batidas suaves na porta, os dois entrando no quarto confortável. E Virgínia gelada, rígida, sem mais tempo para inventar histórias e sem querer fazê-lo de fato. Foi por isso que respirou fundo e resolveu atacar:

- A senhora já sabe onde estivemos, não sabe?

Recostada em seu leito espaçoso, a bisa se ajeitou melhor, apoiando as costas nos travesseiros, e só então respondeu, aparentemente distraída:

- Acha que sei? – Eugênia devolveu a pergunta sem facilitar muito as coisas, diferente de como era o seu costume.

Ginny olhou rapidamente para Harry, querendo alguma dica ou reconhecimento. Os olhos de ambos lampejaram, como se trocassem impressões. Foi exatamente como Eugênia previra. De algum modo, além da óbvia aproximação afetiva, seus bisnetos pareciam conectados.

- A senhora sabe - Ginny dessa vez afirmou.

- Tenho alguma idéia – a bisavó conteve um meio sorriso de satisfação. Era hora de ser firme. - Mas esperava que me dissessem.

Percebendo o tom e o voto de confiança implícito, Ginny olhou novamente para Harry, que daquela vez pareceu deixar a decisão unicamente em suas mãos. A garota suspirou. No final das contas, a história era mesmo sua.

- Estivemos na casa da senhora Zabini – ela falou sem levantar os olhos. – Esta tarde.

Se tivesse arriscado um olhar teria visto apenas espera e complacência, mas Ginny não precisava de nada disso para saber o que a bisa desejava. Eugênia queria toda a história e isso, por mais difícil que fosse, era a única solução possível.

- Está assim tão assustada? – a bisa perguntou, vendo novamente aquela menininha amedrontada que ainda habitava em sua bisneta.

- Não sei bem como estou – a garota respondeu titubeante, querendo recuperar sua autoconfiança ao mesmo tempo em que achava não ser merecedora da preocupação de Eugênia. Estava sentindo-se uma verdadeira traidora.

Foi Harry quem interviu, falando diretamente com a prima:

- Está precisando pôr pra fora. Tudo. E está precisando de muita ajuda também.

Em qualquer outra ocasião, ela seria capaz de fuzilá-lo, mas acontece que, naquele momento, as palavras dele eram alívio. Pôr tudo pra fora, para alguém da sua família, do seu sangue. Não havia mesmo outro remédio. Levantando os olhos para a bisa, não enxergou censura ou mágoa. Apenas espera e amor. A velha senhora, com seus mais de noventa anos, não era apenas a bisavó, era a verdadeira Morgan, a mulher, a matriarca. "Bruxa" lhe pareceu uma palavra bem apropriada. E querendo ser o espelho de tanta coragem, Ginny automaticamente sentiu-se mais forte. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, excepcionalmente comprido, ela recontaria toda a história.

Sem nenhuma interrupção, Eugênia escutou a bisneta, não parecendo alarmada, nem tampouco feliz. Seu rosto era uma máscara tranqüila, apenas seus olhos eram mais brilhantes e seus pensamentos mais sombrios, como se prenunciando a tempestade. No final do relato, Eugênia se permitiu suspirar, parecendo um tanto desalentada, mas consigo mesma:

- Ah, então não cessará. Eu tinha esperanças de que fosse a última a precisar lidar com _aquela_. Sempre alimentei a crença de conseguir nos livrar do nosso... fantasma familiar. Que com a minha morte, ela se enfraqueceria finalmente.

- Tem a ver comigo? – a ruiva perguntou, lembrando-se bem das palavras de Justine.

- Tem a ver com nosso sangue, querida. Você está conhecendo o lado ruim de pertencer a ele.

- Mas a senhora Zabini...

- Justine sempre foi dramática – Eugênia fez um pequeno gesto de desdém. – Faz parte de sua profissão, imagino. E, embora ela não costume dizer absurdos, não conhece a história toda. – Ela ficou um pouco pensativa. – Assim como eu também não. Temos metades, lados diferentes de fatos. Você se espantaria como um pequeno detalhe pode modificar toda uma história.

- A senhora vai me ajudar? Se isso, essa coisa, continuar aparecendo?

- A Terra gira em torno do sol? Não vou te deixar nunca, meu bem – e abrangendo Harry, finalizou. - Nenhum de vocês.

- Ham... – o rapaz pigarreou discretamente, sentindo comichões de antiga curiosidade. – Então, seria bom conhecer alguma metade dessa tal história. E a nossa parece mais fácil de ser conseguida.

- Sim – Ginny concordou. – Talvez assim, eu consiga entender porque _ela_ é tão ligada a nossa linhagem. Porque não assombra seus próprios parentes ou coisa assim.

Eugênia cabeceou num meio sorriso:

- Mas _nós_ somos os seus parentes mais próximos, meu bem. Os mais amados. De um modo tão doentio que se tornou obsessão e, por fim, ódio. Ódio... que não passa de uma outra forma de amor que se perverteu.

- Ódio é o amor doente – Ginny citou alguma passagem dos livros que já lera, não sentindo-se minimamente confortada pela constatação. – Imagino que não dá pra fazer as pazes com ela ou algo do tipo.

- Não, querida. Sangue vai correr. Tem coisas que só são resolvidas assim – e meio que afastando o efeito daquelas palavras, Eugênia sorriu animadora. - Acho que vocês precisam mesmo conhecer toda a história, de um modo que apenas Candie conheceu. – Ela piscou os olhos com certa malícia. – Mas podemos esperar até amanhã. Vocês devem estar cansados de tantas estripulias.

- Sem chance. – Ginny se aboletou aos pés da cama da bisa, sendo imediatamente seguida por Harry.

- Se a senhora não está cansada, nós também não temos desculpas.

Ela sorriu, apreciando o casal:

- Deixe ver... conseguem imaginar uma linha do tempo? Uma dessas linhas onde estão marcadas datas e acontecimentos? – os garotos assentiram, meio eletrizados. – Então vamos dar uma volta por meados de 1900, poucos anos antes do novo século. Nossa imensa família já vivia instalada na América há muitos anos, vinda em parte da França, vocês sabem. E, naturalmente, como em todas as famílias muito grandes e antigas, nos espalhamos um pouco pelo mundo, proliferamos, e apesar de nossos sucessos, tivemos nossos pecados, nossos pequenos segredos sujos e nossas ovelhas negras. Carmilla foi o mais alto nível de tudo isso. Mas nesta época, ela ainda não era nascida. De certo modo, as coisas começaram bem antes, e estou voltando no tempo para que possam compreender de um jeito mais completo. Nossos acertos e erros costumam sobreviver a nós mesmos.

Eugênia olhou para a bisneta, confirmando sua afirmativa. O que estavam vivendo atualmente era mesmo conseqüência de acontecimentos muito distantes. Os dois jovens compreenderam, e ela voltou a falar:

- Os Morgan tiveram um longo histórico no cultivo de algodão. Tanto em Oak's Heaven como em outras fazendas. História foi a única coisa restante de tudo isso. Mas naquele tempo, mesmo com o término da escravidão há décadas, a produção ainda era intensa e a casa grandiosa. Os antigos escravos, em sua maioria, não nos abandonaram ao serem libertos. Sempre foram bem tratados, é o que reza a história, e por isso mesmo permaneceram nas plantações, mas sendo pagos a partir daí. Então, imaginem que estamos em 1890, 1891, onde a fazenda era completamente produtiva, belíssima, já rodeada pelos mesmos carvalhos que se mantém até os dias atuais. Uma fazenda totalmente habitada por membros da família e descendentes destes mesmos escravos. Éramos prósperos, mas a guerra de secessão não fora tão gentil com muitos de nossos familiares. Muitos Morgan, embora escapando da guerra vivos e incólumes, ficaram inteiramente falidos, e um destes descendentes cultos e em situação delicada de favores, era um certo Duncan Morgan, um jovem ainda solteiro e de aspecto distinto, adorado por todas suas velhas parentes. Um "hóspede" acolhido temporariamente por minha avó, na casa grande. Eu também não era nascida, vejam bem, de modo que foram outros olhos e ouvidos, os de minha mãe, que registraram os acontecimentos que deram início a todos os nossos problemas.

- Eu ainda não era muito crescida quando mamãe me contou toda a história de como o adorável e belo Duncan, entediado pela vida monótona na fazenda, tão diferente da agitação a qual estava acostumado, se envolveu com uma das meninas das redondezas. Uma bela jovenzinha de seus dezesseis anos, uma das netas dos antigos escravos. Mas o que, para Duncan, foi apenas uma diversão passageira para espantar o tédio e o frio de sua cama, para a pobre menina teve conseqüências muito mais sérias.

Eugênia fez uma breve pausa, mas tanto Harry como Ginny já adivinhavam o que vinha.

- A menina arrumou barriga, como se falava então. E um cavalheiro da estirpe de Duncan Morgan, belo e solteiro, embora sem vintém, e cobiçado pelas jovens casadoiras, jamais admitiria a hipótese de se consorciar com tal moça. Aparentemente, Duncan tentou resolver as coisas como um gentleman sulino. Arrumou uma quantia em dinheiro e arranjou uma _fazedora de anjos_, dando um jeito no possível escândalo. Não fiquem espantados, era assim que homens como ele agiam naquela época... e, talvez, hoje também. E não pensem que era o pior que ele poderia ter feito. Poderia ter simplesmente abandonado a jovem à sua própria sorte, poderia ter se livrado dela sem maiores problemas, mas Duncan não era um homem cruel, ele apenas não tinha muito interesse pelas outras pessoas. E assim, depois de abafar o acontecido, ele partiu de Oak's Heaven, indo passar uma temporada com parentes de Atlanta. Duncan não sabia então, mas estava deixando para trás bem mais do que um coração partido. A pobre menina enganada não era assim tão frágil, afinal. Mostrando uma têmpera rara para sua idade, ela não procurou pela _fazedora de anjos_. Enfrentou os pais, e o _anjinho_ dela e de Duncan nasceria alguns meses depois.

- Jerome Maurice Daomè, um belo nome francês para aquela criança saudável, mestiça, que carregou apenas o nome da mãe. Um menino que era a mistura perfeita entre o sangue de seus pais. Desde cedo o garoto se habituou às histórias sórdidas sobre o seu nascimento – coisa que acontecia, mesmo tendo em vista a proibição de minha avó neste sentido. E, embora nem todos respeitassem aquele segredo, Jerome cresceu negando seu parentesco com Duncan Morgan, pelo qual tinha um desprezo compreensível e inabalável. Por sua vez, algum tempo depois, Duncan se casaria com uma jovem de Atlanta, uma parente distante, possuidora de alguns bens. Portanto, eles viviam muito distantes de fofocas, ignorando completamente a existência de outro herdeiro. E, por ironia do destino, um herdeiro foi o que Duncan mais ansiou em ter com sua esposa, sem jamais conseguir. Ah, ele foi pai, sim. De algumas frágeis crianças que mal sobreviveram até a infância. E - me desculpem a indiferença – mas teria sido bem melhor se tivessem continuado deste modo. Todos mortos. Mas quis o destino que uma destas crianças vingasse. Nossa bem conhecida Carmilla Morgan.

- Sem se importar com tudo isso, Jerome Maurice levou sua vida em Oak's Heaven, casou-se, enterrou sua mãe e jamais falou uma palavra sobre ter sangue Morgan. Na época era assunto muito discutido, mas nunca com Jerome. Era briga certa. E vocês compreendem, por mais que se falasse, um nascimento ilegítimo sempre levantava dúvidas. Dúvidas que a mãe de Jerome jamais esclareceu, dizendo que o filho era apenas dela. Talvez por isso, nossa família tenha se mantido a certa distância. Acredito que vovó tenha agido desta forma como respeito à decisão da garota. Mas continuando, Jerome se casou e teve uma filha, uma criança que diferia em poucos anos da única filha viva de Duncan. Era uma menina tão bonita e foi tão amada, que Jerome e a esposa demoraram semanas para encontrar um nome que os agradasse. Por fim, escolheram Jasmine, porque assim era a menina, bela e cheia de vida, uma florzinha nascida para perfumar a vida do casal. Mas as pessoas já haviam se habituado tanto à falta do nome que continuaram por toda a vida a chamá-la simplesmente de _a menina_.

- O tempo correu e logo Jasmine, já com cinco anos de idade, ganhou uma irmãzinha, batizada como Justine. Sim, a mesma Justine que vocês estão pensando. E pela cara de espanto dos dois, já perceberam que temos um parentesco. Controverso, mas parentesco. Eu nasci cerca de um ano depois. – Eugênia sorriu de lado ao perceber os bisnetos fazendo suas contas. – Sim, mais um pouco e eu seria centenária, mas vamos deixar isso apenas entre nós.

- Meus primeiros anos de vida foram todos passados na fazenda, tendo por maior companhia, minha Bá, uma espécie de ama daqueles dias, brinquedos e a companhia de outras crianças da região. Ao contrário do que possam imaginar, apesar da mesma idade, Justine e eu não éramos próximas, e duvido mesmo que ela fosse muito próxima de qualquer outra criança. Desde muito pequena, e sempre muito precoce, ela preferia a companhia dos adultos, em especial das mulheres mais velhas, consideradas por nós, feiticeiras. Justine tinha verdadeira adoração por minha avó, e acho mesmo que começou sua iniciação com ela. Mas são apenas "achismos". Justine jamais me falou a respeito e eu tampouco perguntei.

- Mas com meus quatro anos de idade, não me importava realmente com Justine ou outras crianças pequenas. Como muitas outras crianças e adultos, eu estava fascinada por Jasmine, que com onze anos, já se tornara a vida e a alma de Oak's Heaven. Vocês precisariam conhecê-la para saber do que estou falando. Como tudo parecia mais colorido quando _a menina_ estava presente.

- Jasmine era toda a alegria da vida, toda a beleza. Branca demais para ser negra, negra demais para ser branca. Aqueles olhos de gato, dourados, e os cabelos crespos parecendo mel. É assim que eu me lembro, Jasmine me carregando no colo, empurrando meu balanço, no verão. Ela subia em árvores melhor do que qualquer menino, pulava corda mais rápido do que todas as outras, desmontava armadilhas para passarinhos e roubava doces na cozinha, mesmo sabendo que as cozinheiras lhe dariam tudo o que pedisse. Jasmine não parava nunca e detestava ter que dormir enquanto podia estar conversando com estrelas ou se escondendo no pomar. Dormir era perder tempo, ela dizia em muitas variações. Era intempestiva, passional, ria até se acabar e, às vezes, chorava sem motivo, ficando calada por muitas horas. Nas vezes em que isso acontecia, todos se preocupavam, traziam uma fruta gostosa, um afago, algum vidrinho de perfume – que eram sua paixão. E mesmo assim, ela nunca dizia o motivo de estar tristonha. Então, nós só esperávamos passar, como passam as rápidas chuvas de verão. Porque com Jasmine nada durava muito tempo, nem a maior alegria, nem a maior tristeza. E mesmo em seus momentos ruins, quando ficava nervosa e atirava no chão as roupas esticadas nos varais, indignada e impossível, ela era a mais amada das crianças, e eu achava que não podia haver menina mais bonita no mundo.

- É estranho como memórias tão antigas ainda podem trazer tanto amor... e sofrimento. Meu primeiro amor foi uma menina, _a menina_, assim como foi com muitos que a conheceram. Eu nunca me cansarei de perguntar como seria se a tivéssemos tido por mais tempo.

- Ela... morreu? – Ginny perguntou timidamente, receosa de interromper a narrativa.

Eugênia não deu mostras de ter se incomodado, mas deixou sua narrativa continuar, a guisa de resposta:

- Nós estávamos nos anos 20, bem nesta época, quando nossa alegre e pacífica vida se alterou por completo. Minha avó recebeu uma carta, onde nosso primo Duncan avisava da morte de sua esposa e da necessidade de viajar a negócios, resolvendo assuntos sobre os bens que a falecida deixara. Acho que na verdade, o pobre Duncan voltara a ter problemas financeiros e, de um modo cavalheiresco, sugeriu sem dizer exatamente as palavras, que sua filha viesse passar uma temporada conosco em Oak's Heaven. Vovó Cécile não poderia dizer que não. A jovenzinha de quatorze anos era nossa parenta e aparentemente precisava de nossa proteção. Vovó pareceu pensativa e nervosa, ela e mamãe conversavam baixo sobre a carta, conversas sérias. Eu não entendia muito bem, já que nossa casa sempre estivera aberta para parentes e amigos, era costume, e vovó adorava receber. Mas, mesmo assim, o dever venceu. A carta foi respondida e as pessoas receberam ordens de calarem-se sobre o passado. Então, quase dois meses depois, Carmilla Morgan chegava à Nova Orleans, sendo buscada de automóvel pela tia Annabelle, minha mãe. Os carros já eram mais comuns naquela época, o que não significa que não fosse uma festa, principalmente para as crianças, ver o motor roncar e o "monstro" negro de capota arriada – uma excentricidade - chegar à fazenda, trazendo uma pequena dama que desceu elegantemente de seu lugar, nos observando atentamente, com um pequeno sorrisinho complacente, do qual apenas mais tarde fui conhecer o significado. Usando chapéu e até pequenas luvas, Carmilla Morgan era uma imaculada mocinha, usando branco dos pés a cabeça e um rico colar com um camafeu no pescoço. Era o retrato do apuro e da boa educação.

- É claro que fiquei inteiramente encantada com a nova hóspede. Assim como Jasmine, que fitava deslumbrada as roupas e modos que a jovenzinha possuía. Mas em pouco tempo este interesse foi substituído por reserva e desconfiança. Embora fosse sempre atenciosa com minha mãe, avó e alguns vizinhos que costumavam nos visitar, a bonitinha Carmilla não tinha uma boa atitude com o restante dos moradores de Oak's Heaven. Não havia belos sorrisos para os empregados e crianças, e cedo aprendemos que a delicadeza da garota, quando dirigida a nós, era sempre acompanhada por algum outro interesse.

- Nunca descobrimos como aconteceu, mas não seria muito difícil escutar histórias, principalmente quando você é ladino por natureza. O fato é que Jasmine descobriu sobre o nascimento de seu pai. Não a conversa inventada de que Jerome era órfão de pai, mas que era filho ilegítimo de Duncan Morgan. E sendo temerária como era, Jasmine ignorou as ordens de minha avó e, num dia em que ouviu palavras atravessadas de Carmilla, não perdeu tempo em confrontar sua "tia" com a história sobre o parentesco de ambas.

- Naturalmente Carmilla não acreditou em nada. No começo. Ficou furiosa por aquela "mestiça" ter o topete de enfrentá-la, inventando histórias tão feias. Apesar de mamãe ter tentado intervir e colocar panos quentes, a conversa chegou até Jerome, que extremamente irritado, castigou Jasmine duramente. Mas as coisas só pareceram piorar. Carmilla, que não havia acreditado na menina, ficara intrigada pelo modo como as pessoas receberam a notícia da mentira. Principalmente os criados. Com sua capacidade para enganar, encantar quando queria, ela caiu nas graças de uma empregada antiga, de bom coração e língua solta. A história de Jasmine ficava cada vez mais verossímil.

- Não sei se algum dia, Carmilla chegou a acreditar. Era muito jovem, então, mas sempre pareceu mais velha por dentro, como se uma mulher velha espreitasse pelos olhos da mocinha que era. Penso que sempre negou, mas que em alguma esquina de sua alminha escura, enxergava a possibilidade, sabia. E suas atitudes só faziam crer nesta possibilidade. Com o passar dos meses, foi crescendo dentro de Carmilla um ódio surdo por Jasmine, sua família e tudo o que representavam. Era nítido pelo modo como não tolerava sequer a presença de nenhum deles. A fazenda comentou e logo Jasmine estava proibida pelo pai de se aproximar da casa grande e até de mim. Claro que chorei e berrei, mas não precisava realmente. Jasmine não acatava plenamente as ordens de ninguém. Era um espírito livre e sempre arrumava um jeito de ter as coisas a sua maneira.

- Nós nos encontrávamos no pomar, com a conivência de minha Bá, e brincávamos muito. Numa dessas vezes, Carmilla nos descobriu e fitando o semblante nada preocupado, pelo contrário, debochado, de Jasmine, avançou furiosa sobre mim, puxando minha mão e tentando me arrastar de volta para casa. Ela gritava com a Bá, dizendo que ela merecia ser chicoteada, e que eu, igualmente, merecia uma surra. Tudo isso por me misturar com uma criadinha da fazenda, uma menina suja, sem modos ou educação, uma criança maldosa, de más intenções. Uma negrinha mentirosa. Lembro-me perfeitamente da expressão: negrinha mentirosa. E lembro de como os olhos de Jasmine lampejaram, então. Ela me tomou da mão de minha prima e enfrentou Carmilla como se tivessem a mesma idade. Ela, uma criança de onze anos, enfrentando uma adolescente de quatorze. Era uma grande diferença. Mas Jasmine não se importou, riu do rosto furioso de minha prima, riu pelo fato de Carmilla ter o mesmo sangue que ela, uma criadinha negra. Carmilla gritou que Jasmine era uma bastarda e, por sua vez, a menina devolveu dizendo que então, conversaria com dona Cécile e resolveria esta situação. Disse que minha avó a ajudaria a receber o nome Morgan, que teria direito a usar as mesmas roupas que Carmilla, ter os mesmos luxos, e gritou a plenos pulmões que diria a todos que eram parentes, que ela, Jasmine, era neta de Duncan e sobrinha de Carmilla Morgan. Carmilla ficou lívida, parecia o retrato da morte, e as duas teriam se atracado se não fosse pela intervenção da Bá, muito assustada com o rumo das coisas, mas, mais ainda, com a reprimenda que, por certo, iria levar.

- Houve muitas palavras mais, xingamentos de ambos os lados, mas eu me lembro do significado de poucos deles. E acho que me lembro até demais, por ter apenas quatro anos, então. Mas vocês entendem que foi muito terrível e muito marcante, e que mesmo que as ameaças de Jasmine não passassem de blefe, foram bastante assustadoras para a outra. Ora, Jasmine fora criada correndo solta pela fazenda, convivendo com os meninos e falando o vocabulário deles. Em palavras pesadas e numa briga justa, Carmilla talvez não fosse páreo para ela.

- Não me lembro bem como tudo acabou. Apenas sei que chorei muito, sendo novamente afastada de minha querida amiguinha. Os adultos estavam nervosos e mamãe achava por bem, mandarem Carmilla de volta para Atlanta. Acho que apesar do dever familiar, ninguém na casa grande tinha afeição pela garota. "Esta menina é problema", ouvi vovó Cécile falar várias vezes. Ela tinha apenas 47 anos, mas já estava doente, e minha mãe já começara a tomar a dianteira no comando e nas decisões. Sempre fomos uma família mais feminina. Os homens, quando duravam, não eram obstáculo para fazermos o que fosse necessário. Para o meu pai, tudo o que mamãe decidisse estava bom. Então, foi mandada uma carta para Duncan Morgan, mas antes que esta chegasse ao seu objetivo, o destino interviu mais uma vez. Interviu sem nenhuma misericórdia.

- Teríamos um casamento na vizinhança. Um grande casamento. Por coincidência, de um dos antepassados do ramo de Narcissa Morgan, hoje Malfoy. E, como de costume, seria uma festa apenas para os adultos e jovens já apresentados em sociedade. Mas ao contrário de se aborrecer, Carmilla, sem que imaginássemos como, pareceu muito conformada em não participar das bodas. Ela já sabia que iria regressar ao convívio paterno, sabia que não continuaria na fazenda por muito tempo, então pensamos que, por este motivo, ela não se importara em ficar sozinha com criados e crianças. Em breve estaria deixando todos para trás. Não enxergávamos então, a paixão que Carmilla sempre tivera por aquelas terras, por tudo o que havia naquela casa. Acho que nos odiou ainda mais ao saber-se banida.

- Mas seus modos sugeriam outra coisa. Calma e até mesmo sorridente, ela se despediu dos adultos, que regressariam do casamento apenas bem tarde da noite. Lembro-me da feição de minha avó, que por insistência dos noivos, estava fazendo aquela pequena viagem. Ela parecia fitar Carmilla de um modo incerto, mais que preocupado, avaliando. Tive a impressão de que desistiria de ir, mas já estavam atrasados e meus pais se despediram, arrancando alegremente pela entrada de carvalhos. Jasmine também assistia a tudo à distância, e me fitando de longe, mostrou a língua enquanto ria. Tenho gravada na cabeça esta cena. É tão vívida que me parece estar repassando um fato que acabou de acontecer. Jasmine debaixo dos carvalhos, os joelhos ralados e o vestidinho sempre sujo. Fazendo careta e me mostrando a língua rosada, depois sorrindo. Vejo como em câmera lenta, a boca se alargando, os dentes brancos e a risada que foi crescendo até morrer num muxoxo debochado. Num segundo estava lá, me fazendo rir, no outro tinha desaparecido entre as árvores.

- Não teria se tornado uma dama, aquela ali. Não que houvesse se importado. Provavelmente teria crescido e se metido em encrencas que até Deus duvida. Mas sempre imagino que se daria bem no final. Não importa a travessura, ela sempre se dava. Encontraria a quem amá-la, provavelmente dezenas de rapazes, até encontrar o que ela quisesse. E talvez fosse a mãe mais incomum deste mundo, mais brincando com os filhos do que educando. Imaginação... é tudo o que posso ter. Mas não importa o que houvesse, se Jasmine tivesse continuado conosco, não importa que vida escolhesse, acho que sempre seria feliz.

Eugênia desviou os olhos para a grande janela entreaberta e seus bisnetos procuraram não fitá-la por enquanto, dando um pouco de privacidade para aquela emoção estranha, que quase trazia lágrimas para eles mesmos. No pátio, as plantas balançavam pelo vento um tanto frio, e o som daquilo parecia fazer o fundo perfeito para a saudade.

Foi com a voz um tanto rouca que Eugênia prosseguiu:

- Mais tarde nós tivemos nosso jantar. Cedo, como em geral é nas fazendas. Carmilla esteve junto, silenciosa e muito calma. O sol ainda não havia se posto quando ela se retirou da mesa e saiu, dizendo que daria uma volta antes de se recolher. Os adultos só voltaram muito tarde e tenho a impressão de mamãe se debruçando sobre meu leito e me beijando. Sei que no dia seguinte as coisas não foram mais as mesmas. Nunca mais foram.

- Jerome Maurice estava na frente de nossa casa, ele, meu pai e outros tantos homens. Todos com caras mal dormidas, com seus cachorros farejadores, espingardas e semblantes preocupados. Eu não entendi aquela movimentação. As mulheres rezando no oratório, minha mãe me segurando apertado e a avó Cécile junto com as cozinheiras, separando ervas e acalmando uma mulher desnorteada, que eu reconheci como a mãe de Jasmine. Em meio a tudo aquilo, compreendi o que havia acontecido, sem necessidade de palavras. Compreendi de um modo ainda mais profundo do que os outros que me rodeavam. Sentada no colo de minha avó, Justine, sem dar um resmungo sequer, me fixou com seus olhinhos negros de pequena bruxa. Havia lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e logo pelo meu também. Nós duas sabíamos e apenas nós duas. Enquanto eles procuravam, Jasmine já estava morta.

Sentindo um nó em seu estômago, a mão de Ginny caminhou por conta própria por sobre a cama, indo sem se dar conta, para junto de sua atual maior fonte de consolo. A mão de Harry encontrou a dela no meio do caminho. Por mais que tivesse a ver com eles, era uma história com gente estranha. Não haviam conhecido Jasmine, nem toda a tragédia. Não eram nascidos e há muito tudo aquilo ficara para trás. Mas, por mais que Jasmine fosse desconhecida, era como se pudessem vê-la, senti-la, e a história e perda também fosse deles.

E Eugênia continuou:

- As buscas duraram todo o dia e noite, e o dia depois daquele e o outro, e o outro. Os cachorros seguiram rastros, rastros que sempre se dirigiam e morriam no rio. Homens mergulharam, investigaram por sua margem. Vizinhos se uniram nas buscas. O rio Mississipi parecia ter a resposta para tanto desespero, mas nunca respondeu. Na casa grande, as orações mudavam lentamente de tom, não mais para _a menina_, mas para a sua alma. O desespero da mãe se tornando prostração e o do pai parecendo somente aumentar, enquanto o ânimo de todos minguava, aceitando como certo o fim de Jasmine.

- Não sei contar o tempo, por aquela época. Nem me lembro bem de Carmilla, então. Parecia ainda mais discreta e silenciosa, uma sombra entre o caos. Apenas por volta dos dias em que iria embora, ela pediu a ajuda dos criados para encontrar seu camafeu, que havia desaparecido. Mesmo nisso, ela se comportou de forma diferente do usual, não acusando ninguém de furto, não esbravejando. Apenas procurava, um tanto febrilmente, seu inseparável adorno, a mais importante recordação que sua mãe lhe deixara. Até eu ajudei a dar uma busca pela casa, mais brincando do que procurando, escutando cochichos na cozinha sobre como a senhorinha poderia ter perdido algo de tanto valor. Como e quando. "Quem sabe se no mesmo dia em que fez esse machucado feio aí", a Bá arriscou a perguntar de olhos baixos, apontando com um dedo tímido para o arranhão junto ao pescoço de Carmilla, que se apressou em escondê-lo. "Isso não foi nada. Algum inseto durante a noite." Não foi preciso ver os olhos da Bá, eu era criança mas sabia que aquele ferimento não fora provocado por insetos. Tenho certeza que naqueles dias ninguém teria imaginado nada que ligasse o desaparecimento de Jasmine à Carmilla. Ninguém pensava em tal coisa e também seria fantasioso demais.

- Assim, Carmilla se foi, deixando um lugar entristecido, onde antes só havia alegria. Só a vi muitos anos depois, mas já chegamos lá, não quero me adiantar na história. Os meses passaram, entretanto a saga pela procura da _menina_ não parou por aí. O que realmente destruiu a pequena família foi a loucura que acometeu Jerome Maurice. Todos acharam que era questão de tempo, que como sua esposa, ele iria se recuperar ou ao menos voltar à vida. Afinal, o mundo continuava a girar e eles tinham uma outra filha para criar. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Depois de um ano do desaparecimento, ele continuava fora de si, quase andrajoso, mal trabalhando, usando seu tempo todo para procurar pela filha. Foi quando as histórias começaram. A princípio em murmúrios e depois aumentando, conforme o estado do pobre homem se deteriorava.

- Jerome começou a dizer ter visto Jasmine. Jasmine na beira do rio, com os cabelos molhados, grudados no rosto, chamando por ele. "O meu corpo... Acha o meu corpo, papai. Preciso de velas, de terra e um padre. Preciso de um enterro cristão. Estou com frio..." Eu escutei estas palavras por muitos dias. Será que foi fruto de sua mente perturbada? Das saudades que sentia? Uma menina de onze anos pedindo por um enterro cristão... E mesmo em meio a tantas dúvidas não houve quem não se arrepiasse ou chorasse ao ouvir a história. Jerome perdeu todos os sinais de lucidez, pouco tempo depois. Vagava pela margem do rio por dias seguidos, chamando pela filhinha.

- Algumas pessoas também afirmavam ter tido vislumbres de alguém. Pescadores do Mississipi, nossas bruxas da redondeza. Vovó disse que os mortos precisavam de descanso e que quando não conseguiam era sinal de terem deixado algo inacabado, algo a ser resolvido. "E o que poderia ser?", eu perguntei, e vovó ficou me olhando, calada. "Essa menina quer seu corpo achado, quer justiça para quem fez essa judiação", uma das velhas da cozinha falou, entendida. Mamãe ficou brava, dizendo que ninguém tinha que me assustar com tais histórias. Eu, que com cinco anos já percebia os pensamentos das pessoas e sabia, com espantosa certeza, quais de nós já não tinham muito tempo para viver. Vovó escutou mamãe esbravejar, mas não falou nada, continuando só a me olhar com seus olhos escuros. Decerto ela via como eu, sabia o que eu sabia. Que Jasmine queria seu corpo, queria justiça. E, decerto... acho que vovó também sabia que não teria vida longa.

- Nunca foi descoberto o corpo de Jasmine, nem foi confirmado como se deu sua morte. Só ficaram nossas dúvidas e poucas certezas. Mas no momento, o importante era cuidar do pai, o pobre louco que andava tentando se atirar ao rio, dizendo-se salvador da filha. Não acho que Jasmine agisse por mal – porque vocês têm que compreender, nem por um segundo, nós, as bruxas da família, nem qualquer outra que conhecíamos, achávamos que as visões da criança eram uma alucinação de Jerome. Jasmine aparecia para o pai, o seu espírito perturbado, que acabava trazendo mais mal do que bem. Imaginem perder alguém querido e, logo depois, receber a visita luminosa deste ser em espírito. Não seria consolador? Saber que esta pessoa continua, que a morte na verdade não existe? Mas o estado em que Jasmine aparecia para o pai... Seu desespero... Ela não trazia conforto algum. Em sua confusão, aquele espírito desgarrado trazia apenas desesperança.

- Nós já tínhamos nossa casa em Nova Orleans, a visitando apenas para temporadas, mas um dia, sem mais nem menos, mamãe decidiu que nos mudaríamos para lá. No começo achei que seria por minha causa. Já estava em idade de ser alfabetizada, de ter uma professora de verdade ou ir à escola. Porque, por mais que amasse Oak's Heaven e adorasse a presença de sua mãe, Annabelle Morgan jamais aceitaria que sua filha não fosse criada da maneira correta. A mudança se daria mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas o fato que a apressou foi justamente a doença de Jerome. Vovó e mamãe concordaram em ter havido negligência com a situação do nascimento ilegítimo, pelo qual ele nunca recebera nosso nome. Mas ao menos, como parentes ou seres humanos, podíamos cuidar de sua saúde e da integridade física do resto de sua família. Jerome andava tão perturbado que temíamos até mesmo por sua esposa e filha. Então, ele veio conosco para a Casa Morgan, no Garden District. Para longe do Mississipi e seu canto de sereia, e veio estranhamente quieto. Vocês não sabem, mas as dependências externas da casa foram ampliadas unicamente para recebê-lo. E lá ele passou seus dias, quando estes eram bons, sempre acompanhado por um enfermeiro. No mais, enquanto viveu, ele esteve continuamente internado, sempre que vinham as crises e o desespero, o que infelizmente, era coisa constante. Morreu nos braços de minha mãe, pouco mais de um ano depois. E sua esposa compareceu ao enterro apenas para amaldiçoar nossa família, que havia sido a desgraça de seu marido e sua pobre filhinha. Justine estava com a mãe, e apesar de silenciosa e grave, não vi ódio em seu semblante. Elas já não viviam na fazenda.

- Carmilla apareceu alguns anos depois, moça feita, insistindo na história do tal camafeu desaparecido. Tinha ido a Oak's Heaven perturbar os antigos criados, visto minha avó já ter falecido. E como não conseguisse nada, nem mesmo entrar, pôs na cabeça que o colar estava em poder de minha mãe. Se já não era bem quista por nossa família, Carmilla passou a não ser bem-vinda. Eu tinha dez anos e me lembro com clareza de sua figura junto ao portão de nossa casa. Tinha os mesmos olhos de velha e uma emanação de maldade que sugeria muita coisa negra em suas costas. Estava acompanhada pelo noivo, um homem mais velho, de olhos ruins, e insistia em ser recebida em nossa casa. Era uma parente, "uma Morgan!", gritava, "devíamos este respeito a ela". Minha mãe não apenas não a deixou entrar como, assustando a todos com seu comportamento tão contrário a sua educação francesa, expulsou Carmilla usando todos os impropérios e maldições que imaginarem. Nunca tinha visto mamãe usar uma maldição e, felizmente, jamais voltei a presenciar o fato. "O camafeu está perdido, assim como Jasmine", ela sibilara para a jovem mulher, que alucinada, gritava que o encontraria e o teria de volta, que teria tudo que era seu de direito, custasse o que custasse.

- Mamãe teve febre alta aquela noite, e agradeceu à Deus por já ter levado o primo Jerome. Ninguém saberia o que ele poderia ter feito. Ficou claro para mim que mamãe sabia de algo. Algo sobre a morte de minha adorada Jasmine e um possível envolvimento de Carmilla. "Você está com o camafeu, mamãe?", perguntei a ela na manhã seguinte, sabendo que devia guardar minha curiosidade perigosa para mim mesma, mas não podendo evitar. "Chegará o dia de me fazer esta pergunta, Eugênia. Mas ainda não." Por anos, esta foi a única resposta que obtive.

Se ajeitando melhor na cama, Eugênia se remexeu, mudando a posição dos músculos cansados:

- Bem, e como disse minha mãe, sempre há um dia para perguntas. – ela olhou para os bisnetos. – O que vocês querem me perguntar?

Os jovens se entreolharam, intrigados pela súbita interrupção. Mas conhecendo a bisavó, Eugênia não pretendia parar por ali, apenas procurava dar tempo para que ambos processassem tantas informações.

- Se estou entendendo, a suspeita... quase certeza, é de que Carmilla seguiu a menina, Jasmine, ou a atraiu até a beira do rio. E lá... a lançou para as águas. – Ginny tinha dificuldade em falar, em imaginar tudo isto acontecendo. Parecia poder sentir o desespero de Jasmine.

- A lançou para o Mississipi, mas não sem luta – Harry tomou a narrativa. – Jasmine era corajosa e boa de briga, deve ter tentado se defender, agarrado as roupas de sua adversária, arranhado seu pescoço e, num ato reflexo ou até de raiva, ter arrancado o seu colar de camafeu. Mas por fim, venceu a força física. Carmilla já era uma adolescente, enquanto a menina...

- Era uma criança – Ginny finalizou com os olhos rasos d'água. – Só uma criança. – Ela agora entendia o que Keisha quisera dizer com assassina de crianças. Resumidamente, Harry e ela haviam explicado o mistério do desaparecimento da menina.

- Então é por isso que a velha Carmilla nos aparece? Por ter matado a menina? – Harry apertou os olhos, ainda atordoado. Quer dizer, você sabe quando sua família é diferente, mas histórias de assassinato não são exatamente folclóricas, mesmo quando tão antigas.

- Aparece pela menina... ou pelo camafeu? – Ginny recebeu um sorriso de satisfação da bisavó.

- Talvez pelas duas coisas. Acredito que ambas estão interligadas. Quando _ela_ aparece, mesmo querendo nos destruir, sua obsessão continua sendo o camafeu de sua mãe.

- Ela aparece para a senhora – Ginny não se surpreendeu de verdade e aquela foi mais uma afirmação do que uma dúvida.

- Se Carmilla ainda me aparece? Ah sim... Geralmente quando estou doente, mas pelo visto, agora também costuma dar o ar de sua presença quando estou fora de casa. Ela já era uma feiticeira suja quando nos procurou na Casa Morgan e deve ter se tornado ainda pior com os anos. Tinha força para saber que seu objeto querido estava por perto. Tanto que ainda hoje ronda esta casa e suas riquezas como se lhe pertencessem por direito. Ronda minha caixa de jóias como se o seu colar de camafeu se escondesse dentro dela.

- E se esconde? O camafeu está na caixa? – Ginny sondou a expressão da bisavó. - A senhora não disse se sua mãe chegou a responder sua pergunta.

- Ele, o camafeu, esteve com nossa tataravó Annabelle? – Harry foi mais direto.

- Esteve sim – Eugênia assentiu com gravidade. - Com ela, em suas mãos e nesta casa. Mas em minha caixa de jóias, jamais. Como tantas lendas perdidas, a pista do camafeu desapareceu com a morte de minha mãe.

- Como ela o encontrou? – Harry queria mais, queria finalmente desvendar parte daquele segredo. – E o mais importante, como o perdeu?

- E quem disse que ela o perdeu? – Eugênia ameaçou sorrir, mas não o fez. - Certamente o camafeu fez uma longa jornada até ser encontrado, mas não foi minha mãe quem o achou. Como vocês espertamente resumiram, ele caiu nas águas do Mississipi, e lá deveria ter se perdido, ter sido destruído junto ao pequeno corpo de Jasmine. Mas quis Deus, em sua piedade e sabedoria, que fosse encontrado por alguém. Por alguém que somou os fatos em sua cabeça atormentada. O pai da menina. Jerome deve tê-lo encontrado em suas andanças pela margem do rio, eu não sei. E também não sei por quanto tempo ele o carregou até que confiasse a história a minha mãe. Penso que foi quando nos mudamos apressadamente para Nova Orleans. Coisa que "coincidiu" com a total deterioração do pobre homem – ela balançou a cabeça, inundada por lembranças. - Ah... eu gostaria de dizer que se ele recuperou, que voltou para a esposa e a filha, mas como já sabem, Jerome morreu ainda muito jovem, poucos meses depois de chegar a esta casa. E a pista do camafeu desapareceu com ele. Nunca soube o que foi feito dele. Mas mamãe sabia algo, disse que esteve em seus cuidados por algum tempo e que, um dia, Jerome pediu para vê-lo. Jerome estava em nossa casa, em uma das raras vezes em que se mostrava mais lúcido, e minha mãe deixou. Mas ele jamais o devolveu.

- Acho que mamãe tinha suas teorias sobre o sumiço e também acho que teria me confiado a história completa no momento certo, mas seu tempo na terra se esgotou antes que tivesse a oportunidade. Era uma mãe muito cuidadosa, querendo poupar a filha até a idade certa. Eu sempre poderia ter insistido mais, mas essa história a feria sobremaneira, de modo que o assunto sempre era evitado. Me arrependo disso agora, como de poucas coisas na vida. Mamãe usara sua força para nos encantar, proteger esta casa e nossa família, e dera certo. Carmilla não mais nos procurara e não ouvimos mais nada sobre ela durante longos anos. Estávamos vivendo tempos tranqüilos e penso que nos esquecemos de ser vigilantes, porque o perigo espreita mesmo nos dias de sol. Mas... – ela suspirou - eram tempos diferentes, e eu era tão jovem... Como saberia que mamãe nos deixaria tão cedo? E com tantos segredos e mistérios? Eu, que sempre pensei enxergar um pouco do futuro, quanto tempo uma pessoa teria na Terra, não vi os sinais, não percebi coisa alguma. A vida me deu esta lição de humildade, de que no fundo, não sabemos de nada. No fim das contas, somos todos apenas humanos.

- Mas continuando, é indiscutível que Jerome teve o camafeu nas mãos, minha própria mãe o devolveu, mas, por motivos que não sei dizer, ele decidiu escondê-lo. Vingança contra Carmilla? Uma tentativa de nos proteger? Eu não sei. Procurei este camafeu por muito tempo, nesta casa, no apartamento em que Jerome viveu. Cheguei a procurar em Oak's Heaven, mesmo sem imaginar como pudesse ter chegado até lá. Mas... decerto não era meu destino encontrá-lo e eu tenho que me conformar. – Ela olhou bem para os dois adolescentes. – Quem sabe, outros mais jovens podem vir a tropeçar com ele.

- E porque é tão importante encontrar esta jóia? – Ginny perguntou, mas foi Harry quem respondeu.

- Porque está imantado com toda a força de vontade da Velha, com sua obsessão. Enquanto ela o procurar, o desejar, estará ligada a esta família.

- É uma forte possibilidade – Eugênia afirmou. – E a melhor cartada que temos.

- Então temos que começar a procurá-lo o quanto antes! – a garota exclamou exaltada.

- Agora, querida, não comece a revirar as coisas por aí. – Eugênia sorriu compreensiva. - Isso já foi feito. Apenas pense a respeito, você e Harry. Talvez surja uma luz, uma idéia ou inspiração. Só não deixe que se torne obsessão, isso apenas serviria para atrair a antiga dona à pessoa obcecada. Seriam energias semelhantes demais.

A garota tremeu, imediatamente recebendo um aperto da mão de Harry e, por isso mesmo, tomando conhecimento de que as mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Ela o soltou no mesmo momento.

- Mas agora, me arriscando a ser insensível a curiosidade de vocês, eu realmente acho que preciso descansar.

Desapontados com o término das reminiscências, mas obedientes e preocupados com a bisa, Harry e Ginny se despediram, certificando-se que Eugênia estivesse bem. Com um último beijo, se prepararam para deixar o quarto.

- Só mais uma coisa, crianças – a bisa chamou. - Evitem dizer o nome de Carmilla. Existe um fundo de verdade nas histórias de assombração. O nome da criatura a faz reconhecida e a deixa mais forte. Agora saiam, antes que eu, com minha língua comprida, deixe vocês realmente com medo.

- Eu poderia ter te dito isso – depois de descerem as escadas, Harry vinha ao lado da garota, coçando a cabeça, pensativo.

- É coisa demais... – Ginny parecia atordoada. – Como é que se supõe que alguém possa dormir com tanta coisa na cabeça?

- Eu sei. Mas tente, está bem? Amanhã conversamos sobre tudo, mas hoje precisamos mesmo descansar. E não se preocupe, a bisa não teria nos deixado sair se achasse que existe algum perigo. Pelo menos esta noite.

- Certo. Claro – Ginny procurou se convencer.

Chegaram à porta e a ruiva esperou que Harry saísse para poder trancá-la. As palavras estavam soltas antes que pudesse evitar:

- Sabe, se _ela _fica rondando os lugares onde pode estar escondido o camafeu, eu teria receio de ficar sozinha naquela garçonière. – A garota perscrutou o rosto do primo, não sabendo bem se procurava por sinais de pânico nele. – Não fica com medo, Harry?

O rapaz fez uma meia careta:

- Não é uma sensação muito agradável, pode crer. Mas enfim...

- E mesmo assim, você não se importa em ir pra lá sozinho? – ela insistiu.

A careta foi substituída por um sorriso matreiro:

- Fazer o quê? Preciso me conformar. Mas se você se resolver a ficar lá comigo, já conhece o caminho – e com uma piscadela, ele sumiu rapidamente no meio do caminho escurecido.

Ginny permaneceu por segundos, segurando a porta aberta:

- Garotos...

XXXXXXX

No dia seguinte conversaram muito a respeito, entre ambos, porque a bisa não pareceu disposta a maiores interrogações. "Não por enquanto", disse ela, assim como sua mãe, Anabelle, havia dito anos antes. Aos garotos pareceu que, como a tataravô, Eugênia esperava por uma maior maturidade dos dois para revelar novos segredos. E como tia Candie não parecia saber mais do que eles, ou fingia muito bem, não havia nada mais que podiam fazer, exceto se consolarem trocando impressões e milhões de possibilidades. Mas como estavam tendo a precaução de não se tornarem obcecados, também faziam outras coisas, como os rituais de limpeza que Justine tinha ensinado.

Era noite quando uma encabulada Ginny recebeu o primo em seu quarto, local onde fariam o tal ritual. A coisa parecia muito simples, velas, água espalhada pelo chão, pelos cantos, orações. Mas tudo era novo para a garota, inclusive a novidade de ter um rapaz em seu quarto. Na verdade, não apenas um rapaz, mas _aquele_ rapaz. Tinha algo de belo em observar Harry se movimentando por seu ambiente, meio que cuidando dela. Aquele era um sentimento gostoso, mas também perigoso. Tirava o chão. Por isso, Ginny se esforçou, pela primeira vez, em abordar o tema da história que Eugênia lhes contara. Era preciso se focar em coisas menos perigosas que seus sentimentos:

- Que tipo de sentença foi aquela? Antes de toda a história, quando a bisa disse que "sangue vai correr"? Me deu arrepios.

- Eu sei – ele respondeu sem se voltar, ocupado em colocar água flórida nos cantos do quarto. Não é o tipo de linguagem dela. Nem acho que quisesse nos assustar. E por isso mesmo...

- O quê?

- Por isso mesmo achei um pouco assustador. Ela não diria nada por leviandade. Se falou em sangue... Mesmo num sentido figurado...

- Sei, sei. Melhor pular pra outro assunto.

Harry deu de ombros, agora concentrado em ajeitar as velas e depois acendê-las. Mas a ruiva estava pensativa. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia se desligar totalmente da história. E talvez... nem quisesse se desligar. Era tudo perturbador demais para quem precisava manter a paz e a cabeça fria. Estava viajando em pensamentos e no silêncio do quarto, apenas interrompido pelo suave movimento de Harry, então escutou um barulho no banheiro, a torneira da pia pingando. Aquele barulho hipnótico, às vezes irritante. Jasmine sorrisos, sol, Jasmine peralta, Jasmine afogada. Virgínia estremeceu forte quando Harry a tocou.

- O que foi? Estava te chamando e você longe...

- Estava pensando nela, na _menina_. No que aconteceu.

- Se perguntando se foi a Velha que a matou?

- Não. Foi a Velha, sim. Sei que foi.

- Olha, sei que é difícil, mas quando uma coisa fica pesada demais, a gente precisa dar um tempo, esquecer, senão agente pira.

- Você sabe bem do que está falando, não é?

- É – ele esfregou as mãos nos cabelos e se afastou para a beira da cama. – E agora vou te ensinar. _Laissez les bons temps rouler_, Virgínia – ele deu um sorriso meio triste. – Mas primeiro... venha até aqui. – E apontou para as velas com intenção de começar o rito.

Ela se viu apreensiva:

- Mas... não conheço esses rituais. Nem palavras mágicas, nem invocações de... de _Les Mystéres_. Não sei como fazer nada.

Ele sorriu compreensivo, gostando do modo como as expressões de Nova Orleans ficavam na boca dela. Expressões típicas e bem temperadas, misturadas a um sotaque britânico que se suavizava a cada dia. Ginny estava se tornando uma flor sulina, não precisava se preocupar com nada, tudo viria de forma natural.

- Não esquenta. Reze do jeito que está acostumada.

- E vai ser o suficiente?

- Claro que sim. O que importa não é a maneira, mas a fé que vai estar pondo. – Então ele se ajoelhou e fez um gesto para que ela o imitasse. – Vamos fazer do seu jeito, ok?

Ela estava esperando palavras estranhas, cabalísticas, talvez no creole, como as da senhora Zabini. Mas aquilo...Totalmente abismada, Virgínia se preparou para orar como estava acostumada, em sua fé católica, de joelhos e mãos cruzadas. E Harry a levara a rezar como ela sabia, respeitando suas crenças e dúvidas, porque, por mais reticente que pudesse ter sido, Ginny crescera e respeitava a fé de sua mãe. Foi com um brando calor no peito que se juntou ao primo e orou, com todo o fervor de sua juventude.

Terminou antes de Harry, mas não o atrapalhou. Ficou fitando sua expressão concentrada, pelo canto do olho. Fitando e morrendo. Naquele minuto, ela pensou. Queria tocá-lo naquele minuto. O bruxo Morgan que, por ela, fazia as coisas de outro modo ao qual estava habituado. Para protegê-la. Ginny achava que jamais seria possível, mas Harry lhe pareceu ainda mais fascinante. Dotado de força extrema, mas ajoelhado, usando a auréola de um anjo caído. Ela sabia que enquanto sua alma havia orado para os seus anjos de infância, o seu coração havia orado para e por Harry.

Ele acabou e lhe lançou um breve sorriso. O ritual estava terminado. Um suave perfume de laranjas, talvez flor-de-laranjeira, emanava no quarto, e as velas arderiam noite adentro. Conforme os dois foram se aquietando, se deram conta de que gostariam de permanecer assim, juntos, observando a chama das velas, compartilhando da presença um do outro, que lhes fazia tão bem. Foi Harry quem quebrou o longo silêncio:

- Está ficando tarde.

- É? – agora sentada em sua cama, ela mal tinha percebido o tempo passar. - Ah... acho que sim.

- Você vai ficar bem? – Em pensamento, ah... apenas em pensamento, Harry deixou sua mão deslizar gentilmente pela coluna dela.

- Vou ficar, sim. – Ginny respondeu sentindo um arrepio engraçado subindo pelas costas.

- Nada de medo?

- Depois de tantas boas vibrações? – ela sorriu fazendo graça. – Pode sossegar, Harry, eu controlo o meu medo – e então encolheu um ombro. – Bom, ao menos na maior parte das vezes. É preciso.

- Você sabe que pode sempre me chamar, não é? – era estranho, mas ela podia jurar que Harry parecia um pouco tímido.

- Arrã. A bisa também me disse isso. E a tia Candie.

Encostado no guarda-roupas, Harry fez que sim, começando a mexer o bico do tênis no soalho, sem motivo aparente.

- Mesmo assim... se quiser... – ele começou a arrepiar os cabelos novamente e ela soube de verdade que o primo estava ansioso. – Não é problema nenhum para mim. Continuo aqui por causa de vocês três, sabe?

- O homem da casa – ela sorriu e ele a fitou de um jeito que Ginny não entendeu, apesar do coração ter saltado, lendo o que a mente não via.

Eles retiraram os olhos e o silêncio se estendeu, pesado.

- Então... – foi Harry quem o quebrou. - Acho melhor eu voltar pro meu próprio quarto. Depois de mais um dia desses... Você deve estar querendo descansar.

Mas uma vontade, feita de asas de borboletas, começou a tomar forma no corpo da garota:

- Mas se eu precisar... e chamar...

- Eu venho – falou com certeza, num modo muito diferente da insegurança de momentos antes.

Os olhos se fitaram novamente e, mais uma vez, Harry levou sua mão invisível até a boca da garota, desistindo de tentar, de correr, de ser quem ele já não era.

- Você chama?

- Mas eu já chamei... – sua voz não foi mais do que um sussurro. – Em todos os dias em que você me rondou... Aqui, na escola... Durante o sarau... Eu tenho chamado.

- Então... acho que finalmente eu ouvi.

- Bom.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e "ouvindo" o que Ginny dizia, Harry se aproximou dela devagar. Ao sentar-se sobre a cama, não soube mais o que fazer. Ele, veterano em mil encontros, se achava pura e simplesmente sem palavras e ações. Mas Virgínia o salvou:

- Desta vez, além dos olhos, pode me tocar com as mãos de verdade.

O sorriso dele se alargou, seus fantasmas internos fugindo do súbito clarão que lhe iluminou a alma. Eles ainda voltariam, fantasmas antigos não são expulsos do dia para a noite. Mas hoje, agora, eram só Harry e Ginny.

- Eu só gostaria de ter te "ouvido" antes – murmurou muito próximo, próximo demais.

Ginny sentiu a mão dele envolver sua cintura, a mão verdadeira, quente e macia, se embrenhando bem pouquinho por dentro da camisa do pijama, acariciando muito de leve a curva de sua cintura. Um arrepio tão bom...

- Não, as coisas acontecem na hora que tem que ser – ela sussurrou. – Depois de todos esses dias esperando, era você quem tinha que ter certeza.

Os olhos dele brilharam, talvez de humildade, talvez de triunfo. Ela havia esperado por ele, mas não mais, não mais.

Devagar, Harry se inclinou sobre Ginny, os dois, como a um ato combinado, escorregando devagar e sem problema, até ficarem deitados de lado no colchão. E no mesmo ritmo, ele juntou os dois corpos mais e mais, e a girou de mansinho, se deitando com carinho por cima dela. Ele a fitou lentamente, decorando seu rosto, a curva delicada do pescoço, uma pintinha mínima, quase invisível, junto ao lábio superior. E Ginny o assistia, completamente entregue, assistia a boca entreaberta se aproximar, o corpo pesar um pouco mais sobre o seu, os cabelos negros caindo de um jeito tão bonito sobre os olhos. A mão dele saindo de sua cintura e correndo até os cabelos vermelhos, os dedos se trançando em suas mechas, posicionando sua cabeça delicadamente.

- Se existe uma hora certa – ele falou antes de acontecer -, então eu acho que a hora chegou, Gin. Tenho certeza. Eu já tinha, só que agora... eu sei.

Aconteceu. As bocas se encontraram num beijo suave, quase que um simples roçar de lábios, como aquele antigo primeiro beijo que trocaram juntos. Ela soube que já tinha provado aquilo antes, e ainda assim, era como se fosse o primeiro, o verdadeiro, porque eles enfim, _sabiam_.

Ginny não acreditava que Harry pudesse ser tão doce, tão cuidadoso com o modo de lhe beijar, deslizando a língua tão devagar, como se temesse feri-la. O jeito de aprofundar o beijo, como se sua boca fosse um sorvete que precisasse ser derretido muito, muito devagar, até que ele pudesse sentir todo o gosto que tinha. Um beijo vagaroso, acompanhando a batida de alguma música lenta. O modo delicado de tocar a alça de sua blusa, afastando um pouco o tecido, deixando seus ombros livres, mordendo com leveza e tremulamente sua carne, passeando as mãos com lentidão por todo o seu corpo devidamente coberto, braços, cintura, um pouco das pernas vestidas pela calça do pijama. E sorrindo. Sorrindo surpreso, como se agora descobrisse o que é ser feliz.

Eles passaram toda a noite juntos, perplexos com a descoberta um do outro, alternando momentos de espanto, carinho e paixão. Ela permitira os poucos avanços do rapaz, e na verdade, até ansiara por eles. Ora Harry lhe dizia palavras doces junto ao ouvido, palavras que a faziam corar. Ora a colocava sobre si, devorando sua boca com fome e deixando as mãos correrem com um pouco mais de liberdade pelo corpo macio, então rolava sobre ela e recomeçava. Se amarrotando aos poucos, se amassando, deixando as bocas incharem com beijos demais. Naquela noite, ela aprendeu a tocar, a gemer, aprendeu o que era desejo e como ele podia crescer até ser tão forte que era quase dor. Naquela longa noite mágica, ela, tanto quanto ele, aprendeu a pertencer.

Sem que tirassem uma única peça de roupa, eles se sentiram como amantes, ele se movendo sobre ela como se estivessem vestidos apenas com as próprias peles, fazendo amor. E, de certa forma, era o que estavam fazendo, o que fizeram até a primeira luz difusa da manhã incidir sobre a janela. Amor.

- Não consigo acreditar... Nós não dormimos a noite inteira – ela virou o rosto para as finas cortinas de organza.

- Está amanhecendo mesmo? – ele resmungou baixinho em seu pescoço. – Tem certeza que não é a luz de alguma estrela?

- É a luz de uma estrela sim, mas, infelizmente, de uma estrela chamada Sol.

- Então esta é a hora em que eu digo: "Tenho que ir", e você diz: "Fica".

- Minha loucura não chega a tanto - ela riu, não podendo deixar de provocá-lo. - Já pensou se alguém te pega aqui?

Harry esfregou o rosto no pescoço da garota, querendo se assegurar que o cheio dela se impregnasse em cada parte do seu corpo.

- Era só dizer a verdade. Que o seu primo atencioso veio velar pelo seu sono.

Ginny riu gostosamente:

- Sono este que não ocorreu justamente por culpa das "atenções" deste primo - ela fechou os olhos, provando o milésimo beijo de língua desde que se deitara naquela cama. Há muito não sabia qual era o gosto de quem. Ele mal lhe dava tempo para pensar. – Mas... – ela se esquivou um pouco. - Pode velar pelo meu sono assim, sempre que quiser.

- Cuidado, - ele falou entrecortando palavras e beijos no seu pescoço – eu posso acreditar nisso.

- Eu ficaria... – ele estava aumentando a intensidade dos beijos? - muito decepcionada... se não acreditasse.

Um novo beijo na boca, como os mais intensos que trocaram. Outra vez aqueles tremores. Outra vez ele colado sobre ela como se poder nenhum o pudesse afastar.

Ginny gemeu e virou a cabeça para o lado com dificuldade:

- Harry... – ofegou. – É sério. O dia...

- Ah, certo... – ele parou de espalhar beijos por ela, sua voz um pouco tremida. – É por isso que eu sou e sempre serei uma criatura noturna.

- Bom - ela saiu de baixo dele, ficando os dois de lado –, eu sou um ser diurno. Como é que a gente fica? – sorriu um pouco pela observação dúbia.

Mas ele não se deu por achado:

- Vamos ser criaturas de crepúsculo e aurora. Mas eu não me importo de abdicar de velhos hábitos por você.

- Nós estamos decidindo alguma coisa, aqui? – ela mordeu o lábio inchado, em expectativa.

- Você acha que eu poderia passar mais um dia sem você?

Ela sorriu:

- Você me respondeu com outra pergunta. Mas foi um bom tipo de resposta, em todo caso.

- E você não me respondeu coisa alguma.

- Qual era mesmo a pergunta? – implicou.

- Você acha que eu poderia passar mais um dia sem você?

Ginny teve certeza de que a casa toda podia escutar seu coração trovejando:

- Espero que não – conseguiu por fim responder -, porque eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.

- Esta – ele a puxou de novo para baixo de si –, foi uma resposta melhor ainda.

E repletos de promessas implícitas, eles se enroscaram e se beijaram e beijaram, até que o dia clareasse por completo. Até não terem outra escolha a não ser saírem daquela cama.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ginny estranhou quando ele a puxou para a sacada ao invés de seguir para a porta e se esgueirar para fora do quarto.

- Você já vai ver.

Andou de mãos dadas até junto ao gradil, e Harry a puxou para si, levantando seu corpo até que ficasse quase sem apoio nos pés.

- Você fica linda com os cabelos embaraçados. Especialmente pelo motivo que estão assim.

- É, mas agora a noite passou e estes cabelos embaraçados precisam ser penteados e a dona deles precisa descer para o café da manhã e fingir que as olheiras são por uma terrível insônia, mesmo que o sorriso no rosto desminta tudo.

- Talvez a gente devesse dizer que está doente... e passar o dia todo na cama.

- Hum... acho que não daria certo, elas não iam fingir que acreditam e também não iam colocar os dois enfermos no mesmo quarto. As coisas meio que mudam quando o dia chega.

- Jura que a noite já passou? – ele sorriu de leve quando ela fez que sim. – Que é o rouxinol quem canta e não a cotovia?

Ela abriu os olhos um pouco mais, espantada, e ele girou os olhos, meio exasperado consigo mesmo.

- Não sabia que conhecia essa história – a ruiva esfregou o nariz no dele, rindo ao ser comparada a uma Julieta no alto da sacada, por onde se despedia o seu Romeu. – Você é tão cheio de surpresas...

- Participei de uma peça há uns quatro anos, mas não tinha compreendido nada - ele via tão de perto aqueles olhos luminosos, cheios de um começo de sol... - Pelo menos não tinha entendido até hoje. É incrível... como eu não me canso de tocar você. Como tudo é diferente... com você. Cada pedacinho... – ele correu a boca de leve pela dela, pelo queixo e pescoço, até se fixar novamente nos olhos. - Você vai fazer amor comigo um dia, Ginny Morgan. Você vai.

Ela sentiu um forte arrepio na coluna e um frio bom crescer na barriga.

- Isso é uma certeza? – olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele, num primeiro flerte calculado, sentindo a luz dançar ao seu redor.

- É o destino – ele imaginou se ela sabia o que estava fazendo com ele. - E também é uma promessa.

- Talvez você tenha que esperar um pouco mais por isso.

- Eu posso esperar o quanto você quiser. Desde que me prometa...

- O quê?

- Que vai me deixar ficar assim de novo com você. O mais depressa que puder.

Ginny abriu um sorriso:

- Crepúsculo e aurora?

- E noites e dias.

- Esta noite? – ela usou um tom que era ao mesmo tempo uma pergunta e um convite. Sim, ela sabia o que estava fazendo com ele.

- Ou antes – Harry murmurou, lhe dando um beijo lento, morno, ansioso para crescer, para se tornar bem mais do que isso. Então a deixou com um resmungo final, saltando com agilidade para o lado de fora da sacada.

- Sabe - ela falou, sabida -, desse jeito nunca mais vamos dormir.

Harry riu e Ginny se inclinou, assistindo o rapaz descer rapidamente pelo gradil, em meio a trepadeiras e flores, para logo chegar ao chão, mas não se afastar do gramado. Ele continuava parado, olhando para ela, sorrindo todo feliz.

- Vá embora! – ela sussurrou num tom risonho e urgente. Daí a pouco Sarah Mae ia chegar, a casa começaria a acordar e aquele louco não arredava pé de sua janela. – Vá para o seu quarto! – ela gesticulava com as mãos, tentando soar séria e parar de sorrir feito boba. Sua boca não lhe obedecia mais. Queria ser tomada pela dele, sorrir para ele. Ela toda estava cheirando e pertencendo a ele, não estava? O sorriso só fez crescer.

- Não consigo ir. Não dá - ele falou lá de baixo. - Se você não entrar agora, não vou poder sair daqui.

- E se eu não entrar? – sua voz provocou, antes que tomasse conhecimento.

Harry sorriu mais largo ainda, mais maroto, e em duas ágeis passadas já escalava a treliça novamente.

- Não! – ela tentava falar baixo. – Seu maluco! Alguém pode ver...

Ele chegou até onde ela se pendurava e a puxou pela nuca, dando um beijo profundo e risonho.

- Gin... bom dia - ele a encheu de beijos. - Bom dia, bom dia, bom dia. Agora entre, antes que eu pule aí pra dentro.

Ela se afastou de costas em pequenos pulinhos peraltas, mordendo os lábios, o rosto distendido de pura alegria.

- Harry... - ela falou antes que ele se afastasse – Que o dia seja breve - lhe soprou um gracioso beijo pela mão. – Não vejo a hora de a noite chegar.

Antes que ele concretizasse aquele olhar de aviso, saltando sobre ela, Ginny fechou as cortinas, se afastando do mundo que acordava.

Ela o escutou suspirar e descer, e dançou sem música pelo quarto, e girou de olhos fechados, bem rápido, vivendo numa dimensão encantada. Girou até jogar-se de bruços sobre a cama, se abraçando ao travesseiro, sentindo o cheiro dele nos lençóis, nela mesma, o gosto dele quando passava a língua pela boca. E riu baixinho, riu sozinha, batendo os pés na cama e abafando com o travesseiro os gritinhos de alegria que não podia conter. Era aquilo estar apaixonada? Nunca tinha estado antes. Apenas sabia que aquele era o dia mais bonito que já tinha visto nascer, que o sol não dançava lá fora, mas ali dentro, e que o universo inteiro morava e explodia no seu peito.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**N/B Sally:** -Atropelada, completamente, Sally ergue o corpo estirado do asfalto quente e tenta começar a falar.- Sim, minhas senhoras e senhores. Ela demorou. Muito. Mais de mês. Nos deixou aqui. Noites insones. Dias de procura pelos sites de fics da vida. Então, ela aparece, do nada, com isso. E ISSO é, simplesmente, o melhor capítulo da fic (até agora). O que quero dizer é: se afivelem nas suas cadeiras de computador porque vem mais, muito mais. Eu sinto. Eu sei. Sou bruxa, sabem? Vocês perceberam, não é? Perceberam o quanto a história fascinante vai se tornando cada vez mais incrível? Está acontecendo diante dos nossos olhos. Me digam: Vocês não amaram a Jasmine? Não odiaram a Carmilla desde o instante em que ela saiu do carro? Não ficaram com lágrimas nos olhos, não gritaram junto com o pobre Jerome? Ahh eu tenho certeza que sim. E mais. Quem terminou de ler esse capítulo precisando de um respirador artificial, levante a mão! -Contando a multidão-. Dá para acreditar no que ela fez? E céus, foram só beijos. Só beijos? Só beijos!!!! Beijos e mais beijos e mais beijos... mana Owens, eu aqui totalmente enlouquecida e encantada, parabenizo e reverencio você. Obrigada por me escolher para ser a sua chata de plantão. É o meu presente de amiga-secreta, rsrs. Te amo!

**N/A:** É, eu sei... Romeu e Julieta, e a cena do balcão. Não pude resistir, é a minha favorita. sorri toda boba

E sorri ainda mais com esta N/B maravilhosa. Sally, você não existe:-

Um beijo estalado para a Priscila Louredo também, de quem eu NUNCA me esqueço. Hihihi (Sua fic está sensacional, irmã!)

Gostaria muitíssimo de poder responder a todos os recados maravilhosos, engraçados, espirituosos e amorosos de vocês. Mas foram tantos (\o/ comemora enlouquecidamente) que demoraria demais e seriam necessários pelo menos dois dias para tentar respondê-los a altura. Mas não pensem que não li todinhos. Eu li! E em muitos casos reli e reli. Dei um monte de risadas e me derreti toda. Estão todos guardados no meu coração.

E para responder algumas dúvidas, resolvi colocá-las todas juntas, ok?

Vamos ver, ainda não fui à Nova Orleans (ainda! Hihi), mas pesquisei um bocado sobre a cidade. Não se desesperem porque vai ter Candie e Sirius, sim! E mais Draco/Lizzie, Ron/Mione. Sobre o que rolou com Ron e Mione na biblioteca, vcs ficarão sabendo em breve. Hehe.

A bruxaria na fic não tem uma linha definida, como a Wicca, por exemplo, mas teremos sempre o vodu aparecendo. Não existirá mágica como no universo da tia Jô (varinhas, coisa e tal), mas feitiços evidentemente irão acontecer.

Como a Ana Karynne inteligentemente observou, temos elementos de "Merrick" (outro livro de Anne Rice), sim. Foi uma das minhas fontes de pesquisa para o vodu, assim como "A Fazenda Blackwood". E eu **AMO** Tarquin Blackwood. suspira

Tenho recebido convites para ler fics de leitores e, na medida do possível, estou indo, mesmo quando não dá pra tempo pra deixar um recadinho.

Como bolei a fic? Tirando alguns elementos de Anne Rice e... só Deus sabe. Hihihi

Sobre Oak's Heaven, estou doida pra levar vocês até lá. O lugar é maravilhoso e mágico! Mas podem ficar sossegados, já estou planejando nosso passeio.

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

A.J Lestrange, Ive, Le (nossa... obrigada!), Luana Potter (já dobrei o cabo da boa esperança. Háháhá), Sophia Di Lua, Ari Duarte, Hannah Burnett, Lis.Strange (brigada! "Bater cabeça" Ahuahuahuahaua!), Bruna Granger Potter, Ara Potter (Saudade!), Livinha (;-), Lanni Lu (tá adivinhando coisas certas! ), Miaka, July Black, Lilly, Beatriz (vc lendo é igualzinha a mim!), Ceci Potter, Ninguem (Amei! Amei! Amei!), Cacau Potter, Grazi Potter GMM (Obrigada!!), Yasmin Prado, Pam Potter (medu! Valeu, querida!), Michelle Granger (amo, irmã!), Carine Gonçalves, Leka Evans, Priscila Louredo (ex-amiga ocultaaaa! Bju, mana!), Isa Kolyniak (valeu, linda!), Gêgê (eu adoro Mione mais solta. Hihi), Monalisa Mayfair (Obrigada... tô vermelha igual um tomatinho), Sônia Sag (ahuahuahuahua!), Paty Black (brigada Florzinha!), Kelly (vc é incrível, mana!), Lana Weasley, Jéssica, Mica Caufield (que lindo!), Aluada (estou lendo! Hihi), Mayana Sodré (Me emocionou demais. Bjo), Amanda Regina Magatti, Juliete Weasley Potter (que bom!), Clara (valeu mesmo!), Andressa, Lola Potter, Camy Tonks Potter, Lica Martins, Danielle Pereira (desejo realizado! Rsrsrs), Pandora Potter, Natália Reis, Ana Karynne (valeu mesmo, querida!), Nimue25, Beta Dumbledore Malfoy, Luciana Martins, Dr. Black, Charlotte Ravenclaw, Nanny Black, Ginny W. Potter (Ai... obrigada mesmo:-), Lírio (\o/), Fleur Black (valeu!), Mila Weasley (Puxa! Brigada, querida!), Marina Cruz, Eleonora, Srta's Black, Guta Weasley Potter (Valeu! E até eu fiquei com medo com sua descrição.), Mariana, Senhorita, MárciaM (minha poderosa! Bju), Tatiane Evans, Amaaanda (Obrigada mesmo!), Alvo Severo, Gabih Potter Granger (Mesmo? Que bom!), Mari Evans, Naty L. Potter (Oi. amiga de comû! Valeu por tanto apoio:-), Amanda Alves Silva (Puxa, que delícia seu coment.), Maju Black (Ahuahuahua! Desculpe o medo! Bjux), Liege, Minnie Gótica, Carol Evans (Amei!), As Tradutoras (Valeu o apoio, meninas!), Larissa, Thássia (Brigada, linda!), Andréia Karine Santos do Nascimento, Tuane Mayara Leite Pinheiro, Sophie Diggory, Tonks Butterfly, Bernardo Cardoso (Fiquei nas nuvens... Bjo), Lua Potter, Janaína Potter (Ai, que lindo!), Rachie, Bianca Evans (Bem-vinda!), Thaís Cristina, Gica Potter, Ana Fuchs (Que delícia ler seu recado!)

Gente, acabei de reler todos os coments (todos mesmo!) e estou me sentindo péssima em não respondê-los um a um. Foram todos muito especiais, mas infelizmente eu não conseguiria fazer em tão pouco tempo. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada de verdade. Vocês são adoráveis. E exagerados!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Mil beijos, amigos.

Geo.


End file.
